


Exit Wounds

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Suspense, What-If, grab tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 109,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Veronica leaves Neptune after her father's death. How would that change things for her? For Logan? For her friends? Where would she go? Is LoVe still possible? Completed.Change to the end of season 2. Adult situations and language. No Piz or Parker. It starts off sad, but post chapter 5, it lightens up.Very small trigger warning: Talk of canon rape and suicide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been working on this story for a long time. I'm super proud of it and my growth as a writer. I've posted a lot of things about this story on Twitter, and will continue to post more tidbits and images that inspire people or places in this piece. I plan to update this twice a week, but I make no promises yet. I've never worked with a deadline like that, so this is sort of a test to see how well I do that. The first draft is done and I am working on rewrites. 
> 
> As always, I am without a beta. *sad face* Please, excuse my mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Veronica Mars was the strongest person he knew. He had torn her down, stripped her of all reason to stand, and she still stood. She hid her scars, just like he did. But, he knew they were there, hidden under the layers of armor she had built around herself. She might have been tiny in stature, but she was still like an Amazon warrior. She never backed down from a fight or a challenge if it was for justice.

 

Logan Echolls knew he wasn't the same. He had been abused by his Hollywood father Aaron. Logan had been controlled and set on a particular path that he had often drifted from and paid the price with welts on his back. But, Logan wasn't going to let his father's hard hand keep him down. He had plans to get out and leave the abuse. Last year, when his mother died so abruptly, Logan thought he had lost his protector. But, this small blonde who he had spent over a year tormenting and teasing came back into his life and saved him. It was easy to fall for her, even if he was blinded by the glare of her armor a time of two.

 

He found out his abusive father had a sexual relationship with Lilly Kane, who his father murdered for threatening to expose the relationship. Lilly was a force of nature that shattered every life she touched. No one survived as the same person. Veronica hardened without Lilly to protect her best friend. Logan lashed out at everything because the truth of Lilly being a horrible girlfriend was harder to deal with than her memory. But, Veronica softened him once again. After a year of ridicule, she taught him it was alright to love again, to move on, and to grow.

 

Then, as fast as she came into his heart again, she left. She accused him, wrongly of course, of Lilly's murder. Sure, his alibi didn't work anymore and he could have had motive. But, the fact that Veronica thought Logan had the ability to kill Lilly was what stung. It stung worse than anything his own father had done to him, with the exception of murdering his girlfriend or maybe trying to kill Veronica for figuring out Aaron Echolls was the killer. But, when Veronica turned Logan into the sheriff, it hurt him. Add to that, Veronica returning to the puppy love of Logan's former best friend, Logan was broken again.

 

They survived senior year of school with only the typical problems though. Logan slept with his new best friend's stepmother, Kendall Casablancas. She was great for his ego, but horrendous for his friendships. Duncan Kane, Veronica's new/old boyfriend, had a baby with the virginal and pure Meg Manning, who died after being in a coma from the bus crash Veronica avoided miraculously. Veronica's fairy tale romance ended when Duncan took the baby on the run.

 

By the end of the school year though, Logan and Veronica were back on track to be something more than friends or enemies. They were the ones left, and somehow, that meant something. Logan, regardless of who he dated or slept with, was still hopelessly in love with Veronica. She would be his soulmate. He even threw a prom just so she could go. He, in traditional Logan Echolls fashion, got too drunk, proclaimed epic love and scared her off. Also in traditional Logan Echolls fashion, he turned to the warmth of a woman to soothe his aching abadoned heart. When Veronica showed up the next day, obviously touched by his words, which he couldn't exactly remember, he welcomed her with Kendall glowing with post-coital bliss hanging all over him. Rightfully turned off and disappointed with Logan, Veronica left. Months would go by before they were back to friendly terms.

 

The day after graduation was emotional. Logan and Veronica had both lost their fathers the night before. They went to her apartment, mostly to get away from the hotel crime scene. The night was spent in silent sobs or inhuman wails. Neither were shedding a tear for Aaron Echolls. No, the tears were for Keith Mars, father extraordinaire to Veronica. He was her rock, her constant and her savior. He was the hero that stayed. He was also the reason Logan had faith in fathers, in spite of his own. Logan mourned the loss, but it was seeing this girl crumble to pieces that truly broke his heart.

 

Logan put Veronica to bed and laid on the couch. He woke up several times to her crying out, but she quickly quieted. He figured she was just fighting the loss in her sleep. He thought of going to her, holding her. He wanted to hold her, to make it better. But, she pushed him away before going back to sleep. After an hour of quiet from her bedroom, he managed to sleep for a bit, but was woken up with the sunrise. He got up, took Backup out and started breakfast.

 

He had no idea the smell of it would cause Veronica to rush out of the bedroom. He watched her face as she realized her father was still gone. Logan swallowed down tears as he pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She cried into his chest softly. He knew she was letting go of the hope of her father somehow surviving the bomb. Logan allowed their breakfast to burn. Neither of them were hungry anyway.

 

Veronica took a shower and put on some fresh clothing. She didn't bother with makeup, not that she needed it. Logan waited patiently for her to need him again. He listened to her sobs from the living room, hearing her through her bedroom door and the bathroom door. He watched the bedroom door with a frown. It pained him to know she was in so much pain and he couldn't do anything to help.

 

Around lunch, people started to stop by. Sheriff Donald Lamb and Deputy Jerry Sacks came in and questioned the two teens more on the rooftop suicide of Cassidy “Beaver” Casablancas. Sacks' eyes looked a little red, obviously a little upset over the death of his former boss. Keith Mars had been sheriff before being kicked out of office after fumbling over the Lilly Kane murder case. Lamb was even somber at the loss of his rival. Lamb didn't mention Veronica's father, but Sacks offered his condolence before they left. Lamb warned Logan not to leave the area. Apparently the list of suspects on Aaron's murder was long enough that Logan could spend the day taking care of Veronica before being questioned. Logan hadn't pulled the trigger, but would like to shake the hand of the person who did.

 

Wallace Fennel and Cindy “Mac” Mackenzie came by next, coming in and squishing Veronica in a best friend hug sandwich. Logan watched, his lip twitching slightly upward at the connection these three had. It reminded him of Lilly, with Veronica, Duncan and himself. But, these three hugging before him fought the world several times and won. The original Fab Four only ruled it for a while.

 

Mac and Wallace stayed with them, watching movies on the couch and forcing food into Veronica's mouth. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. Mac was grieving her own rough night and loss. She had been in a rocky relationship with Cassidy. But, before he tricked Veronica into going to the roof with a plan to kill her, he robbed Mac of all her clothes and anything she could use to cover her nude body. She had decided to give him her virginity, and after a failed attempt, took a shower to rejoin the party. She had been nice to him and hadn't mocked his lack of participation. He was cruel before taking that final step. Logan noticed the two young women didn't talk about it. Wallace sat between them, holding his arms around both of them, giving them each a shoulder should they need it.

 

Late afternoon came and Cliff McCormack, former best friend of the elder Mars and attorney for Mars Investigations, stopped by. He smelled of alcohol and looked like he was having a bad day. He and Veronica talked in her bedroom for a while, but he didn't stay after that. Veronica didn't share what they talked about, but she wasn't talking much today. Logan didn't push. He figured it had to do with the family PI business.

 

Alicia Fennel, Wallace's mother and former girlfriend of Keith, showed up around dinner with a casserole. Veronica surprised everyone by slipping her arms around the woman and giving her a huge hug. Veronica trembled as Alicia clung to the young woman. Alicia cried softly as she held the vulnerable Veronica in her arms. The ladies ignored the others in the room. Alicia offered Veronica any assistance she needed, but decided to leave the teens to dinner. She told Wallace to take as much time as he needed.

 

Veronica poked at her food. Logan knew how she felt, having lost his mom suddenly. Logan did the dishes as Wallace and Mac took Veronica back to the couch. Another hour or so of television and Mac and Wallace went home.

 

The sun started to fall and Veronica moved to the door. She bent over and picked up a shoe. With a rough balancing act, she slipped it on her foot.

 

Logan perked up a bit and looked over at Veronica. “Where are you going?” He asked softly, trying not to act surprised.

 

“Backup needs a run and I need some air.” Her voice cracked a bit. She slipped the other shoe on and grabbed the leash. She was keeping her back arched a bit. Her shoulders were up and pointing forward.

 

“I'll come with.” Logan offered a smile and moved from the chair to put on his shoes. He was happy she was thinking of something other than her dad. Backup was a good start for her to move forward.

 

“No.” Veronica turned to look at him. “I've got this. I'll be back in a bit.” Her face was so blank and lacking of emotion. She turned and snapped the leash onto eager Backup's collar.

 

Logan sat back in the chair and nodded. “I'll be here.” He wanted to go, but he wasn't going to push.

 

“I know. Thanks.” She offered the smallest of smiles and walked out the door with a leashed Backup.

 

The next hour was torture for Logan. He was in the Mars residence unsupervised. He was worried about Veronica, but wanted to give her anything she asked. The limited amount of channels on their cable box was not enough to keep him occupied. He noticed the time and thought he might want to check on her soon. He sat on the couch and made a face. Something wasn't smelling too great and he deducted it was him. In his attempt to be there for Veronica, he had let his own hygiene slide for too long. Between the graduation and the party, the rooftop escapades, and the long night of grieving, he was overdue for a meeting with an Irish spring.

 

Veronica opened the door and closed it after Backup followed her inside. She unhooked Backup and set the leash to the side in it's spot.

 

“I am thinking if we're going to be holding one another again in the near future, I should probably shower, maybe get some clothes from home. I am rather foul.” Logan winced with a lopsided grin. He was trying for playful and self-demeaning.

 

Veronica looked up at him, but her eyes didn't connect to his. He pouted at her being so distant. “Yea, alright, Logan.” She turned away towards the kitchen. Logan felt horrible and helpless.

 

“I'll be right back. I'm just going to go to the Grand, get some clothes, run through the sprinklers. I'll be back before you know it.” He walked over to her and tilted her head up to look at him. Her eyes still looked so hallow. “Don't, uh, don't do anything while I'm gone, alright?”

 

Veronica blinked and finally looked him in the eye. “What?”

 

“Don't hurt yourself, ok?” His voice was soft, meek and pleading. Images of his mother stomping out of his school flashed before him. It was the last time he saw her before she jumped off the bridge to her death.

 

Veronica looked up at him and nodded. “I won't hurt myself. Go, get clothes, shower.”

 

Logan let out a slow breath. “I'll be back as soon as I can. Need anything?” Veronica shook her head before lowering it back down. He allowed her, releasing her chin. He hugged her close. He noticed she clung to him. She was holding him so tightly, he was going to have marks. He let her decide when to end the hug and kissed the top of her head. “I have my phone. Call if, you know...”

 

Veronica nodded and her arms dropped to her sides. “Sure.” Her voice was weak but steady.

 

Logan slipped his shoes on and dashed out the door. He made it to the Neptune Grand Hotel in record time and fidgeted as the elevator slowly moved up to the penthouse. He ran in, throwing his dirty clothes off as he made it into the shower. He thought of Veronica grieving and fought to keep his own tears from emerging. He would be there for her, a shoulder or crutch or whatever she needed. He would help her through this. It might even lead them back to each other romantically. He certainly wasn't against that. But, he would be her friend first.

 

Washing as the water warmed up, he was in and out of the shower in two minutes and dressed in a couple more. He grabbed a bag and threw some clothes, his toothbrush, some soap and his phone charger into it. He looked around, panting a bit. He couldn't think of anything else he might need and took the stairs back down to the ground level. He threw the bag into the passenger seat and climbed into his car. He sped back to Veronica's apartment.

 

He noticed immediately that her car was no longer parked in it's usual space. He ran into the courtyard and up to her door. He came to a stop, eyeing a note taped to it. He snatched the note and tore it down. He was frantic as he opened it, panting nervously.

 

_Logan,_

 

_I know this will confuse you and alarm you. I'm sorry for that. I just can't stay_

_here. I have to leave. I have no plans to hurt myself, so please, don't worry._

_I'm going to start over somewhere else. Don't chase after me. Thank you_

_for last night and for teaching me that people deserve second chances._

 

_Love Always,_

_Veronica_

 

Logan stumbled backwards after reading the note as if he had been pushed. He read over it again, just to make sure he didn't miss anything, like a 'Just Kidding'. He reached for the apartment door and twisted the knob. It opened. He ran inside, looking around the small home. He called out Veronica's name, but she and Backup were gone. He noticed things knocked over and clothes thrown about. She must have packed in a hurry. He made it back to the living room and pulled out his phone. He dialed her number. He heard a second ring coming from the counter. He turned, gasping as he saw her phone vibrating against the tile. He hung up his phone.

 

He picked up her phone and unlocked it. All the numbers were deleted, except for his incoming call. “Fuck, Mars.”

 

 

Logan spent the next few months searching down leads of Veronica Mars sightings. He had Deputy Leo D'Amato, of the sheriff's station, helping him. Leo might have been a couple years older than Logan and Veronica, but he had a small romantic relationship with Veronica during her junior year of high school. They had remained friendly and he was more than happy to help find her. Veronica didn't have much money. She couldn't get far without needing to work. Logan also hired Vinnie Van Lowe to find her. He knew he was just throwing away money with Vinnie, but there was a small chance he could find her. He was willing to pay for that hope.

 

Hearst College started it's school year and Logan had already applied. He went to classes and had lunch with Mac and Wallace. When his best friend, Dick, showed up at his door, telling him he had no place to go, Logan let him move in. Eventually, Logan went back to having a normal life. Some days, he went until bedtime before he thought of Veronica.

 

The day after holiday break, Mac and Wallace were in the cafeteria. Logan slumped down in an empty chair and started to pick at his food.

 

“V sent me a card.” Mac blurted out. She put her fork down and looked at the men sitting with her.

 

Logan looked up slowly, big brown eyes wide. He was sure he didn't hear her right.

 

“Veronica sent me a Christmas card.” She repeated, even though he hadn't asked. She turned, reached in her bag and pulled out the card, handing it to Logan.

 

Logan took it and held it like it was delicate. He opened it and half smiled at the goofy holiday joke. He looked down to her handwriting.

 

_Happy Holidays, Mac. Miss you. Love, V_

 

There was no return address or even a postmark on the envelope. “How did you get this?” Logan was unsure what it meant, but he was excited and hopeful.

 

Mac shrugged. “It was in my mail at home.” She was avoiding eye contact. Logan knew she didn't like confrontations.

 

“I got one too.” Wallace spoke softly, smiling a bit. “In my mail, when I went home for the break.” Wallace took the card and looked it over briefly. He nodded. “Same card, same message, just my name instead.”

 

“Do you think she's still in town?” Logan's voice was soft. His eyes watching the card.

 

“I think she mailed it to someone else and they delivered them to us.” Mac supplied, taking her card and looking it over.

 

“Oh. That makes sense.” Logan looked down to his food. He had no appetite. Too many emotions were running through his brain. “Who would she send them to?”

 

“Cliff or maybe Weevil.” Mac offered.

 

Logan nodded. “Right.”

 

“We all miss her, man.” Wallace slapped Logan on the shoulder.

 

“She's the third tiny blonde to leave me suddenly. Excuse me if I don't just accept it.” Between Lilly and Hannah, two previous girlfriends, he was getting a complex. At least Hannah was still alive out there somewhere. He stood up, kicking his chair out violently behind him. He ignored Mac's startled jump. He turned away from them and walked out of the cafeteria.

 

 

Logan went to the courthouse and waited. He knew with enough time, he would see the 'if you can't afford an attorney' attorney. When he saw Cliff, he jumped up from the bench he had been sitting on.

 

“Ahh, Mr. Echolls. So nice to see you out of handcuffs.” Cliff grinned as his deep, velvet, baritone voice rumbled in Logan's ears. He adjusted some papers and his briefcase as he took in the sight of the worried teen.

 

“Cliff, did Veronica send you cards to give to people?” Logan walked next to Cliff with his hands ducked into his sleeves.

 

“Did she what?” Cliff stopped walking and looked over at him with a brow raised.

 

Logan knew he didn't know anything about it, but he had to ask again. “Did she mail you holiday cards to give to Mac and Wallace?” Logan heard the desperation in his own voice.

 

“No.” Cliff answered so simply.

 

Logan felt his hopes dwindling. “Have you been in contact with her since she left?”

 

“I don't know where she is, kid. I do know that she is alive and cashing all the checks I get for her.”

 

Logan blinked. “Checks?” He hadn't thought she would have money coming in.

 

“Yes, life insurance, business funds, her father's checking and savings...” Cliff waved a hand around. “That sort of thing.” He paused, as if waiting for Logan's mind to catch up. “Did you think she was out there with nothing?” He asked with a bit of a surprised chuckle.

 

Logan nodded slowly. He felt like an idiot.

 

“Don't worry, kid. Her dad made sure she was taken care of, financially speaking.” Cliff spoke in a reassuring tone, adding a nod.

 

“Do you know how to get in touch with her?” Logan asked, desperation still in his voice. The painful truth was starting to sink in.

 

“I do, but V has no desire to speak to anyone from Neptune. We don't talk about anything but business.” Cliff's eyes showed his sympathy to the young man.

 

“Is-” Logan paused, unsure how to ask. Or what to ask. His head was filled with a rush of questions on her current lifestyle, but only one really mattered. He settled on keeping it simple. “Is she ok?”

 

Cliff sighed. “She's living. I don't know any details. If she calls, I'll tell her you said hello, alright?” He turned to move into another courtroom.

 

Logan nodded, letting Cliff go. He stumbled back until his legs hit a bench and fell down on it. He had assumed she only had the couple thousand in her checking account, which wouldn't get her too far. But, she had money to change her name. She had money to start over. He knew with resources, she would never be found. She knew how to erase herself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing something weird with this story. I created a soundtrack for it. All the songs are available on youtube, if you want to listen. They all correspond with their chapters in one way or another. (Some chapters have multiple songs.) 
> 
> The first song is Exit Wounds by The Script. It's where I got the title and fits in with how each character would feel after their loss. It spoke to me, deeply. While it didn't inspire this work, it seemed to speak things that I couldn't write for those grieving. Please, enjoy the song and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A free warning: this story will be rough on your emotions. Trust that it's done to tell the story I felt inside and not to abuse you, the reader. It will get worse before it gets better (around chapter five, I'd say). Keep the kleenex handy and know that I have reasons for everything. It will come together by the end of the story (that is not confirmation of how this ends, only that it will make sense). I'm not going to give up any plot points or clues that haven't been posted.

Veronica looked around the ballroom. It was a massive room settled in an old hotel. The walls were a soft, dusty rose color and lined with round tables. Large spheres of white flowers topped each table, but they stood tall so they wouldn't block the views of those sitting. The center of the room was cleared, but lined with long, curvy, cream couches with rose and white throw pillows. Small tables joined the couches and offered guests a place to set their drinks. To the back of the room were two bars, one in each corner. The room was filled with guests all dressed as if they came right off the runway of a fashion show.

 

With a soft sigh, Veronica offered a smile to a group of friends already seated at a table. She strolled over, her gold pumps thumping on the carpeted floor. She was wearing a well-fitted orange evening gown. It cinched in the center, around her naval and gave her small hips a little drama. At the neck, it spread into two pieces that wrapped around each other and her neck. There was a tiny train on the dress that gently caressed the floor. She wore her long blonde hair down and straightened and only enhanced her look with a couple white and gold bangles on a wrist, simple, but small, gold hoop earrings and a small, gold clutch. She greeted her friends with cheeky air kisses. “Can you believe Joce chose a gala over a normal reception?” She set her purse down and adjusted the dress a bit.

 

“Can I? Yes. This is her dream.” Lana Kirkman grinned widely. She was a beautiful redhead who had blue eyes that rivaled Veronica's. She was taller than Veronica by half a foot, but she never looked down at her. Lana's body was slender, like a dancer, but she certainly had a hippie or bohemian vibe to her. Her hair even had small braids in it.

 

“Marrying that guy shouldn't have been anyone's dream.” Paige Whedon snorted and finished off her champagne. Paige was closer to Veronica's height, but almost her opposite in every other way. She was athletic and it showed. Her muscles were dense, but defined. Her black hair was short and tickled her shoulders and often hung in her green eyes.

 

“Oh stop! He turned his life around and has been amazing to Joce. We should be happy for her.” Claudia Gunn slapped at her friend's arm playfully. Claudia was beautiful, like the other women at the table, but she was certainly more voluptuous. She didn't mind having curves and showing them off whenever possible. She wasn't chubby at all though. She worked out and stayed in shape, but her shape was just rounder than the others. Her hair was light brown with near blonde highlights. Her green eyes were pale and soft.

 

Veronica sat at the table and watched as her friends rushed off to dance. She watched the gala, feeling happy and relaxed and in the mood for a girls' night out. She, however, was feeling pretty parched. Scooting the folding chair back, she stood and made her way to one of the bars. She leaned against the bar and waited for the bartender to see her. She smiled to him and watched him move down the line towards her. She turned a bit to giggle at her friends while she waited.

 

“Hey, nice ass. Want to get out of here?”

 

She froze and her breath caught silently. She knew the voice, but it had been a long time since she heard it. It was California surfer in it's truest form, all bravado with a chillax undertone. She slowly turned and looked up to Richard “Dick” Casablancas Jr. leaning against the bar with an ankle crossed over the other. He seemed pretty shocked to see her as well as he clumsily straightened to stand on both legs. His normal grin was dropped as recognition flashed in his blue eyes. She noticed he was in a tuxedo. He must have been a guest as well.

 

“I didn't until ten seconds ago.” Veronica replied, sighing softly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. “Now? So much!” She widened her eyes as she spoke, trying to will the ability to disappear. She wondered if Jocelyn would be that upset if one of her bridesmaids ran out of the reception.

 

Dick's eyes widened and his lips perked up. He looked down her body slowly, obviously checking her out again, and nodded. “Yea, miss the old Dick, huh?”

 

“Oh, I thought you were giving me an escape.” She turned and grinned a nice fake smile to the bartender. She quickly ordered a glass of champagne. When the bartender turned to prepare one, she changed it to two. She knew tonight had just took a wild and unexpected turn.

 

“You did that once, Roni. Broke some hearts.” Dick's voice lost it's cockiness. He actually appeared hurt, but it wasn't in his own defense. Veronica knew better.

 

Veronica sighed, taking the two chutes and downing one quickly before setting it back on the bar. “Yea. It's been great seeing you briefly, Dick. Have a nice life.” She was finally doing good here and was not in the mood to relive her dark, teen years. She turned to walk away. Her heart grew sad with the memories swarming around it and didn't want to continue feeling them. She wanted to get back to her friends and her new life. Dick was a harsh reminder of her old one.

 

Dick's arm shot out and he grabbed her arm gently. “Wait. Roni, I'm sorry.”

 

She stopped. She turned and looked down at her arm. She saw his hand wrapped around her bicep near her elbow and it made her uncomfortable. Dick must have noticed too because he released her.

 

“I didn't mean to guilt you. You had your reasons for leaving. I get it.” He took a sip of his brown liquor and smirked. “You look good. Filled out.”

 

Veronica's form hadn't changed much in the five years she had been away from Neptune. She had muscles, but she wasn't any curvier than she had been in high school. She was pretty sure she actually lost weight since she had last seen him. “Thanks, Dick. You look the same.” She didn't have energy to deal with telling him he looked good. He was an adult now. His face was thinner, and he had hard lines around his eyes. She had a couple ideas on the reasons for those. But he obviously took care of his body. He was fit and the tuxedo only enhanced his already attractive form.

 

“You know I look good.” He adjusted his tuxedo jacket, grinning wide. Veronica couldn't help but chuckle. There was that bravado he was known for having.

 

“Are you a friend of the bride or the groom?” She sipped her second champagne slowly. Maybe this could be a casual catching up of two friends, who weren't really friends. But, she couldn't unsee him and she was sure he wouldn't unsee her.

 

“Groom. He went to Hearst, unlike some people who were supposed to.” He winked at her while gently nudging her with an elbow. “Frat brother.”

 

“You joined a frat? Shocking.” She didn't show shock on her face. She wasn't shocked. If their high school had allowed fraternities, he would have been in one at Neptune High. He was created for Greek living. She was a little surprised Dick made it into Hearst. Hearst College was a respectable school. Dick wasn't so much into respectable.

 

“Right? Well, they helped me a lot, after Beav...” He trailed off. He looked around nervously. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his liquor. “So, bride or groom?”

 

Veronica watched him closely. She knew his brother's suicide messed him up. That whole evening messed her up pretty bad. She really didn't want to talk about Cassidy either. “Bride. Old friend.”

 

“You have older.” Dick said softly. There was that empathy she had noticed before. It felt alien hanging out so close to someone who avoided feeling anything but greed and fun five years ago.

 

Veronica felt the guilt returning. “She was one of the first people I met when I moved here. She's probably my oldest friend in the city.”

 

“Ah.” Dick ordered them another round and tilted her glass a bit. “I say we get drunk and boogie all night, Mars. This is a celebration and you have some very hot friends I need to be introduced to.”

 

Veronica smirked. “That seems like a bad idea.” Maybe she could just relax and still have fun tonight. Maybe Dick being there wasn't a sign of things to come. Maybe she could just enjoy the moment. She knew he was probably still friends with Logan and he would undoubtedly report her location to him. But, that didn't mean she couldn't take brief refresher of Neptune as a reminder of what she gave up five years ago.

 

“Meeting Dick is never a bad idea, Roni!” He laughed and clinked his glass to hers.

 

 

Veronica finished her drink and lead him to her table. She introduced him to her friends, who fawned over him and he ate it up. He was happy to leave the past at the bar. He was more than happy to flirt with her attractive friends. After a half hour though, his phone buzzed. He looked down at the screen and smirked before rolling his eyes. “Excuse me, ladies. I have to take this call.” When Veronica lifted a brow at him, he chuckled. “Work.” Veronica raised both brows and laughed loudly as he answered it. He rose from the table and moved towards the quieter hallway. “Sup.”

 

“Where are you?” Logan responded in a panicked tone.

 

“Wedding, man. I told you I was going to New York for this thing.” Dick walked outside, enjoying the cooler air. He was on a patio with a view of the ocean between the skyscrapers. The bustle of the city seemed muted and he had the feeling of privacy.

 

“Was it Veronica's wedding?” Logan growled out.

 

“What? No, man! This dude, Chip, remember him? He married one of her friends.” Dick tilted his head back and closed his eyes, cussing softly to himself. He knew he shouldn't have let that slip. Dick had spent years trying to get Logan over rich dude kryptonite. This was just going to reignite the flame and Logan, like a typical moth, wasn't going to be able to stay away.

 

“So, she is there?” Logan was urgent.

 

“Yea, I didn't know she was going to be here. I just ran into her like thirty minutes ago. She looks good, Dude.” Dick used his typical nonchalant tone.

 

“Where are you?” Dick heard movement on the other end of the call. Logan was moving things around. It only took a moment for Dick to suspect suitcases.

 

“New York. Are you deaf tonight?” Dick laughed. He knew he probably shouldn't be teasing Logan. Logan had been there for him more times than he could count. And, contrary to what people believed, he could count pretty high.

 

“I'm coming there. Find out where she's staying.” Logan huffed into the phone.

 

“She lives here, Dude.” Dick sighed. Veronica probably wanted to keep her life a secret, but she had to know that he would tell his brother from another mother.

 

“What?” Logan was shocked. The noises of movement on the other side of the call stopped.

 

“Yea, she and the bride go back years. The bride is from New York. I'm fairly certain she lives here.” Dick flung his bangs to the side with a flick of his neck.

 

“Ok, where are you staying?” Logan calmed a bit.

 

“Four Seasons.” Dick sighed. “Let me know when you land. I'll text you the room number.” Of course, he would help Logan out.

 

“Thanks. I'll be there soon.” Logan was still packing, but he didn't have that same urgency in his voice.

 

“I might be with someone.” Dick shrugged. He was thinking of those attractive women Veronica hung out with. Sure, Lilly had been attractive, but Veronica wasn't known for having hot friends. Mac was cute, though.

 

“What?” Dick grinned as he thought of Logan thinking he was going to hook up with Veronica. He let him sweat a few seconds before answering.

 

“Roni's friends are super hot, Dude.” Dick chuckled. He turned and noticed the petite blonde glancing down the hall at him. “She's super hot too. I got to go.” He hung up the phone, snapping a picture of her as she approached. She didn't seem to notice.

 

“Thanks. I take it that was Neptune calling?” She smirked as she stopped in front of him.

 

“He freaked out. He heard your laugh, I guess.” Dick shrugged.

 

“All calm now?” Veronica lifted a brow and tucked some of her hair over her shoulder.

 

“Yea, I think so. He thought it was your wedding.” Dick laughed.

 

“Yea, that would have been bad.” She answered softly. Dick wasn't as smart as she was, but even he could tell there was a story there. “So, I have to go. Real work called and whatnot. I'm glad to see you, Dick. I hope you take care of yourself.” He didn't hear a drop of sarcasm in her voice.

 

Dick grabbed her by the biceps and yanked her close. He wrapped his arms around her. His chin rested on her head. She stood still at first, but relaxed and hugged him back. “You too, Roni. I'm at the Four Seasons.”

 

She pulled back and offered a soft smile to him. “Bye, Dick.” She stepped backwards, and once she was out of reach, she turned and rushed outside.

 

Dick sent the picture to Logan via text.

 

_Proof. [photo attached]_

 

Logan responded after a couple seconds.

 

_Thanks. See you by morning._

 

 

Logan made it New York City by three in the morning. Immediately after Dick's phone call, he had finished packing a bag and drove to the airport. He was lucky to catch the last red-eye of the night. He hadn't slept on the plane. He hadn't been able to between the time change and the excitement. He looked at the picture Dick sent during most of the flight. There she was. It was proof of her being alright. And she looked beautiful. The picture caught her smirking at Dick and the lower half of her dress was a blurry mess. She must have been speed walking towards Dick and he caught the movement in the photograph. But, Logan loved the picture. It inspired hope and he could finally take full breaths. He could finally talk to her and maybe, hopefully, hold her. He couldn't believe Veronica was in the same city that he was. He would see her again after five very long years. He called up Dick after his flight landed, but his best friend didn't bother to answer. Logan left a message that he was coming over to the hotel. After a cab ride into the city, he called Dick again from the lobby. There was no answer. He didn't leave another message. He walked up to the counter and hoped his friend was still looking out for him.

 

“Hi. I'm a guest of Richard Casablancas. I believe he's expecting me. Did he perhaps leave a key?” Logan asked the young woman at the font desk, flashing a charming grin. He had calmed since landing and was hoping a little flirting would help him out.

 

She giggled and typed in something at the computer in front of her, but frowned. “I'm sorry. He has a 'Do Not Disturb' on the room. And there's nothing about an extra guest staying with him.”

 

Logan nodded and sighed. “Is there a room available?” He reached behind him and pulled out his wallet. He wasn't surprised by his friend's lack of actions. He could respect a man getting it on with some 'hot piece' from the wedding, as long as it wasn't Veronica. Logan was pretty sure even Dick wouldn't touch her. Those two had a strange relationship in high school and he doubted it had improved with absence.

 

“Of course. City or park view, sir?” The clerk smiled sweetly to him.

 

“It's 4am. Dark is dark.” He smirked. His phone chimed and he reached back to check it. Dick had finally responded. “Oh, nevermind. He sent me the room number. Thanks anyway.” He replaced his wallet and walked to the elevator. He punched the floor number and let out a slow sigh. The ride was uneventful. No new passengers got on and the bell chimed softly as it passed each floor. The doors opened and he noticed a commotion at the end of the hall. He pulled his luggage in that direction, his eyes glued to the group of people. They were fighting. He counted at least six men in suits surrounding someone. He heard a door open to his right and saw Dick was grinning at him. He was standing there in his pajama pants and nothing else. Logan nodded a hello to Dick. They both turned to watch the fight. Logan tightened his hold on his bag and gasped softly when he saw the blond hair in the middle of the circle.

 

 

[Intermission: Veronica]

Veronica grunted as she weaved and bobbed in the circle of goons. She pushed one away from her, then swung around and punched another. Her leg kicked a third. She kicked someone back into the stairwell and he tumbled down to the next landing. Grabbing another by his hair, she shoved her knee up at his face and threw his unconscious body to the side. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed men standing in the hall. She turned back and kneed one of the goons in the crotch and slammed her palm into his face. She pulled back to avoid the blood gushing from his nose. He crawled away to recover. She looked at the men standing in the hall and the sight halted her. She expected Dick to be there. It was why she came to the hotel. But, she wasn't expecting Logan. He looked amazing. He was lean, but built up. His arms were massive. He wasn't slouching like he had been known to do in high school. His hair was cut short to his scalp. He looked older, but that wasn't a bad thing. He looked mature and together. His face, and apparently all of him, had lost it's baby fat and left behind the sculpted form of a man. Seeing him standing there, watching her, stopped her in her tracks. That, of course, weakened her defense and she took a couple hits in quick succession to her face. As she recovered and regained control of the situation, she heard the footsteps of Logan before she saw him coming towards her. The corners of her mouth rose as she thought about his valiant white knight complex. But, she didn't need him. She had it back under control. “Got this. Get in the room. Be there in a sec.” She heard him stop and after she elbowed a guy and kicked the other with a perfect roundhouse, she looked up to wink at Logan. He was gawking at her. She probably should have realized that her nose and mouth were bleeding, but she didn't. Her fist punched the last guy standing and he crumbled at her feet with a grunt. She stepped over him and jogged past Logan into Dick's open door. Once inside, she bent over to catch her breath. She looked up and smirked at Dick. “Hey. Didn't think you would get me in your hotel room tonight, did you?”

[End Intermission]

 

 

Logan ran in after her. He released his luggage and it tumbled to the floor. Wide brown eyes rushed to inspect her. She looked like Veronica. She had her long hair pulled back in a low ponytail, but it was pretty messy from fighting. She wore a simple tank top and a light jacket. Her bra, a bright blue lacy one, was showing a bit. She was wearing loose pants that seemed to hang on her hips, still deciding if they would fall down. He held her face in his hands and frowned at the blood dripping out of it. She still had on her fancy makeup from the wedding, but it was coming off from the sweat of her fight or blood or even from the little contact made by the punches. Dick handed him a towel with some ice in it and Logan started to clean her up. She waved his hand away as if he were a gnat. She backed up towards the bathroom and checked herself out in the mirror. Logan followed her and watched her closely.

 

“Hi, Logan. Fancy meeting you here.” She was watching his reflection in the mirror. Besides her breathing, she was calm. She winced as she cleaned up her lip and nose before realizing there was a small cut near her left eye. She touched it gingerly with a finger. She adjusted her tank top a bit to cover her bra and shrugged when it didn't want to stay in place.

 

“Veronica.” His tone was desperate with a sense of relief. He had so many words in his head. He was confused by her and by the men in suits. He took a close look at her. She looked like she had been hit by six guys, but nothing looked too bad. He wondered how often something like that happened now. She didn't seem too worked up over it.

 

“Logan.” She used his tone and smirked. She looked over her face one more time before she turned and walked past him. She grabbed the ice and towel out of Logan's hand without even looking down at it. Her fingers barely touched his and sent a thrill through him. She walked to the couch and sat down at one end, leaning her head back and put the towel on her eye.

 

“What the fuck, Veronica?” Logan yelled as he came around behind her. He was fuming with how natural this seemed to her. He looked to Dick, trying to figure out if he was the only one who thought this seemed odd. Dick merely shrugged.

 

“You are going to have to narrow it down, Echolls.” She turned and looked at him with her good eye. He hated that she had a bad eye.

 

Dick was still watching the two. He leaned against the small wet bar with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

 

Logan took a deep breath. “Let's work our way backwards. Why are you fighting with half a dozen dudes in this hotel?”

 

“They followed me in.” Her voice was calm.

 

“Why?” Logan sat on the couch next to her. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He needed to calm himself down. It was difficult being this close to her and seeing her bleeding.

 

“They wanted a date?” Veronica gave a weak chuckle. No one else was laughing. After a second, she sighed. “Personal. Next topic.”

 

Logan swallowed to keep himself from yelling. “Are you in trouble?”

 

“Nothing I can't handle.” She sounded so at ease with this and it was only fueling his anger.

 

Logan looked at her and scoffed. He pointed to her face. “This is handling it?”

 

Veronica lowered the towel, which was a little bloody. “This is because my ex was staring at me from the hall. I was momentarily distracted. This is your fault.” She grinned a bit. She was being playful with him.

 

“Dick, I hear voices.” A woman spoke with a sleepy slur. Logan turned his head and saw a woman wrapped in a sheet coming out of the bedroom. Dick rushed over to her, but Veronica laughed.

 

“Claudia?! You slut!”

 

“Damn, Nica. You ok?” Claudia, apparently concerned, moved out of Dick's hold and looked over the petite blonde. She poked at Veronica's face slightly. Logan noticed Veronica didn't swat at her hands.

 

“Peachy.” Veronica smiled up at her friend.

 

“Work?” Claudia asked softly.

 

Veronica nodded. She looked past Claudia to Dick. “Really? Him?”

 

Claudia shrugged. “He seems like the type of guy you screw from a wedding.”

 

Veronica laughed hard and nodded. “I suppose so.” She tilted her head to Logan. “This is Logan. Dick is his best friend.”

 

Claudia's eyes widened and nodded slowly. “I see. Hi, Logan.” She offered a hand to him.

 

Logan gingerly wrapped his fingers around it and shook it gently, calming himself even more. It was hard to be in full fury mode when there was a stranger among them. Though, apparently, she was only a stranger to Logan.

 

“Nice to meet a friend of Veronica's.” Logan tried not to talk out of clenched teeth.

 

“I'm going to go put some clothes back on.” Claudia nodded, taking a look at Veronica. “See you later, Nica?”

 

“Sure thing. I'll call you tomorrow to mock your mating choices.” Veronica laughed.

 

“Yea, like yours have been stellar.” Claudia rolled her eyes. She stopped suddenly and looked at Logan with wide eyes. “Uh, not you. I'm sure you're lovely.” She turned to Dick and gave him a little half grin. “Care to help me find my bra?”

 

Dick chuckled. “Sure, but I'm pretty sure we left it in the cab.” He followed Claudia into the bedroom and closed the door. Their giggles shortly stopped.

 

Logan looked back at Veronica. “Nica?”

 

She was playing with the towel in her hands. “Hmm?”

 

“New nickname?” Logan tilted his head as he looked at her. Maybe she wasn't the same woman he knew in Neptune.

 

“Yea. There are a lot of new things.” She turned her head and looked up at him slowly.

 

“What is work?” Logan asked calmly.

 

“What do you think?” Veronica answered in a slightly annoyed tone.

 

“I think you forgot that you don't answer questions with more questions.” Logan sighed and leaned back against the cushion.

 

“I'm still an investigator.” She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

 

“And the martial artistry?” Logan tilted his head and looked over at her with a brow raised. He never thought he would ever ask Veronica that question.

 

“I take some classes.” She turned and looked over at him. “I take care of myself.”

 

“Good.” Logan almost smiled.

 

Around that time, they heard the two lovers climax in the room next door and Veronica gagged. “Oh, she's going to get so much grief for this.”

 

“Why did you leave without saying anything?” Logan couldn't hold the question in anymore. It had eaten at him for five years. He spent day and night worried about where she had gone and why she hadn't bothered to let him know.

 

Veronica turned her head away from him.

 

“I came back. I was away for maybe thirty minutes and you were gone.” Logan continued and watched her. Her reactions felt muted, like she wasn't affected by his words. “I looked for you.”

  
“I asked that you didn't.” Veronica's voice was soft.

 

“I know. That wasn't fair.” Logan felt the tears welling up in his eyes. “I paid Vinnie Van Lowe cash to find you.”

 

“Well, that was your first mistake.” Veronica smirked and turned to look at him. Her smile faded. “I didn't want to be found.”

 

“What did I do to deserve being abandoned?” Logan felt the tears run down his cheeks. Everyone had left him in one way or another, except Dick. His parents were dead, his sister only used him when it increased her popularity and any girl who meant anything to him were ripped away. Dick was his only real family.

 

“What did I do to deserve all the pain I went through?” Veronica answered calmly. “I didn't do it to hurt you. I just-” She collected her thoughts for a moment. “I just couldn't stay. Everything about Neptune made me sick, made me hurt. Every place in that town had bad memories.” She leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees. She played with the towel in her hands idly.

 

“Why didn't you take me with you? Tell Mac or Wallace? Why did you leave us all in the dark?” Logan felt his heart tight in his chest.

 

“I didn't have any light left.”

 

Logan watched her look at the wall in front of her. She wasn't crying. She wasn't showing any emotion. It broke his heart more than anything else.

 

She stood and walked into the bathroom. She put the towel in the sink before turning back to look at him. “I'm sorry Dick told you I was here. I'm sorry you came for answers you obviously don't like. I have a life here and responsibilities. I have to go deal with those.”

 

“Why did you come to see Dick tonight?” Logan wiped his tears away. He had to calm himself down.

 

Veronica was twisting towards the door, but turned back. “To ask when to expect you.” She smiled a bit and it brightened her whole face. “Got to admit, I'm impressed at your speed.”

 

“You came to ask him at four in the morning?” Logan stood, feeling weaker as she moved away from him again.

 

“I knew he would be here.” She chuckled a bit. “I did not expect one of my friends to be naked in his room.”

 

Logan walked towards her. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and caressed her bruising cheek. She didn't flinch. He raised a brow. “This common?”

 

“Happens enough. Still hurts.” She smiled the smallest bit.

 

“I'm glad you are ok.” He looked down into her eyes. His memories of those eyes hadn't done them justice. They awed him in their clarity and brightness.

 

“I have to go. Maybe I'll make it back for the reunion in another five years.” She stepped back out of his reach.

 

“Don't make this a joke, Ronica.” Logan dropped his hand with a sigh.

 

“Don't make this a new beginning, Lo. I'm not coming back to Neptune. You aren't moving here. We're not destined to be together. I moved on. I really hope you have too. If you haven't, you should.” Veronica looked away, backing towards the door.

 

“So, that's that?” Logan felt her words cutting into his chest and ripping his heart out. He felt rejected and tossed away like a piece of old trash in a drawer somewhere.

 

“Logan, I didn't sugarcoat anything for you. I told you that we were over. I told you I was leaving. I told you not to follow me. I don't know how else I can tell you that we aren't meant to be together.” Veronica opened the door and slipped out, closing the door behind her.

 

Logan opened the door and watched her run to the elevator. She turned and tapped a button but kept her head lowered. She didn't look at him as the doors closed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a rough reunion! Whew! I will say they will talk again in this story and it's only chapter two of (currently) 19. Have faith. 
> 
> This chapter gets the very appropriate song of Cold by Maroon 5 featuring Future. It felt fitting for Logan after his disappointing conversation with Veronica. 
> 
> Next chapter has a couple big reveals. I'll be posting it this weekend! Check twitter for at least two (2) pictures I used as reference for this chapter. (Still no hot guys, but you guys know what Logan and Dick look like.)
> 
> Let me know if the breaks from normal POV changes are too subtle. I can had a line or something to mark them (not talking about the intermission for V). If it was at all confusing, leave me a comment and I'll fix it here and in future chapters. If I need to name the POV character, I will. (Hopefully, I don't)


	3. Chapter 3

“Dick, tell me about Nica.” Claudia asked with a bright smile over her eggs and toast. She and Dick were seated in the living room of the hotel suite at the dining table. Dick had done the gentlemanly thing and had breakfast ordered for himself and his lady friend. He was trying to let Logan sleep, but Claudia was a talker. Logan was just a few feet away on the couch. He appeared asleep.

 

Dick smirked and nodded before he sipped his coffee. “Alright. She was all bubblegum and unicorns until her best friend died. Lo and I were shocked when she appeared at school all bad-ass and in need of some anger management the next school year. Sure, she went through some hard stuff after Lilly died-”

 

“Understatement of the century.” Logan mumbled in a scratchy voice from his curled up sleeping position on the couch. He stretched his legs and placed his ankles on the armrest at the other end.

 

Dick rolled his eyes with a wave of his hand. “Ignore the sulking stalker.” Dick knew she was Logan's favorite and least favorite topic of discussion. He had hoped with Logan seeing Veronica, Logan would have lightened up and relaxed.

 

Logan moved his legs to the side and set his feet on the carpeted floor. He raised his upper body to face the two at the table. Bloodshot eyes glared at his best friend.

 

Dick looked back to Claudia. “She solved mysteries with her dad. Some big ones, but mostly it was little ones, like stolen dogs or some shit.” Dick shrugged.

 

“And she did this in high school?” Claudia asked as if she had no idea.

 

“Her dad was the sheriff, then a private eye. She handled this stuff as a way to make money. That and dating the richest kids in school.” Dick scoffed. “Well, almost richest.” He winked to Claudia.

 

“She's never come across as a gold digger.” Claudia defended her friend with a little pout.

 

“She wasn't.” Logan answered, finally getting up. He walked past the table to the bathroom.

 

“She wasn't obvious about it, no. But, she liked hanging out with the rich kids, then she liked picking on us.” Dick shrugged, spreading cream cheese on a bagel.

 

“So, she was your bully?” Claudia giggled softly.

 

Dick thought back to how Veronica scared him and did destroy his surfboard once. “Maybe.”

 

Logan came out of the bathroom and sat at the table next to Dick. He poured himself a cup of coffee.

 

“I don't see Nica as a bully. She's sweet.” Claudia shoved some eggs into her mouth.

 

“What does she do now?” Logan asked. “For work.” He added as he poured some cream into his mug.

 

“She's an investigator.” Claudia answered with a mouthful, covering her mouth at the end of her reply.

 

“What type of things does she investigate?” Logan pushed gently.

 

“Anything really. I suppose she's a private eye. She has clients.” Claudia nodded a bit as she pushed her scrambled eggs around.

 

“She get beat up often?” Logan's voice had some emotion to it. Dick didn't blame him. He was shocked by the pint-sized pixie being a Kung-fu master too.

 

“No. But, I don't see her that often. Jocelyn knows her better.” Claudia shrugged in a cute way. She tilted her chin to the side as she raised her shoulder.

 

Logan raised a brow. “Who is Jocelyn?”

 

“Oh! I know this!” Dick answered, turning to grin at his friend. “That's the bride from the wedding last night.”

 

Claudia nodded with a warm smile.

 

“And she's out of town on her honeymoon, I suppose?” Logan questioned.

 

“Most likely.” Claudia answered with a small smirk.

 

“Dude. Stop with the stalkerness. Claudia is a nice girl. Don't be putting all your mopeyness on her.” Dick looked at his friend. He adored him. But, when it came to Veronica, Logan had tunnel vision.

 

“Ok. Fine. But, it is the one thing I know that we have in common.” Logan muttered.

 

“You've both seen me naked.” Dick grinned widely.

 

“One of us not by choice.” Logan chuckled at his friend.

 

Dick turned to Claudia. “Look, Roni left suddenly and Logan is just trying to come up with some answers.” Dick spoke, pitying his friend.

 

“Oh. She doesn't talk much about her past.” Claudia said.

 

Logan nodded.

 

Dick could tell Logan was trying to figure out what to ask first. Dick knew his best friend had a million questions. Dick decided to start them off. “Is she married? Have kids?”

 

Claudia bit her lip. “She was married. She doesn't have kids.”

 

Logan blinked and froze in place. “Was married.” He repeated it like he was under a spell.

 

“Widowed.” Claudia supplied.

 

“No shit?” Dick coughed out. He turned to look at Logan. “Dude, I totally expected noes on those. Sorry to start off with a bombshell.”

 

Logan looked like he was about to faint. Dick felt bad for him. That was a lot to take in.

 

“Anything else?” Claudia asked softly.

 

“Does she have an office?” Logan mumbled.

 

“Yea. It's off West 49th, in Hell's Kitchen.” Claudia looked at the two from California. “Uh. I think I have a card somewhere in my purse.” She stood and reached in her wallet, pulling out a business card.

 

Logan took it. Dick glanced over Logan's shoulder at it. “Tempest Investigations.” Dick read. The card had a dark cloud and a bolt of lightning on it. There were no names listed.

 

“I never thought to see if she opened another place.” Logan ran a hand through his hair, fondling the scalp under the short, haphazard strands.

 

“The address is on it. I have a couple more, so keep it.” Claudia smiled. She was being so helpful.

 

“Thank you, Claudia. I just-” Logan paused to take a breath. “I just want to make sure she's alright.” He mumbled.

 

“She's alright, Logan. She's going to kill me when you show up at her place, but she's alright.” Claudia chuckled softly.

 

“Who was she married to?” Logan asked in a low voice.

 

“That's not my tale to tell.” She shook her head. “She'll have to tell you that.”

 

“How did he die?” Dick asked. He was impressed with himself that he used his caring voice. He was making strides.

 

“Talk to Nica.” Claudia sighed with a smile.

 

“Think she'll actually tell us anything?” Logan looked up at her. Dick hoped Logan would get the answers he needed. After all this time, he deserved them.

 

“I think so.” Claudia shrugged and slipped the rest of her toast into her mouth.

 

 

“I haven't heard from any of the local businesses lately.”

 

“Mooney's been behaving this week, huh?”

 

“Eh.” Veronica shrugged. “The week is just beginning. I'm expecting a phone call-” She stopped talking when she heard the bell on her lobby door chime. The door was pushed open. She turned to see at who was coming in and let out a tiny squeak. Standing there, blinking in awe and confusion, was her ex. He had somehow found out where she was. And now, he was obviously baffled over Veronica's choice of coworkers.

 

“Echolls. I heard you were in town.” Eli Navarro grinned as he stood. He walked around his desk and over to Logan, offering to shake his hand.

 

Logan's face was turning into a scowl. He ignored Eli's hand and kept his hard eyes on Veronica.

 

“Eli, remind me to murder Claudia. Make a note of it on the calendar when I have time.” Veronica sighed and looked up at the tall man in the doorway. “Logan, come on in.” Her lips curled up to offer a friendly grin.

 

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Logan took a couple steps inside but slammed the door closed behind him. The glass inside rattled a bit before it calmed down. Logan would take more time. He glared at Eli.

 

Eli smirked and Veronica knew it wouldn't help the situation. “Yo, V, time for lunch yet?” He turned and walked back to his desk.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes and grabbed Logan's wrist. He looked down at her hand, but allowed her to pull him into the her office. Releasing his arm, she offered him a seat. She turned back to close the door.

 

Logan sat in one of her client chairs with a huff and watched as she walked around to lean against her desk. “What the fuck, Veronica?” He glared up at her. He still needed more time.

 

“Let's try to talk calmly, alright?” She rolled off her desk and walked around it. She sat down in the worn leather seat and released a long breath. “I get you are angry and hurt and confused, but it's not like I called him in Neptune and asked to come work for me. We ran into each other a few years ago, here in New York, and he started here a few months after that. I needed some help with cases, he needed a job. It has worked out thus far.” Had she expected him to just show up, she would have warned him of Eli's employment. She felt bad that he walked in without an idea.

 

Logan had his hands wrapped around the armrests of the chair he was sitting in. His knuckles were white. Veronica heard him slowly breathing, striving to control it and calm down. She appreciated his effort.

 

“So, what did you come here to ask, Logan?” Veronica's voice was calm and collected. She knew it would do no good to start yelling. She didn't have a leg to stand on if she started yelling anyway. He was hurt because of her actions and this was her chance to explain, even if it was only a little. He came here with a purpose. Eli's attendance only sidelined his actual objective.

 

He reached up and ran a hand through his short hair, scratching his head gently. “I have all these questions, Ronica. I don't think you've answered anything.”

 

“Ok, Let's do this. I have some time before my next appointment. Why don't we talk, calmly, until they show up?” Veronica leaned back in her chair and looked at him. She watched as the anger evaporated and he was left hurt and in search of answers only she could give. He sagged in his chair and his shoulders dropped. The tension in his hands left as he rested his them on his thighs.

 

“You were married?” Logan's eyes were moist. Veronica sighed. She knew it was a possible question. She had half expected it last night. She knew who told him, and she could guess why. Claudia probably thought it was innocent to tell him.

 

“Jumping right in?” Veronica raised a brow before clearing her throat. “Alright. Yes, briefly. He died last year.” She paused. Logan broke eye contact and looked down to his hands. He didn't seem to want to ask anything else, so she continued. “He was in the military. We met during Fleet Week. Claudia and a few other girls and I went down to the dock to welcome the boys back home. I met Nate at a bar. I wasn't really up to dating much, but he was nice. He didn't seem pushy and he was funny. We dated for the six months he was on shore and married before he went back out to sea.” Veronica paused a bit to gather strength. She remembered the officers who showed up to deliver the news. Sadly, it wasn't the worst day of her life, but it was in the top five. “He was a pilot and came down wrong, somehow. He crashed on the carrier. He died instantly.” Veronica was looking at a pen on her desk. She couldn't not think of Nate's touch or laugh. She missed him. “I'd like to think we'd be celebrating our golden years together, but we probably wouldn't have made it through his next break, if I'm being perfectly honest with you.” Her lips turned upward in a sad smile.

 

“Why is that?” Logan's voice was soft. At least, he was understanding her grief and not dismissing it.

 

She raised her gaze to meet Logan's warm questioning eyes. “I was fine with him being at sea.” She was independent and hadn't needed him in her day to day life.

 

Logan nodded. “So, why did you marry him?”

 

“Because I was lonely. I liked him. I thought I could love him. He was an amazing human being. He was patient, and sweet, and so giving. I thought he was what I finally deserved.” Veronica's eyes were tearing up and she turned away from Logan. Maybe she had loved Nate, but it wasn't the greatest love she had felt in her young life. “I mourned more for the loss of something good in my life than I did for his death.”

 

“And the PI biz?” Logan changed topics and Veronica was grateful of the small bit of mercy it was.

 

“It was what I knew. I never bothered with college. I liked this too much. It came easy to me but still gave me the challenge I need in life. It gave me something to delve into when things got hard. I learned the city. I learned the people.” Investigating was in her blood and she was proud to share the trait with her father.

 

“Hell's Kitchen?” Logan raised a brow. He always was a bit a snob.

 

Veronica shrugged. “They seemed to need my skills.” She knew she wasn't in the safest area, but she had her reasons for choosing this location. In the three and half years she had been in this building, she felt safer than anywhere else in town.

 

“Kind of dangerous here though, right?” Logan looked towards the opaque windows.

 

“Mostly safer than Neptune. I have martial arts and boxing. I have gun training. I have a Weevil.” She smirked at having the former gang leader as her partner for cases.

 

“Still take Backup the Dog on stakeouts?” Logan smiled and it felt good to see it. Then, the words hit her.

 

“Backup died a few years ago.” Veronica looked down. She nibbled on her bottom lip a bit.

 

Logan lost his smile. “Sorry. He was a good dog.”

 

“He was.” Veronica's voice was soft.

 

There was a knock on the glass of the door and Eli popped his head into the office. “Yo, V, sorry to interrupt.” He smirked, obviously not sorry. “Your appointment is here.”

 

Veronica nodded to Eli. “Thanks.” Eli closed the door and Veronica looked to Logan. “I'm sorry, but I have to talk to them.” She stood and pushed her emotions down.

 

“Mind if I hang out and maybe talk with Weevil?” Logan stood as well.

 

Veronica sighed and walked around her desk. She put a hand on the knob and looked back at him with a smile. “If you break my office, you buy it.” She opened the door and gave a little nod for Logan to walk through. He did and she followed as she slipped a bright smile onto her face. She glanced down at the couple on the couch. She gestured for them to enter her office. “Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael. Please, come in.”

 

 

Eli looked up from his desk and watched Logan exit Veronica's office. He had to grin at the situation. He knew this kid was all sorts of upset over Veronica. He had been too. He was shocked when he found her, completely by accident. He went through a roller coaster of emotions until he realized how great it was having her back in his life. Now, Mr. Rich and Cocky found her. She was not the same Veronica who left Neptune. He wondered if Logan picked up on that yet. “Want a drink? Coffee?”

 

Logan was standing in the middle of the waiting area. He looked lost until he turned and raised a brow at Eli. “You are the secretary? I knew you would strive to be better than a bottom feeder.”

 

“Associate. And I was going to just point where the drinks are.” He didn't miss this guy one bit. Eli turned his attention back to the small stack of files on his desk. With a tiny huff, he opened a file. Every ten seconds or so, he looked up, watching Logan pace around.

 

“Hey, Weevs?” Logan's voice was less snarky than it had been.

 

Eli looked up slowly. “Yes?” He prepared himself.

 

“You knew how much we were looking for her. Why didn't you let us know you found her?” Eli noticed Logan wasn't looking at him.

 

“She explained why she left. It wasn't my place to share where she was.” Eli shrugged.

 

Logan turned slowly and looked down at him. “If I had found her, I would have told you.”

 

Eli shrugged. “Guess you are better than me.” Of course, he didn't believe that. He just really didn't want to have this argument. Veronica had told him why she wanted to stay hidden. He would take the blame on this if her safety was still intact.

 

“I already knew that, Paco.” Logan scoffed and looked around the office. “What can you tell me about Nate?” Logan's voice softened.

 

Eli closed the folder and leaned back. He could tell this guy was already having a rough day. He tried to be nice. “Good guy, adored V. He made her laugh a lot. He understood her late, weird hours. He nursed her wounds if she got a bit banged up. He was good for her and to her.”

 

“How did she take his death?” Logan sat on the couch along the wall. He looked down to the coffee table and glanced over the magazines for waiting clients.

 

“Hard, but more for it being another death than the love of her life dying. She mourned and got back to work in a week. That should tell you a lot.” Eli sighed. She had too much bad stuff happen to her. He was glad she was finally getting a break from it.

 

“How often does she get 'banged up', as you put it?” Eli was impressed at Logan's calm tone.

 

Eli had been pretty upset the first time he saw her bruised, but it was a common enough occurrence now. “A time or two a month, maybe. She handles business though. She'll take a punch to the face if it means she gets the bounty or the evidence. She punches a lot more than is punched though, man.”

 

“I saw her in the hotel. She handled six guys. What was that about?” Logan looked up at Eli. The typical anger or snark was gone. In it's place was concern.

 

Eli sighed. “She and I don't exactly see eye to eye on this case. If I tell you my opinion, you might worry.” He shrugged. He trusted Veronica to handle herself in most cases. That case had her poking her nose into dangerous situations. He was sure it might be mob related.

 

Logan perked a bit, straightening his back. “What case?”

 

“Can't talk about it with you, man. But, it's not stolen credit cards.” Eli took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair.

 

“What is she not telling me?” Logan sounded desperate. Eli understood he was only getting tiny pieces of a puzzle. He just didn't feel bad enough about it to give him more pieces.

 

“I'm not sure what she did tell you. But, you should know, even when we lived on the other coast, I was always team V.” Eli set his mug down. “I'm going to let her tell you what she wants, but you won't get her secrets from me.”

 

The door opened and Veronica lead the Carmichaels to the lobby door. “I'm glad we got it all sorted for you guys. We'll have that invoice mailed in a couple days.” She closed the door behind the clients and turned, looking at the two men simply sitting in her waiting room. She looked to the one sitting at the desk. “Eli?”

 

“Yo.”

 

“Any more meetings today?” Her tone was soft and professional.

 

“Nope. You scheduled time to work on your nails around four though.” He smirked.

 

“Yes, sharpening them so I can draw more blood. All part of the self defense.” She turned to Logan and winked down at him. “Every little bit helps.”

 

The smile that raised Logan's face looked completely uncontrolled.

 

“So, you two actually talked nice? Or have you been scowling for my entire meeting?” Veronica looked between the two.

 

“Only half.” Eli answered with a shrug.

 

“Wow. Growth all around.” She went back into her office, but came out a few seconds later with a messenger bag thrown over her shoulder. “Can you handle the invoices this week? And schedule the conclusion meetings for Lennings, Jones and um...”

 

“Gardner? Yes. I'll call them all today. Go play hooky. I'll call if something comes up.” Eli grinned up to her.

 

“Not hooky! I'm playing boss. And I'll probably go snoop later.” Veronica's shoulders rolled just a little bit.

 

“V.” Eli hated when she didn't listen to him. “I told you to leave the snooping on that case to me.”

 

Logan perked up.

 

“I am the boss, Eli. My call. I'm way more stealthy than you.” Veronica smirked.

 

“And that has helped you how with these guys?” Eli rebuffed. “Let me handle it. Let Logan breathe easy for a day.” He looked over to the brunette and felt sympathy for him.

 

“I got this. End. Of. Discussion.” Veronica used her boss voice.

 

Eli lifted his hands in surrender. “Ok. Fine. Your will in order? Everything is left to me, right?” He was joking, mostly.

 

Logan stood up at that. He towered over her and glared down.

 

“I hate you, Eli.” Veronica sighed, trying her best to ignore Logan's intense stare.

 

Eli chuckled as Veronica walked out of the office with Logan on her heels.

 

 

Logan walked down the stairs and out to the street, following Veronica. Her office reminded him a lot of her dad's office in Neptune. The layout had been similar and even the windows had the familiar feel to them. But, her offices here were multileveled. He noticed stairs leading up to another level just inside the lobby door. There were no other signs to imply another business in that space.

 

He expected her to hail a cab and go back to safer area of the city. But she didn't. She turned and walked down the block. He jogged a bit to catch up with her. “Where are we going?”

 

“Since you probably won't be satisfied with my life until you see it all, I'm taking you to my place.” She stopped suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk.

 

Logan slammed on his brakes, twisting around on the ball of his foot to look down at her. He raised a brow. “What is it?” He looked around, but didn't see a reason for her random halt.

 

“This isn't a sex thing. I don't want you to think this is me taking you home to ravish you.” She looked up at him. She looked better today. Her bruises were mild and the scraps she had this morning were mostly healed. She didn't even look like she would have scars. He didn't notice any, which made him relax a bit.

 

Logan smirked, licking his lips slowly. “I wasn't expecting it, Mars, but nice to know you still think I would like it.”

 

She huffed with a roll of her eyes. She walked around him in a quickened pace and continued down the sidewalk.

 

He followed, looking around at part of the city he had never been in before. “So, Hell's Kitchen? What made you settle here?” He smelled a mixture of restaurants fixing their lunch menus. He saw kids playing close to some apartments or in alleys away from traffic. He saw some shops that all had customers inside. It was very different from the 90909 zip code he was used to.

 

Veronica replied flatly. “Cheap rent and a lot of my neighbors are armed.” She didn't look back at him. She lead him to an older brick building and unlocked the gate to the lobby. She entered, holding the gate open for him. “Stairs.” She pointed to the slightly curving staircase on the far left side of the lobby.

 

Logan entered and walked to the stairs, passing a wall of mailboxes. He was careful not to touch the graffiti walls or solid stone banister. He didn't seem to be able to identify the clear, gummy substance on top of it. He turned and saw Veronica behind him, trudging along. The paint on the wall was peeling off and was stained with a variety of substances.

 

“Hang a left.” He heard behind him when they reached the third level. He stopped and watched her walk around him. She walked all the way down to the end of the hall. The hall was pretty basic with yellow walls with faded spots sporadically. The lower half of the walls were covered in wood paneling, some of which was cracked. She stopped briefly to pet an orange cat that seemed to know her, but wasn't following her home. Walking all the way to the end of the hall, she stopped at a door. She turned a few locks and pushed the door open She slipped into the apartment.

 

Logan took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was inside. If it was anything like the outside, he was about to be heartbroken with her living arrangements.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm sure Nate's profession sounds familiar to all of you. Maybe V has a thing for sailors and you don't know it. 
> 
> This chapter's song is Thunder by Imagine Dragons. I think it works well for Eli, and I absolutely adore the idea of V being the lightning and Eli being the thunder. This is what inspired the new name for the investigations office. Also, omg! it's Eli! 
> 
> Speaking of, check out twitter for business cards made by AlinaSorokina! (She's the absolute best, guys!)
> 
> Next chapter is huge and will be extremely emotional. I'm warning you because it's that big and that tear-jerking. Chapter 5 calms things back down and the rest is relatively easier on the tear ducts. But, 4 is rough. Did I mention how sad 4 will be? We find out some of the the last five years for our LoVers. We also see V's apartment. (in our minds. I don't have pics of it.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a huge chapter. This is a rough chapter. Grab tissues.

Veronica knew she lived in a cockroach infested rat hole. She knew the hallway smelled of urine and her own apartment had an aroma of bleach, merely to keep the smell of urine out. She waited, just inside the door, watching her, well, for lack of a better term, Logan stand. He stepped in, taking large steps. His head ducked, unnecessarily, under the door frame. She felt the world crash in around her when she came home, but there was more than enough room for him to fit through the door. She scrunched up her face a bit at him. When he turned and winked at her, she merely shook her head. She had given him the reaction he craved and fell right into the trap that was Logan.

 

She made a gesture to the main room, slamming the door behind him with a swing of her arm. She locked one of the locks before turning to face him. He walked up to the back of the couch, looking down at the mess of folders, dishes and unopened mail thrown about the place. Her coffee table and couch were both covered with papers, as well as plates with crumbs and empty coffee mugs and glasses. Crunched up balls of paper garnished the table and floor.

 

The room itself was pretty self explanatory as far as living rooms go. It was large enough to fit her three seat leather sofa, a wooden and obviously refurbished coffee table and a plush chair. There was a floor lamp behind the chair and it was cozy for reading in. In the corner of the room, next to the bookshelves, was her television. Windows lined the wall with the chair and television and had simple shades to offer her privacy. Her view was that of the building next door and not that interesting. Attached to the living area was the small kitchen, which barely had any counter space. A skinny refrigerator and two burner stove were the highlights. She had a shelf that stored her dishes and some cupboards. The kitchen wasn't really big enough for more than one person.

 

“I think someone broke in and left a mess.” He turned, smirking at her. “I could give you the number of my cleaning agency. They might have relatives out here.” He was using that old cocky tone she hated.

 

“Yea, I know. I'm a slob.” She moved on, pointing to a small little kitchenette area. “The workman's eatery.” She pointed down the hall. “Sleeping quarters and showers.” She watched him look around.

 

He moved down the hall, peeking into the bedroom and turned back, waving his eyebrows.” Nice. Simplistic. I like it.”

 

She nodded. “Right.” She walked around the couch and started to pick up the mess. Logan joined her, but she snatched folders out of his hand and shook her head. “I've got it. Give me a second and you can sit down.” She continued to pick up, giving him some room to sit. Once she had the folders stacked, she took a pile of dishes into the kitchen. “Been busy, didn't get a chance to pick up the last couple of days.” She paused, placing the dishes in the sink. “I wasn't expecting out of town guests.”

 

Logan didn't sit though. He snooped around. She found him by some hanging pictures he had missed near the door and joined him. He saw Mac and Wallace, from high school according to their hairstyles. There was a picture of Veronica with her dad, another of Logan with Dick surfing, a couple of the Fab Four. There were newer pictures, like one with Veronica and four other women, one of them being Claudia. Veronica was smiling brightly in that one and she hoped Logan didn't realize how fake that grin was. She could tell when he saw the big one. It wasn't big in size. But in meaning, it was huge. In the photograph, Veronica was wearing a sundress and sandals and a man was wearing a dress shirt, not tucked in, with khakis and boating shoes. He was holding her close and she was looking up at him, smiling. Logan took a quick breath and held it, staring down at the picture.

 

“That's Nate.” She felt guilt, sadness, pride and love when she looked at the picture with Logan standing so close to her. She was guilty that she moved on when she knew she would have been with Logan again had she stayed in Neptune. She wasn't sure if they would have lasted very long, but she knew where they were headed. She was sad at losing that time with Logan, who was one of her oldest friends. But, at the same time, she was proud of her relationship with Nate. She did love him, in a way, and he made her very happy. She didn't regret marrying Nate one bit.

 

Logan nodded, looking closer at the picture. He didn't say anything, but he was breathing again and she thought that was good. She smirked when his head turned to the next picture of the wedding reception and his eyes widened in shock.

 

“Weevil was at your wedding?!” Logan turned and looked down at her. He was mad, but the idea that he was jealous of Eli tickled her insides.

 

“Uh, no. We had him photoshopped in.” She grinned, unable to resist teasing him. She chuckled and shook her head, turning to look at the photograph. “Actually, he gave me away.” Her voice was quiet. She was thinking about how her dad would have loved to see her get married to a nice guy like Nate. Eli was the closest thing she had a dad now. He was protective and scary to all her potential dates. It made perfect sense to her.

 

“I think your dad and Weevil had a lot of respect for each other, especially when it came to you.” Logan offered, looking over to her. He always seemed to have a way of reading her mind.

 

Veronica nodded and looked up at him. Her eyes were a little moist. She could tell that today was going to be emotional. She looked up to this man before her and knew she would spill all her secrets to him. She wondered if she could get away with liquid courage before lunch.

 

“You look happy in these pictures.” Logan offered gently while turning away. She was grateful he could still give her some privacy.

 

She cleared her throat a bit and sniffled. “Yea. It's my happy wall.” She turned and walked back towards the couch and sat down. “Feel free to keep snooping. I just need a moment or two.” She heard Logan behind her, moving around. She knew he would recognize things from Neptune. She turned and watched him rub a finger over a Padres hat that hung on the wall. She wondered if he knew it was her father's hat and one of only a handful of mementos she took of his. He moved around the apartment, in front of the couch now, eyeing her books and few DVDs. She thought he chuckled as his finger ran over her copy of The Big Lebowski, but she wasn't sure. He moved swiftly past her television and to the books and random figurines on the bookshelves. When he turned to go down the hall, she tilted her head, watching him walk into her bedroom. She smirked and stood. “Keep it PG, Echolls.” She pulled out her phone and ordered some Chinese from the place around the corner.

 

 

Logan walked into her bedroom and was shocked Veronica didn't follow him. She was giving him permission to look around. The room itself was more functionary than anything else. Along with the small window, she had a bed, a dresser, and two tables on either side of the bed, which appeared to be smaller than a queen. He assumed she wasn't expect anyone over. The bed was slept in and not made. He wondered if she had slept since he saw her at the hotel or if she was running on an all-nighter. He could never tell, even when they were in high school. He sat on her bed and bounced a bit. The bed wasn't top of the line, but it didn't squeak or poke him with exposed springs. He already felt she should be living better than this place. Her apartment in Neptune was even better than this. This place didn't even feel like her. There was nothing on the walls in her bedroom or knickknacks on the furniture. He stood and walked around the room. With a peek in her closet, he saw that she had a pretty decent collection of designer gowns and shoes. There were costumes in there and he felt a sudden jolt in his pants at seeing the black leather chaps and the cheerleader skirt. He closed the closet and let out a slow breath. He wasn't here to think sexual thoughts. He was here to make sure she was really ok. The costumes showed she was thorough in work or a little freaky in bed, which both showed she was enjoying life. They were good signs, or at least he told himself that.

 

He turned to the tables and looked down at one. It had a novel sitting on it with a page dogeared. He ran a finger along the pages, making them flap before he reached down to the drawer knob. He opened the drawer and blinked down at the contents. It was a graduation picture of Veronica with her dad. Tears rushed to his eyes and he let his fingers reach out and caress the frame. He knew why she kept it hidden. He had a similar picture of himself with her in his bedside table. He would take it out to look at it when he missed her. He suspected she did the same when she missed her dad. He looked past it, blinking the tears back. Lilly's diamond necklace was curled up and sitting loose. There was also a fortune from a Chinese cookie. He looked around and sighed a bit. She didn't have anything of his in here.

 

“Totally expected vibrators, didn't you?”

 

He turned slowly at her voice, chuckling at getting caught. He should have expected to get caught by the professional sleuth. “A boy can dream.”

 

Veronica was leaning against the door frame watching him with a smirk on her thin lips. “Please, keep going through my things.” She gestured with a hand, palm up and waved it around the room. She crossed her arms and looked at him as if she caught him going through her panty drawer.

 

“Don't mind if I do.” Logan's eyes widened in glee. He grinned happily and stood up. He closed the drawer and went to a dresser. He grabbed at the top drawer and pulled it just a bit. “Anything you'd like to confess before I open this?”

 

“You got me! I own too many fuzzy socks!” She turned to face the door frame with one arm up to support her. She slammed the other hand, now in a fist, against the door frame.

 

Logan grinned. He felt at ease with her. She was still Veronica, just older. This was who he remembered and ached for the last half a decade. He didn't know who she was in the hotel last night. He opened the drawer and saw some bras, panties and a lot of fuzzy socks.

 

Veronica turned, resuming her lean. “To be fair, it snows here.” She shrugged.

 

“Right. So, you have to get warm socks with pandas on them.” He held up a sock with a cute panda on it. His brow was raised as he looked down at her accusingly.

 

“The unicorn ones are in the laundry basket.” She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“I doubt you are kidding.” He laughed and replaced the sock.

 

“I ordered lunch. Why don't you catch me up on you while we eat, then I'll catch you up on me.” He sensed she wanted to say something else. Her tone turned super serious at the last part of that statement, but he grinned and nodded in reply. “Great. Should be here shortly. I'll go see if I have any clean dishes. You can still go through the bathroom, just to be thorough.” She smirked at him and turned, walking back down the hall.

 

He hadn't planned to go through the bathroom, but now, he had to check it. He moved to the doorway and took a moment to look over the small water closet. He was compelled to learn more about this version of Veronica. The bathroom was small, which fit with the theme of the apartment. She had a tub with a shower curtain hanging around it. The curtain was a simple lime green color which matched the small bit of color in the tile around entire bathroom. A toilet was next to the tub with a rack that towered over it filled with towels and toiletries. There was a medicine cabinet over a single cracked sink and a vanity below it. He knew he had more in his bathroom than would fit in this one. He stepped inside the bathroom on the lime green rug and opened her shower curtain. He noticed shampoo and conditioner, the same she used in Neptune. He picked up the conditioner and opened it. He held it to his nose and closed his eyes. He breathed it in and sighed softly. Memories of high school, of being with her, rushed his brain. He thought of her in his car, remembering how she felt, how she looked, how she sounded. He had missed this scent. He opened his eyes and put it back. He noticed a razor on a shelf and a loofah hanging from a caddy.

 

He stepped back and turned, facing the small vanity sink and aged mirror. He looked under the sink, seeing the source of the bleach smell attacking his nose. There were other chemicals down there. He closed the cupboard. He stood up and opened the medicine cabinet. He gasped when he saw a dozen bottles of prescription drugs. He picked up one and looked at it, turning it slowly. The first thing he noticed about them were they were all painkillers. Some were weaker, but he noticed some of the more potent narcotics. Then, he noticed the name on the pills. _Veronica Lester_. He blinked at it. He looked for her with all sorts of names. He used Mars, Echolls, Fennel, Mackenzie. He even used Navarro. He used her mom's maiden name, Reynolds. He used Kane, even though it made him sick to his stomach. He never thought to look her up using his own mother's maiden name. He took a bottle out to the living room and rattled it to get her attention.

 

Veronica looked behind her, a plate and towel in her hands. “Hmm?” She looked over to him and raised a brow. “What's that? Want to get high before crazy emotional roller coaster?” She shrugged. “Ok, but it's going to get deep and sad and sounds like a waste of some pills.” She stopped, putting the dish on the shelf. “Then again, pain killers for emotional pain? Might be on to something there.” She smirked with a small head tilt.

 

“Veronica Lester?”

 

She nodded. “Yea?” The name obviously didn't surprise her.

 

“Veronica.” He used that tone to make her feel like she was in trouble. He was still in shock and hurting from finding her. He was still learning her new way of life.

 

She turned and picked up another dish to dry. “Did you think I would use that name?” She was speaking in that know-it-all way that angered and excited him at the same time.

 

“No, of course not.” He was kicking himself for not thinking of it earlier.

 

She grinned a bit. “That's why I used it. I thought it was something I could easily remember, and it worked out well. I was her for about eighteen months. I mean, I just couldn't use Casablancas.” She tossed him a quick wink.

 

She was saved, for the moment, when there was a knock on the door. She smiled sweetly and turned to fetch her wallet. She looked through the peephole and opened the door. “Hey, thanks. Yea, awesome. Keep the change.” She turned back to him, carrying her wallet under an arm and a big bag of food. “Ready to eat?” She kicked the door closed.

 

“No shellfish?” He set the bottle on a nearby bookshelf and sighed.

 

“I remembered. I even asked that they wash all dishes before preparing our food, just to be safe.” She smiled and set the bag on the coffee table and grabbed a couple plates. “Need a fork?”

 

Logan shook his head, sitting down on the couch. He looked over to her. “Why so many different pain pills?”

 

Veronica sighed. “They prescribe them for pain.”

 

It took him a moment, but he figured out what she was saying. That was how many times she has been treated for pain just in the last five years. He felt sick to his stomach. He put his head between his legs and tried to calm himself.

 

“Let's focus on you. What have you been doing for the last five years, Logan?” She sat, placing a plate in front of him. She opened the bag and began to pull out containers and pop them open.

 

Logan stayed with his head down. He took a deep breath. “I graduated from Hearst.”

 

“Is that right? Congratulations! That's awesome.” There was something in the tone of her voice.

 

Logan lifted his head and looked at her hard. “You knew that, didn't you?”

 

“I did, but only because Dick told me last night.” She smiled. She put some noodles on their plates and an egg roll. She added some fried vegetables too.

 

He didn't believe her. He didn't put it past her to check up on everyone, knowing they couldn't do it back to her. “Yea?”

 

She handed him some chopsticks and nodded. “Yes. I left Neptune behind. I didn't look.”

 

“Veronica Mars minding her own business? Color me shocked.” Logan chuckled, trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. She had certainly changed in other ways.

 

“So, what else? Kids? Married?” She shoved a huge bite into her mouth. Logan laughed at how Veronica it was.

 

“Nah. I am single and childless, as are all the people you call friends, for the record.” Logan lifted up his plate and picked at the vegetables a bit. He put a couple slices of squash on her plate.

 

She smirked at the gesture. “Not all.”

 

Logan turned to look over at her. He raised a brow. “Who?”

 

“Well, for one, Duncan has a kid, but since I doubt he's been back on US soil in the last five years, I see why you forgot about him.” She took another big bite.

 

“And for two?” Logan asked, taking a normal size bite.

 

She grinned. “Eli has a daughter.”

 

“No shit?” Logan blinked. He had never pictured Weevil as a fatherly type, but people change. Logan did see him in slacks at Veronica's office.

 

“No shit. Valentina. She's two and rules him.” She grinned like she was proud. “He's amazing with her.”

 

“Where's the mom?” Logan asked. He took another normal bite.

 

“Jade is here in the city. They aren't together anymore, but Eli gets the toddler a couple times a week. He takes her to tea parties.” She chuckled.

 

Logan laughed. He started to choke a bit and looked around the table. Veronica widened her eyes. “Fuck. Water ok?” She stood up and rushed over to the kitchen sink without waiting for an answer. She poured a glass of water and took it to him. He drank quickly and coughed again, clearing his throat.

 

“Thanks.” He drank a bit more and smiled up to her. “Death by Weevil's kid would give him too much happiness.”

 

Veronica laughed and nodded in agreement. She got another glass of water for herself and sat back down. “What about Mac? Wallace? What are they up to?”

 

“Mac sold her soul to the devil and works for Kane Software.” Logan set his water down and picked his plate back up.

 

“Oh! I wonder if Clarence Wiedman watches her in fear of me.” She tilted her head, as if imagining it.

 

“How do you know CW?” Logan asked softly. He thought of the tall, slender man who towered over the Kane kids. He was the head of security for Kane Software, but somehow managed to run security for the Kane household as well. After Lilly died and Duncan ran away, Logan hadn't seen CW.

 

Veronica turned back at him and grinned. “We worked together a couple of times when I still lived there.”

 

Logan shook his head at her. Even knowing her for six years in Neptune, she still had so many secrets. Logan moved on to another topic. “Wallace is working on his masters in aerodynamic engineering. He's doing ok, from what I can tell.”

 

“Oh yea? That's great! He was huge into that stuff when we were in high school.” She finished her plate and leaned back, rubbing her stomach.

 

Logan looked at his plate, still half full. “Jesus. Did you just inhale that when I wasn't looking?”

 

She shrugged. “I was hungry.” She didn't sound ashamed or embarrassed. She just sounded like Veronica.

 

“Anyone else?” He ate some more, taking his time.

 

“Um. I don't think so.” She turned to him. “Did I miss anyone?”

 

“Lamb is still a jackass, Leo says hello and is rather pissed at you for bailing.” Logan tilted his head, thinking. “Cliff... Cliff you have been talking to.” He gave her a chiding look.

 

“Only in the beginning. He set everything up for me, per my dad's will.” Veronica sat up and started packing up the leftovers.

 

“His will?” Logan put his plate down. Of course, Keith had a will for Veronica.

 

“Dad set up this huge plan for me, just in case something happened to him. Neptune had a lot of enemies for the Mars family and my dad protected me from most of them. With him out of the picture, I was out in the open. Cliff came over to talk to me about it.” She paused, looking down. “You know, the day after.”

 

Logan remembered that day so well. He had gone over it detail by detail, trying to figure out what set her off, what exactly made her leave Neptune and never return. He had always assumed that moment was during her walk on the beach when she decided to leave on a whim and shattered his life in the process. He had no idea she already knew she was leaving before dinner.

 

Veronica put the plate in the sink and picked up the containers and put them in her refrigerator. She came back for his plate. “Done?”

 

He nodded and sat back. “So, tell me what happened. I want to know everything.” He spoke softly and tried his best to not be urgent.

 

Veronica took the plate and set it on the counter before she turned back. “Everything is a lot. Everything is dark and cold and brutal.” She looked down at him. “You won't like it.”

 

“I want to know.” He swallowed nervously. He had to know. All this time not knowing was keeping him awake at night. He could rest knowing she was alive, finally. But, the other ideas of what she did, who she did it with, how she survived, those were still haunting him.

 

Veronica turned and grabbed a box of tissues and set it on the coffee table. She cleaned off her chair and sat down, almost directly across from him. He scooted down the couch to be closer. There was still the table between them. “There are rules to this story.” She started.

 

“Rules?” Logan smirked a bit. Even in telling a story, she had rules.

 

“Yes. Rules.” She straightened a bit. “I'm going to talk. I'm going to cry. I'm going to get quiet.”

 

Logan nodded. “Alright.”

 

“I ask that all questions be held until I ask for them. I ask that you don't touch me while I'm telling this tale. It's going to be hard enough without stopping to be comforted.” She looked down and took a deep breath.

 

Logan watched her. She was already trembling a bit, even if she was trying to hide it with playing with her nails. He knew this was his chance. This was why he came to New York. “Ok. No touching, no interrupting. What happens if I break the rules? I'm known to be a bad boy.” He smirked a bit.

 

“We need drinks for this.” She grinned and looked up at him under thick lashes. “You break the rules enough times, I stop telling the story. I really hate some of this stuff. It's exhausting just thinking about telling it. Emotionally exhausting.” She ran her fingers through her hair and held it back from her face for a bit.

 

“Please, Ronica.” Logan looked at her, eyes big and worried. The last time he saw her so stressed was right after Lilly died. She looked so small and broken. Even when her dad died, she looked strong. Logan knew it was going to be rough to hear her story.

 

“Ok.” She nodded once and took a deep breath. She pushed it out of her lungs. He suspected she was gathering strength. “Five years ago, I packed up my car in less than thirty minutes and drove as fast as I could out of Neptune.”

 

Logan nodded. He knew it was used as a reference point they both knew. He took a quiet breath.

 

“I drove here to New York.” She lowered her head, looking at her hands. “My dad and I were supposed to come here. He gave me plane tickets as a graduation present. We were supposed to see the sights together, take in some shows, go see a game or two. But, I was going to do it alone.” She sighed quickly and looked back at him, her voice a bit louder this time. “Cliff told me to seek out my dad's friend Murphy. He was a post office employee here. He's married to a lovely woman and they have a couple kids who live in the suburbs. Murphy let me stay with him.” She smiled a bit. “He even tolerated Backup. Murphy gave me a new identity. He worked with witness protection a bit before taking his easy government job and made some calls. He gave me a new ID and social security number. He also got me a job here. It wasn't much, just some sorting job at the post office. I started as soon as they would let me and got an apartment I could barely afford.” She looked around at her current living place. “Way nicer than this.”

 

Logan nodded while still listening. He took a drink of his water, but otherwise tried to be as quiet as he could. He remembered how hard it was to get Veronica to open up. He wasn't going to ruin this.

 

Veronica's eyes twinkled as she grinned. “That's when I got the first call from Neptune I wasn't expecting.”

 

Logan blinked and tilted his head at her. He hadn't heard of anyone making contact with her. Surely, someone would have told him if they had.

 

“Vinnie Van Lowe found me.” Veronica's lips curved slightly in a corner as she looked over at Logan.

 

Logan gasped and his shoulders dropped. “But I paid him.” He heard the whine in his voice.

 

Veronica nodded. “Told you it was a mistake.” She grinned. “He called me up and told me he would out me to you if I didn't pay him some money.”

 

“And you paid him.” Logan looked down, feeling used. He really should have known better. Vinnie wasn't known for his word.

 

“I didn't. I told him that if he said he was still looking, he could keep collecting from you. After a few seconds, he agreed and hung up on me.” Veronica chuckled.

 

“I'm going to kick his ass.” Logan looked up, mumbling.

 

“I have no doubt.” She was still laughing.

 

Logan shook his head, getting over the feeling of betrayal from the one guy he actually expected to betray him.

 

“After Vinnie called, I realized I wanted to get back into investigations. The world deserved investigators who actually honored their clients by working for them and not purely for the bottom line. I asked Murphy if he knew any good ones here in the city. He recommended Tony.”

 

Logan nodded as he listened. He noticed her voice grew softer.

 

“Tony was about the same age as my dad, had a kid in college, wife at home who cooked big meals on Sunday for anyone who wanted to come.” She smiled fondly. “I started off with just helping him with paperwork. He knew about my dad and told me I could study to get my license. If I passed the test, I would get to work the actual cases.”

 

Logan smiled. “You passed the test. You got your PI license.” He was proud of her.

 

“Of course.” She grinned back. “I was working this bounty with him in upstate and I was chasing this guy. He couldn't have been bigger than Wallace. He was running hard and I was keeping up with him, taser in hand.” She widened her grin. “Tony was jogging along behind me, waving me on. Tony wasn't really athletic.” She chuckled softly. “I caught up to the perp and jumped on him. I pushed him to the ground and dirt poofed up around us. I moved to taser him, just to keep him down.” She paused a bit. “He grabbed my leg. I got the shock too.”

 

Logan's hands instantly started playing with his pants at the knees. His fingers rubbed the material between them. He hated hearing about her getting hurt. He gave a nod for her to continue.

 

“Well, I screamed out, because that hurt and he was screaming too. I managed to stop the volts, and fell back on my ass. Tony was there by then and shoved his knee into the perp's back and cuffed him. He helped me to my feet and I limped back to the car.” She grinned a bit. “Tony laughed and gave me a high five though. He was proud of me.”

 

Logan relaxed just a bit. His hands rested on his thighs.

 

“Back at the office, he gave me some files and told me it was time to earn my keep.” She chuckled softly. “I knew they were just spousal infractions and insurance fraud. Nothing big or heavy. But, I was excited to get back to doing something I felt so at home doing.” She nodded to him.

 

Logan smiled. She was always really good at that type of thing, regardless of what he told her in high school. And, for the most part, they were safe.

 

“When I got home that night, it was around six in the evening. I dropped the folders on the counter and took Backup out. I was about to eat a pint of ice cream in front of the television as my victory hurrah.” She chuckled at herself. “But there was a knock on the door. It was Jocelyn, my neighbor from across the hall. I instinctively ask is she was alright and if Backup had been barking.”

 

Logan saw her smile fade and his faded with it.

 

“She told me that all was well, but she noticed I didn't have a lot of people stopping by. She asked if I was new to the city and if I wanted to go out with her and her friends.” Veronica lowered her eyes to her hands again. “She had just lost a friend to a drunk driving accident. I must have teared up at the thought of losing a friend because she was hugging me, comforting me.” Veronica looked up. “I told her how much it sucked to lose a friend.”

 

Logan fought to keep his tears from forming. He had his own memories of losing friends. He had wished to have Veronica back in his life, but he hadn't actually thought it was possible until he heard her laugh after he called Dick. Knowing she was so alone while he searched for her gave him mixed feelings. He knew all she had to do was call him, but he was beginning to understand why she hadn't.

 

“I ended up telling her about Lilly. I'm this blubbering mess.” She looked up to Logan, half her mouth turned upward. “Imagine me being the most emotional person in the room.” She nodded at herself. “I was though. She finally came in and we sat on the couch and I told her about how I lost my dad in a plane crash, which wasn't a complete lie, and I talked about how Lilly had an accident. I didn't give her any information that would immediately come back to bite me, but enough where I wasn't a huge liar.” She reached over, grabbed her water and took a sip. She set it back on the table. “I think Joce understood me a bit though. She didn't push, but that could have been because I was willing to talk to anyone about it at that point. But, she was nice. She called her friends and told them to bring snacks and booze over to the door across the hall from hers.” She looked up with a warm smile. “She and her friends saved me from loneliness that night.”

 

Logan nodded. He understood being alone in his grief. He also remembered Veronica being there for him when he realized his mother was actually gone. It was that moment that he realized how much he missed her in his life. He had to get over his loss of his mother, but the budding feeling of love happened then too. As much as he missed his mother, he was glad that in her death, he got closer with Veronica. He was also glad that Veronica forgave him for the year of torment he gave her while he dealt with his grief of losing Lilly.

 

“We started hanging out pretty regularly, going for drinks or dinner. I still had my fake ID from California and just used that for the bars here. I was nowhere close to dating or anything. But, it felt good to be social, and to be with people who didn't judge me based on what happened in high school.”

 

Logan felt guilty. He tried to ignore it. This was Veronica's story time, not his sulking time. He thought he had gotten over what he had done to her after Lilly died. He knew she had. But, she had always been stronger than he was.

 

“It was almost Christmas and I was feeling pretty homesick. I went out and got some cards and debated sending them to everyone I knew in Neptune, even Lamb.” She laughed softly. “I ended up only sending two.” She paused and looked up at him. “I didn't think you would befriend my best friends. Had I known, I probably wouldn't have sent the cards.”

 

“To Vinnie?” Logan asked softly.

 

Veronica nodded. “He already knew where I was. I sent him a check for fifty bucks for just hand delivering the envelopes to their parents' houses. I heard later from Cliff how upset you were.” She looked down. “I didn't mean to upset you further.”

 

Logan nodded. “It's alright. I just was jealous and confused. I understand now.” He did. She was scared of her enemies, and he wasn't stupid enough to think she didn't have any that could do real damage. He remembered when she went into the River Stix and almost got her face tattooed by Liam Fitzpatrick. He remembered they only got out of there because he took a gun inside and threatened them. He never understood why the Fitzpatricks didn't go after them, but he supposed it could have been the fierce arm of Keith Mars that protected them both. Without Keith around, Veronica had been open to attacks from the Fighting Fitzpatricks, or the Kanes, who always seemed to have issues with the Mars family. And those were just the enemies Logan knew. He was positive there were more out there. He also realized she had been at war with almost everyone for nearly three years. She was stripped of everything and still had to fight. She had to leave Neptune behind her.

 

Veronica took a deep breath and grabbed a tissue, but didn't use it. Logan raised a brow at the action, but didn't say anything.

 

“It was the beginning of spring and I was following this group around. Someone hired Tony to spy on them and I got the case. I thought it was a family business thing, to be honest. Someone wanted to know about this group and see if they were up to any illegal activities. I got dolled up and went to this big, fancy party. I had paid the wait staff to listen out for them and I had a couple bugs planted around the ballroom. I had this little camera on an earring.” She reached up and touched her ear. “Long story shorter, I got caught. I was hauled out to this alley in my knockoff designer gown and held in place. This guy, a ringleader if you will, smacked me around a bit.”

 

Logan felt himself tense up and forced himself to remain seated. The blood inside him began to boil at the thought of her getting hit by anything. It didn't help that people held her while someone else hit her. He didn't like this. Hitting someone weaker than yourself always upset Logan. Being abused by his own father, he had a bond with anyone else who couldn't defend themselves.

 

“He ripped the earring out, then broke all the bugs and camera stuff. He threatened that if he caught me around him or his men again, he'll do worse.” Veronica was speaking softly and wasn't making eye contact with Logan. “I nodded at him and went directly to the cops. I sat down with this detective who could have learned how to be in law enforcement from Lamb.” She gave Logan a lopsided grin. “But, he pretty much said I have no case, no evidence, no witnesses. He said maybe I should mind my own business.”

 

Logan knew she didn't do that. Even if she hadn't told him she was still a private investigator, he would know she would never just back down. He watched her, noticing the small scar on her earlobe now. His stomach sank as he realized she had more to tell.

 

“So, I went without earrings for a while, but I started to dig into these guys.” She looked up at him. “I won't go into details, and you'll understand why in a bit, but these guys were bad news. I wanted to take them down, to show them what justice actually means.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I wish I had taken that detective's advice.”

 

Logan perked up a bit. He could tell more happened. He wondered how bad it was. She was still alive, but he knew there were ways to make someone hurt that didn't leave marks where the general public could see. His mind rushed to her rape and he wondered if that happened again, only this time, she would have memories of it. She was only sixteen when she was drugged and raped at a party. His drugs caused her to black out while his friends took advantage of her. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought that something else happened to her.

 

“Two months later, I was at another party. I felt secure in my abilities. I was in a wig and I felt like they didn't know I was there. I didn't have any bugs planted, but I had my pin camera on my dress.” She paused again. Her lips started moving, but no sound came out for a bit. She closed her mouth and tried again. “I was grabbed once more and pulled back into the alley. The ringleader came out and started the same speech as the last time. That was until the wig fell off and he realized I hadn't learned. Someone hit me hard in the head with something and I was knocked out.” Her eyes were down on her hands, playing with the tissue in it.

 

Logan should have known when Veronica said something would be dark and brutal that she wasn't exaggerating. He forced himself to sit still, or as still as he could consciously be. His fingers resumed playing with his pants on the outer sides of his knees.

 

“I woke up in a basement of some kind. I was just in my bra and panties. I saw my dress and shoes on a table against the wall. I was chained to the floor.” She spoke calmly, but there was a small whimper to her voice that he hadn't heard before. She had been scared.

 

Logan leaned over and put his hands over his eyes, pushing his palms against his eye lids. This was one of his greatest fears. She was a tiny woman who put her search for justice over her own well being. He was scared of what else could have happened to her. But, he didn't stop her from continuing.

 

“I didn't feel, uh, sore. I don't think they touched me sexually. The ringleader came down and gloated a bit about how I was going to learn my lesson this time or I wouldn't survive the next school session.” She swallowed. “They kept me down there for a week. Every couple of days, someone would come down and splash bottled water on me, then let me drink the last third of the bottle. I wasn't given food. They would punch me a couple times or so then leave me alone.”

 

Logan felt the tears coming out of his eyes and let them fall to the floor between his feet. He didn't raise his head to look at her. He couldn't. He knew if he looked up, he would want to hold her. And if he held her, she would stop talking.

 

“After the week was over, I was dressed and put in a town car. I was driven home and one of the goons took me up to my apartment, used my keys to open the door and turned around and left.” She paused, her own voice cracking. “I realized at that moment that they knew where I lived.” She swallowed. “I also realized there was a horrible odor coming from my apartment.”

 

Logan looked up, his eyes bloodshot. His brain cycled through a million possible reasons for a smell, until it settled on the most obvious one. He felt his heart cracking into a million pieces at the thought.

 

“I went inside and Backup was laying in front of the couch, eyes wide and cloudy. He had been shot and left there for a week.” Veronica had tears coming down her cheeks. She used the tissue to roughly rub them away. “I knelt down and threw up, which was nothing but acid. I tried to cry, but I didn't have enough moisture in my body to form tears. I sat there, next to the acid bile and rotting dog for an hour before I called the cops.” She tossed the wet tissue to the table and just let her tears fall.

 

Logan had his mouth open. He also had tears falling down his cheeks, but he was in shock. He knew how much Backup meant to her and how that dog was her last connection to her dad. He felt sick to think she lost that thread to him so violently.

 

Veronica sniffled. “That same asshole detective showed up with some men in blue and looked around the place. They removed Backup and looked me over. He came over to me and suggested firmly that I take his advice this time. I realized he was crooked.” She paused and looked into Logan's eyes. “I'm not close to being done. Are you sure you want me to keep going?” Tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

 

Logan couldn't talk, but he nodded slowly. He didn't want to hear about her pain, but he needed to know about it. He wanted to understand what happened to her in those five years she had been away from him.

 

Veronica nodded. “Ok. I haven't even finished the first year yet.” She gave a hallow chuckle. She looked down again. “I told Tony about the week with them.” Her tone morphed into something more pleading and explanatory, like a teenager telling a parent why they were out all night. “I only did it so I wouldn't lose my job. I begged him to leave it be and to drop the case and move on. I had no desire to see any of those guys again and planned to turn around and run if I ever saw one of them.” She sniffled. “Tony agreed and helped me find a new place.” She looked around her current apartment. “Still better than this place.” She smiled a bit.

 

Logan took a deep breath, appreciating the smile. He needed the reminder that she was ok, that this all happened before he found her. “The smell of bleach is growing on me.”

 

Veronica smirked and wiped her tears away with her hands. “I decided that I needed some help while out in the field and I started taking classes. I joined a boxing gym and got tips from men three times my size. I think showing up with bruises was possibly cheating. I mean, they fell over themselves to teach me how to throw a punch.” She chuckled a bit and looked innocent.

 

Logan used his shirt to wipe his face, calming himself and even smiling at her getting more men wrapped around that little pinky of hers.

 

“I also started training with a gun, even though I hate to carry it or use it. I'm a decent shot when it comes down to it.”

 

Logan could tell she had to shoot someone just by the way her voice changed. He didn't push for the story though. He was getting enough from her as it was.

 

“I also started with Krav Maga, which is an Israeli self-defense fighting technique that a lot of law enforcement agencies use. It's what you saw me use when I took out those guys at the hotel.” She grinned.

 

Logan sighed, but he could tell she was proud to be able to handle herself in a fight. Now that the fight was over, he was proud of her too. “You should explain about those guys in the hotel.” He gave her a small grin.

 

“Maybe later.” Veronica got quiet again and took a deep breath. “About a year or so here, I got a call from Cliff.” She paused. “My mom.” Her bottom lip trembled. “She died in New Mexico.” She looked up to Logan, her eyes wet, but she held the tears back. “She died alone in a hotel room, choked on her own vomit.” Veronica swallowed hard. “They found a dozen empty bottles in her room.”

 

Logan watched her, wanting to reach out to her and comfort her. He debated breaking the rules. He had heard, of course, about Lianne Mars. He cried for Veronica when he had heard, knowing she would be an orphan like him. It hurt him to know she would be mourning the loss of another parent.

 

“It was hard to deal with the reality that I had pictured for years. But, the second year here was only just beginning.” Her voice was soft, but strong and steady.

 

Logan watched her offer him a very fake smile, but she wasn't crying. He wanted to asked why she didn't just go back to Neptune or move somewhere else. But, she had just moved. She wasn't one to give up after a year. High school was proof of that.

 

“A couple months later, I got a knock on my door in the middle of the night. I went to see who it was. It was the same ringleader as before.” She stopped and tilted her head. “I know what you are thinking, but I really didn't do anything to them. I stayed away from them and literally had no idea why they would be coming to me.” She stopped, looking down to her fidgeting hands. She reached over and grabbed a tissue.

 

Logan sighed quietly. He only doubted her staying away for a split second, then he noticed her trembling hands. When she grabbed the tissue, he knew it would be bad.

 

Veronica let out a slow breath. “I asked him, through the door, what he wanted. He demanded I open the door.” She looked up at Logan. Her voice trembled as she explained. “I wasn't going to. I was going to go get my gun and wait to see if they broke my very sturdy door down.” She lowered her eyes to Logan's hands, playing with his pants again and smiled softly. “I see nervous ticks never go away.”

 

Logan blinked and looked at his hands, but didn't stop playing with the material between his fingers. “No, I guess not.” He felt a thrill that she remembered something so common about him. He offered a small smile, but it dissolved as she continued.

 

“I heard my neighbor yelling at them. She was this old, tough lady. She didn't put up with any hoodlum and she wasn't going to deal with these guys outside pestering me.” She smiled a bit, but it fell. “They grabbed her and held a gun to her head, threatening to shoot her if I didn't open the door.” She paused. “I had to.” Her voice sounded like she was still trying to reason her actions from years ago. “He released her and told her to go to bed before he came into my apartment. A couple of his thugs waited in the hall.” She closed her eyes. “He brought in a bag, like something a doctor carries for home visits. He put it on a table and turned to face me.”

 

Logan was holding his breath. He didn't know what this guy did to her, but she had already been through so much. He wanted to shield her from her own memories.

 

“He grabbed my chin and asked if I was being a 'good girl'.” Her face scrunched up in disgust. She looked up to Logan. “I had, of course, and told him that I kept his secrets.” She bit her bottom lip. “Then he asked me about Tony. I was confused. How did he know Tony? What did he know about Tony?” She looked down. “He laughed and told me that while I was minding my own business, Tony had not.”

 

Logan felt his heart pounding. He was very nervous. He had to remind himself that Veronica was here, and she looked alright.

 

“He turned, dropping my chin. His goons laughed behind him as he opened the bag. He grabbed my wrist and yanked me over to the table.” She rubbed her wrist in memory. “I looked into the bag and I saw Tony's contorted face, frozen in anguish and pain.”

 

Logan gasped and put a hand over his mouth. He felt sick and terrified for Veronica. He had no idea it could get worse, but her life kept getting worse.

 

“Apparently Tony had gone after them, picking up my search for justice. He felt I needed avenging.” She had tears coming down her cheeks. “The ringleader told me that Tony got what he deserved, and if I tried to come after them, I would meet a similar fate.” Her voice was soft. “I nodded and told them I understood. He closed up the bag and handed it to someone else. He came back over to me and held my head in his hands. With this evil grin on his face, he told me that my head was too pretty to keep in a bag. I was scared. I tried to get away from him, but he gripped my hair and forced me to look up at him.” She sniffled. “He laughed and told me to keep Tony's death a secret, that I would know when I could mourn him.” She looked up at Logan, eyes red and filled with tears. “I had to wait seven weeks for them to find his body in the Hudson.”

 

Logan still had a hand to his mouth. Tears were falling and he could only shake his head. He was wishing it all wasn't true, that she hadn't had to live through all this pain.

 

“His wife sold the business and gave me a percentage of it. She thanked me for keeping it running while we all waited for him to come back.” She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. “I lost weight because I could barely eat during those seven weeks.” She looked at Logan. “I moved, again, not feeling safe in my old apartment anymore. I moved here.” She gestured around the room. “I know it's not much, but no one bugs me here.” She took a drink of water and tried to relax a bit. She rolled her shoulders back and let out a breath. “Ok, let's open for questions.”

 

“Is it going to get worst still?” Logan's voice was small.

 

“In some ways, yea.” Veronica answered with a sigh. “The next three years were happier overall, though.” She smiled a bit.

 

“Did that ringleader ever get arrested?” Logan sat straighter. His voice was a bit louder. He was trying to calm down.

 

“Not that I know of. I don't keep up on him at all.” Veronica looked down. “I don't want to know as long as he leaves me alone.”

 

“Did you ever gain the weight back? You look so skinny.” He frowned at her. He had noticed it when he first saw her. Her clothes never hung on her like this before.

 

“I'm active.” She shrugged, her head still down.

 

“Can I have a hug?” Logan opened his arms a bit.

 

Veronica chuckled and nodded. They stood and Logan wrapped his arms tentatively around her. He felt her tug him closer and rest her cheek against his chest. He let out a breath and closed his eyes. His chin lowered to rest on the top of her head, using that much more of his body to touch hers. She felt like a piece of him was clicking into place. He really missed the feeling of her in his arms. He was still accepting she was really here. But now, with all this sadness, he questioned if she was alright. “I'm sorry about your mom and Backup and Tony.” He felt her tighten her hug and only got a nod back as a reply. He held her as long as she was clinging to him. He wasn't going to let her go on his own.

 

 

Veronica stepped into his arms and felt the stress of five years start to ease out of her. She pushed her face into his chest. She noticed he was lacking the plushness he once had and images of a new chiseled physique came to her mind. She smiled and turned, breathing him in. He still smelled of the ocean and the beach. She could tell he had showered today, but underneath the smell of soap was Neptune. She supposed she used to smell the same, but that was a long time ago.

 

She closed her eyes and just focused on enjoying him. She thought of how they had held each other before she left Neptune and how so much had changed since then. She heard his condolences, merely nodding against him. She didn't want to talk about death anymore. She was tired of it. She wanted to enjoy this moment with this man. She felt her hands gripping his shirt, holding it tightly, her muscles tensing. She didn't want to let go of him. She felt his hands holding her close and smiled softly against him. She had missed him.

 

Her phone rang and she ignored the first ring entirely. She felt Logan tense at the sound of it and smirked. She felt the love coming off him and he obviously didn't want to let her go. After the second ring, she pulled back and gave him a sweet grin. She melted a bit when he smiled back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. At the third ring, she twisted, reaching for her phone and looking to see it who was. She sighed as the fourth ring started and answered it.

 

“Hello.” She answered, knowing it was Eli on the other end.

 

“V, you done porking it with Opie? Going to be able to work tonight? Need me to call an ambulance?” Eli spoke softly into the phone, but she heard his grin.

 

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” She looked up to Logan and rolled her eyes, her lips curled up as she spoke.

 

“We got another call about that sleazebag at that club.” He sighed. “We have got to wrap up that case. It's pissing me off.”

 

It wasn't Veronica's favorite case either. “Yes, I know. I'll give my inside gal a call. I'll go tonight.” She shook her head, causing Logan to chuckle softly.

 

“This is what you've been working for, chica. And I'll be there. I don't trust that place one second.” Eli was ever the protector.

 

“Yes, you can back me up on this one.” She hung up and put her phone back down. “Eli with an update. He said hello.” She chuckled.

 

“I'm sure it was the most proper of greetings.” Logan nodded with an innocent look.

 

“Obviously.” Veronica laughed and checked the time. It was close to three already and she was in for a long night. “Hey, I hate to do this, but I am in desperate need of a nap. I haven't slept in a couple days and I have this thing tonight.” She felt herself already starting to break down from the emotional ride they just went through. She couldn't do the physical demands of the night without any sleep.

 

Logan nodded. He twisted his body, turning towards the door with sadness in his eyes again. He looked defeated.

 

Veronica couldn't resist the sad puppy dog eyes he was unintentionally giving her. “Have you gotten any sleep?” Veronica bit her lower lip. When he turned back to face her, she released her lip.

 

Logan nodded a bit, watching her closely. “Some, on Dick's hotel room couch.”

 

Veronica reached over and grabbed his hand. She walked them to door and felt Logan attempting to dig his heels into her floor. She smirked and let go of his hand as she locked the door. She turned and winked up at him before she grab his hand again. She noted how warm his hands were compared to hers. His weren't trembling like hers were. His were strong, but held her hand with a gentle touch, like he was afraid he would break her. She pulled him back towards her bedroom. At the doorway, she stopped suddenly and looked up at him. “Still no sex. I really do need sleep. Let's nap.”

 

Logan grinned shyly and nodded slowly. His hand tightened around hers. They walked into the bedroom and Veronica released him. She walked to the side of the bed and adjusted the covers, making the bed so they could sleep on top of it. She set her alarm and kicked off her shoes. She watched Logan removed his shoes and the two of them climbed onto the bed. She curled up and watched him try to get comfortable. She couldn't resit smirking. “It's not so bad once you find the original owner's grooves.” Logan blinked and looked over at her and she couldn't hold in the laughter. He looked utterly appalled. “It was new when I got it. Don't worry about it.”

 

Logan laid down on his side and looked over at her. After a second or two, he got comfortable and just smiled.

 

“What?” Veronica watched him with a brow raised.

 

“Just never thought I would get a chance to see this again.” Logan's voice was soft and tender. He reached up and tucked some hair away from her face. On it's withdraw, his thumb caressed down her cheek.

 

“Remember that when I'm drooling and snoring.” She winked and closed her eyes. She couldn't hold them open anymore. She was emotionally and physically drained.

 

Logan shifted closer to her and put his hand on top of hers. She fell asleep almost immediately.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you. I warned you so many times. I hope everyone is ok. Next chapter the story takes off and we get to see V working a case. (I'm not sure why I'm giving you warnings and stuff of the next chapters, but I really should stop. I'm anti-spoilers.)
> 
> Our song this chapter is Dying to Know by Tegan and Sara. This poppy twin duo did the song I Know, I Know, I Know (when Logan and Hannah made out in his hotel room right before her dad showed up) and I consider them a staple to Veronica Mars. I had the pleasure to see them in concert (I won tickets cause I'm awesome) and it was a lot of fun. Anyway, this song would be Logan trying to figure out what V has been up to and even though it might hurt, he needs to know. I couldn't resist it for this chapter and it was an easy pick. 
> 
> Check on twitter for a couple fun behind the pen (pages?, printouts? I'm not sure what it would be in writing) insight on how I created her history and a sketch/blueprint of her apartment. (It's not good. Don't expect it to be good.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Made the weekend deadline. Please, enjoy and leave comments and kudos (if applicable). I'm very proud of myself this week for pushing through some health issues and still posting on time. If this chapter seems less polished than previous ones, I apologize. Finding the balance between fixing and nitpicking is fuzzier than normal when medicated.

Logan watched her sleep. He observed her lips part slightly and her eyes dart underneath her eyelids. He noted her breathing slow down to a steady pace. Her face was relaxed. It was strange to see her at rest. He had trouble believing that in less than twenty-four hours, he had found her and was laying in bed with her. He wondered what it meant, for her and for them. He had fantasized about finding her and never leaving her side. But, she had already said it wasn't going to happen. She had left him, went off to find a new life. A crappy one, if anyone were to ask him. He knew he couldn't be happy without her in his life, but hoped she felt the same. He hoped that coming here reminded her of that.

 

Logan slept for a couple hours before he calmly woke up. Laying in bed for a while, he failed at falling back to sleep. He shifted a bit, but he heard her whimper at the movement. Scooting as smoothly as he could, he slipped off the bed. He turned back and stood there, watching her sleep for a few more moments before going back to the living room. He closed the bedroom door behind him.

 

He looked around the room, deciding what to do next. He figured he could always watch a movie and went to her DVDs. He knelt down and skimmed over the cases. She didn't have many. At the end, closer to the television, were some cases without any labels. He pulled one out and opened it up. He grinned at the name on the disc. _Fun With The Girls_ was written in Veronica's handwriting. It reminded him of a home video of Homecoming with Lilly. He powered on the television and turned the volume down. He put the DVD into the player and sat on the edge of the couch. Curious of who this current Veronica was, he pressed play on the remote.

 

The screen came to life with Veronica, Claudia and one other woman dancing around at a karaoke bar. No, not a karaoke bar. They aren't singing. They are lip syncing to Destiny's Child. Logan covered his mouth to keep from laughing too loudly, but his eyes were glued to the screen. The women don't move well together, but they seem to take turns with who was lead vocalist. He couldn't believe she was moving so freely. Of course, he had seen this type of behavior before, when she was a member of the pep squad with Lilly. But, that was so many years ago and he thought that part of her had been gone forever. He loved seeing her this way, so uninhibited and happy.

 

After that song was done, the DVD cut to a party scene where someone was recording a drunk Veronica attempting to prank another one of her friends. She frightens her friend, which makes her laugh to the point she snorts. The prankee chases the other girls, shouting empty threats to them. Veronica and the other prankers laugh. Logan couldn't believe she was so relaxed. She wasn't on guard or expecting danger. This was the Veronica he met when he moved to Neptune, plus alcohol. He giggled as Veronica drunkenly stumbled into others.

 

The next clip is at a cookout. The women all coo over someone's engagement ring and Logan noticed Veronica has a couple rings on her left ring finger already. He swallowed down the jealousy and watched as Chip, a man he had met a couple times, greets his ex and her friends. Logan listened to Veronica talk to Chip as if they had met before. Chip makes reference to Hearst, but Logan couldn't figure out when Veronica would have even been on Hearst campus.

 

The disc ended and Logan put it back in it's case. He pulled out another unmarked case and opened it. He gasped softly as he looked down at it. _Wedding_. He thought about what was on this disk and what it actually meant. This was one of his biggest fears and it could almost fit in the palm of his hand. He had been scared that Veronica had moved on without him and this disk held the biggest moment. But, to ignore this part of her new past wouldn't be fair. She wasn't who she was without making that decision and a million others. He needed to see this. It didn't hurt that he was slightly a masochist. With a shaking hand, he put the disc into the player and sat on the couch.

 

It's a city hall wedding. Veronica is wearing a lacy, layered, white wedding dress and it took Logan's breath away. She looked so delicate and feminine. She was beautiful and it tugged at Logan's heart. Nate is in his dress white Navy uniform, looking fit and proper of an officer. Logan watched them exchange vows and place rings on each other's fingers. He watched this man he never had a chance to meet bend down and kiss Veronica as her husband.

 

Logan felt jealousy rush through him and he wanted to punch something. Maybe Nate. Maybe himself. He forced himself to keep watching. Veronica wouldn't be who she was if he only paid attention to the things he was comfortable with. He had to accept this as a part of her.

 

The screen cuts to the reception. It's a fancy ballroom, more than likely at some glamorous hotel. There is a plush, jade carpet and gray couches filled with guests. Tables with the remains of a meal on the plates rest empty as people move to surround a small dance floor. The camera zooms in and it shows Veronica and Nate in the center of the dance floor. There's a spotlight on them and the music starts. Logan let out a loud laugh. He slapped his hand over his mouth and hoped he didn't wake Veronica from her nap. He looked back to the television and watched as the two newlyweds lip sync “Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now” by Jefferson Starship. For the first time, Logan watched these two people and saw the love they have for each other. He felt bad that Veronica lost Nate. Logan felt bad that he didn't get to meet Nate. Logan wiped away a tear, watching them swaying to the music while holding back their giggles. They are both putting all of themselves into the performance. They had practiced it and choreographed it enough that they didn't shock the other with their movements. The song ends and they kiss sweetly. The crowd cheers and falls in to dance to normal music with the newlyweds in the center giggling at each other. Logan saw why she had moved on and didn't feel bad for it. Nate adored her and she obviously adored him.

 

The screen cuts to more scenes at the reception. Logan thought it looked nice and subdued. Like Veronica, it wasn't flashy. Logan saw Eli and Veronica dance, and to Logan's surprise, it made him smile. Logan also saw her dance with Nate a few more times and also with an older gentleman. He doesn't move fast, but Logan noticed Veronica's face lights up when she looks at him, almost as much as it does when she looks at Nate. There's a sweet cake moment, in which Nate taps the frosting to Veronica's nose, leaving the barest dab on there. Veronica leaves it for a picture, looking down at it with her eyes crossed. Logan had to chuckle.

 

Logan let the disc play, leaning back against the couch. He watched as people he never met wish Veronica and her new husband well. He let out a sigh when Eli gets in front of the camera.

 

“Yo, V, uh, I know you had some rough times, but you deserve this one, chica. And Nate?” Eli glares at the camera. “You treat V right or I'll kick your ass.”

 

Logan chuckled softly. An older gentleman appears on the screen. He looks like the same man who danced with Veronica earlier.

 

“Veronica, darling, I'm so happy you took a chance on this one. I wish you many happy years, and hope he understands our weekly date night.” The old man winks at the camera. “Congratulations, my young loves.”

 

Claudia and another woman, both clearly tipsy, are next. They giggle as they speak over each other. “Way to go, Nica!” “Damn, enjoy the honeymoon!” “Don't forget to stretch!” “Here's to him holding his breath!” The women practically cackle as the screen fades to black.

 

The disc was done and Logan reached up to remove it.

 

“It was weird without you there.”

 

Logan jumped and turned, spying Veronica standing behind the couch. She looked still half-asleep with her hair messy. “I-” He stuttered a bit, shocked that he was caught. “I hope you don't mind that I watched them. I was going to watch a movie, but I saw them-”

 

Veronica shook her hand in front of him with a warm smile. “It's fine. I suppose it saves me the trouble of putting it on for you later.”

 

“Did you get enough sleep?” Logan asked as he put the disc away. He still felt like he was invading her privacy.

 

Veronica shrugged as she ran her hands through her hair, taming it slightly. “Will have to be. Alarm went off.”

 

Logan turned and looked at the clock. “Oh, wow. It's already eight. Do you have time for dinner?”

 

Veronica walked past him and turned on her coffee maker. She grabbed the Chinese from earlier and smirked. “Leftovers.”

 

Logan nodded and went into her small kitchen with her. As they moved to get food and coffee ready, they touched each other often. It was a small kitchen. Logan grabbed her waist as he squeezed between her and the counter. Veronica pressed a hand against his back as she opened the refrigerator to pull out another container. It was an awkward dance, but it felt natural to him. They didn't know the exact steps, but they seem to get the rhythm down easily enough. He was smiling when he was handed a plate full of hot food and swatted on his behind to get out of the kitchen.

 

They ate in the living room, mostly keeping to their own thoughts. Eventually though, Logan had to speak. “What's on the agenda tonight?”

 

Veronica chewed her bite and swallowed. “Work.” She made it sound like she was going to do data entry in a cubicle covered office.

 

“What's the case?” He knew he was pushing. He wanted to know if he needed to worry about her tonight or if it was going to be a simple, non-harmful case, the kind with bunnies maybe.

 

“I can't tell you details, but it should be petty straight forward. An employer is taking advantage of illegal immigrant workers. I'm going to get him to realize how wrong that is. Eli will be backing me up, so don't worry.” She paused. “Is Dick still in town?”

 

“You know, I haven't talked to him since this morning. He probably thinks you killed me already.” Logan chuckled and looked at his phone. He sent off a text to Dick about his intentions for the night. “I could help if you wanted. I mean, I have no plans.” He hoped he could use it as an opening into her life.

 

“Seeing how you probably don't even have a hotel room?” Veronica grinned with a twinkle in her eye.

 

“Oh crap. My luggage is in Dick's room.” Logan slammed his palm into his forehead. His phone chimed and Logan typed a message into it.

 

“Asking him to protect your unmentionables?” Veronica joked.

 

“Among the mentionables.” Logan smirked. “How long will you be working?”

 

“Probably late.” Veronica finished her meal and attacked her coffee.

 

“I don't want to leave New York yet.” Logan looked over to her with wide eyes. He didn't want to leave her. He was proud of keeping the whine from his voice.

 

“They make hotels for people who want to stay in places where they don't live.” One corner of Veronica's mouth rose. She was adorable.

 

“Amazing that I survived college without your assistance.” Logan chuckled.

 

“I was shocked as well, but still very proud.” Veronica smiled and Logan felt it warm him from the inside out.

 

“Could I get your number? Perhaps, we could plan something for the morning?” Logan raised a brow.

 

“Or, I could call the hotel.” Veronica smirked and stood. “I have to get ready. Go play with Dick and I'll call you tomorrow. I won't even call before 10.”

 

Logan sighed and looked to his half full plate. He didn't have many stalling tactics left.

 

“Ok, finish eating. I'm going to shower and get dressed.” She chuckled as she walked down the hall. In less than a minute, he heard the shower start.

 

Logan finished eating and did the dishes. He even dried them and put them away while he waited for Veronica. He didn't want to part from her tonight.

 

Dick sent a reply.

 

_Let's go out and see some East Coast strippers!_

 

Logan sighed and checked the time. He replied.

 

_Let's find something with a little more class, dude._

 

Logan waited as he sat on the couch. He heard Veronica get out of the shower and move around in the bathroom.

 

_Classy strippers. Gotcha! Meet me in an hour at the hotel lobby._

 

Logan hung his head.

 

“Dick can't come out to play?”

 

Logan turned and saw a dressed Veronica behind him. She was wearing a loose tee shirt over tight jeans with holes all the way down the front of them. What surprised him were the big heels on her feet. They were stiletto heel booties with useless zippers on the sides, but a long one up the heel and ankle. He raised a brow, hiding the howl he was swallowing back down. She looked amazing. “New fetish?”

 

Veronica smirked and looked down. “Yea, blisters do it for me.” She chuckled and looked towards the kitchen and back to him. She had to have seen the clean dishes. “Thanks, but now, I'm just going to expect you to dust the next time you come over.”

 

Logan grinned widely. He walked around and noticed she was carrying a small duffle bag over a shoulder. He smiled down at her. “I'm going to take that as an invite to come over at another time.”

 

Veronica laughed while she grabbed her phone and keys. She twisted and opened the door for him. He hopped outside into the hall and waited while she took a moment to close and lock up the door. They walked down to the sidewalk. Veronica walked towards the street and hailed a cab. When it pulled up, she opened the door. She tilted her head towards him then to the cab. “Your chariot.”

 

Logan chuckled and got in, scooting over to give her room. But, she closed the door instead. He rolled down the window with a brow raised. “Too good to share a cab?”

 

Veronica grinned. “I will take the train. I'm not going the same direction. Don't get arrested tonight.” She winked and strolled down the street.

 

“Come on, buddy. Where ya headed?” The cabbie sighed and grunted in annoyance.

 

Logan ignored the cabbie as he watched her behind move away from him and let out a slow breath. Finally, he spoke. “Four Seasons.”

 

 

Veronica arrived at the club and knocked on the back door. She gave a friendly grin to the burly security guard. She spoke with a Russian accent. “Oh, hello. Katrina asked me to help girls out tonight. She say you are, um, short. I dance. I sing.” The man looked her over and opened the door just wide enough for Veronica to squeeze inside.

 

Once in the crazy backstage area, Veronica walked up to Katrina and smiled. Katrina was a little older than Veronica. She was slightly taller, standing just about five and a half feet tall. Katrina also had blonde hair, but it was cut short into a cute bob. Brown eyes warmed as she saw Veronica. They hugged, surrounded by women in lingerie and wigs. There were lighted vanities with small stools at each one. It smelled like old cigarettes and hairspray. Veronica spoke in a hushed tone without the accent. “While I perform, see if you can get into the office. We need that ledger. Ok?”

 

Katrina nodded. “Da. I find book to prove he really takes our money.” Katrina's accent was real.

 

Veronica nodded and smiled. “We're almost done. Let's meet this asshole and get him interested in seeing me perform.”

 

Katrina took Veronica's hand and they walked to an office door. Katrina knocked and when the male voice behind the door yelled, she opened the door. “Donny, dis is Veronica. She is my cousin from home. I told her how you gave me chance and she's more talented than me, for certain.” Katrina nodded and stood behind Veronica.

 

Veronica looked around. The office was tiny with only enough room for a desk and a chair. There were books behind his chair, but she couldn't tell what they were. She offered a small smile. She used her fake accent again. “I sing good. I dance...” She shrugged. “I dance ok. Katrina tell me of opportunity you give her. I need papers.”

 

Donny, a middle aged balding grease-ball, nodded, eyeing Veronica up and down. She knew she was going to need another shower just to clean that ogle off her skin. He was overweight and had stains on his dress shirt. He was twice Veronica's age, if she had to guess. He licked his lips and Veronica resisted the urge to gag. “Veronica, hmm?” He sounded like he was native to New York, most likely from Brooklyn. “Married?” Veronica shook her head. “Got kids?” Veronica shook her head again. “Good. Katrina makes me work very hard to cover her lil' squirt.” He paused. “Know any songs?”

 

“A few. Katrina has been helping me dance good with her too.” Veronica held the bag in front of her thighs, trying her best to appear meek and pitiful. She knew it wouldn't take much for this guy.

 

“Ok. It's a slow night tonight so we'll see what you got. Have Katrina get you changed and you are on at 10.” He shooed them out of his office with a wave of his hand.

 

The women walked out and closed the door. Veronica winked to Katrina and nodded, turning towards the dressing rooms. “Let us change into our uncomfortable underwear.”

 

They moved away from the door. When Veronica had a place to change in private, she slipped an ear piece in. “Eli?”

 

“I'm here, V. Sitting out in the bar area. Looks like you're gonna have an audience.” His voice came into her ear.

 

Veronica chuckled. “Well, lets hope I'm talented enough to keep Slimey McGee out in front. Katrina has the combination to the safe. She tells me he has a creepy eye for the new talent. I'll be out there keeping him distracted.”

 

“Is he dangerous?” Eli's voice was calm. Veronica understood he was just preparing himself for all possibilities.

 

“He could be.” Veronica slipped out of her street clothing and into the costume for the evening. “I'm more worried what happens when he discovers it's gone.” She looked up at the clock. She had ten minutes.

 

“Oh shit.”

 

“Eli?” Veronica stopped moving and listened.

 

“Your blast from the past just showed up with his boyfriend.” Veronica was sure Eli was grinning.

 

“Logan is here?” Veronica's voice went a little squeaky.

 

“Yea. Want me to tell him to find another place?” Eli was holding in his laugh.

 

“No. There's no way either would pass up a chance to see tonight's show if they knew I was in it. Just keep yourself hidden. Be prepared to distract in case they rush the stage though.” Veronica rolled her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

 

“Considering what I saw in practice, they are in for a treat.” Eli was chuckling.

 

 

Dick laughed loudly as he jumped out of the cab. He twisted and pointed up at the neon sign before them. He finished off the small bottle of scotch before tossing it into a nearby garbage can.

 

“Burlesque?” Logan paid the cabbie and got out of the taxi. He adjusted the sleeves to his dress shirt under his jacket and shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Yea, Dude! Way better than strippers!” Dick turned and looked at the building.

 

“You know they are just dancers right? They don't take off their clothes.” Logan walked past him. He loved Dick like a brother, but he was sure Dick suffered from a small bit of brain damage. But, that wasn't fair. Dick just liked the simpler things in life. Simple as long as they were paid for on his Black American Express card.

 

“Yea, but they are probably way hotter.” Dick smirked and followed Logan inside.

 

Dick paid their cover at a window and walked around the wall to the main part of the club. He made it to the bar, buying a couple Jack and Cokes. Logan found a table to the side, not next to anyone, giving them a bit of privacy. Dick returned, setting Logan's drink in front of him and sat in one of the two other empty chairs. On stage, two women in bodysuits contorted their bodies and waited for applause before moving again.

 

Logan looked around and thought the place looked exactly like he expected a burlesque club to look like. There was a large stage to one side with fake velvet curtains pulled open. Tables sat between the stage and a bar, which was obviously the base for the servers. To the side of the stage, he saw a small curtain. It moved and he saw an older guy in a horrible suit walk out from behind it and make his way to the bar. He nodded and talked to the bartender. Logan thought he was probably a manager of some kind. The guy in the cheap suit and greasy hair slapped a waitress on her behind. Logan saw the hate in her eyes. She didn't reply though. She continued her work. Logan's attention was pulled to the stage though as it went darker in the audience and stage areas. He heard heels clicking to their positions on the stage and the music started. It only flashed in his brain as he saw the heels from earlier standing shoulder-length apart. Those boots looked just like the ones Veronica was wearing when he last saw her.

 

Dick cheered for the mostly naked women wearing bras and tiny skirts and other lingerie. He put fingers in his mouth and blew a whistle as the song started. There were about eight or nine dancers on the stage and they all had their backs to the audience. When the lyrics started, Dick dropped his drink. The glass tumbled off his lap and to the floor. Dick grabbed his napkin and patted it on his thigh as he kept his eyes on the stage.

 

Logan's lips parted, but he didn't move otherwise. He couldn't possibly be seeing what he thought he was seeing. But, there she was. He watched Veronica dance, clad in tight, little shorts and a corset that somehow she was poured into. Her stomach peeked out, exposing toned muscles. She was groping herself and the other dancers. She crawled around on the floor and humped the air. She bent over and looked at the audience from between her legs. As he continued to watch, he realized she wasn't surprised to see him and he closed his mouth. He took his drink in his hand and raised it to his lips. He downed it, never looking away from her. Male dancers joined them and the women, including Veronica, groped them. The women also let the men touch them. Veronica let men touch her.

 

“Dude. Is that Roni?” Dick leaned over and half whispered to Logan.

 

Logan had no words. He only nodded. He thought about the case she was working on and it started to make sense. So, these were the mishandled workers. He could see that with the waitress. But that didn't explain why Veronica was dancing. He watched the dancing, swallowing hard. Her body was still amazing, still so sexy. It still made him think impure thoughts. He was trying to think of her as a friend now, but this was complicating things. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dick order another round of drinks.

 

The song ended and the dancers moved off the stage. The greasy manager from before stepped up to a microphone on the side of the stage. “How 'bout dem broads, huh?” The audience applauded, including Logan and Dick. “Well, how about we listen to the new bird, huh?” The crowd cheered again and the manager walked the same direction Veronica went. Suddenly, Veronica was pushed out onto the stage. She grinned nervously and walked to the side. She had a small conversation with the band before walking back to the center of the stage. A tall microphone was placed in front of her and the lights changed color. A spotlight was shone on her.

 

Logan was grateful when another round came to the table and Dick just chuckled. Logan downed half of the drink and held the cold glass in is hand, watching Veronica. She nodded towards the small band and the music starts.

 

_Bird flying high, you know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_

_Reeds driften' on by, you know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_And a new day_

_And a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good, so good, yea._

 

Logan's eyes widened as he listened to Veronica sing. He heard Dick to his side gasping and making strange grunts, obviously also shocked at the voice coming out of the small thing on the stage. It was breathy and sexy. She was swaying to the music. It looked like she was letting the music flow through and around her. She sang so beautifully and powerfully that it shocked Logan. He had no idea she had this talent, which couldn't be new. She even eyed him a couple times, but didn't give him any sign that she knew him. She continued into the second verse, flirting with the audience. She held onto the microphone, but didn't remove it from the stand. She belted out the notes, bending backwards a bit. She held a note for a while and Logan thought she might pass out. She didn't though. She got back into the song and the performance. Once the song was over, she grinned bashfully and thanked the audience in a thick Russian accent. After a couple bows, she walked backstage.

 

The manager of the club followed her and Logan perked up. He had thoughts of the greaseball manhandling Veronica and he felt protective. He stood up and walked toward the backstage. He heard Dick whistling and laughing behind him, but he ignored it. He ducked behind the curtain into the dark hallway. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. He slowly moved up the hall towards the sounds of women gabbing. A pair of small hands reached out and grabbed his lapels, tugging him through a doorway. He was in a supply closet and the door closed behind him. One of the hands reached up and covered his mouth. He was mad and confused and pushed the person harshly away from him, realizing too late that it was Veronica. His brown eyes widened as he reached out and grabbed a hand, tugging her back towards him. She winced though. With a sigh, she twisting out of his hold.

 

“What are you doing back here?” She whispered at him. She sounded mad.

 

“I'm protecting you.” He answered in what he thought was a whisper. Veronica's hand on his mouth again told him he could probably be quieter.

 

“I don't need protection. I need you to say you are looking for the restroom and go back to the table with Dick.” She sounded annoyed. He was not trying to make her annoyed.

 

“But the guy...” He spoke through her fingers on his mouth. He didn't want to leave her back here. It smelled of stale cigarettes and alcohol. He looked down at her. She had done her makeup. Her eyelids were covered in black shimmer and her lips were dark. She was still in her sexy corset and tiny shorts with fishnet stockings and the ankle boots from earlier. She looked so sexy right now and all Logan thought about was touching her. He missed her kiss, her touch and the sounds she made when he got that little spot on her neck. He moved in closer. Veronica pulled back, a brow raised. He should have taken that as a sign, but he didn't. He grabbed her head and pulled her up to him. His lips crashed down on hers. She pushed at his chest.

 

“Logan! Stop!” Veronica was whimpering. Logan blinked and stumbled backwards, panting. He looked at her face. Her lipstick had smeared. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and some lipstick came off his lips. He blinked down at it and shook his head. He slid down to a crouching position and Veronica knelt down in front of him. She produced some paper towels, probably from a nearby shelf in the closet. She wiped her mouth and then worked on his. She even cleaned the back of his hand. She touched his face, but Logan couldn't focus on her. He thought to her telling him about the her rape. He felt sick at the thought of pushing himself on her. “Logan?” Her voice continued in his ears, soft and gentle. He turned and looked up to her face. She looked better. She had cleaned up her face. She didn't look like a victim. “Logan, you need to go back to Dick. I'll call you later, ok?” Logan nodded and cautiously rose. He leaned over, gently and slowly, and kissed the top of her head. He didn't put his hands on her though. She seemed to allow it. “It's ok, Logan. We'll talk later. I have to work.”

 

That seemed to knock something in place in Logan's brain. “The guy-” He started talking softly. “He seems to be sexually harassing the waitresses.”

 

Veronica smirked and looked up at him. “I know. I'm on it. Go back to the table. Drink water.”

 

Logan's lips pulled up on one side. “Dick and I started drinking early.”

 

Veronica chuckled a bit. “I can tell. Go back to Dick. I'll see you later. I have to finish up back here.”

 

Logan nodded and turned away from her and slipped out into the dark hallway. He walked back to the audience area and saw Eli sitting in a dark corner with a brow raised at Logan. Logan already felt like a horrible human being. He didn't feel like being judged by Weevil. He walked over to Dick and pulled him up. “Let's go somewhere else.”

 

“Dude, no way! I want to see Roni shake it some more.” Dick laughed and finished off his third drink, setting the empty glass next to his others.

 

Logan sat down with a grunt and asked the waitress for water. He watched a couple more performances, but Veronica wasn't in them.

 

After an hour or so, Eli came over and joined the two. He pulled a chair out and sat down. He looked at both of them with a brow slightly raised and a smirk that showed his amusement.

 

“Whoa. Dude. You look just like this guy who went to school with Lo and me.” Dick chuckled.

 

Eli shook his head and looked over to Logan. “She's out and heading home. Just thought you would want to know.”

  
Logan tilted his head at Eli, and blinked over at the stocky man. “She's safe?”

 

Eli's lips were still smirking. “Yea, she's fine. She asked that I tell you.” Eli lost his smile. “But, from what I heard, you were the biggest threat. You almost ruined the whole thing.”

 

Logan nodded. He felt guilty and now that some time had passed, he also felt stupid. “Yea, I got the message.” He looked up with confusion on his face. “How did you hear her from out here?”

 

Eli pulled his earpiece from his ear, grinning. “Heard your whole pathetic, drunken attempt.” He put the earpiece back in.

 

Logan waited for the killing blow. It was going through his head. _This is why she really left Neptune_. He looked down to the table, waiting for the stocky Mexican to say it, but he didn't. Logan looked up and Eli was grinning softly.

 

“S'ok. She still likes you. She wanted me to tell you to come by the office tomorrow.” Eli stood and pushed his chair back in.

 

“Weevil?” Logan looked up at him.

 

“Yo?” Eli didn't walk away.

 

“Thanks.” Logan wanted to say more. He wanted to thank him for holding back the easy attack, for watching out for Veronica, for growing up. He didn't though. It felt too exposed here, next to Dick in a seedy burlesque club. He hoped Eli understood though.

 

Eli nodded. “Sure, man.” He left and Logan smiled to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I hope everyone is feeling better after this chapter than the last one. 
> 
> Lots of songs for this chapter for the soundtrack. I chose two. The dance number V does is inspired by the music video for song number one: If by Janet Jackson. If you haven't seen this video, check it out. It might help you imagine what I was trying to do with the dancers. Song number two is what V sings immediately afterward: Feelin' Good, which I used the Pussycat Dolls' version. 
> 
> Songs not included in soundtrack are Nothings Gonna Stop Us Now by Jefferson Starship and practically any upbeat song from Destiny's Child. Because of such a heavy musical chapter, these were left off. Feel free to enjoy them as well though! 
> 
> The club was inspired by the movie Burlesque (with Christina Aguilera and Cher). Entertaining, but not deep. Great supporting cast (Alan Cumming and Stanley Tucci with a hot and spicy brunette Kristen Bell.) 
> 
> On twitter tonight, you get to see V's wedding gown, the ballroom of her reception and another pic of those infamous boots. Check it out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! Posting early! I know! Crazy! But, it's technically Wednesday so don't feel too spoiled. This was a bit of a rushed job on getting it out soon because a couple twitter fans needed some smiles tonight. I hope they settle for this. Enjoy!

Veronica grunted as the punch hit her hard in the stomach. Air was forced from her lungs and they burned as she gasped to refill them. She twisted around and slammed her gloved fist into the back of her opponent's padded head. They bounced away from each other and Veronica held her fists up, waiting for an attack. They were a floor up from her office. Veronica had used this floor as their personal gymnasium to keep herself and Eli in shape. It was filled with exercise equipment and she even had a shower installed. The room that she was currently in was the dojo. It was a large room with a mat covering most of it. Padding was secured along the two walls touching the mat-covered floor, making the walls a little softer. Today was Krav Maga day and she was getting her workout. Her loose tee shirt showed the sweat and little glimpses of her bra underneath. Her yoga pants were closer to leggings, clinging tightly to her legs, but they gave her full movement. She and her opponent were both barefoot.

 

“You're dropping your right shoulder too much, V.” The older man said while watching her body closely. He was tall, Middle-Eastern and spoke in a soft accent. He had dark brown hair which was cut close to his head in the back, but it stuck up wildly a inch and a half on the top. He was wearing a tight tee shirt and camouflage cargo pants.

 

“I'm trying to psych you out, Zeke.” Veronica laughed through her panting breath and adjusted her shoulder appropriately. She waited and attacked Zeke, punching and kicking. Zeke blocked the attacks, swinging his leg around behind Veronica and sweeping her legs out from under her. Veronica landed hard on the mat. “Jesus! You are fast.” Veronica whimpered and rolled back. She stood and rubbed her bruised behind.

 

“You are improving, V.” Zeke offered as he gave her room to stand. Veronica knew he wasn't trying to leave bruises but teach her how to fight, and more importantly, how to win.

 

“Maybe you are just getting old.” Veronica smirked. She had liked Ezekiel Mizrahi since the moment she first met him three years ago. He knew what he was doing and could teach her without making her feel inferior. He taught her that her small stature could be an advantage in a fight as well as in an escape. During these training sessions, the two became friends. He had helped out on a couple cases over the years, but Veronica tried not to call him in if she didn't really need him. He was overkill most of the time.

 

“For that, I'm going to kick your ass for an extra ten minutes today.” Zeke chuckled, shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

 

“And if I use those ten minutes to kick your ass?” Veronica got closer to him and started to attack. She was starting to feel cocky and had to mentally remind herself to pull that back. Zeke would see through it and use it as a lesson. She already learned it years ago.

 

Zeke defended himself. He tried another sweeping kick, but Veronica kicked at his leg and stopped it. She growled and continued her barrage of blows. Zeke stepped back off the mat. A whistle was blown.

 

“Nica gets the bragging rights for pushing you off the mat this week.”

 

Veronica grinned wide. “Damn skippy, I do! Thanks, Gavi.” She smiled to the younger of the two men. Gavi Mizrahi was closer to Veronica's age. His accent was even less than Zeke's, sounding more American than Israeli.

 

“Anytime, Nica.” Gavi smiled sweetly. He was sitting against the wall with his legs out, a laptop on his lap. He was in a short sleeved dress shirt with a tee shirt underneath. He had on jeans that came down and mostly covered his sneakers. Gavi looked like a model with his lean body and handsome face. It was his dusty, blue eyes that people really noticed.

 

“I'm shocked you caught that, brother. You haven't looked up from the screen in twenty minutes.” Zeke chuckled while he adjusted his gloves.

 

“Nica wants these financial reports sooner than later.” Gavi shrugged. “Her wish is my command.” Veronica knew there was little truth in that. She paid Gavi to work for her. Although, if he wanted to get paid, he granted her wishes.

 

Zeke punched out quickly and it surprised Veronica. She took a couple hits before she lifted her arms and defended herself. She was pushed back against the padded wall and held in place by a hand on her collarbone. “Never let your guard down, even if my brother is flirting with you.”

 

Veronica looked up at him while her hands rested on his arm. She peeked under thick lashes at Zeke. “And what should I do if you are flirting with me?” She grinned playfully at him.

 

Zeke chuckled and twisted his body. He raised a leg and used a foot to hold her in place against the wall. His legs were longer than her reach and she knew it.

 

Veronica pushed his leg upward, ducking down at the same time. She used the crouching position to pounce onto Zeke and push him back against the mat. She landed hard on him. They rolled around a bit, punching and kneeing at each other until Zeke stopped and looked up at the doorway. He stopped a punch Veronica was sending towards his face with his hand and held her tight fist in his own.

 

“Hello. Can we help you?” Zeke spoke calmly to the man standing in the doorway watching the two of them roll around on the mat.

 

Veronica turned and grinned. “Hey, Logan.”

 

Logan was in a dark V neck tee shirt and a pair of loose jeans. Simple sneakers clad his feet. He looked refreshingly relaxed to Veronica, like a tall drink of water. She wanted to impress him and show off.

 

She twisted around and jerked her knee into Zeke's ribs before rolling away. She almost got away too, but Zeke reached out. He grabbed her by the waistband of her pants and yanked her backwards. Veronica gasped out in shock while her arms reached out to grasp at the air wildly. She knew better and cursed herself under her breath.

 

Zeke pinned her down by laying across her whole torso. Zeke was a tall, sturdy man. He looked down at her with a grin. “Don't get distracted by handsome young men.”

 

“What about handsome old men?” Veronica struggled to breathe, but she started to pinch at Zeke's stomach. After a few vicious twists of his skin, he rolled off her and stood up.

 

Zeke offered his hand to assist her and she took it. He easily pulled her up. “Good use of pinching.” He pulled up his shirt and inspected his defined stomach, exposing the red marks on it.

 

“She pinched you?” Gavi chuckled and looked over to Logan. “Who are you?”

 

“That's Logan.” Veronica walked over to the table to the side with towels and water bottles. She was panting and needed a moment to cool down and catch her breath. She grabbed a water and pointed to the man still on the mat. “That's Ezekiel, my trainer.” She turned and pointed to the man against the wall with his laptop open. “That's Gavi, my tech guy and Zeke's brother.” She opened the water and drank.

 

“Nice to meet you both. Eli told me to come on up.” Logan smiled and nodded to the men. He turned to Ezekiel. “I saw her in action a couple nights ago. She has learned a lot from you.”

 

Ezekiel nodded. “She is my favorite student.” He walked over to Veronica and took her water. He raised it to his lips and drank from it as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “She understands how to move her body.” He drummed his fingers a bit on her hip bone.

 

Veronica chuckled, but with a glance up at Logan, she lost the humor. She saw his body tense up. Logan would take it as a threat and she wasn't in the mood for any machismo. She let out a sigh, moving away from Zeke. She grabbed another water bottle and drank from it.

 

“Do you understand self defense, Logan?” Zeke was baiting him.

 

Veronica sighed. “Logan?”

 

“Of course I understand it.” Logan took a step forward. Veronica knew Logan was walking right into a trap. Zeke had no idea of Logan's past. He didn't know Logan survived over a decade of abuse.

 

“Perhaps you would humor me in a match?” Zeke gestured to the mat with a raise of a brow.

 

“I don't think laying on me will crush me. I'm a bit bigger than Veronica.” Logan's nostrils flared a bit.

 

“Logan, this isn't needed.” Veronica removed her padded helmet and gloves. If she thought Logan would forgive her, she would have spoken out about his abuse. But, this was more than that. This was male egos and possessive tendencies. It was an old fashioned pissing contest. Veronica wasn't flattered at the idea of it.

 

“I agree.” Zeke stepped back on the mat. “Want to have a go, then? See if you can do any better than Miss Mars?”

 

“Logan.” Veronica tried again to get his attention. She threw a padded glove at him and watched as it bounced off his chest and landed on the floor. She grinned at the visual and did the same with the other glove. “Wear protection. Don't kill each other.” She walked between Logan and Zeke and handed the helmet to Logan. “You don't have to do this.”

 

“Let me feel like a man, Roni.” Logan looked down at her and caressed her cheek. His eyes looked soft and sweet.

 

Veronica felt her insides melting and offered a flash of a small smile. “Ok.” She sighed. “Go do manly things like beat each other up. I'm going to sit next to the peaceful man and talk shop.” She walked over to Gavi and slid down the wall next to him. Her legs stuck out from her, matching Gavi's position. She watched as Logan put on the protective gear and removed his shoes and socks.

 

“Shall we wager on this?” Gavi chuckled, looking over to Veronica.

 

“No, your brother is going to kick Logan's ass.” Veronica responded in a hushed tone as she wiped sweat from her forehead. She crossed her ankles and leaned into Gavi. She looked out to the two men climbing back up onto the mats. “Find anything out?”

 

“Nothing concrete. I'm still on it though.” Gavi looked back to the screen and pouted a bit.

 

Veronica chuckled. “You can take a break and watch the fight.” She turned back to the men and listened.

 

“If someone steps off the mat, they lose. If you pin someone, they can tap out, they lose.” Ezekiel rambled the rules. Veronica knew them all. She had been working with him for over three years now. She remember all the fights Logan was in during high school. Logan knew how to fight and how to take a hit, but Ezekiel was a former Mossad agent. She knew Logan needed this win to boost his self esteem, but it was only going to backfire against him.

 

The two men stood on the mat. They nodded to each other before Zeke went after Logan. Veronica could tell he was taking it easy on her ex. Zeke punched at Logan, who ducked and punched back. Veronica saw Zeke stumble backwards and smirk a bit. Logan wasn't holding back. Zeke nodded, wiggling his fingers at Logan. “Come on.”

 

Logan didn't take the bait though. He waited for Zeke to come to him, then punched him hard in the head before going for the body. Veronica watched Logan move, noticing his muscles bulging with power and strength. It wasn't that long ago that those huge arms were holding her in a sweet hug and offering gentle comfort. Now, they were vibrating with intensity. Logan dodged Zeke's punches, but Zeke threw in a kick to the knee and Logan landed hard on the mat. Logan was on his knees before another knee hit Logan's face and he fell back.

 

Veronica leaned forward. She watched as Logan rolled back, wiping blood from his nose on his arm. His eyes were dark and focused. Zeke let him stand. But, his mercy only went so far. Zeke attacked again, grappling Logan and kicking at his calves. Getting a successful kick, Logan was down on the mat again. Zeke kicked Logan in the stomach, causing Logan to bounce off the wall. “You can tap out without being pinned, if you wish.” Zeke offered. Veronica didn't detect any sarcasm in the tone, but suspected Logan would hear it as a taunt.

 

Logan stood up on the mat. His legs were a little wobbly. Veronica stood, using the wall behind her to help her up. She was going to put a stop to this before Logan forced himself to need an ambulance.

 

“Careful, Nica.” Gavi warned softly.

 

“I own guns. Let's see if they overlook me now.” Veronica smirked without facing Gavi. She walked closer to the men sparring. “Guys? I think that's a good show. Well done, both of you. Let's shake hands and step off the mat.”

 

Zeke chuckled softly and nodded. “Very well, V. I'll see you Wednesday for more training.”

 

Veronica didn't look away from Logan who was now leaning against the wall. She saw him struggling to stand upright and ignoring the pain shooting through his body. His eyes were screaming it, though. She spoke to Zeke. “Anything I should work on?”

 

Zeke was removing his pads and put them away. “Nah. Take the next couple days off to relax, unless work happens. We'll do cardio and weight lifting Wednesday.”

 

“Uh, I'm going to go down to bug Eli. Nice to meet you, Logan.” Gavi spoke softly from behind Veronica. Veronica watched Logan look up and nod to Gavi. Veronica heard the brothers leave and didn't move. “You ok?”

 

“How many times a week do you fight him?” Logan slid down to the mat with a grunt.

 

Veronica smiled down at her oldest friend. Slowly, she walked on the mat and knelt in front of Logan. “A couple times. Monday is usually spar day. Wednesday is a mix between weights, cardio, precision or learning a new move. Friday is more sparring.” She reached over and began to take his gloves off.

 

“You ever win?” Logan held his hands out and steady for her to assist him. His voice was laced in pain and humility.

 

She removed both gloves and reached forward to help with his helmet, trying to be careful of his new wounds. She inspected him. “Never. But, once I do, he wouldn't be able to train me. He lets me have bragging rights once and a while. Like today. I got him off the mat.” Veronica smiled.

 

“He's good.” Logan leaned his head back against the padded wall.

 

“Yea, he is.” Veronica sat back on her ankles. “Ex-Mossad. He usually pulls punches for me. Once he noticed you didn't for him, he decided to let you have full strength. He doesn't hit me that hard, normally.”

 

Logan perked up and looked at her. “He's hit you that hard?” His own pain ignored as his white knight complex switched into gear.

 

Veronica nodded while she stretched her arms out to keep him down. “To show me what the attack actually feels like. Never to just show me how much he could kick my ass. It's like when cops gets tasered or sprayed with pepper spray. That way I'm not shocked when some enemy actually hits me with his muscles and doesn't respect that I am a female.” Veronica nodded. “I never assumed I could kick his ass though, like some people.” She smirked, unable to hide it.

 

Logan rolled his eyes and poked at his ribs to test the damage.

 

“Done feeling manly?” Veronica leaned back.

 

Logan looked over at her. “No.”

 

Veronica raised a brow. “Want Eli to kick your ass?”

 

“He train with Mossad too?” She was sure she saw him pouting a little.

 

“Yes.” Veronica chuckled.

 

“Maybe I can kick his brother's ass.” Logan smirked.

 

“Gavi? Probably not. Gavi just has a more peaceful outlook on life. He can still handle himself against his brother.” Veronica answered calmly.

 

Logan sighed. “Thanks, ego destroyer.” He was pouting, but she was pretty sure it wasn't honest of his feelings.

 

“You can probably kick Dick's ass.” She offered with a shrug.

 

“I'm not even sure I can kick your ass.” He chuckled up at her.

 

“Well, I was trained by a guy who can kick your ass.” Veronica shrugged. “I told you I was taking my safety seriously. I am really proud of my training, but he's been training me for years. I didn't just wake up and was able to kick butt.”

 

“Ass. Don't wuss out now.” Logan laughed softly.

 

Veronica stood and walked off the mat. “Want a water? A towel? Ice pack?”

 

Logan stood and followed her. She heard a couple grunts as he forced his body to move against the forming bruises. He spoke softly. “I'm sorry about last night.”

 

Veronica froze. “Uh, Logan, that's not needed. I'm fine.” She really didn't want to talk about the supply closet fiasco.

 

“No, I was a drunken jerk and I shouldn't have kissed you.” He walked over to her. With a gently hand, he turned her around to face him. “At least, not like that.”

 

Veronica allowed him to move her. She didn't want to look up at him. She knew he would be looking down at her, waiting for permission to kiss her. She couldn't stand the smoldering eyes, or maybe she couldn't resist them. She had felt the rush of emotions last night when he kissed her. Even though it was drunken and messy, she didn't really want to stop. She wanted to give herself over to the lust. But, she knew what was best last night. She stood by her decision. Today, however, was a new day. He was sober. They weren't in a dangerous place on a mission. Today was harder to talk herself out of it. His nose was a little bloody, but he wasn't dripping any. “Logan, I should get you a towel.” She turned and walked over to the table and grabbed a towel. She picked up her phone which was sitting nearby. She walked back towards him, standing further away than she had been. She held the towel out for him.

 

Logan took the towel and dabbed his nose. “Thanks.” He held the towel and looked at her. “I want to kiss you again, but I won't. You know, I dated other women. But, no one held a candle to you. No one ever compared to how I feel with you. I was so stupid that summer. I missed out on so much with you. I'm here to see if you want to try again.”

 

Veronica looked up at him. Her mind flashed to that summer between her junior and senior year. The summer he was so set on destruction that she was sure she wouldn't survive the blasts anymore. She knew he loved her. But, they weren't good together. She couldn't keep him from bombing everything around him. They needed time to grow and heal from their nuclear childhoods. She knew he still cared for her. She could tell the first night in Dick's hotel room. Everything about him had screamed his love for her. She wasn't surprised by him admitting his feelings. And she had missed him. He was her oldest friend. As she looked at him, she was sure she had never stopped loving him, not from the moment they were twelve. She opened her mouth to speak, but her eyes went wide. She looked past him to the windows.

 

“V! Get down!”

 

Veronica grabbed Logan's arm roughly. She yanked him towards her and kept the momentum going as she pushed him towards the stairs. Eli was there with Gavi. The room was filled with gunfire as they were attacked from the rooftops of nearby buildings. Veronica ducked down and covered her head with her arms.

 

Logan stumbled into the safety of the stairwell. He crouched down but looked back for her. Eli pulled him down, trying to get him below the level of gunfire. Logan was twisting his own arm as he tried to go back towards Veronica.

 

The bullets stopped and Veronica turned and looked back to the three men just outside the workout room. She sent Logan a grin, hoping he would relax knowing she was ok. She realized she was ok. She looked to Gavi and Eli, both returning her smiles. She nodded as she was able to breathe easier. She crawled a bit towards the door.

 

Gavi rushed out towards her, grabbing Veronica up as he ran. Veronica blinked at the action. She turned, seeing the missile coming into the building. She turned back to Logan. “Run!” She screamed as loud as she could, hoping Eli would get him to safety.

 

The missile hit and exploded as Gavi pushed Veronica up against the wall and shielded her from the blast. She clung to Gavi's shirt, hiding her face into his chest. Gavi grabbed her around the waist tightly and ran to the other side of the building. They ducked a barrage of bullets and ended up safe in a corner that was unseen by the assailants.

 

Veronica panted as she was held up against Gavi. He had his arms wrapped around her, still protecting her. Veronica's mind was racing with who was shooting at them, who had access to a missile launcher, and who would attack in the middle of the day. She looked up to Gavi. “Thanks.” Gavi nodded and offered a smile. He set her down but kept her body shielded. Veronica looked around before yelling out. “Eli?” She slipped her phone into her waistband of her pants.

 

A distant “Yo!” was heard.

 

Veronica smiled. “Everyone alright?”

 

“Roni! You ok?” Logan sounded panicked.

 

“I'm fine, Logan.” Veronica let out some breath she didn't realize she was holding. “Stay with Eli, ok?”

 

“What about you?” Logan was calmer, but still had worry in his tone.

 

“I'll be fine. Gavi is taking good care of me.” She put a hand on Gavi's chest and smiled up to him. “Eli, can you make it down to the parking garage?”

 

“I think so, V.” Eli spoke out. “Any idea why they are attacking us?”

 

Veronica thought about that for a second. Logan had just reappeared in her life and she didn't know that much about his life now. She wondered if it was possible that he had gotten into trouble and now, brought that trouble to her. She also considered that Gavi and Zeke had weekly scheduled meetings with her and either of them could be the target just as easily as Logan. She was pretty sure she and Eli were safe, but she knew she had enemies out there. This attack seemed a bit extreme considering her normal clientele. “None yet. Get Logan out of here.” Veronica looked around, but she didn't have a good vantage point from where she was.

 

“Roni, I'm not leaving you.” Logan persisted.

 

“You are going with Eli and you will be safe. Do not fight me on this, Logan.” Veronica felt emotions rising in her throat. While this wasn't a common occurrence in her life, she and Gavi were much more trained for it than Logan was. She trusted Eli to keep Logan alive. She just got him back in her life. She wasn't ready to let go of him so soon.

 

“I got him, V. Get out safe.” Eli spoke and Veronica heard shuffling of feet as they moved away from her.

 

“Gavi, we have to distract these guys and give Eli and Logan a chance to get clear.” Veronica looked up at Gavi.

 

He smirked. “I suppose you want some sort of heroic action that leads to getting shot at? Why can't we just hide in a closet and make out?” He shot her a wink.

 

Veronica laughed. She covered her face as a window exploded near them. “We have to run.”

 

They took off running. Veronica felt the bits of broken glass in her feet, but tried to ignore it. Gavi grabbed her hand and they went to the stairs, running up to the top level. Men in black combat gear crashed into a wall of windows. They both fought with some of the men, using them as shields from those shooting at them. One of the combatives tossed a grenade toward the two, yelling something in a language Veronica didn't understand. They turned and jumped out a broken window as the upstairs exploded.

 

They landed roughly on the roof of the building next door. Veronica grunted as she got up to her hands and knees. Gavi sat up and pointed to the burning building. “We are out in the open here. We need to get cover.”

  
Veronica nodded, wincing as she moved around the other side of some buzzing air conditioning units. She leaned her back against it and turned a foot up to inspect it.

 

Gavi joined her and looked at her feet. “Not too bad. You hurt otherwise?” He pulled out the pieces of glass he saw.

 

Veronica shook her head. “No. You?” She looked up to him.

 

“I'm good. We can't stay on this roof.” He looked around and his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. “It's Zeke.” He answered it.

 

Veronica kept looking at her feet and pulled out pieces of glass when she found them.

 

“No, I'm with Nica. Eli took that other guy down the to garage. I think the plan was for them to drive off to safety.” He paused as he listened then handed his phone to Veronica. “Zeke wants a word.” Gavi didn't look thrilled. He looked pissed and frustrated.

 

Veronica took the phone. “Hey.”

 

“Veronica, I'm sorry. They are here for me. I need you to stay with my brother and help him stay safe. I'll take care of these guys and get back to you two as soon as I can.” Zeke sounded apologetic and tired.

 

“Ezekiel, I can do that, but we can help you too.” Veronica put her hand on Gavi's arm, offering him a supportive glance. She wasn't surprised that the attack had to do with the elder Mizrahi brother. He had more enemies than the rest of them added together.

 

“I know. I can do this alone, though. Old debts need to be paid. I'll call you soon.” He was determined.

 

Veronica went to reply, but she heard the phone disconnect and handed it back to Gavi. “Let's take care of these guys.” Gavi nodded. “Unless, you want to do what your brother wants us to.” She smirked knowingly.

 

Gavi grinned. “Let's go kick some ass.”

 

 

Eli drove away from Tempest Investigations quickly. He saw Logan looking out the window watching the flashes of gunfire inside the building. Logan jumped and Eli looked in the rear view. He saw the explosion on the top floor. “Oh shit!”

 

“Turn around!” Logan twisted in the small sedan's passenger's seat.

 

“Can't. You aren't safe. We have a place.” Eli tried to keep his voice calm. He hoped Veronica knew what she was doing in there.

 

“A place?” Logan turned around and glared at Eli. “Veronica is back there and there was an explosion! We have to go save her!”

 

“V's got it covered. You worry too much about her.” Eli almost believed his own words.

 

“Yea? Then why is her building on fire? Weevil, this is Veronica we are talking about! You are just going to leave her to burn?” Logan was emotional and Eli didn't blame him. Logan was surely thinking about Veronica from high school. But, this Veronica was made of tougher stock.

 

“She's not burning. Maybe she caused the explosion. She asked me to keep you safe. I'm going to do that, Echolls.” Eli winced as the firetrucks sped passed them.

 

“You would save me before saving her? I'm flattered, Paco.” Eli remembered the snarky tone and figured Logan was feeling a little less anxious if he was using it.

 

“Yea, next we're going shopping for matching monogrammed towels.” Eli looked over at him and let out a sigh. “I'll call V once we get where we are going.”

 

“She didn't even have shoes on!” Logan blinked and turned, but the burning building was out of sight. He sighed, sagging in the seat, and looked back at Eli.

 

Eli looked over at Logan's bare feet. “Really, she can handle herself. She's not that same little pixie you tormented in high school.” Even Eli was shocked by that comment. He was proud of what Veronica had done here. She asked for help when she needed it, most of the time. She just didn't need it as often. She was as tough now as she thought she was in high school.

 

“Tormented?” Logan was calming down. The strangled torment wasn't in his voice anymore. It was being replaced with cocky snobbery.

 

“Remember when you and I first talked? I caught you busting her headlights in with a crowbar.” Eli was relaxed, thinking of how Veronica didn't back down from Logan back then. She didn't back away from much, then or now. That was who she was deep down. “She wasn't scared of you.”

 

“I wouldn't have hurt her.” Logan's voice was soft and Eli knew it was the truth. “I just wanted to scare her. Maybe take out some aggression on her car since my dad took away mine.”

 

“She sure knows how to put big, scary men in their place.” Eli chuckled a bit. He remembered how she stood up to him junior year. She was protecting Wallace, who she must have met that day. She stood up to him and his whole gang. She never once flinched.

 

“You?” Logan turned and looked over at Eli with a brow raised.

 

“I was there to finish this deal we made on that Fennel kid. She handled both of us that week.” Eli let out a light chuckle.

 

“I know you and I had our issues, and those may or may not ever be resolved, but I know you have had her back since before I did.” Logan sighed. “Thanks, Weevil.”

 

Eli looked over at Logan. “She's thanked me plenty. Don't worry about it.” Eli looked back at the road. “Pretty sure Lilly would haunt me if I didn't anyway.”

 

Logan was quiet for a while. He turned and looked over to Eli and spoke softly. “I think Duncan and Veronica saw Lilly after she died, but I never did. I think she was punishing me for how I treated Roni.”

 

“Maybe. V never mentioned visions.” Eli was getting a bit uncomfortable in this conversation. Logan and Lilly usually made his skin crawl. Add in a ghost and it gave Eli the willies. “V tells me you graduated college. Grats.” Eli hoped he didn't sound as awkward to Logan as he sounded to himself.

 

“Yea, thanks.” Logan looked forward. Obviously, he wasn't in the mood to talk about college either. “Where are we going?”

 

“To V's friend's house.” Eli turned onto a street and stopped in front of a beautiful brownstone house. It was four stories high and a dark gray with lighter stone framing the windows. He reached over and grabbed Logan's arm, keeping him in the car. “Keep calm. Henry knows what V does, but he doesn't need to know the details. He doesn't need to worry.”

 

Logan tilted his head as he looked over at Eli. “Another guy? Why can't she have female friends and go shopping like a normal woman?” Logan sighed as if he was annoyed.

 

“Henry is her shopping buddy.” Eli laughed. “Don't worry. She's not into Henry.”

 

 

Logan walked up the stairs of the brownstone house and shook his head. He needed shoes. He needed Veronica to be here with him, but he had to trust that she had a system working for her. He watched Eli ring the doorbell. He seemed calm, so maybe Veronica would be alright. Logan let out a breath. “Sure she's not into him?”

 

“Positive, Echolls. They do have a long-standing date night though. Probably the longest relationship V's ever had.” Eli seemed confident with his grin.

 

Logan looked up at Eli and wanted to punch that smirk off his face. “Ah, you are joking.”

 

“The funny thing is, I'm not.” Eli looked back to the door as it opened.

 

An older woman opened the door. “Mister Eli!” She looked to Logan. “And a guest.” She looked back to Eli, smiling. “How nice of you to stop by! Come in! I'll tell Mister Henry.” She moved so the men could enter the home.

 

“Thank you, Maria. Mind if we sit in the living room?” Eli asked as he stepped inside.

 

Logan looked up at the gorgeous artwork inside the home. The home was white. There was no color except for all the art. Logan recognized some of the paintings as Van Gogh or Monet. He saw a Picasso hanging in what appeared to be an office. Whoever Henry was, he was filthy rich.

 

“Not at all, Mister Eli. Can I get either of you a drink?” Maria asked as she closed the door behind them.

 

“Water would be good. Thanks.” Eli tugged Logan's arm and they walked into a living room. It was spacious with a large couch and matching chair with a glass coffee table between them. Eli pointed to one end of the couch. Logan sat and Eli walked around the coffee table and sat on the other end.

 

“Who is Henry?” Logan asked, admiring the paintings and sculptures in the room. Not only was Henry rolling in money, he had good taste. The rooms weren't cluttered with expensive pieces, but scattered with matching themes.

 

“A friend of V's.” Eli answered.

 

“A sugar daddy?” Logan asked softly, feeling the claws of jealousy digging into his heart. He didn't want to believe Veronica would have one, but she had changed a lot in five years.

 

Eli chuckled. “Sort of, yea.”

 

Logan blinked and looked over to Eli. He couldn't tell if Eli was messing with him again or not. His thoughts were paused as he heard footsteps. Turning to look to the doorway, he saw an older man standing there with a sleek black cane in his hand. He looked to be around eighty years old. He had thin white hair that was combed neatly against his pale scalp. A large nose and high cheeks that lead into proud laugh lines adorned his face. He was tall and lean. Logan knew he had seen him somewhere before.

 

“Good afternoon, gentleman.” He spoke with an accent Logan couldn't place. It was similar to British, but mixed with snobby New York.

 

“Hank, how's it going?” Eli spoke and Logan noticed he didn't try to change for this older, white man. He didn't even sit up. “This is Logan Echolls.”

 

Henry's eyes widened and looked down at Logan as if he were inspecting him. His eyes stopped at his bare feet. Logan clenched his jaw a bit. “As in Veronica's Logan?” Henry's eyebrow rose a bit.

 

“Yea.” Eli spoke with a knowing smirk.

 

Maria came in with some glasses of water on a tray and set it down on the coffee table. She smiled to Eli and walked past Henry, exiting the room.

 

“Logan, what a pleasure it is to meet you. Veronica has spoken kindly of you.” Henry walked over to Logan. Logan noticed his cane was being used. It was more than for show.

 

Logan stood and offered a hand. He smiled softly. “How nice of her.” He noticed she hadn't returned the favor. He looked at the older man trying to place him.

 

Henry took Logan's hand and shook it. For a man of advanced years, Logan noticed his grip was firm. “You have no idea who I am, do you?” Henry chuckled and looked to Eli as he released Logan's hand.

 

“I told him you were V's sugar daddy.” Eli chuckled before drinking some of the water.

 

Henry laughed loudly and shook his head. “My name is Henry Hawthorne. Don't fear, Logan. I am only interested in Veronica's companionship while out on the town. She's a remarkable woman.”

 

Logan looked back at Eli and glared down at him. Eli wasn't intimidated though. He was chuckling at Logan.

 

“Please sit, Logan. I'll explain what I can if you can tell me why Veronica isn't here to assist me.” He was polite, but there was worry in his tone when he mentioned the tiny blonde's name.

 

Logan sat slowly. He felt the worry and dread coming back into his chest.

 

“V's working a case. I'm actually supposed to give her a call. Excuse me, Hank.” Eli stood and walked out to the hall.

 

“She certainly is busy. So, when did you get into town, Logan?” Henry asked while sitting in a large chair. Once settled, he rested his cane against the arm.

 

“Yesterday morning, I suppose it was.” Logan turned and faced Henry. “She told you about me?” He was shocked that Veronica had thought about him, let alone share him with someone new.

 

“Oh, yes. We have discussed you at great length. I have had to pry most of it from her, but she has told me a lot about her teenage years in Neptune.” Henry seemed to lose his smile and adjusted his suit jacket a bit.

 

“I'm sorry, but she hasn't mentioned you.” Logan looked at Henry and tilted his head. Then it hit him. “You were at her wedding though. I saw you on the video.” He was the older man who danced with Veronica.

 

“I was there. It was a special day for Veronica. I wouldn't have missed it.” Henry smiled again. “I am glad you know about it. It would be hard to break that news to you.” He spoke with a dignified peacefulness.

 

“How did you meet Veronica?” Logan asked as he leaned in a bit towards the older man.

 

“My son hired her to follow me and try to trap me into giving her all my money.” Henry chuckled. “He thought I was spending too much at charity auctions. I bid on Veronica and she figured out I just like the company. We've been friends for almost three years now. She's a delight.”

 

Logan nodded and smiled. “Wait, you bid on her? She was up for auction?”

 

Henry laughed. “Yes. Apparently, the only way she could get on the guest list was to auction herself off. I spent a lot of money on her that night.”

 

“And now you take her out?” Logan was trying to figure out what Henry was doing with Veronica on these dates.

 

“Yes. We go to dinner and usually a show. We go to Broadway or some opera house. Sometimes, she allows me to escort her to an art opening or something else we get to dress up for.”

 

“The dresses in her closet.” Logan mumbled. He thought of the designer gowns in her closet with designer shoes. She lived in that crappy apartment but has thousand dollar dresses. She didn't buy them.

 

“I suppose she would just shove them in a closet.” Henry chuckled. “She doesn't let me buy her a new one for every outing. But once a season, she allows me to get her a handful. She hates it, but it makes me very happy to see her in beautiful gowns. She humors me.”

 

Logan grinned wide and nodded. He could tell by Henry's tone that he adored Veronica. “She never let me do that, so consider yourself lucky.”

 

“She was going through some things and didn't want to come off as greedy with you. She wanted you to know she saw you as more than your money.” Henry nodded.

 

“It's weird that she would share so much with you.” Logan took a sip of his water.

 

“I was a psychologist for a long time, Logan. I am trained in the art of pulling out stories. You know most of her stories, I'm sure. She didn't have to share anything about her past with you.”

 

Eli came back in and took his seat again. “V says hi.”

 

Logan let out a puff of air and closed his eyes. He held the lack of breath for a beat before he softly smiled. He needed to know Veronica was alright.

 

“Ahh. She must be in danger today.” Henry was watching Logan closely.

 

Eli slapped Logan's arm and Logan looked over to Henry.

 

“It's alright. She's a little fighter.” Henry chuckled.

 

“We had an issue at the office. Mind if Logan and I hang out until we get the sign from V?” Eli asked calmly.

 

“Pfft. Issue.” Logan mumbled.

 

Henry smirked and nodded. “Of course, Eli. My home is always open for you. Shall we have some dinner? You can tell me about this 'issue'.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. That was exciting, right? 
> 
> The song for this chapter is At Last by Etta James. It has nothing to do with Logan or Veronica though. This song makes me think of Henry. It's classic and untimely. It's flare without flashy, it's classy without frills. It's Henry. 
> 
> On twitter, you'll find photo references for the Mizrahi brothers and Henry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter of this story. Not that the rest are bad, but just well, you'll see. Enjoy.

After many hours of dodging some bullets and settling some big differences, Veronica and Gavi drove back to the office. Veronica held her phone on her lap and leaned back in the seat of the car. Her head was supported by the cushioned headrest and she took the moment to relax. “Eli and Logan will meet us back at my apartment.”

 

“So, who is Logan?” Gavi was in pain. Veronica heard it in his voice, but he had insisted on driving. With her own injuries, it made sense.

 

“Ex from high school.” Veronica tilted her head and looked out the window, watching the street lamps flash as they drove past them. The night was calm. The city, constantly awake, seemed muted.

 

“Really? Seems like more than that.” He wasn't being snarky. His voice was soft and genuine.

 

Veronica shrugged. It was way more than that, but there were so many beginnings and ends to their relationship and so many titles they fell under. “We understand each other. Or did. We met when we were twelve. He knew me so well, but that was before I came here.”

 

“You changed that much?” Gavi shifted a bit in the seat. He was in a lot of pain. Veronica couldn't tell if talking was distracting or hurting him more.

 

“No.” She thought for a second. “Yes.” She gave a little shrug. “Maybe?” She chuckled a bit.

 

“I'm going to take that as a big yes.” Gavi laughed with a wince.

 

“I've grown a lot.” Veronica thought to all the things she has endured since her move to the city. She had learned many valuable lessons of life and love. She was proud of who she had become.

 

“Not in height, otherwise you were a dwarf in high school.” Gavi quipped.

 

Veronica turned and glared at him. “Enough of that.” Gavi chuckled. “No, I mean, as a person. I have learned a lot of new skills, and suffered through some hard times.”

 

Gavi looked over at her. “The hardest.” He offered in a supportive tone. He had heard her tales of woe.

 

Veronica nodded. “I agree. But, Logan has suffered some horrible things as well. In fact, the only thing we didn't mourn together when we were in Neptune was Lilly.”

 

“The catalyst.” Gavi spoke softly.

 

“Yea, I guess so.” Veronica looked out the window again. “He knows most of the hard stuff and now he's met one of the best things. He's learning about me and it's weird. It's weird thinking he doesn't know me anymore. But I do something, and I see this look on his face. Amazement, shock, confusion, pity...” Trailing off, she looked down at her phone and twisted it in her hand on her thigh. “I realize he doesn't know parts of me. It's heartbreaking because I caused this gap between us.”

 

“Why?” Gavi asked. It was such a simple question, but the answer was complicated.

 

“Because I wasn't safe in Neptune. And I felt hallow there.” She looked out the window again. “I came here just to lose more, but I gained more too.”

 

“Does he know that?” Gavi asked softly.

 

Veronica nodded as her phone rang. She noticed who was calling and answered. “Eli?” She was concerned over what could have happened for him to call back so soon.

 

“V, you got company here.” Eli sounded tired and annoyed, but not rushed.

 

“Who?” Veronica asked with her interest peaked. She allowed her shoulders to sag a bit. It wasn't urgent.

 

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just expect me to laugh at the face you make when you see them.” Eli chuckled and hung up.

 

Veronica looked down at her phone.

 

“What?” Gavi asked.

 

“More people waiting for me at home. Eli was amused.” Veronica sighed and leaned her head back against the headrest again.

 

“Well, that's a good sign, right?” Gavi grinned.

 

“Maybe.” Veronica watched as Gavi pulled into Tempest Investigations and parked the car in the secure parking deck. Gavi got out, wincing as he moved around to her door. He opened the door with a hand holding his side. She looked down at her feet, still bare, now bloody and filthy. “My shoes are upstairs, maybe. I will need them if I'm going to walk home.”

 

“Call Eli for a piggy back ride?” Gavi chuckled as he moved towards the elevator. “I'll be right back.” The door closed.

 

Veronica leaned back and sent Eli a text.

 

_Hint._

 

She got an immediate response.

 

_Planets aligned._

 

She tilted her head at the phone. The elevator distracted her and she looked up when Gavi walked out with a pair of sneakers and her socks. “Thank you kindly.” She put on the socks and slid her feet carefully into the shoes. She stood with a grimace. “Oh, these socks are ruined, but much better. Thank you.”

 

Gavi nodded. “Come on. Let's get you home. Think Eli will let me crash on his couch?” He offered a hand out to her and lead her around the car.

 

“Yes. If not, you and Logan can take turns snuggling me.” Veronica laughed as they excited the parking deck.

 

They walked down the street next to each other. Veronica stopped a couple times and whimpered, but waved Gavi off from helping her. Gavi leaned against a building for a few seconds, but waved for Veronica to keep going. “We'll make it eventually, Nica.” He painfully chuckled out.

 

To their luck, a neighbor was leaving when they got the gate. Veronica grinned and thanked him before walking inside. “Fuck.” She looked down at the stairs, then to her feet. She was pretty sure she couldn't climb them. She wondered if she could crawl up them.

 

Gavi walked up to her and bent down. He reached back with both of his arms. “Come on.”

 

“Gavi, I can't. You're hurt too.” Veronica swatted at his hands gently.

 

“Nica, get your cute ass on my back right now so I can go upstairs and go to bed.” Gavi whined.

 

Veronica smiled. “Alright.” She climbed up on his back and Gavi took her up the stairs. As they turned left on the third floor, Veronica perked a bit. “Holy shit.”

 

“Whoa. Mars. Finally get that harem of men, I see.” Sheriff Donald Lamb smirked as he leaned against the windowsill at the end of the hall. He was in civilian clothes of a dress shirt and slacks. He looked like he hadn't aged in the last five years.

 

The door across from her own opened and Logan, Eli and Deputy Leo D'Amato came out of the apartment. Eli rushed past the other men and over to Gavi and helped Veronica down. She felt him inspecting her for injuries and she waved him off. She pointed to Gavi. “Bruised ribs.”

 

“You?” Eli asked before glancing to check on Gavi.

 

“My feet hurt.” She turned and limped down the hall while giving the other three men a smile. She had dried blood on her face and was covered in dirt. Her clothing was singed, ripped and bloody. She had scraps all over. Her arm had a long, shallow gash in it that covered the top of her forearm. She staggered up to Lamb and raised a brow. “Sup.” Lamb pushed off the wall and looked down at her. His face hung in small shock at her. His head even leaned more forward than his shoulders.

 

“Veronica?” Leo blinked down at her. He was looking her over. His hair was shorter than it had been when she left Neptune. It made him look more mature. Veronica wasn't sure if she liked that look on him.

 

She grinned to Leo. She was truly happy to see him. Having briefly dated before falling in with Logan, she knew him to be a genuinely great guy. “Hi, Leo. Nice to see you again. How do you like New York?”

 

“What happened to you?” Leo asked in awe.

 

Logan stared at her with his jaw slacked open.

 

“Don't worry. Local law enforcement was notified.” Veronica sighed and waved a hand around nonchalantly. She had spent an hour talking with them before she began the trek home.

 

“They let you walk away like that?” Lamb raised a brow. Veronica almost heard concern, but suspected she was hallucinating due to her long, active day.

 

“I resisted medical assistance, as did my friend.” She leaned against her door. “Eli?”

 

“Yo.” Eli was instantly next to her, leaning Gavi against the wall.

 

“I need keys and Gavi needs a couch. Want to wrap his ribs and put him to bed?” Veronica kept looking at Lamb as she talked. Lamb's own eyes were fixated on hers.

 

“Sure. Give me a second. Gavi, come on in.” Eli rushed off to his apartment.

 

“See you tomorrow, Nica. Thanks.” Gavi spoke, leaning down to kiss the back of Veronica's head.

 

She turned and smiled up to Gavi. She nodded. “Sure thing. Get some rest.”

 

Gavi walked past Logan and gave him a subtle pat on his shoulder. Gavi smiled up to him before nodding to Leo and slipped inside Eli's apartment. Eli came out with keys and unlocked Veronica's door.

 

“Need anything? Call me.” Eli opened the door and handed her the keys. Before he turned away, he held out his fist.

 

Veronica nodded, bumping his fist with her own scraped and bloody one gingerly with a smile. She walked into the apartment and set the keys in a tray on a shelf near the door. She left the door open as she walked to the kitchen. Reaching down into a cupboard, she pulled out a large pot. She set it in the sink and filled it with water. The men walked in behind her. Logan was the last one in and he closed and locked the door.

 

“Have a seat anywhere.” Veronica winced as she carried the pot to the stove and turned the burner on. She sighed and leaned back against the counter. Her whole body ached. Muscles had lost their adrenaline boosts and were tightening up. Bruises were beginning to form under the skin.

 

Lamb and Leo walked around the apartment and looked around at the items on display. Lamb shook his head a couple of times. “How long have you lived here?”

 

“Uh...” She thought of the other two apartments and the timeline. “Three and half years, maybe a little more.” She looked up at Logan walking closer to her. He had that confused look on his face and Veronica sighed at it.

 

“Sit. I will do whatever this is.” Logan softly said. He gestured to the chair nearby.

 

“Soaking feet. I got it.” Before she could finish speaking, Logan scooped her up and carried her to the chair. He gently set her down. She winced at the movement, but settled into the chair easily enough. “There's a big bowl on top of the fridge. Pour the water in that.” She looked up at Lamb. “Why are you here?”

 

“We had a missing persons report on you and we wanted to confirm you are still alive.” Lamb spoke as he walked back towards the couch. He sat on the end closest to Veronica. Leo sat next to him.

 

Veronica looked up at them and chuckled a bit. “Still alive.” She wished it was that easy to dismiss them.

 

“Veronica, your hands...?” Leo spoke softly, but he was shocked.

 

Veronica looked at her hands. Her knuckles were bloody and filthy. “I'm ok, Leo. Really. It's all surface stuff. Nothing some soap and band-aids won't fix.”

 

Logan brought the bowl over. Veronica lifted her feet, wincing a bit. Logan put the bowl down and sat on the table straddling her knees. He untied her shoe and went to take it off, but Veronica stopped him. He looked up at her with his head tilted a bit in question.

 

“It looks really bad. It's not, but it looks it. Ok?” Veronica softly spoke to him. She knew he was about to freak out. He was actually being pretty cool with her injuries so far, so she was hopeful. He nodded, and she could see him preparing himself for it. He gasped softly as he pulled the shoe off and the sock was pink. Veronica heard Lamb grunt a bit and she looked up at him. “Don't worry, Deputy. No foot rub required of you tonight.”

 

Lamb gave his annoyed sigh. His eyes widened as Logan peeled away her sock.

 

“Oh, Roni...” Logan mumbled. He didn't look away from her foot.

 

“Really, I kicked so much ass barefoot. I only stopped to get my shoes on the way home.” Veronica tried to sound cheerful. She wasn't feeling it though. Her foot looked like a fat sausage. It was swollen and covered with bruises and cuts. She knew the other one looked the same.

 

Logan turned and looked up at her. “What happened?” He asked with confusion and a little anger.

 

“Kicking ass sometimes leaves marks.” Veronica sighed. “It's fine.” She flinched, regretting the statement before she finished saying it. He wouldn't take it as fine.

 

Logan released her foot and stood. Quietly, he walked towards the bedroom.

 

She sighed and put her bloody foot on the floor. She moved to get up, but Lamb put a hand on her arm, stopping her. He stood and held a hand up at her. “What do you need?”

 

Veronica blinked up at him and slid back onto the chair. “There's some cleanser under the sink in the bathroom. Not the bleach.” She pointed down the hall. Lamb nodded and walked down the hall.

 

Leo sat on the table and picked up her other foot. He repeated the shoe and sock removal. Veronica noticed he kept his pity looks to a minimum. She still appreciated Leo. Lamb returned and handed Veronica the soap.

 

“So, I'm to believe you are perfectly fine here? Not in any danger?” Lamb started as he sat back down on the couch. “Especially when I hear about grenades and missiles in your office building?” He sighed.

 

Veronica poured some soap in the water and slowly put a foot into the bowl. She sighed with a small smile and added the other foot. She leaned back and closed her eyes. “Lamb, I don't believe you have jurisdiction here.”

 

“Veronica!” Lamb's voice got a bit louder. His threshold for her quips had diminished over time.

 

“Donald!” Veronica yelled back, her eyes still closed. She wasn't fazed by his authoritative voice.

 

“Why can't you ever just tell me something?” Lamb huffed and leaned back on her couch. “And why do you live like shit here? How would your dad react to this reckless behavior and these shitty living conditions?”

 

Veronica laughed and opened her eyes. “I own my own business and have almost no commute. He would be proud of me.” She pushed down the anger of Lamb thinking he would know how her father would react to anything.

 

“Who did this to you?” Leo asked softly, in his 'I just want to help' voice.

 

Veronica smiled at him. “Security agents.”

 

Lamb blinked. “You fought them?”

 

“I did. I also saved a friend from an assassination attempt.” She was feeling pretty badass at the moment. Shocking Lamb was like the icing on the Kung-fu cake.

 

“You fought trained agents tonight?” Lamb perked up, scooting to the edge of the couch. Veronica wondered if he was interested in the action or if he was actually worried about her well-being.

 

“I did. I also already told local law enforcement what happened.” She pulled out her phone. “Want their number?” She dropped her phone on the seat cushion near her leg. She scooted her behind back as she leaned over the bowl. She rubbed at her feet, already noticing improvement. “Oh, the power of soap.”

 

Lamb looked down and his shoulders slacked a bit. “I see they were very filthy."

 

“Got to get dirty to do this job, Deputy.” Veronica raised her head and winked at Lamb. “So, how is everyone at the station? Inga and Sacks alright?”

 

“Everyone is fine, Veronica.” Leo answered. “All relieved that you are alright. We thought, with your dad, that you might have done something stupid.” He frowned a bit at her.

 

“Oh, I did plenty of stupid things. Some are still haunting me. But, I never had any intention of what you might be implying.” She looked up as Logan walked out with a towel in his hands. “What a terrible hostess I am. Would anyone like a drink? I have beer in the fridge.”

 

Lamb raised a brow at her.

 

Veronica looked over to him, pulling her head back a bit. “What? I'm old enough to have beer.” She didn't need a fake ID anymore.

 

“That's weird.” Lamb mumbled.

 

“I would like one.” Leo stated and stood. “I'll get it.” He looked down to Lamb. “Don?” Lamb shook his head. Leo walked into the kitchen.

 

Logan walked around and put a towel on the arm of Veronica's chair. He handed her a pill bottle. “If you want something else, let me know. I think these are mild.” He was calm and Veronica was grateful.

 

Veronica took them and nodded. “Thanks.”

 

“I'll get you some fresh water, if you want.” Logan looked down at her. She could tell he was trying to be calm and sweet. She realized he left to calm down.

 

She shook her head. “I'm good. A beer would be nice though.” She smiled up at him.

 

Leo handed Logan the beer he had just opened and turned around to get another for himself. Logan started to hand it to Veronica, but quickly pulled it back. “You aren't going to take the pills with it, are you?”

 

“I had thought about it since it is a beverage. I could swallow the pills without liquid, but then it leaves that horrible trail of nastiness behind.” Veronica opened the pill bottle and took two pills out.

 

“I'll get you water.” Logan turned back towards the kitchen.

 

“Logan.” Veronica heard the exhaustion in her own voice and tried to reel it back. Her mask had slipped slightly. “A beer isn't going to hurt. I'm not driving. I'm not operating heavy machinery. I'm going to soak my feet then I'm going to go to bed.” She held a hand out and waited.

 

Lamb tilted his head, watching the two. Leo sipped his beer as he walked out of the kitchen to look around her apartment.

 

Logan sighed and handed over the beer. “I'm not leaving you then.” She didn't bother telling him that she hadn't expected him to leave anyway.

 

Veronica popped the pills in her mouth and chugged the beer down. She handed the empty bottle back to Logan. Covering her mouth with the back of her hand, she burped softly.

 

Lamb's eyes widened.

 

As Logan took the bottle back hesitantly, Veronica spoke. “Recycle is in the red bin.” She looked to Lamb. “Anything else, officer?”

 

“I have some paperwork for you to sign. I'm not going to allow you to sign it after seeing you consume narcotics and alcohol. I'll have to come back.” Lamb leaned back on the couch and got comfortable. He was grinning at having something to hold over her.

 

“You got married?” Leo was standing near the door, looking at Veronica's happy wall.

 

Lamb tilted his head and looked over at Veronica.

 

“Yea.” She wasn't looking forward to the questions that were sure to follow.

 

“Where is Mr. Mars?” Lamb stood up and walked over to the picture. Leo pointed it out.

 

“He died, a year ago.” Veronica sighed out. She looked down her hands and leaned toward, slipping them into the warm water her feet were in. She scrubbed at them under the water.

 

“Sorry to hear that, Veronica.” Leo mumbled.

 

“Thanks, Leo.” Veronica looked over at him with a small smile. She was past the mourning stage and just wanted to move forward. She pulled her hands out and looked at them. They looked better. She dried them on the towel.

 

“Are you part of a singing group now?” Lamb asked as he motioned to a picture of Veronica with the girls at a club.

 

Logan's laugh shocked Veronica and she turned to look at him. “You watched that video!” She chuckled and looked back at Lamb. “No, I have friends. You should try it sometime.”

 

“We will see you tomorrow.” Lamb shook his head and opened the door.

 

“I'll be here.” Veronica chuckled. She lifted up a hand and waved to them. Lamb exited and Leo waved back, smiling. He set his mostly empty beer on a shelf and closed the door behind them.

 

Logan walked over to the door and locked it up. He grabbed the beer bottle before he looked back at her. “How much danger were you really in tonight?” He must have been sitting on that question since she came up the stairs.

 

She pulled out a foot and inspected it. She expected her feet to be a lot better tomorrow. “In the basket to your left, there's a pair of tweezers. Can you please bring them to me?” She didn't look up.

 

“Veronica.” He grabbed the tweezers and took them over to her.

 

“Enough that I understand why people are concerned and upset.” Veronica took them and pulled out a tiny piece of glass and dropped it on the table. She wasn't used to people fussing too much over her now. Then again, if she was this bad, so was the rest of her crew.

 

Logan dumped remaining beer down the sink and tossed the bottle in the red bin. “And this is normal?” Logan sat on the arm of the couch. He was concerned. Veronica saw it in his eyes.

 

“This is my life, give or take a bruise.” She pulled out another little piece of glass and dropped it next to the first. She stopped and looked up at Logan. “I get your concern, and I know I'm not invincible. Trust me. I don't feel it right now. But, I don't take outrageous risks.”

  
“Your building had two explosions today.” Logan sighed. “You are popping pills and drinking like it's just another day at the office. I'm having trouble coming to terms with it all, Roni.”

 

“I get it. I didn't invite you out here though.” Veronica switched feet and pulled out another piece of glass. “If I remember correctly, you rushed over here to check up on me.”

 

“And if you had known I was coming?” Logan's eyes were wide and full of emotion.

 

“Had I gotten enough of a warning, I probably wouldn't have let you see this side of my life. But it's part of me now. It's what I do.” Another glass piece clinked on the table. “I get punched and shot at and there are explosions. I try to be smart when they happen. And so far, that's worked for me.”

 

“So, what now?” Logan got up and pulled the dirty soapy water away from her chair and dumped it in the sink while she dried her feet and cleaned up the puddle on the floor.

 

Veronica sighed and spoke softly. “Logan, I know how my life works. I don't know how it works with you in it anymore.”

 

Logan came back to her and sat down on the couch. “I want you back in my life. I love you.”

 

Veronica watched him for a long time. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't keep her thoughts focused. Memories of high school, both the good and bad, clouded her thoughts. She had flashes of slashed tires and planted bongs and spinning kisses and comforting hugs. She sighed and stood. Logan was right up next to her with his arms out as he helped her. She turned and walked down the hall. Logan was behind her. She stopped at the bathroom and leaned against the wall. “I'm going to shower.”

 

Logan nodded. “Oh, ok. Normal reaction when someone confesses feelings.” His cocky tone implied he was hurt by her avoidance.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes and stumbled into the bathroom. She didn't close the door. She reached in and started the shower. She winced as she stood straight again. “I don't know what to say to you about that, Logan. I'm so tired and I hurt and I really only want to shower and go to bed. Can we wait until after we get some sleep?” She grabbed the waistband of her pants and tugged them over her hips.

 

Logan tilted his head. “Uh, yea. I'll be in the living room-” He looked away with disappointed all over his face.

 

“I need help.” Veronica stopped with her pants caught halfway down her thighs. She looked over to him, panting softly.

 

“You need help?” Logan turned back towards the bathroom and walked in. He didn't seem to believe her. His eyes were wide and a brow was slightly raised.

 

“Please. I want to be clean. Half of this blood isn't mine.” She used the counter to keep her upright. She felt gross and anything that wasn't hurting from a bruise or cut hurt from sore muscles. She and Gavi handled business, but they were both feeling the after effects of a job well done.

 

Logan slipped his hands under her arms and lifted her up with ease. He sat her on the counter. Pulling her shirt up over her he exposed her only slightly cleaner bra. He dropped the shirt on the floor behind him. He pulled her pants the rest of the way down and dropped them on top of her shirt. He closed the door and turned back slowly. He pulled off his own shirt and set it on the counter next to Veronica. He slipped out of his pants, standing only in his boxer briefs. “Do you want to be naked or shower in your underwear?” He set his pants on top of his shirt.

 

Veronica blinked, getting caught staring at his muscles. She was drawn to them. She couldn't keep her eyes off them. She nodded. “Why are you undressing?”

 

“I can't help you without being in the shower with you. I don't see the need to get all of my clothing wet.” Logan smirked a bit. “I'm not getting naked.”

 

“Oh.” Veronica nodded. “That makes a lot of sense.” She lifted her eyes to meet his and smiled up at him.

 

“I'm not drugged.” He chuckled. He did have a point. “Do you want to be naked or not, Roni?” She almost missed seeing his fingers nervously flicked at his sides for a second.

 

“I'm dirty.” Veronica mumbled out with a pout.

 

“Ok, clothed it is.” Logan nodded. He picked her up under the arms again and carried her over the tub into the shower. He carefully set her feet down with her back to the water and reached up, pulling her hairband out. He flinched for her as he tried to remove it without pulling her hair.

 

Veronica cringed as the water hit her back and let out a little whimper. She felt the scraps on her back.

 

Logan looked down, raising a brow. “Too hot?”

 

“No.” Veronica looked down, only to stare at his six pack abs. She wanted to reach out and touch them. He didn't have them five years ago.

 

Logan took a hold of her arms and turned her around. He released a sigh. “Oh, Roni. How did this happen?”

 

“I got shoved up against a few walls. And the grenade. And I fell on some gravel.” She rambled them off. She pouted at the loss of the abs visual.

 

Logan grabbed the loofah and the soap and started a lather. He worked the loofah over her shoulders and timidly over her back. He moved it over her bra and panties, acting as like they weren't there. He ran it down the back of her legs before standing back up and turning her around. He blinked and tried not to stare at her now sheer bra and panties. He swallowed nervously. “Arms up.”

 

Veronica slowly raised her arms and tried not to giggle when he tickled her underarms with the loofah. She noticed he went quickly over her bra. She looked down and saw she could see her nipples. So much for decency _._ She sighed and reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She pulled it off.

 

Logan stepped back and his jaw clenched at seeing her bare breasts. “Ronica?” He sounded like a teenager. It made her feel like her breasts were the first he had seen. She had to smile at the absurdity of that idea.

 

“The mystery is solved. You can't bathe in white panties.” She grabbed his arm with one hand to keep her balance and pulled her panties down with the other hand. She grunted as she moved, feeling her muscles protesting, but stepped out of the panties. She left them laying in the tub. She looked up at him. She could tell he was turned on just from his eyes. They were dark and intense. She had to admit the moment was getting hotter, but she hurt. She took the loofah from his hand and washed the front of her and turned around. She rinsed the loofah out and put it back in the caddy.

 

Logan reached over her easily enough and grabbed the shampoo. “Hair?” His voice had a tension to it.

She nodded and dunked her head under the water. Running a hand over her forehead, she pushed her wet hair back. She tilted her head backwards and let him put the soap into her hair.

 

“I looked for this shampoo and conditioner for months. I had no idea what you used, but I missed the smell.” He breathed against her neck. His hands worked up a lather and he massaged her scalp with his fingertips.

 

Veronica moaned and closed her eyes. “Feels good, Lo.”

 

Logan chuckled and pushed her back gently, guiding her into the cascading water. “You can't moan and be naked right now. Rinse.”

 

Veronica grinned mischievously to herself and turned around. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, reaching up with both hands and arching her back. Logan turned around. He shook his head while keeping his back to her. “Logan?”

 

“I want to touch you, Veronica, but you are hurt. I'm trying to think about baseball. Or war. Or grandmothers.” His voice was husky and low. Even though he was facing away from her, she could see his jaw clenching under his cheeks.

 

Veronica put conditioner in her hair. “You can get out.” She noticed the disappointment in her tone. She leaned back and rinsed it out, running her fingers through her hair. She watched him pull the curtain back and her felt the cooler air hit her skin.

 

“I'll get you a towel.” He didn't look back at her before he stepped out of the tub and closed the shower curtain.

 

Veronica let the water hit her for a while. She rinsed her hair again. She made sure the soap was off her whole body and turned the water off. She looked down at herself and shook her head. She was covered in small bruises and cuts. She had a large cut on her arm that probably needed a proper bandage. She checked her legs, stomach and hips, but nothing else seemed to stick out. She knew most would be gone in a day or two.

 

“You ok?” Logan asked from the other side of the curtain.

 

“Yea, just taking inventory. I still have all my fingers and toes.” Veronica pulled the curtain back and looked up at him. He was wearing his jeans and his underwear were hung over a towel rack. His shirt was still on the counter. Her eyes transfixed on his chest again.

 

Logan grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. He lifted her out of the tub and put her feet down on the rug. He grabbed another towel and put it on her head, moving it around as he tried to dry her hair. “Got pajamas?”

 

Veronica wiggled as he dried her hair and chuckled. She thought about telling him she slept in the nude, just to play with him, but decided that was the drugs talking. “Yea, in the bedroom.”

 

He left the towel on her head, blinding her as he scooped her up and carried her in his arms into the bedroom. He gently put her on the bed and waited.

 

Veronica removed the towel on her head and rolled over to turn the light on next to the bed. She pointed to the top drawer. “Panties.” She held out three fingers. “Pants and shirts.” She worked on drying her hair a bit more as she watched him retrieve the clothes.

 

He came back and clothing dropped on the bed. He looked down at her, pausing.

 

Veronica looked up at him with her head tilted a bit. “You want to sleep in here or on the couch?”

 

“In here.” He breathed out the words.

 

Veronica held up her arm. “I need a bandage. They are in the kitchen.”

 

Logan nodded before he turned and walked out of the room.

 

Veronica tossed the towels to the side and stood up. She was going to cut Logan some slack and remove some of the awkwardness. She winced and put her panties on. She turned around and grabbed the tank top and put it on. She exhaled and grabbed the pants.

 

 

Logan walked into the kitchen and looked around. He checked some of the cabinets before finding the red pouch under the sink. With it clutched against his chest like a football, he walked back to the bedroom. He watched as Veronica struggled to throw her shirt on. She looked a lot better than she had when he first saw her tonight. He had been terrified. He thought the night his father attacked her was horrifying. No, this was out of his realm of thought. She looked like she had been through battle and it wasn't her first. She had seen some wars. But, this was not shocking to her. She accepted it like a typical Monday night. He cleared his throat and walked inside. “I would have helped you do that.”

 

Veronica looked over her shoulder and smirked. “You looked like you were having trouble. I was trying to make it easier for you.”

 

Logan walked over to her and snatched the pants from her. He knelt down and offered a leg for her. She slipped one leg in. “You in a parka would still cause me trouble. I'm an adult though, Veronica. I can keep my urges in check.” He grinned up at her while holding out the other leg of the pajama pants.

 

Once dressed, Veronica limped awkwardly to the bed and sat on it, finally taking the weight off her feet. “Tell me about your life. What do you do? Who do you socialize with?”

 

Logan sat down on the other side and started to bandage her arm. It wasn't so bad now that she was clean. In fact, all of her looked a lot better. “If you are asking what my job is, I don't officially have one. I work with at-risk youth in foster care. I don't let them pay me. I still have plenty of Aaron's money to cover bills.” It was the least his bastard of a father could do. And he really did love the kids. He felt like he was making a difference in their lives.

 

Veronica watched as he bandaged and nodded. “What do you do for them?”

 

“I offer counseling, or just a friendly ear. I play basketball with them once a week, if I'm available. I probably won't make the game this week. It's tomorrow.” He smiled up at her. He was proud of what he did with his time. He was happy to help people in need, some of which were in similar situations he was once in.

 

“Oh. Do you need to go home?” Veronica pulled her arm back and inspected his bandaging abilities. She didn't sound like she was dismissing him, but she wasn't begging him to stay either.

 

He put the first aid kit back together and set it on a bedside table. “No.” He looked over at her. “I don't need to be anywhere else.” He gave her a sweet smile. He didn't want to be anywhere else. This felt right and natural.

 

“And socially? What do you do?” Veronica leaned back against her pillows.

 

“I do a lot of fundraisers and charity events.” He smirked as he recalled his introduction to Henry. “I never auctioned myself off though.”

 

Veronica giggled and blushed a bit. “Oh, Henry was telling stories.” Her whole face softened. Henry was important to her.

 

Logan nodded with a laugh. He bounced up and went to her closet. He opened up the end with the dresses and pulled out some and inspected them. “Do you pick these out?”

 

“Mostly. He usually has a pile waiting for me and I try them on. If I despise one, he never sees me in it. I let him pick the ones he wants to buy from the rest. They make him happy.” She shrugged.

 

“It's a bit weird for me to picture you as a Barbie doll. You just let some old guy dress you up.” He inspected another dress. If nothing else, Henry had good tastes. All the dresses were sexy without being slutty. They were alluring and romantic. Logan bet they all looked fabulous on her.

 

“I don't just let him. I enjoy his company. He's very sweet and funny. He reminds me of my dad.” She lowered her head and he felt the same bit of sadness. Keith Mars had been a beacon of hope, love and justice in Neptune. He might not have liked Logan around his daughter, but he wouldn't have turned his back on Logan if Logan needed help. Logan wondered if Keith would be jealous of Henry or thankful for him. “He treats me like a grandchild. His own are rude and greedy and stuck up.” She giggled a bit.

 

“What? What's funny?” Logan asked, putting the dresses away. He knew there was a story there. He wanted to hear all of her stories, especially the ones that make her laugh like that.

 

“He set me up with his grandson once. He's probably thirty or so. Reminded me so much of Sean Friedrich.”

 

“Yea? Tell me you didn't fuck him.” Logan laughed. He thought maybe that was too blunt to say, that old Veronica may have blushed or skirt away from answering. But that was before Lilly died. Senior year Veronica rarely blushed.

 

“He asked for a blowjob in the back of the limo. As hard as it was to turn him down, I had to.” She laughed.

 

“It works on some girls.” Logan chuckled with a shrug.

 

“Yea? How many fell for your rich snob routine?” She was baiting him. He could tell, but he didn't know her angle. He wondered if she wanted to know how active he had been, or how inactive he had been.

 

Logan grinned and shook his head. “I'm not playing the number game with you.”

 

Veronica laughed. “That many?”

 

Logan shrugged. Her view of him being a male whore didn't shock him. “Maybe. Or maybe you would be surprised.”

 

“Is it weird that I like the fact we can surprise each other?” She asked softly. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

 

Logan sat back on the bed. “I don't know if I can handle any more of your surprises.” He half smiled. Even though he said it with humor, it was the truth.

 

Veronica nodded. “I have some whammies. I know.” She bit her bottom lip.

 

“Oh, fuck. There's more.” Logan flopped back, laying across the foot of the bed. He prepared himself for whatever else she had to say.

 

“I ran into Hannah a couple months ago.” When Logan chuckled with relief, she continued. “I was just thinking about past partners of yours that I knew, and remembered her. I remembered I ran into her. She's here in New York, or was for school.”

 

“Hannah, wow. How is she?” That was a name he hadn't heard in a while. Once Veronica left, he hadn't even thought much about Hannah. Hannah had started as a tool to teach the Fitzpatricks not to mess with him. But, as he used her, he realized she was sweet. He felt that if he couldn't be with Veronica, maybe someone as good and pure as Hannah would be enough. He started to trust that since she saw good in him, even though she learned his dirty plans, maybe he wasn't evil. Hannah gave him hope. Her father ripped her away from him. Last he heard, she had gone to boarding school on the eastern coast.

 

“Over you. Sorry.” Veronica grinned.

 

“Ouch. High Roni is a mean Roni.” Logan chuckled. He liked her this way. Not high, or in pain, but she was relaxed. It reminded him of before Lilly died when Veronica wasn't always on a case and could hang with her friends.

 

“I really want another beer. I want to sleep so good tonight.” Veronica looked at the clock and blinked at it only being ten at night.

 

“Not going to happen, the beer part, at least.” Logan smirked.

 

“I can walk, you know.” She raised a brow and gave a knowing smile.

 

“You hobble and it makes me sad. Don't do it.” He pouted. He really didn't want her to move. He had gotten over her gimp walk and didn't want to see a repeat.

 

“Had any girlfriends since Hannah?” Her mood changed again, flashing back to simply catching up.

 

“A couple. I had a hard time moving on after graduation though. I thought we were going to get another chance then you were gone.” He paused and looked up at her. “I get it, but I was still holding out hope that we would get that chance. I still am.”

 

Veronica nodded. “So, at least five women. At twenty-three? That seems oddly low.”

 

“Veronica.” He threatened with a smirk. The thought of her counting his lovers made him blush just a little. It wasn't that she didn't know details about him. She was Lilly's best friend and Lilly was a sharer. But, now, it felt extremely personal. He wasn't proud of his number, but he was proud of it not being as high as it could be. He had tried to forget about Veronica in a variety of ways. Women was one of the first and he managed to come out the other side of that without a kid or a disease.

 

“My number is even bigger than that.” She giggled and it was the sexiest thing he had heard in a long time. It was even sexier than the moan in the shower.

 

“Hey! I don't want to know your number.” He covered his ears with his hands. He knew she had sex. He knew she had willing sex with Duncan before he ran off with his baby. Logan knew Veronica probably had sex with Nate, being married and all. Beyond that, Logan really didn't need to know more than he was not on that list.

 

“Why not?” She sounded offended.

 

“I can't hear you! And it's making me envious of all of them.” He looked up at her, rolling to rest on his side. “When I saw you walking out of Duncan's room that morning, it broke my heart that you and he slept together. That he got to touch you, again.” Especially considering how they had touched the first time and Logan's role in that. They had both been high on GHB and drunk. Her first time was tarnished with Logan's drugs and Cassidy's rape on top of that. But that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was that Duncan had sex with her after ignoring her existence. He didn't even break up with her. He just stopped talking to her. But, after they had sex at Shelly's party, he went back to ignoring her. He had his reason for it, as insane as it might be. He had never told Logan, and now, Logan wished he had asked. But, somehow, Veronica forgave Logan for his piece in that nightmare. She forgave him for a lot and he found he could easily forgive her for her mistakes.

 

Veronica nodded. “Imagine listening to you and Kendall break sound barriers immediately after our meek love-making.”

 

Logan laughed. “I would say sorry, but I'm not.” Kendall, as reckless and immature as that relationship was, was a lot of fun and a welcome distraction from his best friend dating his girl.

 

Veronica grinned. “Don't worry. I have had my own loud moments.”

 

He smirked and leaned in a bit. “Oh, really?” Veronica talking about her sex life was very new to him. Instinct to embrace it kicked in before he could really think it through.

 

Veronica chuckled. “I mean, Henry is...” She trailed off and grinned at him.

 

“Ugh!” He covered his face. After a few seconds, he looked up, smirking. “Joking, right?”

 

Veronica shrugged. “Get me a beer, I'll tell you the truth.”

 

“You can have a beer when you can walk without frowning.” Logan leaned back again.

 

Veronica shrugged and turned on the bed with her feet dangling off. She put on a big smile and slid off the bed slowly. She turned and walked backwards towards the living room, still smiling.

 

Logan sighed and watched her. “You are like a puppy who knows she's going to get in trouble but still pees on the rug anyway.”

 

She giggled and turned, walking quickly into the hall.

 

Logan rolled off the bed and followed. He found her looking at her phone next to the chair. She had a crease in her forehead. “What is it?” He braced for the worst.

 

She put the phone to her ear. “Eli called, probably when we were in the shower.” She waited. “Hey, yea, shower. Sup?” She looked up at Logan, standing there. She looked at his bare chest as she listened to Eli. “But, he's ok?” She nodded, even though Eli couldn't see, and it was cute. “How long will he be there? Yea. Ok. No, I'm fine. I even managed to stand on my own in the shower.” She grinned to Logan. “Yea, you try telling that to Mr. Chiseled. Eli, I don't tell you who not to have sex with. Ok, maybe them, but I don't want to hear the details. I mean, imagine if I told you the details of my sex life. That's how normal girls act. And, that means you can't have sex with my friends. I would hear about 'Legendary'.” She giggled. Logan watched her and tilted his head at the conversation. He half smiled at randomness of it. “Oh, tell Logan I can handle my booze.” She held out the phone. Logan heard Eli was still talking.

 

Logan chuckled and came over to the phone. “Hello.” He paused, grinning down at Veronica.

 

Eli stopped talking and cleared his throat. “Opie. What is she on?”

 

“She took two mild pain pills and drank a beer in a gulp.” Logan smiled as he gently played with her hair.

 

“Downed it in one, eh?” Eli chuckled.

 

“Yea, one long gulp. She turned into a frat boy out here.” Logan watched as Veronica turned and leaned against the back of her couch. She was a little unsteady one her feet, but she was managing without assistance.

 

“She wants me to talk you into letting her drink more.” Eli stated.

 

“She wants one more. She seems to be pretty high, but still in a lot of pain.” Veronica stood and walked back over to Logan and reached out to touch his abs. It tickled and he sucked his stomach in to avoid her gently touch.

 

“Yea, she'll probably be alright with one more, just no more medication.” Eli sighed.

 

“What is her tolerance level these days?” He held her hand, keeping it from molesting his stomach.

 

“Pretty good, but I would feel better if you would stick around to make sure she doesn't overdo it. She's usually pretty good about this type of thing. And I mean to watch her, not to touch her, Echolls. Give her a night off, ok?”

 

“Yea, I'll be here all night to keep an eye on her.” He sounded relieved to be there for her. He handed the phone back to Veronica.

 

She took it, dropping her molesting hand. “Yes? Uh huh. Uh huh. Ok. Ok.” She turned around slowly and walked to the fridge. “I'll talk to you tomorrow.” She turned her phone off and grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

 

Logan walked over and took it out of her hand, opened it and gave it back. “Uncle Eli says one more beer, no more pills and a full night's rest. He suggest no sex.” He smirked. “What did he tell you before you handed the phone over?”

 

She took the beer and sipped it. “He gave me an update on Zeke. So, how was college?”

 

“What's wrong with Zeke?” Logan tilted his head. With her and Gavi, he forgot about Zeke.

 

“Gunshot wounds and internal bleeding.” She sipped again. “How was college?”

 

“Jesus.” Logan shook his head. This was her world. Her trainer was shot, which she herself was close to being, and just a typical Monday night to her. He let out a slow breath and pointed to the couch. She limped over to it and sat, expelling a whimper. She took another sip. “Lonely. I spent the first year with Wallace and Mac.”

 

“Have you called them yet?” Veronica asked softly.

 

“I sent them a text the morning I got here.” Logan sat down next to her. He took her beer and sipped from it. “They asked me to ask you to call them when you can. They miss you.”

 

“Well, since you handled my new life so well, I'll get right on that.” Veronica rolled her eyes before she took her beer back, making an adorable greedy face.

 

“It's been an adjustment, but I'm sure they would love to hear from you.” He reached out and played with her hair.

 

“I can't have kids.” She blurted it out like it was a burp. She took a long swig of her beer and played with the bottle. She wasn't making eye contact with him. He wasn't sure of the emotions playing on her face.

 

Logan blinked and looked down at her. “What?” It felt like the room turned upside down and he was struggling not to fall.

 

“Uh, my lady bits are a little on the withered side thanks to Cassidy's dating stylings.” She didn't look up.

 

Logan was quiet for a while. He didn't want to talk about Cassidy or her rape. “How?” He knew what she meant, the hows of the two of them being together, but didn't know the detail of this particular medical mystery.

 

“Woody gave him Chlamydia, which he passed to me. I had it when we were together. I had no idea.” Veronica took another gulp of her beer. “If that was something you were looking forward to, I can't do it.”

 

Logan scooted closer to her on the couch and turned her head so she was looking up at him. He smiled. “I don't need to be a father. I need you.” He had his own reasons to avoid fatherhood and Veronica had never been one to talk about raising kids. It dawned on him that she told him that now as a warning. That, if they were going to have a future together, they wouldn't be having any biological children. He looked down at her and his heart swelled with possibilities.

 

Veronica looked up at him. She smiled and twisted around a bit, snuggling up against his chest. He adjusted to sitting comfortably. She curled up next to him and closed her eyes. She didn't notice when Logan removed the bottle from her hand.

 

After an hour of snuggling with her on the couch, Logan picked her up and carried her to bed. He pulled the covers over them and slept with her curled up against him. He felt lucky, but he knew she hadn't said anything about him. She hadn't returned feelings or voiced concerns other than children. He thought about how she turned him down in Dick's hotel room within minutes of seeing him again. But, he could tell she wanted him around. She had to. She took a nap with him and made sure he was safe.

 

He bent and kissed her head, smirking at the mumbles coming from her sleeping form next to him. He closed his eyes. He wouldn't let go of her, not this time. He fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack Song: I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. This is Logan's anthem. Every setback he faces, he centers himself and tries again. 
> 
> So, when I came up with this story idea, I knew a few things before I was going to write it. I knew Keith would die (I know! it had to happen!). I knew V would move far away (NYC was an obvious choice, but not exactly known). I knew Dick would find her (because who doesn't love a V and Dick discussion?). And I knew Logan would see V beaten up at least twice (maybe more, this is only chapter 7). I knew she would limp back and he would be shocked and I would enjoy writing their struggles with that moment. The reason this chapter is my favorite isn't because of the almost sex scene (which I do love), or the reunion with Lamb and Leo (which was fun), but the fact that she is completely herself in this chapter. She's not putting on any fronts or disguises. She's not holding back (too much). And Logan is able to notice for the first time in five years who she is. I just love the way the whole chapter turned out, the talks and banter. 
> 
> Not much to show on twitter for this chapter, but I suppose I could post hot pics of Lamb and Leo. And a beaten up Kristen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thrilled to have over 1000 hits on this (particularly without cheating and posting this chapter to up the number). Thank you to everyone for reading and comments and kudos. I love all those numbers so much. They fuel my muse and push me to give you guys the best I have. I'm flattered and humbled by the response to this story and I hope I live up to the hype you guys are giving me. Thank you. Much, much love to you all.

The next morning, Logan woke up and immediately noticed that Veronica wasn't in bed with him. He blinked as he wiped sleep from his eyes and he looked around the room. Dawn was just breaking and there was a soft blue light coming in the small window. He sat up and listened. He didn't hear a shower or kitchen rattlings. He threw the blankets off and stumbled out of bed. He walked out into the hall and noticed the bathroom was empty. The shower and tub were dry. Stepping into the main room, he noticed it was also lacking a petite blonde. A glance to the kitchen revealed the coffee maker was on. Turning to enter the living room, he noticed a note taped to the back of the couch. His heart stopped as the feeling of dread took over him. He thought what it could mean. She was already tired of him and yet again, she ran. He wondered if he would continue to chase her or if he would let her go this time, finally accepting her lack of desire to have any type of relationship with him. He sighed and pulled the note off the couch and opened it up.

 

_Logan,_

 

_I just went for a run and will be back probably before you get_

_up. If not, have some coffee and read the paper. I'll see you_

_soon. Today. Maybe an hour or so. Breathe._

 

_V_

 

Logan smirked and let out a sigh of relief. He had to remember that she wasn't the same person she had been. He made a mental note to trust she wouldn't run out on him again, probably. He poured himself some coffee. He looked for cream, but couldn't find any. He checked the milk by smell and poured some into his mug. He sat down in the chair, mostly because it faced the door and picked up the paper. He didn't get very far into it before the door opened.

 

“Hey, you're up.” Veronica smiled and walked in. She looked sweaty and messy, but seemed to be walking normally. She closed the door and put her keys up in a basket.

 

“Hey. Yea, thanks for the note. That didn't bring back any bad memories.” Logan folded the newspaper and set it on the coffee table. He smiled just the slightest, not wanting to encourage these notes, but able to appreciate her sense of humor.

 

“Really? Good.” She smirked at him. “I got bagels.” She walked in towards the kitchen and put the bag down. “I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got a veggie and a fruit. Hungry?” She turned and looked at him.

 

He stood up and walked over to her. “Fruit me.” He looked her over. All her injuries looked so minor today. Her arm was still bandaged. She had bruises and cuts, but they seemed less intense than last night. He took the bagel she handed him and watched as she walked to the couch and sat down. He turned and gave her a smirk.

 

“What?” She looked up at him, peeling the paper off the bagel in her lap. “Did you expect me to get the silver out for breakfast?”

 

“No, just watching you.” He returned the chair and sat.

 

She took a big bite and watched him. “What about me?”

 

“This is your normal. It's always been your normal, well, since your dad opened up his office.” He opened the wrapper around the bagel and licked some cream cheese off his finger.

 

Veronica chewed and watched him. She nodded. “Same ole.”

 

“You alright? Feet ok?” He took a bite of his bagel.

 

“Yea, I'm fine. I plan to take it easy today. No explosions on the schedule. Just talk with Lamb and send them back to Neptune.”

 

“But not me?” Logan looked over at her. He was scared of the answer. He didn't have a real reason to go back to Neptune, at least nothing that compared to her.

 

Veronica grinned a bit before taking a big bite. She shrugged. “I'm not sure what to do with you.”

 

“What are your options?” Logan was smiling, but he knew the mood could turn at any moment.

 

“I have some handcuffs.” She wiggled her brows.

 

Logan chuckled and grinned at her. She was less shy about sexuality than she was in high school. “I am more than a piece of meat, Veronica Mars.”

 

She giggled. “Is that right?” She eyed him like he was just that, a piece of meat and licked her lips slowly.

 

Logan laughed and shook his head a bit. He took another bite and chewed it in silence. He thought about her last name and wondered if she had changed it once she was married. He didn't even know Nate's last name. Once he swallowed, his voice got soft as he asked. “Is it still Mars?”

 

Veronica blinked. “My name?” Logan nodded. “Oh, you mean, since I have been married?” He hated the way she said that so casually. She nodded. “Yes. I never changed it. Nate didn't seem to mind.”

 

“Tell me about Nate.” He finished his bagel and tossed the wrapper into the kitchen. He aimed for the garbage, but missed. He cussed softly under his breath. Sports were never his thing. Standing, he grabbed his coffee mug and walked into the kitchen. He picked up the wrapper and dropped it in the garbage. He refilled his coffee then brought the pot to her. “More?”

 

She chucked as he missed, but nodded to more coffee. “Thanks.” She took a small bite and chewed. “Um. What do you want to know about him?”

 

He poured the coffee into her empty mug on coffee table and returned the pot. He pulled the milk out and added a splash into his coffee. “I don't know. What was he like?”

 

She took a sip of the coffee. “He was fun. He made me laugh a lot.” She looked down at her bagel. “It's probably why I married him. He made me laugh all the time.” She looked up at Logan. “I think you would have liked him. I told him about you and about us. He was eager to meet you.”

 

“Oh? To brag?” Logan sipped his coffee with a bit of a sneer. He was still feeling pretty jealous of a man he'll never get to meet.

 

Veronica smirked. “No. He wasn't like that. He was mellow. He always chose the road of least resistance.”

 

Logan laughed loudly. The thought of Veronica being with someone who never resisted her cracked him up. He felt the two of them always pushed the other and that's what made them work. “And you married him? Did you walk all over him?”

 

Veronica pouted a bit. “No, of course not.” She relaxed her face. “He and I had fights, but they weren't often. I think three or so. Two of them were about the wedding.” She laughed. “He voiced his opinion and I would voice mine and if there was compromise, we did that. If not, we let the other one be. It was weird, but I'm told we were being mature.” She chuckled. “Neither of us tried to control the other.”

 

Logan nodded. He thought about how much she had grown into her own skin. He had too, but he felt like he was still seventeen around her. “I'm sorry. I am jealous of him.” He calmed a bit.

 

Veronica tilted her head and looked up at him. “Why?”

 

Logan's voice was soft. “He got to marry you.” He looked over to her with his chin rising a bit. “He got to spend time with you in the last five years.”

 

Veronica smiled. “You are spending time with me now.” She put her bagel down and picked up her coffee. Taking a sip, she looked over at him. “I'm sorry I left like that. I may have a problem with impulsion.”

 

“May?” Logan chuckled. It was good that she was realizing her problems. It gave him hope she wouldn't repeat herself.

 

Veronica gave him a small glare, but it morphed into a grin. “I just want to say that no matter what we do, I won't lose touch with you again. I've missed you.”

 

“Roni, I know the feeling.” Logan sighed while the corners of his mouth lifted. Those sentences filled him with so much hope. He felt himself beaming with glee.

 

Veronica grinned back at him and finished her bagel. “I need a shower.” When Logan stood up, she chuckled and waved him back down. “I've got it this time.” She walked around the couch and looked back, holding onto the corner of the bookcase. “Thanks again, for last night. I appreciate what you did.”

 

Logan still stood, but didn't move to her. He nodded. “Sure thing. I'm here for you, Veronica. However you need me, I'm here.”

 

Veronica smiled sweetly and nodded. “Thanks, Lo.” She turned and went to the bathroom.

 

Logan pulled out his phone and sent Dick a quick text message.

 

_Can you bring me my luggage? I'm at Veronica's._

 

Dick replied a short time later.

 

_Sure. Send address._

 

Logan did and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He walked to the window and looked out. He noticed the bustle of the neighborhood. He watched the city breathe and it relaxed him. That was until the door burst open and a height-challenged Mexican-American stomped inside.

 

“V!” Eli looked over at Logan. He was fuming. His face was red and he was sweating. He looked around, only seeing Logan. “Where is she?”

 

Logan chuckled a bit. “Shower.” He turned and sat back down, sipping his coffee. “You pissed she went for a run today without your permission?”

 

Eli glared up at Logan and growled. “No, but we can add that to the list.”

 

Logan sat up a bit, curious now. It seemed that Eli gave Veronica a lot of trust. It must have been something big to cause him to freak out this bad. “What did she do this time?” He heard the shower shut off.

 

“Don't worry, you'll hear all about it.” Eli turned and walked down the hall. He slammed his fist on the bathroom door a couple times.

 

Logan got up and leaned against the wall in the hallway. “You going to knock the bathroom door down?” He chuckled a bit.

 

Eli turned and glared up at Logan. “You should be pissed too.”

 

Veronica opened the door, her hair in a towel and another towel wrapped around her. She was still wet. “Hi, Eli. Want some coffee?” She walked past him and into the bedroom. She closed the door enough to give herself privacy, but didn't bother to secure the door.

 

Eli pushed the door open and followed her in. “What the hell were you thinking last night?”

 

Logan chuckled, waiting for Veronica to flip out. He remembered peeking on Lilly and Veronica changing into their swimwear and how Veronica always yelled the loudest.

 

She didn't flip out though. She talked calmly. “Um. Which part?”

 

“How about the part where you went to Bennett's place without me?”

 

“It was all connected, Bennett and Zeke. It worked out that way and I took care of it.” Veronica's calmness kept Logan relaxed, but his interest was certainly piqued.

 

“You could have been killed, V!” Logan can't remember the last time he heard that amount of emotion in Eli's voice. Eli was scared.

 

Logan walked towards the open door and stood in the doorway. He leaned and just watched the two.

 

“I wasn't, though. I just made him understand to back off.” Veronica was in a bra and pair of panties now and Logan blinked, realizing she had been nude in front of Eli. His mind went to images of the two of them together and he shivered.

 

“What makes you think they will back off?” Eli was still pissed, but Logan could tell he was actually thinking now.

 

Veronica walked over to Eli and nudged him out of the way. She pulled open a drawer and got a tee shirt out and slipped it on. “I made a deal.” She shrugged and walked back to her closet.

 

“What kind of deal?” Eli's face was returning to it's natural color.

 

Veronica pulled some jeans from her closet and held them out to step into them. But, she wobbled a bit on one leg. Before Logan could enter, Eli was next to her and helped her keep her balance. “The kind where he backs off and so do you.” She buttoned and zipped the jeans and ran her hands through her wet hair.

 

Eli watched Veronica closely. She pulled her hair back and twisted it into a bun and slipped a rubber band over it. “V...”

 

Veronica walked out of the bedroom and past Logan. He turned, watching her suspiciously.

 

“V, what did you agree to?” Eli asked.

 

“Nothing I can't handle, Eli. Stop worrying.” She picked up her breakfast wrapper and cold coffee and took them to the kitchen.

 

“V.” Eli's tone was a warning.

 

“Crap. Logan?” Veronica looked past Eli to Logan, who lifted a brow when his name was called. It was nice to be remembered. “Will you get the first aid kit?” Logan turned and walked back to the bedroom. He grabbed the first aid kit off the table. He spun around and walked back to the other people in the apartment.

 

When Logan came back into the living room, Eli was growling at Veronica. Veronica walked past him and held her hand out for the kit. “Thanks.” She sat on the couch and opened the kit. Eli walked over to her and took her arm in his hand. He gave it a glance over. He shook his head at her, probably over just being hurt in general. She pulled her arm back and wrapped a bandage around the wound. It looked better today. Logan thought she probably could have used stitches though.

 

“V.” This time, Eli's tone was softer. It was filled with concern.

 

“Eli, drop it.” Veronica finished her arm and put the kit back together. She stood to put it back under the sink, but Eli reached his hand out for it. Veronica handed it to him and he put it away. “Thanks.”

 

Logan looked at the two, his head turning back and forth. He was out of the loop on something big, that much was for certain. “What did I miss?”

 

Veronica looked over at Logan. There was something in her eyes, and it wasn't there earlier. Logan read it as sadness and it only confused him more. “Work stuff. Nothing to worry about.” She almost sounded convincing, but the eyes gave her away. He would let her have this secret if Eli hadn't seem so concerned over it too.

 

“Ronica?” His voice was soft. He realized after had just used the same tone as Eli.

 

Veronica growled this time. She looked to Eli. “Get Marco on the phone. We need those repairs done as soon as possible. I'll ask Henry to call the insurance company to cover it.” She turned to Logan. “Henry owns the building. He bought it so I didn't have to find a new office. That's why I have the whole building.”

 

“That and safer for other people to rent elsewhere.” Eli chuckled a bit.

 

“How's Gavi?” Veronica looked to Eli.

 

“He's going to be fine. He went to the hospital to check on Zeke.” Eli plopped on the couch and pulled his phone out.

 

There was a knock on the door and Logan turned. He checked the peephole and opened the door. He gestured for the men to enter. Lamb and Leo walked in and Logan closed the door behind them.

 

“This place isn't any brighter in the sunlight.” Lamb looked around.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes before moving to the kitchen. “Deputies.” She poured the quarter of a cup of coffee left into her mug and dumped the old grounds before starting a new pot.

 

Eli stood with his phone to his ear. “Hey Marco. Yea, V needs some repairs. Can you make it out today?” He turned and walked towards her bedroom. “Oh, some windows, bullet holes...” He trailed off as he left the group.

 

Lamb raised a brow to Veronica. She scrunched up her face and shrugged. “Repairs on existing damage. Nothing new since last night.”

 

Lamb nodded. He walked over to her, inspecting her face, arm, and feet. He looked at anything exposed. “Feeling better?” His voice was soft.

 

Logan tilted his head, noticing the different tone.

 

Veronica looked up at him and nodded. “I'm fine. I told you that last night.” She turned and checked the coffee. She sighed. It brewed slowly.

 

Lamb hovered next to Veronica. “Good.” Logan heard the lust in his voice.

 

Veronica smiled seductively, looking back up at Lamb. Logan recognized the smile. He clenched his jaw a bit. “Lamb.” Her voice oozed with sexuality. Logan swallowed, not expecting it.

 

Lamb gave her a cocky grin as he looked down at her. He licked his lips slowly. “Mars.”

 

She chuckled softly and put her hand on his chest and pushed him back hard. He stumbled back and fell into the chair. “You have something you need me to sign?” The tension was broken and she sounded annoyed again.

 

Logan blinked. He looked at Veronica, then to Lamb. He expected Lamb to freak out.

 

Lamb's eyes widened as he fell back. He grunted, hitting the chair and blinked up at her. “Holy shit, Mars! You've been working out.” He laughed and shook his head. “Deputy? The papers.” He adjusted in the chair so he was sitting properly.

 

Leo stepped up with a big grin on his face. His dimples popped. He handed Veronica the papers. She took them and started to look them over. She walked around the foyer area of her apartment and flipped a page. As she was doing that, her phone rang and she picked it up and answered. Her eyes were still on the documents. “Hello.” She grinned and it was genuine. “I'm fine, Henry. I was pretty tired last night. He's fine. Zeke is in the hospital. He is expected to be tip-top in no time, though.” She stopped walking and looked at Lamb. “Who wrote this? Junior high students?” She shook her head and kept strolling. She talked to the the phone again. “Oh, I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight.” She nodded. “Yea, heels would be most uncomfortable.” She chuckled at some unheard joke, stopping at the counter. She reached over and grabbed a pen and signed the last page. “This weekend? I suppose I can do that.” She laughed. “You expect me to ask them?” She scooted the papers back to Leo with a sweet grin. “All set, Deputy.” She sighed. “Deputies from Balboa County are here confirming my liveliness.” She shook her head, turning to look at Lamb. “No.” She sighed. “No, Henry.” She groaned. “I don't want to.” She paused. “One of them.” She groaned again and moved the phone away from her mouth. “Would you two deputies like to go meet a friend of mine this weekend? If you aren't in town, that's perfectly fine.” She nodded with a grin.

 

Lamb raised a brow and smiled wide. “I'm sure we can stay that long. We should see just how alive you are.”

 

Veronica looked to Leo, but he only chuckled in response. She moved the phone back to her mouth. “Henry, I could just send you to Neptune and you can meet them all on your own. I don't need to be there.” She sighed. “Yes, I will see you Friday.” She turned away from Lamb, her eyes not on any of the men in the apartment. “I love you too, Henry. I will. Goodbye.” She pulled the phone away from her ear and ended the call.

 

Lamb looked to Logan. “Aww. She has a boyfriend. Maybe next time, Echolls.” Logan knew Henry wasn't boyfriend material and didn't let Lamb affect him. He was taken aback by the words that feel out of Veronica's mouth so easily to a man she has only known a few years.

 

Veronica turned and fake grinned at Lamb. “Ok, we're done. You can leave now.”

 

Lamb stood up and walked over to her. He stood too close to her again. “Got the address for the party? I don't want to miss it.”

 

Veronica looked up at him. “Meet at Tempest Investigations, Friday at 6:30.”

 

Lamb chuckled. “I am supposed to believe that you will wait for us?”

 

“Formal dress. Get a tux.” She gave him another fake smile.

 

“And what are you going to tell D'Amato?” Lamb chuckled, obviously not believing her.

 

Veronica turned and looked at Leo with another sweet grin. “Friday, 6:30, Tempest Investigations.” She turned back to Lamb. “I adore Henry. I'm not going to piss him off to prove my disrespect of you.” She opened the door. “Enjoy the city.”

 

“Whoa, dude. I'm looking for Veronica Mars.” Dick chuckled out while looking in at Lamb. He stood in the hallway with a big smile on his face.

 

Veronica looked back into the hall and sighed. Lamb squeezed past Veronica, placing his hands on her hips, even as she took a step forward to give him more room to get past her. “See ya Friday, Mars.”

 

Leo walked out behind him, grinning to Veronica. “Bye, Veronica.”

 

Veronica growled at Lamb, but smiled at Leo. “Bye, Leo.” She turned and looked up at Dick, then down to the luggage he was rolling behind him. “No. You can't stay here. I do not have the room.”

 

“Roni.” Dick grinned. “Nice show the other night. I didn't think you had it in you to be so sexy. Really, I'm impressed.”

 

“Dick. What do you want?” Veronica was annoyed.

 

Logan came up behind her and looked over her head at Dick. “Ah, my luggage. Thank you.”

 

Veronica turned and lifted an eyebrow. “You called for your luggage? Are you moving in?”

 

“I didn't want Dick to go home and leave my little luggage all alone. I also thought a real shower might be nice. A change of clothes, maybe a shave.” Logan grinned.

 

“So, this is Case de Roni?” Dick pushed himself inside and looked around. “Seems smaller than your apartment in Neptune. It smells just as bad though.”

 

Veronica glared at Dick. Logan knew the two of them had some longstanding animosity between them. Logan spoke before Veronica could. “Thanks for bringing it over. When do you plan on heading back?”

 

“Eh, maybe Sunday. I think Claudia likes me.” Dick grinned.

 

“Alright, V, Marco will be there in an hour. I'll go let him in and walk through.” Eli came out of the bedroom.

 

Dick blinked at Eli and looked over at Veronica. “Oh, is this why you never called my boy?”

 

Logan looked from Dick to Veronica and sighed. It would be best to remove the surfer before he stuck his foot further into his mouth. “Thanks again, Dick. See you back in California.”

 

Eli looked over at Dick and smirked. There was a chime and he checked his phone. “A gala? Henry is throwing you a gala?” He looked up at Veronica while chuckling.

 

Veronica sighed, her shoulders slouching. “He invited Lamb.”

 

“I could go for a gala. When is it?” Dick perked up. Of course Dick would be interested in a party.

 

“Friday.” Eli spoke. He winced when he saw the glare Veronica gave him.

 

“Is Claudia gonna be there? Or maybe some more of your hot friends, Roni?” Dick moved closer to Veronica, spying the picture of her with her friends behind her. “So hot. Do you have pajama parties?” Logan saw the drool starting to fall from Dick's lip.

 

Eli blinked and looked to Dick. “How do you know Claudia?”

 

Veronica smirked a bit. “They met at the wedding you bailed on. She's ruined. He touched her.”

 

“Ugh.” Eli looked to Logan. “Are you going to touch any of V's friends?”

 

Logan raised a brow to Eli and shook his head. “Not without written permission.”

 

At least that had amused Veronica. She smiled. “Dick, if Claudia invites you, you can come to my party.”

 

Logan turned and smirked to Eli. “Need to go rent a tux, Paco?”

 

Eli smirked and looked up to Logan. “I own a couple. Thanks, though.”

 

Veronica chuckled. “Ok, Eli, go to work. Call if you need me.” She turned to Dick. “Dick, go away.” She looked to Logan. “Go shower.” She grinned up at him.

 

Eli nodded and moved to the door. He stopped and looked at Veronica. “We will talk later.” He spoke in a commanding way. Veronica nodded and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

She held the door open as Eli and Dick left. She closed it and locked it behind her. “Finally.”

 

“That is a lot of company before lunch.” Logan leaned on his luggage handle. He was happy it was just the two of them again.

 

Veronica held out her hand. “Give me your phone.”

 

Logan raised a brow. “There's no need to bug it. I have nothing to hide.” He was mostly joking.

 

Veronica smirked. “I'm going to call Wallace and Mac and invite them to the party while you shower.”

 

Logan grinned and it turned into a smirk. “You could join me in the shower though. Return the favor?”

 

Veronica chuckled. “I just showered. Maybe next time.”

 

Logan handed over the phone and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. He stopped and turned back. He watched her cycle through his phone. “Hey?”

 

“Hmm?” Veronica didn't look up.

 

“You and Weevil ever, um, hook up?” He tried to keep his voice calm. He couldn't not ask. It was still bugging him. His fingers were playing with a belt loop on his jeans.

 

Veronica smirked up at him. “You don't want to discuss my numbers.” She walked out of his line of sight.

 

“Roni?” His voice was filled with fear and worry. They couldn't have. Lilly already slept with him. There was no way Veronica followed Lilly that closely. He put his hands in his pockets and nibbled on his lip.

 

She peeked back at him. “Is this about him seeing me naked earlier?” She grinned.

 

Logan nodded with his eyes wide. He shifted his weight slowly from one foot to the other. He wished he could take back the question now, not ready to hear the truth. He was trying to prepare himself for it, but it made his chest tight and his heart ache.

 

“I have never been sexual with Eli.” She smiled softly, obviously pitying him. But, it didn't sound like she was lying.

 

Logan realized she just caused more questions with that answer. “But, he has seen you naked?” Logan pouted a bit.

 

“Ahh, yes. A few times. I've seen him naked too.” She smirked. “Legendary.”

 

Logan tilted his head and watched as she ducked out of view again. He turned to go to the shower with his luggage dragging behind him.

 

 

Veronica chuckled and curled up in the chair. She looked at Logan's phone. She flipped through his text messages, spotting the ones to Mac and Wallace. She took a deep breath. She was scared of what they might say, particularly about her.

 

Logan to Wallace: _Heard from Dick in NY. He spotted Veronica. Here is proof. [photo attached]_

 

Wallace to Logan: _Damn, Supafly._

 

Logan: _She's more loaded than I thought._

 

Wallace: _Glad she is doing so well. She deserves happiness._

 

Logan: _We deserve answers. I'm heading to airport now. I'll call when I know something._

 

Wallace: _If you find her, have her call me._

 

Logan: _Will do._

 

Veronica smiled as she thought of Wallace. She didn't expect him to be the type to hold it against her for taking off. He did it to her in high school when he had his own issues with his parents. But, that was for a few months. This had been years. Veronica scrolled up, snooping a bit at previous texts. Wallace never bad mouthed her. He wasn't mad, just worried. Veronica wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek and moved to the text messages with Mac.

 

Logan to Mac: _Heard from Dick in NY. He spotted Veronica. Here is proof. [photo attached]_

 

Mac to Logan: _Wow. She's gorgeous. Where is she?_

 

Logan: _Some wedding in NYC. Dick was invited._

 

Mac: _Name of bride or groom?_

 

Logan: _Chip Diller, groom._

 

Mac: _She was at the Ritz, obviously. Chip married Jocelyn Davis with 500 of their closest friends and family._

 

Veronica giggled. Mac must have looked up the wedding while texting Logan back.

 

Logan: _Can you see if you can get a current address for her? Maybe a phone number?_

 

Mac: _Of course, but her name isn't on the guest list_.

 

Logan: _Do what you can. I'll let you know when I find her._

 

Mac: _Tell her to call me. I miss her._

 

Veronica pouted and sighed. She missed Mac too. She scrolled down the text messages and found a recent one from Logan.

 

Logan: _Found her. She's not the same. So much has happened to her._

 

Mac: _She's still V. Have her call me!_

 

Veronica took a deep breath. She hit the call button on Logan's phone and it began to connect to Mac's phone. Veronica listened to the first ring, then the second, then a third. Her heart was pounding. She heard it click over to voicemail and Mac's voice entered her ears. She smiled and took a deep breath. At the beep, she spoke. “Hey Mackie. I am not sure where to start, but I will get to everything eventually. I'm having a party in New York on Friday and you and Wallace are invited. It's formal, but it should be a lot of fun. I want you to meet my friends here. I want to share my life with you guys. Let Logan know if you can or can't make it and he'll fill you in on the details. I miss you guys so much. I hope you come.”

 

She ended the call and looked out the window. She tried to calm her heart and mind. It was rushing with what Mac could possibly say in return. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. She didn't need to think like that.

 

She let out a slow, calming breath and picked Logan's phone back up. She scrolled to Wallace's number and called it, holding the phone to her ear. She thought of happy and strong feelings as the phone rang. There was a click on the other line and Wallace's grumpy voice came through.

 

“Logan, this better be important.”

 

Veronica blinked. She woke him up. Of course, she woke him up. It was five am in California. She cussed herself mentally.

 

“Logan? Is everything alright?” Wallace's voice was clearer now and showing concern.

 

“It's me.” Veronica's voice was stronger than she thought it would be.

 

“V? Omigod! Hi!” Wallace was wide awake now.

 

“Hi, Wallace.” She felt sheepish. She felt guilty and horrible and should be tarred and feathered. Maybe crushed with a Zamboni.

 

“How's it going?” She heard Wallace moving around and pictured him getting out of bed and stumbling out of of his bedroom.

 

“Oh, you know. Livin'.” She smiled a bit. He didn't know. He didn't know anything since graduation.

 

“Awesome. I'm glad to hear it.” He sounded glad. He didn't sound mad at her at all.

 

“How are you?” Veronica just wanted to hear his voice some more. She didn't realize how much she had missed it in the last five years.

 

“I'm good. I'm working on my masters. I have class in a few hours.” Wallace paused. “I understand you are in New York.”

 

“I am. I have always been in New York.” Veronica's voice was soft and unsure.

 

“Yea? That's got to be exciting.” Veronica could tell he was trying to ease her without saying so much.

 

Veronica wiped away a tear that she wasn't sure if it was from happiness or dread or relief. “Twenty-four hour non-stop Nelly video.”

 

Wallace laughed and it warmed Veronica to the core. “I'm jealous.”

 

“Well, I can help with that. I'm having a party this Friday. It's going to be a fancy thing and you'll need a tux. But, you and Mac are invited.”

 

“In New York?” Wallace laughed.

 

“Yea, I know. Kind of last minute to invite you, but since Lamb and Dick have both been invited, I needed to up the cool ratio. Can you make it?”

 

“Uh, maybe?” Wallace laughed nervously.

 

Veronica nodded. “Of course. Well, if you can, call Logan back. He'll have all the information shortly. When and where.” She paused. “I'm sorry, Wallace.”

 

“V, no worries. I'm glad you are ok. You are ok, aren't you?”

 

“It's been rough, Wallace. I am better now. I'm glad I woke you up.” Veronica grinned.

 

“Me too, Supafly. I've missed you.” Veronica felt his honesty through the phone.

 

“Come to my party. Meet my friends. I promise, hot ladies in designer gowns.”

 

“Speaking of, hot mama. Nice threads.” Wallace chuckled.

 

“I'm taken care of in the clothing department, Wallace.” Veronica smirked. She was about to say something when her own phone rang. She picked it up and looked at who was calling. “Wallace, I have to go, but I'll see you Friday.”

 

“I'll try, V.” Wallace said softly. “Bye.”

 

“Later, Wallace.” She hung up Logan's phone and answered her own. “Hello?”

 

“Miss Mars?” She recognized the voice and a shiver went through her.

 

“Mr. Bennett.” Veronica sighed his name.

 

“I have details on that job. We need to meet.” He was all business. She appreciated it.

 

“When and where?” She tried to keep her disgust down. She had gone through a lot to be peaceful with this man on the phone. She wasn't going to go out of her way to ruin it.

 

“One hour, Times Square. I'll call when I see you.” He hung up.

 

 

Logan got out of the shower and dried himself off. He shaved the soft stubble on his face and put on some casual clothing. He stepped out of the bathroom and realized how steamy the bathroom had been. He smirked and rolled his luggage into Veronica's room. He was just moving it out of the way as the bathroom was too small to keep it in there. He walked out to the living room. Veronica was playing with her phone and looked to be deep in thought. The sun was starting to shine in the window and it was hitting her. She was a vision and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The sun bounced off her golden strands, but it also gave her this aura. She looked ethereal.

 

She looked up eventually, her eyes a little sad, but managed to smile up at him.

 

He returned the smile and walked into the room. “So, any other embarrassing videos we can watch today?”

 

Veronica chuckled. “Well, there may have been a sex tape when I was nineteen, but I'm not sharing that with you.” She stood and walked over and handed him his phone. “I left Mac a message, but managed to wake Wallace up.” She looked up at Logan with a bit of a cringe on her face. “I forgot about the time change.”

 

“Well, when Mac calls back, I'll just hand you the phone.” Logan grinned down at her, playing with some loose strands of her hair again.

 

“I have to go.” Veronica looked down while nibbling on her lip.

 

“I thought today was going to be a relaxing day?” Logan sighed softly as he slipped his phone into his pocket.

 

“It was. It is. I just have to go to meet someone.” Veronica turned.

 

Logan caught her by the arm and turned her back to face him. “Hey.” When she looked up, her eyes were still sad. He continued. “Are you leaving to avoid me or is there something else going on?”

 

Veronica sighed. “It's work. It's always work, Lo.” He noticed bags under her eyes, small but still there.

 

He pulled her into a hug and she returned it. “I'll come with you.”

 

She didn't move away. “I don't need backup. It's a meeting.”

 

“At the destroyed office?” Logan was shocked that he chuckled as he said that.

 

“No. Not there.” She sighed, but didn't join in his amusement.

 

“Meeting a client?” Logan tried to keep his suspicion in check.

 

“You can say that.” Veronica held him a moment longer then pulled out of the hug. “I have to get shoes.” She looked down to her bare feet.

 

Logan released her and watched her walk back to the bedroom. She came out a bit later, wearing biker boots. He raised a brow. “Those the same boots from high school?”

 

Veronica stopped and looked down. She looked back up at him with a smirk. “I think you might have picked up that shoe fetish.”

 

Logan put on a worried face, raising a hand to his mouth. “Oh no. It's contagious?”

 

Veronica chuckled. “Alright. You can come with, but you can't meet with them.”

 

Logan raised a brow. “So, where am I going to go when you meet with 'them'?” He uses the air quotes for 'them'.

 

Veronica shrugged. “Shoe store?” She smirked and walked past him to the door.

 

They exited the apartment and made it to the street where Veronica hailed a cab like a pro. Logan watched her and admired how she had accepted this as her home. She fit in here. She was fierce and capable and strong, just like the city.

 

They rode to the neighboring Times Square and got out. Veronica paid for the cab and turned, her eyes alert. Logan smirked as he towered over her. “What are we looking for?”

 

Her phone rang and she grinned a bit. “That.” She answered it. Logan noticed the sadness returned to her eyes and he put a hand on her arm to comfort her. “Yes, I understand. I'll be there.” She ended the call and looked up at him. “I've got to go talk to this guy. Why don't you look around? I'll call you when I'm done.”

 

Logan lifted a brow. “How do you have my number?”

 

“I called myself with your phone while you were in the shower. Go mingle with the Yankees.” She reached up and kissed his cheek. “I'll see you soon.” She turned and blended in with the crowd.

 

Logan watched after her, then looked down to his phone. She had erased the call. “Figures.”

 

Logan walked around the crowded area for a while. He watched some street performers dancing. He was thankful for the distraction. Afterwards, he walked around. He was so distracted by the bustling city that he almost missed when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smirked. “Hey Mac.”

 

“Hand the phone over.” Mac's voice was rushed.

 

“Can't. She's with a client. She left me in the middle of Times Square.” Logan chuckled.

 

“She's gone again?” Mac's voice trembled.

 

Logan cursed under his breath. “No, this was planned, a little. I am supposed to get a call from her when she wants to meet back up. She's doing the PI thing here.”

 

“Oh! That makes sense.” She paused. “I ran some more searches for her since we texted. There's nothing in her name there. No business, no phone, no apartment. She's not there on paper.”

 

“Yea, I think I can understand that. She's had some hard times here, Mac.” Logan thought of Tony and Backup. “She made an enemy when she got here.”

 

Mac laughed a bit. “No kidding. Had to make it feel like home?”

 

“He killed her boss and dog.” Logan answered as quickly as he could.

 

Mac was silent for a while. “Oh.” She paused. “Is she alright?”

 

“She's ok. She is careful now. But, that's not the most shocking reveal.” Logan closed his eyes for a second and took a breath. “She was married.”

 

“What?! No way.” Mac sounded surprised.

 

“Way.” Logan sneered. “How did she get married under another name?”

 

“What is his name?” Logan heard clicking and knew Mac was searching as they spoke.

 

“All I know is his name was Nate and he was in the Navy and died over a year ago.”

 

“She's a widow?” Mac's voice was soft.

 

“Yea. Just another person to die on her watch.” He sighed.

 

Mac sighed too. “Geesh. Is she ok?”

 

Logan thought about it and shrugged. “Mostly, I think so. She misses you guys. We haven't talked about you and Wallace much, but I can tell she's been nervous about reconnecting. Did she invite you to the party?”

 

“Yea, I'm working on rescheduling my meetings so I can make it. I talked to Wallace. He's seeing what he can do about his classwork. We're trying to make it.”

 

“Good. Bring formal wear or text me your size. I'm sure I can pick something up for you here.”

 

Mac chuckled. “I actually have something in mind.”

 

“Friday night, Mac. Be prepared from Veronica Mars 3.0.” Logan's tone warned Mac, but he also needed the reminder she wasn't the same person from high school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack song is Just a Dream by Nelly. I, of course, had to make note of Wallace's return to V's life, but I thought it could easily be what Logan believes when he wakes up and V isn't there. It's not a complete joke song, but it's not as serious as the others. 
> 
> On twitter for this chapter, I have a picture of a Zamboni. I'm sorry. I really wish I could give more, but I don't have much to share with this chapter visually. There's no new characters or places, unless you count Times Square. I hope this chapter is enough for you this time. 
> 
> For anyone curious, we are are page 99 of my word document, almost halfway done, but still have a lot of rewriting left to do. Still plenty of story to be told.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little light. It's actually worked out well this week that it was with some personal stuff and health issues. All will work out. 
> 
> A warning for future chapters and deadlines: I am going to try my best to continue to post two chapters a week for you guys. But, as we get past chapter 11, my notes for rewrites become way less completed. I will still post, but it might be pushed to once a week. And that might not even be every week. I will try to continue twice. I just wanted to warn you guys on what might happen. Please, don't be mad.

Veronica walked away from her meeting with her newest client. She was being blackmailed and she had to deal with it. It was for Zeke. It was also pretty strange what was being asked of her, but it could be a lot worse than a night dancing. He could expect her to be naked. Or killing someone. No, he actually wanted her to dance.

 

She was still a bit in shock when she noticed Logan standing in front of a store window. She had a familiar feeling and thought of high school. Unable to resist, she ran over to him and tapped the back of his knee with the front of hers.

 

Logan blinked and stumbled forward. He caught himself before he crashed into the store window. “What the fuck?” He turned quickly with a mad glare on his face as he looked down at her. It softened instantly and he smiled, the anger disappearing like a puff of smoke. “Feel better?”

 

Veronica shrugged with a grin. “I don't feel worse.” She chuckled. She looked at the store window. “Did you want to go in?”

 

Logan shook his head. “No. I don't need shoes. I was just wondering who would wear those.” He pointed to a pair on display with feathers and beads. They were bright yellow and neon pink.

 

Veronica lost her smile. “I own those.”

 

Logan turned and blinked down at her. She looked up, her eyes sad and a frown intact. She watched him swallow with beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

 

She slowly smirked up at him. “You are too easy.”

 

“Yea, yea.” He growled with a smile. “So, everything ok?”

 

She could tell he wanted to ask about who she met with. He was worried, all because Eli was worried. She wasn't sure she liked them on the same side. She chuckled at herself and nodded. Of course, she liked them on the same side. It just wasn't fair to her anymore. “Yes. Turns out, I'm going dancing tomorrow.”

 

Logan raised a brow at her. “Dancing?”

 

Veronica nodded. “Shall we go shopping?”

 

Logan blinked. “Shopping?” He looked her up and down. “Where is the real Veronica Mars?”

 

Veronica laughed as she turned to the street. She hailed a cab. “I'll take you to her.”

 

They took a cab to 5th Avenue and Logan chuckled. “I am curious where you think the real Veronica is around here.”

 

Veronica smirked a little. “Henry has spoiled me. I can't wear the cheap stuff anymore.” It wasn't a complete lie. She enjoyed the expensive dresses more than the knockoffs. She could tell there was a difference. She wasn't here for herself though. “I doubt you packed a tuxedo.” She walked into Tom Ford and expecting Logan to follow.

 

“Miss Veronica!” A lean man came up to her and gave her a European kiss on each cheek. He was only a little taller than Veronica. He was dressed in a finely fitted suit and had a worldly air about him. He tilted his head. “Where is Mister Henry?” He looked up at Logan with confusion on his face.

 

“Denis, this is Logan Echolls. He's a dear friend of mine and he needs a tux by Friday night.” Veronica grinned, still holding Denis' arm.

 

“Of course!” He let go of Veronica and walked over to Logan. He grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him gently towards a dressing room. “Let's get those measurements, Mister Logan.” Denis was smirking at Veronica, who couldn't help but giggle.

 

Logan followed Denis, a brow raised at Veronica. His expression was as if she were sacrificing him to the wolves. Perhaps, she was, but Denis wouldn't hurt him too bad. She pulled out her phone and called Eli.

 

“Yo.”

 

“Eli, just so you don't get too worried about me not being home, I thought I would call and let you know Logan and I are shopping.” Veronica smirked into the phone.

 

“Oh! I would have let Opie borrow one of my tuxedos.” Veronica heard the chuckle in his voice.

 

“I'm sure.” She giggled a bit. Her voice softened. “I met with Bennett.”

 

“V. You promised to take it easy today.” Eli sighed. “What did he say?”

 

“He asked me to join him in a dance competition.” Veronica managed to say it with a straight face. She shocked herself sometimes.

 

“I'm sorry. Did you say-”

 

“I did. Tomorrow night. He wants to salsa or something.” Veronica sighed.

 

“Like, in a bed?” Eli sounded confused.

 

“Eli, do you think I would do that?” Veronica sat on a plush couch and looked around at the suits.

 

“I don't know, V. You surprise me all the time.” Eli was joking. Veronica knew that. “So, where is this competition?”

 

“Some dance club uptown. He said I could invite people.” Veronica put her legs up on the couch and crossed her ankles. She leaned against the arm but made sure to keep her feet off the couch. It did feel good to put them up.

 

“Aww. And you thought to call me?” Eli was mocking her.

 

“This conversation isn't going the way I wanted it to. Can I hang up and forget it happened?”

 

“No.” Eli laughed. “Taking Echolls?”

 

“Maybe, if he behaves.” Veronica turned and looked back at the curtain blocking Logan from her view. “Denis is fondling him now.”

 

Eli laughed and it felt good that he wasn't laughing at Veronica anymore. “I am sure Denis is loving that. Well, I would prefer you not go alone.”

 

“Yea, yea, yea.” Veronica sighed and changed topics. “How's Marco doing?”

 

“He's got windows ordered and is working on the wood right now. He sends his love.” Eli laughed.

 

“I bet. Go work.” Veronica laughed and hung up.

 

“Veronica.”

 

She turned and grinned up at Logan, now without pants and shoes. “Hmm?”

 

“I know some designers too. I could have you manhandled as payback.” He glared. He wasn't really upset, she thought. He was faking it and it made her insides want to squeal in delight.

 

Veronica smirked. “Want to see me dance tomorrow?”

 

There was a dark flash of heat in his eyes. “Dance?”

 

Veronica laughed. “Not burlesque. Ballroom.”

 

Logan just blinked down at her.

 

“Denis? He's going to need a suit for tomorrow night also. Something simple. Gray would be good.” She smirked. “Go get pants on, Logan. You aren't supposed to be out here without pants.” She turned away, showing more self control than she thought she had.

 

At that, he laughed. “Eternal bad boy, Mars. I can't help but live on the edge.” He turned back to the dressing room and closed the curtain.

 

Denis came out and nodded. “I have his measurements. I think I will need at least four hours. Can you come back today?”

 

Veronica nodded. “We'll come for a fitting late in the afternoon. Call me if you need more time. Oh, we'll need some tie options and a shirt.” She turned back towards the curtain and yelled. “Lo, do you have dress shoes?”

 

“At home. I wasn't expecting galas and dancing on this trip.” Logan calmly answered.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “We'll need two shirts and shoes to match each.” She stood and bounced over to some blue material. She always thought Logan looked good in blue, even if he rarely wore it in high school. “I think this would be great. Do you have it in a tux?”

 

Denis giggled and nodded. “I do. I'm sure I can come up with something. Vest?”

 

Veronica looked over at Logan as he came out of the small changing room. She eyed him closely. “No. No vest. But, the tie should have gold in it.”

 

“Are you matching us for prom?” Logan laughed. Veronica tried not to think of their alternative prom experience and kept a smile on her face. By Logan's reaction, he had the same morning after replay in his head too. Veronica looked away after a second.

 

“Oh! How pretty it will be, Miss Veronica!” Denis seemed to like her tastes.

 

 

Logan and Veronica spent the afternoon shopping around. It reminded Logan of when they were young teenagers. He remembered trying on silly hats or laughing at peculiar shoppers. A few people recognized him and he signed a couple autographs. He blushed a bit at the small crowd. He noticed Veronica backed away from him and allowed him to give his attention over to his fans. They would be Aaron's fans though. Or maybe even his mother's. He was just cursed with their genes. Once the fans dissolved, he found Veronica looking at some evening gowns. She was eyeing a black flowing one.

 

“You should try it on.” He watched her jump at his words, but she didn't turn around. She kept her eyes on the dress.

 

“It looks like it will twirl. Might be good for tomorrow night.” There was something in her voice. He thought it might be wistful.

 

“For dancing.” He came up behind her and looked down at it over her shoulder. “It's pretty. Try it on.” He looked around and pointed to the dressing rooms. “I'll wait.”

 

She lifted her head and looked to him with a soft smile on her face. “Alright. I'll give it a shot.” She put it over her arm and walked away from him.

 

Logan grinned. He walked over and sat in a chair near the dressing rooms. He sighed and looked around. He thought he could perhaps be trying to find something else to look at, but the idea of looking at dresses alone didn't seem like a lot of fun to him. He wanted to be right here in case Veronica needed help deciding.

 

He sat and waited. He heard her phone go off and mumbled a curse at that thing. He realized that if she didn't have it, she wouldn't get into so much trouble. He heard her ask about tonight, her voice getting softer. She agreed to something. He saw a shadow of a twirl under the door. He smirked at the image of her testing the dress out.

 

Veronica came out a couple minutes later, back in her tee shirt and jeans and grinned up at him. “It should be perfect.” Logan stood up and reached for the dress. She lifted a brow at him and kept the dress away from him. “What are you doing?”

 

With his arm still reaching out, he sighed. “Paying for the dress. Stealing is a crime, Mars.”

 

Veronica pulled the dress back again. “I can afford my own dress.”

 

“Is it going on Henry's tab? Because he shouldn't have to pay for a dress that he won't see you in.” Logan nodded. She couldn't have enough to cover this dress. He has been to her apartment.

 

“I have money, Logan. I can pay for my own dress.” She turned and walked towards the customer service area.

 

He followed, leaning on the counter next to her with his back to the woman smiling up at the two of them. “Need shoes?”

 

Veronica smirked and shook her head. “I'm sure I can come up with something to match a black dress.”

 

Logan used his index finger and slid his black AMEX across the counter with a slick grin. He raised a brow at her and tried not to outright challenge her. He really didn't want her to waste her little money on a dress.

 

Veronica put her hand on his card. “That is not needed. I'm buying it.” She reached in her back pocket and gave her own card to the woman behind the counter. “On this one. Thanks.”

 

The woman grinned and took the card from Veronica's hand. Logan plucked his card up with a small huff and glared down at her. “Let me get the one for the gala.”

 

Veronica shrugged. “If we see one. That one I could charge to Henry though, since it is for his party.”

 

“No. I will pay for it.” Logan nodded, putting his card back in his wallet. He looked to her. “Gold, right?”

 

“Henry has a gold dress that would work. Logan, keep your money.” She smirked. “You'll need it for the tux.” She signed the credit slip and shoved her receipt and card back in her pocket and took the dress, which was now in a garment bag. She turned and walked to the exit.

 

Logan came up quickly behind her and gently took the dress from her hands. He easily held it so it wouldn't drag on the ground. He smiled down at her. “Allow me.” He reached forward and opened the door for her.

 

Veronica allowed him to take the dress from her and smiled. “Lunch? I'll let you buy me a hot dog.” She smirked. Even though she was mocking him, he agreed.

 

 

They spent the whole afternoon laughing and teasing each other. They kept the conversations light and fun. When the sun was just starting to dip in the west, they went back to Tom Ford. Veronica gently put her hand on his arm and stopped him from going into the dressing room. “Hey, um. Can I see your phone again?”

 

“Finally going to call Mac back?” Logan reached in his pocket and handed over the phone while smiling. “I've got this. Take your time.”

 

She grinned and took his phone. She looked up at his face and smiled softly with a nod. “Thanks.” She turned and walked over to the couch and plopped down on it. She looked to his screen and tapped it, bringing the phone to life. She set her fingertip on Mac's name and brought the phone to her ear while biting her lip.

 

“Hey, Logan.” There was Mac's live voice.

 

Veronica sighed softly while smiling just a bit. “Hey, Mac.”

 

“Veronica! Hi! Oh, it's so good to hear your voice.” She was happy.

 

Veronica smiled. “Yours too.” She was stalling. “So, Kane Software, huh?”

 

“Yea, I know. But, they pay me just so much money.” Mac giggled. “New York, huh? Like it?”

 

“I do, actually. Have you been?” Maybe this chit-chat could work.

 

“No. I am hoping to make it to this thing this weekend though.” Mac was smiling. Veronica heard it in Mac's voice.

 

So was Veronica. “Good! I'm excited. I miss you.”

 

“You have a lot to catch me up on, I've heard.” Mac didn't sound angry or hurt.

 

“I'm sure you do too. It's been a while.” Veronica bit her lip again.

 

“I heard you are a private investigator.” She sounded friendly and loving. She sounded like she was just happy to hear from her long lost friend.

 

“I am. I work out of Hell's Kitchen. It's good. I stay active.” Veronica heard Logan's dramatic scoff from behind the curtain. She made a face at the curtain and turned away from it.

 

“Yea? Good.” Mac paused. “So, I'm just going to ask.”  
  


Veronica felt sweat on her forehead and in the palms of her hands. “Um. Sure. Ask me anything.”

 

Mac cleared her throat and Veronica pictured her working herself up to ask whatever was on her mind. It should have made Veronica more nervous, but it was reassuring that this conversation made Mac nervous too. “You got married?”

 

Veronica smiled. “I did. Logan told you?” She didn't mind Mac knowing.

 

“He did. I couldn't find a record of it and your name wasn't on the guest list to Chip's wedding and you have nothing in your name. What was his name? When did it happen? How are you hiding?” Her voice was tense as she rambled on.

 

Veronica laughed. “Breathe, Mac. I have ways. I don't want to talk about them right now, but it's all legal and legit. I'll explain it all when you get here.”

 

Mac let out a breath. “Promise? Because I've been going insane trying to find a trace of you, but you vanished.” Her voice got soft. “It wasn't reassuring.”

 

Veronica pouted. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry, really.” She took a breath. “I know I messed up when it came to you guys. I still stand by my decision to leave. It lead me down to some dark places, but I wasn't safe there. I wasn't happy there. I had to get out before it destroyed me. I came here and brought all this darkness with me. It took me a couple years to find some light. I eventually did.” She smiled. “I am better, even happier. You'll see.”

 

Mac was quiet for a while. “I am really sorry you hated it in Neptune.”

 

“I was being consumed by Neptune. I had to get out to survive.” Veronica leaned back in the couch. “The absolute worst part was leaving my gadget girl behind. I had to find someone else.” Veronica grinned a bit, hoping it would turn the mood of the conversation.

 

“Yea, I had all these gadgets just sitting around not being used. I, too, had to find a new spy girl.” Mac chuckled.

 

“Oh, bring her with. I'll introduce her to my tech guy.” Veronica snickered.

 

“Guy? What happened to our formula? Have you lost respect for all of our ways?” Mac feigned being insulted.

 

“You'll love him. He's a cutie.” She brought a finger up to her mouth, slipping the nail between her teeth. “Are you single?”

 

“Veronica, I'm not being set up.” Mac sounded insulted.

 

“No! I mean, he's a catch. I would, if...” Veronica trailed off. She looked back at the curtain. “He's going to be there. I'll introduce you. I won't tell you which one he is.”

 

“How many men do you have around you out there?” Mac giggled.

 

“Heh. Lamb suggested I have a harem too.” She thought a second. “Just so you know and don't get upset, Eli is here. He's been here.”

 

“I saw his name on the guest list for the wedding. I did some searching and found out where he lives. I already knew, but didn't want to tell Logan.” Mac chuckled.

 

“I didn't invite him. It wasn't like I told him where I was and didn't tell you guys.” Veronica paused. “He moved here and we found each other. He lives across the hall from me.” She sighed. “Makes it easier to look out for each other.”

 

“I get it. And he was looking for you here too. He would keep an ear out on the streets for us, but we were all pretty sure you were out of Southern California.”

 

“Way out.” Veronica chuckled.

 

Logan came out of the dressing room in his tee shirt, but wore the suit slacks and jacket. Veronica nodded while smiling at him. He turned and modeled them in front of the couch for her. The suit was perfect for him. Even with no shoes and a tee shirt, he looked amazing in it.

 

“So, I think Wallace and I will be booking flights later today.” Mac interrupted Veronica's thoughts.

 

“Oh! Wonderful.” Veronica grinned. Logan raised a brow. “Well, where do you want to stay? We'll set up your hotel.”

 

“I can do that, V.” Mac laughed on the other end.

 

“Well, you might want to avoid the Four Seasons. That's where Dick is staying.” Veronica knew warning her was the least she could do.

 

“Oh, thanks for looking out for me!” Mac laughed. “Look, I have to get back to work, but I'll talk to you soon, right?” Her voice trembled a bit at the end.

 

Veronica pouted. She had put a small amount of fear into Mac and it broke her heart. She nodded. “Yea, soon.”

 

They said their goodbyes and Veronica ended the call. She looked up at Logan. “Looks like they are trying to make it.”

 

“Good. I thought they would.” He smiled. “So.” He gestures to the suit. “This work for your plans for me?”

 

Veronica tilted her head and twirled a finger around.

 

He chuckled but turned again for her.

 

“Hmm.” She bit her lip in thought.

 

“What's wrong with it?” Logan asked suspiciously. “I think it looks good.”

 

“Oh, I think it looks amazing. I'm just picturing how it would look on my floor.” She smirked up at him.

 

Logan's eyes widened and it felt electric to surprise him in a good way. “Veronica Mars, eternal tease.”

 

Veronica stood and walked over to him. She grabbed the lapel in her free hand and adjusted it needlessly before looking up at him. “Not so much a tease anymore.” She grinned. “Well, not always.” She patted the lapel and stepped back. “Now? Probably. Come on. Get changed. I have a meeting.”

 

Logan let out a slow breath and turned back towards the changing room. “Another meeting?”

 

“Dance rehearsal, actually.” Veronica leaned against the arm of the couch, playing with his phone in her hand.

 

“Pep squad? Burlesque?” Logan chuckled as he closed the curtain behind him.

 

“Argentine tango, for tomorrow.” Veronica supplied, still twirling his phone in her hand.

 

Logan peeped his head out of the curtain at a cocked angle. “Um, what?”

 

“It's a type of dance.” Veronica shrugged. She felt giddy as she teased him.

 

“I know that. You can do an Argentine tango?” Logan's brow was raised and he was smiling.

 

Veronica pouted. “Maybe. It's just a tango, right?”

 

Logan laughed. “Rehearsal sounds like a great idea.” He ducked back behind the curtain.

 

Veronica stood and walked around the store. “So, I should expect a long night tonight?”

 

Logan shuffled around in the changing room. “If you expect to be decent for a competition, then yes. And maybe tomorrow morning as well.” He stepped out with his suit back on the hangers.

 

“Fun.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Maybe you should suggest another dance. Something easier. The twist?” He handed Denis the suit while smirking at Veronica.

 

Veronica leaned against the counter with her head turned to look up at him. “Jitterbug?” She reached back to grab her card from her pocket.

 

Logan spotted her hand and swiftly grabbed it in his. “No. I have this.” He looked up to Denis and slid his black AMEX over. “Put the tux on this too.” He turned to look down at Veronica. “Just in case someone thought to sneak over and cover that.”

 

Veronica slowly smiled. “I would never do that.” She bit her bottom lip.

 

“Seriously, you think you can afford all these designer clothes but you live-”

 

Veronica shook her head and looked down. She knew Denis knew how she got the dresses. She just didn't feel comfortable talking about her arrangement.

 

Logan finished the transaction and told Denis he would be by Thursday afternoon for a fitting for the tuxedo. He picked up her dress and carried both garment bags towards the door. Veronica followed and walked through the door that he held open.

 

“When is your rehearsal?” He asked softly.

 

“An hour.” She was not looking at him.

 

“So, late dinner?” He leaned down to look at her face. He was smiling.

 

“I'll probably be really late.” She looked up at him. “Maybe brunch tomorrow?”

 

He laughed. “Wednesday morning brunch. I don't think that's a thing.”

 

“Pfft. It's a thing if I say it is.” She smirked. “Or, I can just see you tomorrow night.” She shrugged.

 

“No, I'm here to see you. You want to mix your meals together in the middle of the week, I'm in.” He smiled softly.

 

“Let's drop off the fancy clothes at my place. I'm sure I have an extra key you could use for tonight, so you can run around and see the city.” She hailed a cab.

 

“I could go with you tonight. I don't think I'm comfortable with you being alone with this guy if Weevil is that concerned.” He waited for her to get into the cab and slid in after her.

 

“West 49th.” She said to the cabbie. She looked over at him, leaning back in the seat and sighing. “I'll be fine. Really.”

 

“I saw what happened the last time you dealt with him, Roni.” He looked down at her with worry written all over his face. She wasn't upset to see it either. She understood his feelings.

 

“I know, but seriously? It's fine. Talked out and deal made. We're civil again.” She closed her eyes.

 

“And those deals never fall apart?”

 

She smirked with eyes still closed. “Nope. I enforce my peace treaties with an iron fist.”

 

 

They made it back to her apartment shortly after and hung their new clothing up on the outside of her closet door. Logan looked at the two pieces together and smirked. “We're going to match tomorrow too.”

 

“Black and gray isn't matchy-matchy.” She was moving around the bedroom while packing a small bag with clothes.

 

“Spending the night with the enemy?” Logan raised a brow. He was mostly joking.

 

“Just some clothes I can dance in and shoes. There's plenty of food if you just want to hang out here tonight.” She zipped up the bag.

 

“You'll be late?” He sat on her bed next to her bag.

 

“Probably.” She looked down at him.

 

He reached over and grabbed her hand. “I'm going to be so worried until you come back.” He looked up at her and let out a sigh. He knew it would be a rough night until she got home safe and sound.

 

“It'll be fine. It's not like I don't know what I'm doing or who I'm dealing with. I've known Bennett for a a while now.” She replied in a soft tone.

 

“I'm still going to worry.” He pulled her hand to his mouth and gently kissed the back of it. He didn't want to let her go.

 

“Fine. Waste your evening.” She chuckled, but didn't pull her hand back.

 

He stood up slowly and stood right in front of her. Their thighs were touching. He cupped her face with his hands and looked down at her. He wanted to lean in and kiss her. A real, sober kiss before her evening with an enemy. He didn't want to think of it being a possible last chance for one.

 

She blinked, looking up at him now. He saw a flash of recognition in her eyes. She reached up and put two fingers on his lips. “Let's pause this. I think we need to really consider what this is and how to deal with this before we just dive in.” He was sure that she was talking about them kissing.

 

Logan smirked. “Alright, but this is merely on pause.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb gently and lowered his hands in defeat.

 

She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. “Paused.” She turned and walked out of her bedroom and to the apartment door. “Don't expect me before midnight.”

 

“Ok, twelve-O-one, I'm calling Weevil.” He followed her out of the bedroom.

 

“Eh, don't start worrying until one.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Extra key is in my sock drawer, under the fuzzy socks.” She smirked. “It locks the third lock up.” She opened the door. “See ya later.” She blew him a kiss and left the apartment.

 

“Be careful!” He yelled as she closed the door. He locked it and leaned his head against it. With a deep sigh, he pushed off it and returned to the bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack selection for this chapter is Welcome to New York by Taylor Swift. I played this music video in my head as they shopped. Since the chapter is on the lighter side (rather than depressing), I picked a song that makes me smile. I think it also hints at Logan accepting V as a New Yorker now. If not, well, it should. 
> 
> On twitter, I give you pictures of Logan in a suit (the gray one from the premiere of the VM movie if you would rather google it) and the back of the dress she buys. 
> 
> For the role of Denis, I didn't have anyone particularly cast, but I pictured a tiny Denis O'Hare (True Blood). It may have been where I got the name, but I'm not 100% sure. There used to be a (seriously) tiny guy with a thin head who flirted with me fifteen years ago when I worked retail. The look of Denis reminded me of that under 5 ft guy who was sweet, but so tiny. 
> 
> Next chapter is the halfway point. Does it feel like it yet?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Sorry. (It's still over 3600 words, so it's not tiny. Just smaller than you're probably used to at this point.)
> 
> Also, halfway point! I think we all know what that means. *evil grin*

Veronica took a deep breath and entered the high rise. She walked past the security desk, merely smiling at the guards on duty. She tapped the elevator button to go up and waited for the doors to open. She stepped inside, turning on the ball of her sneaker-clad foot and tapped the known floor number. She leaned back as the elevator began to rise with a hand up against the railing. She listened to the small tone that indicated the floors passing by. The elevator stopped and she exhaled loudly before pushing off the railing. She walked down the hall and stopped at a door that looked just like every other door in the building. She pressed the small button to the side of the door and waited. She was holding her bag with both hands, even though it was supported by her shoulder. The door opened slowly and she looked up to the man who stood before her.

 

He was in his mid-thirties and had a well-groomed beard and mustache. His hair was brown and wavy and caressed his ears. He was over six feet tall. His eyes were an earthy green. He wore only a pair of sweat pants and he leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his bare chest. He looked her over unapologetically. “It's good to see you again, Veronica.” His voice was low and husky.

 

“Ethan.” She waited for him to move so she could walk inside his apartment. When he didn't, she tilted her head. “Are we going to do this in the hall?”

 

Ethan Bennett chuckled and gave her a flirty grin. “I remember you liked it in the hall.” He leaned forward. “You liked the possibility of someone catching us.” He licked his lips ever so slowly as he looked at her lips.

 

Veronica sighed and shifted her weight primarily to one foot. “Are we going to rehearse this or shall I go home? I actually have other things I could be doing.”

 

Ethan pushed the door open and let his other arm drop to his side. “Have you eaten?” He watched as she walked inside his apartment and closed the door behind him.

 

Veronica glanced around the familiar apartment. Everything was the same as the last time she had been there. The living room was spacious with enough seating for a dozen people. The colors were dark and rich reds, greens, blues and purples. Dark cherry wood lined the doorways and floors. The apartment was warm to her eyes. She put her bag down. “I haven't. I'll be fine. Let's just get this out of the way.”

 

Ethan chuckled. “No. We eat. I'm not going to deal with your temper when you are hungry.” He turned and walked away from her.

 

She watched him and knew he was walking into the dining room. She sighed and followed. She knew it was going to be a long night. She stopped in the large archway and looked at the table. His huge table was covered in candles, except for two places set for dinner. She watched him drink from a wine bottle and smirk back at her. He poured two very large glasses of wine and set the nearly empty bottle back on the table.

 

“I had my cook make us something. I told him Italian.” He pulled out a chair and gestured. “Please, Veronica.”

 

She sighed and walked over to him. She sat and allowed him to push her chair in. He sat next to her at the head of the table and smiled. She looked over at him with a brow raised. “You couldn't put on a shirt?”

 

“Well, this way, if I make a mess, I'm easy to clean up.” He chuckled and gave her a wink. He scooped up his wine glass. “A toast!”

 

Veronica sighed and picked up her glass.

 

“To rekindling the romance in our lives in whatever form it presents itself.” Ethan watched her closely.

 

Veronica gasped softly and nodded. “Alright.” She instantly thought of Logan alone in her apartment.

 

He tipped his glass to gently touch hers and brought it to his lips to take another sip. He watched Veronica do the same. “So, I was thinking we would do the same dance we did the last time.” He reached over and rang a little bell. A duo of servers came out and placed large plates of pasta and red sauce in front of them. They left as quickly as they appeared.

 

Veronica blinked. She looked down to the food and nodded. “Sure. Are you expecting a small nation to join us? This is a lot of food.” She grinned widely.

 

“I remember your appetite, dear.” He laughed and picked up his fork. “Please, dig in.” He twirled the pasta with his fork, keeping his eyes on her. She obliged and took a healthy bite. He took a bite and smirked. “It's good, right?”

 

She nodded and chewed. She looked around for a napkin. He reached over and rubbed his thumb over the extra sauce just on the outside of her lip.

 

“Might want to reconsider your shirt.” He licked the sauce off his thumb, his tongue slowly working on it.

 

Veronica sighed and leaned back. “Ethan, I get this seduction scene. It's nice. It might even work if I hadn't broke things off with you and you blackmailed me back here.”

 

Ethan smirked and took another bite. He chewed before he sipped more of his wine. “I asked you to dance. Anything else is entirely up to you, Veronica. You know how much I enjoy your company.” He chuckled. “I remember you enjoying my company as well. Many times. Loudly.”

 

“Ethan.” She sighed and took a big gulp of her wine. It was really good wine and she hated that he knew she would like it. “I'm not going to sleep with you. We can sit and enjoy dinner and practice our dance. We can chat and catch up, if you want. But, you can turn off the smolder. I'm not falling for it tonight.”

 

Ethan nodded. “Alright. This is friends getting together and catching up.” He smirked. “I suppose you'll be running back to the guy I saw you with earlier?” He twirled his fork on the plate. “Is he my replacement?” He humored.

 

“He is an old friend who is in town visiting. He'll be watching us dance tomorrow.” She leaned forward and sipped her wine.

 

“I'm sure he'll love the show.” Ethan slipped the bite into his mouth.

 

“And this is it? You'll leave Zeke and Gavi alone? One dance?” She sounded more urgent than she wanted to. She just wanted to make sure this was where the chaos ended.

 

He smirked. “I promise. I won't order anything on your friends. I didn't even realize it would come back on you.” He paused. “Do I need to write a check to cover expenses? Maybe I should buy the building and do a whole remodel?”

 

She sighed and stabbed at her food. “I've got it covered.”

 

He watched her with a brow raised. “You are upset.” He seemed shocked by that.

 

She shrugged. “I'm not pleased with you.” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

 

He reached over and gently took her arm with his hand. His thumb rubbed against her skin softly. “I am sorry I had men shooting at you. I would have been extremely upset with myself had something serious happened to you.” He gently touched her bandage with his index finger. “Are you sure you are alright?”

 

She pulled her arm away from him slowly and nodded. “I'm fine.” She took another large drink of her wine. She dug into the pasta again and took a big bite. She didn't feel comfortable. “Can you go put on a shirt?”

 

A slow smirk appeared on his face. “I could. But, I like how it makes you squirm.” He chuckled. As if on cue, his fork dripped and a bit of sauce ended up on his chest. He raised a brow. “Want to return the favor?”

 

Veronica had to laugh at it. She shook her head. “No, thanks.”

 

He shrugged and used his fingers to clean himself up.

 

After dinner, they practiced the dance a couple times. They both seemed to remember the steps pretty easily. Veronica had changed to heels, but kept her jeans and tee shirt on. At the end of the dance, he reached under the shirt and gently touched her stomach. He moaned softly. “I've missed the feel of you.”

 

Veronica swatted at his hand, but he kept it there. His other hand was wrapped around her and kept her pinned against his chest. “Stop that.”

 

He put his face to her neck and inhaled. “I miss you. I want you.”

 

Veronica managed to move his hands off her and she escaped his hold. “Ethan, I already told you no.”

 

Ethan grabbed her arm and looked down at her. “I know. I'm not going to force you. I just wanted you to know.”

 

Veronica sighed and looked up at him. She almost gave in. She almost leaned up and kissed him and let him do whatever he wanted with her. She thought of Logan and blinked. “I have to go.”

 

He smirked while still holding her arm, but the grip was very loose. “You could spend the night.”

 

She shook her head. “I really can't.”

 

“One more glass of wine.” He grinned. “I am very limited on time with you now. I don't want to give it up.” He gave a little pout.

 

Veronica checked her phone. It wasn't that late and she had no messages. She sighed. She didn't hate the man in front of her. She nodded. “One glass.”

 

 

Logan laid on the couch. He was trying to read. He had already tried to go out with Dick. He was back an hour later. He kept thinking Veronica would call and he would miss it in a loud club. Or maybe she would come home with injuries and he would be out drinking with Dick. He didn't want to miss her if she needed him. He also tried to watch television, but nothing was interesting. Now, he was reading a book he had tried to read on the plane but his nerves were too active. He couldn't think. He couldn't escape the fear that Veronica was in trouble. He looked to the clock on the wall and sighed. It was 12:16am. He grunted and tossed the book onto the coffee table. He stood up and walked around the couch. He checked his phone for the fiftieth time that evening, but he had no missed calls or messages. He let out a breath and decided to take a shower. He turned on the hot water and stripped down. He tried to use the hot water to calm him and to relax his anxiety. He had just finished rinsing himself off when he thought he heard a knock on the door. He turned off the water and stepped out. He heard a knock again. This time, it was louder. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. He shivered at the cooler air outside the bathroom and rushed to the door. He peeked out the hole, checking to see if someone was knocking on the door to the apartment. He opened the door and blinked down at the person standing before him.

 

“Logan! You are still here!” Veronica slurred out. She turned and looked to a man in a suit. “I told you that he was inside!” She shooed at the man. “Mush!” She pushed the door open and entered her own apartment.

 

The man in the suit handed her bag over to Logan with a smirk. “Have a good night, sir.” He turned and walked away.

 

Logan closed the door and turned to look at Veronica. She stumbled to the fridge and pull out a bottle of water. “Are you alright?”

 

Veronica smirked up at him. “I'm fine.” She struggled to open the water. Her fingers weren't working right.

 

Logan chuckled and walked towards her. He set her bag on the floor behind the couch. He grabbed the water and opened it before he handed it back over to her. “Did you see the asshole?”

 

Veronica watched him approach her and her mouth opened. “What's with topless men tonight?” She reached out and touched Logan's chest. She pulled her hand back like she touched something she shouldn't have. She shook it. “You are wet.” She took the water and drank some down.

 

“I was in the shower.” He raised a brow. “Bennett was topless?”

 

“Yes. Served me wine. I might have had too much.” She giggled.

 

He laughed. “Yea, maybe.” He looked down at her. She looked alright, just drunk. “So, wine and dancing? I didn't realize it was a hot date.”

 

“And pasta.” She walked to the couch and flopped down. Her water spilled a bit. She wiped at it, but mostly just pushed it around. She didn't clean it up at all. She shrugged and drank a little more from the bottle.

 

Logan chuckled. He walked over towards her. “I'm going to go put some clothes on. Don't go anywhere, ok?” He lifted a brow at her.

 

She nodded. “Ooo! Towel!” She tugged at the towel and used it to clean up the water spilled on the couch. She turned and blinked up at him. “Oops.”

 

A naked Logan stood there, completely exposed. His towel fell to the floor with a corner of it still in her hand. He smirked down at her. “I suppose now we are even, except you are still the one who is altered on something.” He laughed.

 

Veronica blushed a bit. She climbed to her feet and stood wobbly on the couch, making her slightly taller than him. She leaned over at him. “Very nice, even if I am drunk.” Her voice was soft and suggestive.

 

He grabbed the towel from her hand and wrapped it around his waist again. “Thank you. I don't get complaints. But this-” He gestures to his crotch. “This is for those in their right mind. We're still paused.”

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed on him. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She put her mouth close to his. “Paused.” She leaned down to his neck and gave him sweet kisses along his jawline.

 

He grunted as he caught her in his hands and held her up. “Fuck, Mars.”

 

She smirked and giggled into his neck. “That's what I'm hoping for. 'Fuck Mars'. Don't you want to have sex with me?” Her voice was still the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

 

He took her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He leaned over her and looked down at her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were glossy though and her reactions were delayed. He couldn't take advantage of her like this. “I want to make love to you, Veronica. It's just I don't want our first time to be something you don't remember.” He winced at his words and bit his lip. He didn't mean to remind her of her losing her virginity.

 

Veronica released his shoulder and nodded. “No, you're right. Sorry.” The playful tone of her voice was gone. She rolled off the bed and her water spilled on it. She put the water bottle on her dresser and jerked a drawer open. She pulled out some pajama pants and a tank top and grabbed some panties. She turned back to him. “I think a shower would be a good idea.” She turned to walk out of her bedroom.

 

“Roni?” Logan sat on the foot of the bed.

 

She stopped but didn't turn around.

 

“Veronica?” He asked softly. He was worried now.

 

“What?” She didn't sound as drunk now. She sounded upset and hurt.

 

“Is it ok if I sleep here?” He wanted to make sure. He didn't want to be banished.

 

She nodded and walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her.

 

Shortly after, he heard the bathroom door close and the shower start. He got off the bed and put on a tee shirt and some boxers. He sighed as he slipped into the bed. He laid there, thinking of rejecting her. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but she had to understand. It would be their first time together. He didn't want to wake up tomorrow to her regretting it. He wanted them both to be of their right minds. She, of all people, should get that.

 

He heard the shower turn off and calmed his thoughts. He would be thrilled to just lay with her and hold her. He waited.

 

Fifteen minutes passed and he sat up. He listened, but didn't hear movement. He tossed the covers off his legs and turned his body. He listened again, but there was nothing. He stood up and walked to the door. He expected her to open the door when he got to it, but that didn't happen. He opened it and looked down the hall. It was dark and quiet. He looked to the bathroom. The door was open and the light was off.

 

He was nervous again. He wondered if she got another phone call and left without telling him. He remembered she was drunk, which made him really concerned. He rushed down the hall to the living room. It was dark and he didn't see her there. He walked over to the door and noticed all the locks were enabled.

 

“Hey. Keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep.” Veronica mumbled from somewhere in the room.

 

He walked around the couch and saw a Veronica-sized mound under a blanket on the couch. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. “What are you doing out here?”

 

“Trying to sleep. Thought I just said that.” She adjusted a bit.

 

“You have a bed.” He smirked slightly.

 

“You are sleeping in the bed. I decided to take the couch and remove temptation.” He heard the hurt in her tone and suspected she had sobered up a bit in the shower.

 

“Veronica, come to bed.” His voice was soft as he reached down and offered a hand.

 

“I'm comfy.” She was lying.

 

“I won't be able to sleep without you there. You keep me from rolling into those weird lumps.” He smirked.

 

“Logan, you have to deal with the lumps. I'm falling asleep right now.” Her voice was softer. She didn't sound angry anymore.

 

He wiggled his fingers at her.

 

She slapped lightly at his hand. “Shoo.”

 

Logan lowered himself to the floor and sat down. “Is this floor clean?”

 

Veronica lifted her head and cast her eyes downward. “Yes. Why?”

 

“I'm going to sleep out here too.” He laid back on the floor with no pillow or blanket.

 

“I'll step on you when I get up.” She looked to his face.

 

“Yea, I'm scared of your fat ass hurting me.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Logan, just go to the bed and go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning.” She lowered her head back down to the couch.

 

“Unless you aren't. You have the skills of a ninja. Maybe if I sleep here, I'll actually notice you sneaking out.”

 

“I'm sorry you are used to women of my size getting out of the bed you share with them so much so that you don't wake up, but don't blame me for being quiet before going to run around the neighborhood.” She sounded like the cocky Veronica he remembered.

 

“Ok, first, women of your size? I don't have a type. Second? I'm not used to anyone sharing a bed with me. Third? This is a horrible neighborhood to run around in, unless people with guns are chasing you.”

 

“Lilly, Hannah, myself? All petite blondes. You have a type.” She had a point and knew it.

 

“I might be after chubby brunettes now.” He offered with a snobby tone.

 

“Your use of 'might' tells me you aren't.” He heard her smirk. “And this neighborhood is perfectly safe.”

 

“Minus the explosions.” He sighed.

 

“Not the neighbors' fault.” She turned onto her other side with her front facing the back of the couch.

 

“Not going to comment on the lack of bedmates?” He sat up and looked over at her.

 

“Nope.” She yawned.

 

“Ronica.” He whined just a bit. When she didn't respond, he tried again with his voice softer. “Roni?” He leaned closer to her and heard her soft snores. He smirked. He climbed to his feet and walked back to the bedroom. He pulled the covers of her side of the bed down and turned off the light. He walked back to the couch and pulled her cover off. He scooped her up into his arms. She whimpered softly, but leaned her head against his shoulder. He moved to get around the couch, but kicked the leg of the coffee table. He grunted and closed his eyes while he waited for his toes to stop pulsing. He eased his way around the couch and down the hall. He set her down on her side and covered her up. He waited for her to settle, which didn't take much time. He walked around to the other side and got into the bed. “Good night, Veronica.” He closed his eyes and got comfortable.

 

“Night, Lo.” She mumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On twitter, we have the visual aid of Ethan Bennett. It's worth it. I love who I use as a model.
> 
> Soundtrack song for this chapter is What Would Happen by Meredith Brooks (Yes, same chick who say Bitch, same album even!). The video is super weird with a priest or something. But, very cool, sexy song. It's a great "what if" question. What if Veronica slept with Ethan again?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than the last chapter. I think you guys are really going to enjoy this one.

Veronica woke up to the sun shining in through her window. She grunted, unhappy with the greeting and turned her head. She pulled back, lifting her head and looking down. She touched the mound she was using as a pillow and grunted softly. She raised her chin, looking towards the head attached to the mound and let out a soft breath. She felt relief and laid back down. That could have been a disaster. A strong arm wrapped around her and held her close to the body next to her.

 

“Good morning.” He spoke softly in a mumble.

 

“Morning.” She smirked at the sultry way she spoke. “You moved me.”

 

“I did. I didn't find the floor to be that comfortable.” He lifted to kiss the top of her head. “And I needed the snuggle. You are lacking in teddy bears. I had to settle for you.”

 

“I never needed a teddy bear.” She stretched her legs out. “Ugh.” She reached behind her and covered her head with her pillow. “Wine is evil.”

 

Logan chuckled. “I personally think the harder stuff is worse.”

 

“Oh. No. Wine is sneaky. You think 'Oh, it's just adult juice', but actually, it will lay you on your ass.” She groaned.

 

“Need a hangover cure?” Logan gently rubbed her shoulder with his thumb.

 

“I don't doubt that you have one, but I will be fine. I just have to get up and deal with it.” She didn't move.

 

“Roni?” Logan softly said after a minute.

 

Veronica groaned in response.

 

“Want me to go make some coffee?” He chuckled softly.

 

Veronica nodded.

 

“Up for some food?” He was smirking. She could tell.

 

Veronica shook her head.

 

Logan kissed her head again. “Ok. Coffee.” He smoothly slid out from under her head and off the bed. “Want me to bring it to you?”

 

Veronica started to nod. Her head perked up and she rushed out of the covers, throwing the pillow to the side. She crawled quickly to the foot of the bed and stumbled onto the floor. She ran through the door and into the hall.

 

Logan blinked and watched her. He looked to the bathroom, but she didn't go in. He followed her as she ran out into the living room.

 

Veronica grabbed her phone out of her bag and mumbled under her breath. She dialed a number and waited.

 

Logan stopped in the hallway and watched her with a brow raised.

 

“Come on... answer.” Veronica pleaded softly and sighed. She waited for the voicemail message to end and the beep. “Hey, I am so sorry! I had a rough night and completely forgot to set my alarm. I hope your lack of answering isn't because you are avoiding me or still asleep, but that you made it to your interview and are dazzling the pants off them. Call me later. Again, I'm sorry.” Veronica ended the call and tossed the phone onto the couch. She turned and walked to the coffee maker and started making a pot of coffee.

 

“I thought I was doing that.” Logan walked up behind her, but leaned against the counter across from her.

 

“I'm up.” Veronica wasn't in a good mood. “I was supposed to call a friend-”

 

“Yea, I figured out what the call was for.” Logan smiled. “So...” He started.

 

Veronica turned the coffee machine on and twisted to look up at him. “Yes?”

 

“Brunch.” He grinned wide.

 

“Ugh. No food.” She turned back and watched the water dripping slowly into her coffee pot.

 

Logan walked over to her and leaned against her back. He was looking over her shoulder. “Worst coffee maker ever.”

 

“Not a bad coffee maker.” She pouted. “Just slow.”

 

“You need a new one.” Logan kissed her head gently.

 

“I don't.” Veronica's voice got soft.

 

“You do. This one is old and slow and dying.”

 

Veronica poured a cup while it still was dripping. She slipped the pot back into place, only missing a couple drops. She ran her fingers over the outside of her mug. “It was my dad's.”

 

Logan sighed. “Oh. I'm sorry, Ronica. Maybe it just needs a good cleaning.” He hugged her from behind.

 

Veronica accepted the hug, but didn't turn to face him. She still felt grumpy and now, she missed her dad. Once he released her, she doctored her coffee a little with some sugar and walked over to the couch and sat. She curled her legs up underneath her and sipped her coffee.

 

“So, what do you have to do today?” Logan asked as he poured himself a cup and added milk to it.

 

Veronica shrugged. “The only thing I know for sure is the dance competition tonight.”

 

Logan grinned and he looked younger. “So, I might get a full day with you?” He walked over to the couch and sat on the other end. He tucked one leg under the knee of the other and leaned against the back of the couch.

 

Veronica's lips turned upward. “Maybe.” She set her coffee on her thigh and stared down into it.

 

“So, I think we should maybe talk about some stuff.” Logan took a sip of his coffee and looked over at her.

 

“Alright.” Veronica sipped her coffee and held it with both hands. “So, what would you like to talk about?”

 

“Anything you want to know about my last five years?” Logan asked with a shrug.

 

“Um. Anything you want to tell me?” She smirked back. “I mean, it's kind of hard to be put on the spot to ask particulars on something I don't know much about. So, anything you want to share?”

 

Logan looked down. “I went through some hard times, to be honest. I was confused and hurt by you leaving.”

 

“Logan.” Veronica felt the guilt eating at her and nibbled on her lip. “I didn't mean to-”

 

“No.” Logan looked up. “You had your own life to deal with and as much as it confused me, you had to do what you had to do.” He smiled over at her. “I had to learn to live without you. I had to move forward and there was a time where I struggled. I got so lost in my own head for a couple years.” He looked to his coffee and finished it off before setting the empty mug on the coffee table. “I drank a lot and did a lot of drugs to escape it. I honestly don't know how I survived it.”

 

Veronica watched him silently. She knew he needed to tell his story too.

 

“Dick threw me in rehab.” He looked up at her. “Dick was the voice of reason.” He smirked. “Crazy, right?”

 

Veronica gave a small smile. “I wouldn't have been able to predict that.”

 

“But, I just needed to talk to someone about you. I needed to talk to someone about a lot of things.” He nodded. “Between my parents and you, I felt pretty shitty about trusting people. I blamed myself for a lot of it. But I learned it wasn't my fault. Hitting my low point helped me understand my mom's actions. I wasn't exactly ready to follow her dive off the Coronado Bridge, but I didn't want to live. I understood how she thought it was the only escape. Hell, I knew the real person she married. I wanted to escape him too.” He let out a slow breath. “But, anyway, I talked to some people at the rehab center and understood a bit more about my own issues.”

 

“Logan...” Veronica started, but she wasn't sure where to take it. She wanted to tell him it was alright or she was sorry, but those seemed so weak and pathetic against what he was saying.

 

“I became stronger, Roni. I fought my own battles and demons and dragons.” He smirked. “Whatever you want to call them. I came out on the other side better. I haven't touched any drugs in years and I never drink alone.”

 

Veronica grinned. “Good.”

 

“I suppose you can take a small fraction of the credit. I'm pretty sure if you had stayed, I wouldn't have learned how to adjust to adulthood.” He shrugged.

 

“No, Logan. That's you.” She was proud of him for surviving. “And Dick.” Veronica giggled a bit.

 

Logan grinned and leaned back against the arm of the couch. “After rehab and regaining my will to live, I started to look for ways I could give back and found the foster thing. It makes me feel good about myself and it feels great to help them, even if it's just giving a kid an idea on how to talk to a girl.” He shrugged a bit. “Little stuff, ya know?”

 

Veronica grinned and nodded, noticing his face lit up when he talked about the charity work. “I'm glad you have that, Lo.”

 

They looked at each other for a while before Veronica finished off her coffee and set the mug down. “Ok, what do you want to ask?” She smirked and looked over at him. “I know you have a huge list and are dying to ask.”

 

“Anything off limits?” He asked, smirking a bit.

 

“Nope. I'm an open book.” Veronica leaned back and stretched a leg out towards him.

 

“Ha!” Logan reined it in a bit and licked his lips. “Ok, um.” He tilted his head in thought and then smirked. “Do you wear your chaps to work?”

 

Veronica laughed and kicked him lightly with her foot. “Yes. And only work.”

 

“Why is your bedroom so bare compared to this room?” He asked softly.

 

Veronica sighed softly. “Honestly, I needed a place I wasn't going to see things that reminded me of Neptune. In my first apartment, I had my items spread out. I had pictures everywhere. The more I moved, the less I put in the bedroom. I didn't want to go to bed or wake up with reminders of things lost.”

 

“I was never lost, Ronica.” Logan's voice is soft but sure.

 

“I was. I thought I could leave it and protect myself from the pain of Neptune. I thought I could protect you and Mac and Wallace from the pain I had following me around.” She looked down at her hands. “I thought by escaping it, I was beating it.”

 

Logan reached over and held her foot against his thigh.

 

“I thought if I left you all, I wouldn't miss the place I grew up in. I thought if I made it a clean break, I wouldn't miss you guys.” Her voice was soft. She looked up at him timidly. “I am so sorry. I was so wrong.”

 

Logan sighed and reached over to her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him. She curled up against his chest and he stroked her hair. “It's alright, Ronica. No one is going to yell at you. We're all so happy you are ok and want to have us in your life again.”

 

Veronica sniffled as she fought the tears. “I thought I knew how to handle it all. I really needed friends and you.”

 

Logan hugged her tight to him and kissed her head. “You have us. You can't get rid of us now.” He rested his cheek against her head. “Well, you probably could, but please don't.”

 

Veronica reached around him and hugged him back. “I'm not going to. I'm never letting any of you go.”

 

“Ok, you might need to because I have to go to the bathroom and I don't think you want me to piss on your couch.” He chuckled.

 

Veronica climbed up and released him. “No. That is not allowed.”

 

Logan stood and walked towards the bathroom.

 

 

On his way out, he turned back towards the bedroom. He opened the Neptune drawer and pulled out the fortune. He walked back to the living room and noticed Veronica had refilled their coffees. Logan's had milk in it. He smiled and handed her the slip of paper. “What is this?”

 

Veronica smirked as she looked over the fortune. “I was waiting for you to ask about it.”

 

“That drawer has Lilly's necklace and a picture of you and your dad on graduation day and this, and nothing else. Does it have to do with Neptune?” He slipped down on the couch and watched her.

 

She nodded. “Yes.” She smiled and ran a finger over the text. “Duncan gave it to me the summer before senior year.”

 

Logan brought his shoulders up a bit which closed off his upper body. “Oh.” He remembered that summer all too well. He messed up a lot that summer and lost Veronica because of his reckless behavior and grudges that didn't matter now.

 

“After we broke up-” Veronica gestured to the two of them. “Duncan came into Java the Hut daily to read and drink coffee. He helped bust my tables if I got busy, and he always left me amazing tips.” She smiled and set the fortune on the table in front of them. “He gave it to me in a cookie for my birthday. He left it behind as he was walking out. Curiosity is one of my minor weaknesses-” She smirked at his chuckle. “And I opened the cookie immediately. That is what caused Duncan and I to date again.”

 

Logan leaned forward and slammed his fist down on the piece of paper. The table rattled from the hit. The fortune barely moved and he pouted. “I didn't destroy it.”

 

Veronica laughed and grabbed the slip of paper back. “After we broke up again-” She paused. “Duncan and I, I kept it around because I thought maybe it wasn't about Duncan.” She smiled shyly up to Logan.

 

“But, then you left.” Logan sighed. “I mean, months later.”

 

“I did. And you still found your way to me.” She smiled bashfully.

 

Logan felt warm all over and was sure it wasn't from his coffee. He smiled big and watched her. “So, is this a reminder of me or Duncan?”

 

“I don't suppose you would accept both of you.” Veronica raised a brow before smiling knowingly.

 

Logan shook his head.

 

“Greedy brat.” As Logan chuckled, Veronica stood and walked to her bag. She pulled out her wallet and sat back down. “Open your hand and close your eyes.”

 

“I accept all major credit cards and cash, no checks please.” Logan smirked and closed his eyes. He held his hand out between them. He was nervous.

 

“This reminds me of how lucky I am to have had you in my life. This reminds me of the moment you truly saw me as who I am, of who you fell in love with. And it reminds me of when I kicked your ass so hard.” She giggled a bit.

 

Something flat and hard was placed in Logan's hand, fitting easily in his palm. “Can I open my eyes now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Logan looked at his hand and gasped softly. He was holding a nearly decade old poker chip. He grinned wide and looked closer at it. “You stole this from my house?” Memories of her playing with himself, Duncan, Eli and Conner Larkin flashed through his brain. He had hated her still, but he had been amazed by her that night. Not just in her ability to play poker, but her detective skills. It was the night he started to fall for her.

 

“I did. I never did get my winnings from that night, since Aaron was stabbed, but I did manage to grab one of those.” She was grinning and watching his reaction.

 

“And you carry it with you?” He looked over at her. His smile was lopsided and goofy.

 

“Almost all the time. I take it out of my wallet and wear it in my pants or tape it to my thigh sometimes. One time I forgot it and I got hurt.” She shrugged.

 

“Wait, what?” Logan lost his grin.

 

Veronica sighed and looked down. “I don't really blame the lack of the chip though.” Her voice was soft. She didn't like to talk about her failures, and that was obviously a big one.

 

Logan scooted toward the middle cushion and grabbed her hand. “You got hurt?”

 

Veronica nodded. “I'm fine now. All healed up.” She looked up and gave him a small smile.

 

He didn't return it. “What happened?”

 

With a sigh, she shrugged. “I fucked up and Eli fucked up at the same time.”

 

“Roni.” Logan reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. His voice was soft and sweet, but he was pushing for more.

 

Veronica shifted so she wasn't looking directly toward Logan. “Not quite a year ago, Eli and I were chasing down a bounty. We had tracked him to this old mill. We walked in, guns out, watching for him.” She twisted her back a bit. “He was above us. He dropped some machine parts on us. We were pinned.”

 

Logan blinked and took her hand in his. “Ronica.”

 

“He came down and left us pinned.” Veronica shook her head. “Eli and I were in the hospital for a little while. Live and learn.” She turned and looked over to Logan and gave him a smile.

 

“How bad were you hurt?” Logan asked while his fingers played with her hand.

 

“Broken arm and a couple broken ribs.” She tightened her hold on Logan's hand when he gasped. “It's fine. I'm healed.” She wiggled around her arm and torso to prove it with a big grin on her face. “I think we should talk about something else.” Her tone was light and cheerful.

 

“Do you get hurt like that often?” Logan's voice was soft and timid. It was another question he didn't want to know the answer to, but had to know.

 

She sighed and leaned against the back of the couch. “No. Can we talk about something else?”

 

Logan smiled softy and handed her back the poker chip. “You are not allowed to leave home without this.”

 

Veronica took it and kissed it. “I try not to.” She slipped it back into her wallet and set her wallet on the coffee table.

 

“What-” He started, but was chewing on possible words. He was trying to figure out how to asked her about her coldness at the hotel without insulting her. He enjoyed having this open conversation with her and didn't want to ruin it by starting a fight.

 

Veronica tilted her head and looked over at him. She was waiting for him to get his thoughts together.

 

“Why were you so distant and closed off when I saw you at the hotel?” He finally asked, sighing as if it was hard work to ask.

 

Veronica bit her bottom lip before she spoke. “I thought if I kept you distant, I wouldn't hurt so bad when I missed you later.”

 

“That is some pretty messed up logic, Mars.” Logan smirked.

 

“I thought if you saw I kicked ass here and didn't need you, maybe you would be able to go home and just forget about me and live a happy life.” Veronica looked to her hands and picked at a hangnail.

 

“Speaking of you kicking ass, and the hotel, what was with the guys there?” Logan asked, a brow raised at her.

 

Veronica shrugged with a smirk. “I hired them to make me look amazing for your arrival.” She lied. He knew it.

 

Logan chuckled and knew she wouldn't tell him. He watched Veronica stand. She picked up the coffee mugs and took them to the counter.

 

“I suppose we should think about what to do today.” She spoke softly as she turned off the coffee maker.

 

Logan stood and walked towards her. He put his hand on her hip and gently turned her to face him. “I think we should unpause.”

 

Veronica blinked and looked up at him. “Uh.”

 

“Too scared?” Logan smirked with challenge in his eyes.

 

Veronica raised her chin and grinned back. “Ok. So, you wanted to talk about what it means.”

 

Logan shook his head. “You wanted to talk. I wanted to do this.” He leaned in and gently placed his lips on hers. His hands rose to cup her chin lightly, holding her as if she would break. He gently ran his tongue along her lips, waiting for her to open her mouth for him. She did and he smiled softly against her lips. He reached around with one hand and held her head while deepening the kiss. He stepped closer to her, pushing his stomach against her chest. She put her hands around his torso and held him tightly to her, her fingers digging into his skin through the thin tee shirt. He tilted his head, pushing his tongue deeper into her mouth. She moaned weakly and reached up with a hand to wrap around the back of his neck. She pushed her tongue to his and swirling around it. He moaned and lowered the hand that was on her chin to her waist and wrapped the arm behind her back. He pulled her tight against his chest. She dipped her chin down and broke the kiss, panting hard. He pushed his forehead to hers, panting a bit as well and smiled. “Worth the wait.”

 

Veronica smirked and looked up at him. “We still need to talk about it.”

 

He bent down and kissed her nose lightly. “It's a strange reversal that you want to talk about feelings and I want to remove layers of clothing.” He pulled his shirt off and let it drop on the floor next to them.

 

Veronica gasped softly and looked at his sculpted chest and defined abs. She was looking at him with wonder and lust. “When did you get this?” She reached up and gently touched him. She ran her fingertips along the edges of the muscles.

 

“I took weightlifting in college. You like?” He gave her a crooked grin. She had looked at him with those hungry eyes before, but it was different now. She was only on a couple cups of coffee. This was her real reaction.

 

She smiled and leaned in and nibbled on his chest playfully. “I just want to eat you up.”

 

Logan blinked and rested his hands on her shoulders. “Uh. Piece of meat isn't a real thing. You can't actually eat me.”

 

Veronica looked up slowly under dark lashes and grinned maliciously. “I want to put all of you in my mouth.” She licked his chest slowly.

 

“Yea, we're going to have to talk later.” He leaned down and crashed his mouth on hers. He reached down over her behind and squeezed. Her moaning reply sent a jolt to his crotch. He bent at the knee and picked her up, opening her legs to wrap around his waist.

 

She moved her crotch against his with conviction and kissed down his jaw to his ear. “Fuck, Mars?” Her voice was breathy and she licked at his neck. She was certainly less timid than she was at seventeen.

 

Logan grunted and twisted her around. He carried her to the hallway. “Yes. Fuck. Mars.” He growled and captured her mouth again. He pushed her against the wall and rolled his hips.

 

Veronica gasped and broke the kiss before tilting her head back.

 

Logan bent down and began to suck on her neck. He pushed her against the wall and held her up with one hand. The other reached to the her tank top and massaged a breast. “Roni...” He spoke her name with yearning of the last five years.

 

“Logan, you better have more than above the shirt action in your arsenal.” Veronica gasped and looked up at him.

 

Logan grinned slowly before reaching between them and slipping his hand into the front of her pajama pants. “I have lots of tricks-” He rubbed his fingertip slowly over her clit, watching her gasp and moan. “In my arsenal.”

 

She was wet and slippery already. She moaned and tightened her hands on his shoulders. “Oh god.” She shifted her hips against his crotch, rubbing against his hard erection.

 

Logan tilted his head to her chin and kissed her while rubbing her folds. “Protection?”

 

Veronica moaned. “Can't get pregnant.” She whimpered as her breathing increased. She looked flushed.

 

Logan winced at the reminder, but nodded. “Tested two weeks ago. I'm clean. You?” He panted and pushed a finger inside her.

 

“Clean.” She grunted and released a moan while arching up for him.

 

“I don't have any condoms with me.” He pumped his finger inside her, watching her body quiver around his front. “Let me give you this and I'll go get some condoms.”

 

Veronica reached down and stopped his hand. She looked up at him while panting. Her eyes dark and moist. “Logan, stick your dick inside me now.”

 

Logan froze and gulped slowly. “Jesusfuck, Ronica. When did you get so aggressive?”

 

Veronica dropped her legs to the floor and stood. She yanked her pants and panties down. She kicked her legs out of them and looked up at him. “I need you, Logan. Right now. Please.” Her eyes were staring into his.

 

Logan smirked and licked his lips. “I've waited a long time for this, Veronica.” He fell to his knees in front of her. “I'm going to enjoy every last drop.” He held her hips steady as he leaned forward and licked at her pussy like she was a dripping ice cream cone.

 

Veronica gasped and her eyes widened. She put a hand on the top of his head and felt her knees weakening. Soon, he had her leg over his shoulder and his tongue darting around her inner folds. She reached up with her other hand and spread her fingers along the wall. A loud moan came from deep inside her.

 

Logan pulled back and looked up at her. “You taste sweeter than I could have ever imagined.” He reached between her legs and scooped her up in his arms. He stood and leaned her against the wall. She was spread wide for him as her thighs rested on his biceps. He lowered his head back between her legs and resumed licking her.

 

Veronica gasped and gripped his hair in her hand. She moaned and reached up, touching the ceiling this time. “Oh fuck.... Yes...” He felt her starting to build to a release and felt her shift her hips to give him more access. She was panting and making little whimper noises that was making his dick twitch.

 

Logan worked harder to get her to orgasm. He moved his tongue around her clit and sucked it between his lips. His hands gripped at her behind while he held her up. She was wiggling against him, but he felt like he could hold he up all day.

 

Veronica moaned and yanked at his hair. “Fuck, yes! Right there!” She cried out and her body trembled. The bookcases around the corner vibrated while she rode it out. Logan kept sucking her. She calmed a bit and released his head. She smoothed the spot of hair she had pulled down gently.

 

Logan lifted his head and licked his lips, unable to keep the smirk off his face.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, but had a satisfied smile on her face. “I didn't think you could get cockier. Silly me.”

 

Logan lowered her down to his waist, keeping her legs spread wide. He rocked his hips against her, pushing his erection against her pussy with the boxers being the only thing keeping him from entering. “I can show you how cocky I can be.” He pushed her against the wall again.

 

“Why does our banter make me want to ride you like a cowgirl?” Veronica reached up and pulled his head towards hers. She slammed back against the wall, her head bouncing from it, but she didn't seem to care. She only wanted to kiss him.

 

He tried to pull back to check on her head, but she wouldn't let him go. He pushed against her and ground his hips against her. His arms were pinned by holding her up at the knees. He broke the kiss by twisting out of it and grinned. “I'm going to fuck you against this wall.” He stopped grinding and looked down at her. “That cool with you?”

 

“Logan, please...” She panted up at him. Her arms were under his, wrapped around to hold herself up by his shoulders. She dropped them and moved to his waist. She reached down and grabbed his penis in her hand and started to pump him slowly. “I need this.”

 

Logan grunted and struggled to hold her for a second. “I.. I-” He looked up at her and smiled slowly. “I do too.” He released one of her legs, which she wrapped tightly around his waist. He reached down, pulling her hand out of his boxers and yanking them down.

 

Veronica used her foot to help push the boxers down his legs, smirking as she slowly brought her leg back up.

 

Logan reached up and gently caressed her cheek. “Before I do this, you are ok with this?”

 

Veronica chuckled and nodded. “Yes, Logan. I want your penis inside me. Now.”

 

Logan nodded and grabbed his penis in his hand and guided it to her pussy. He pushed, with a soft grunt and looked up at her. His eyes were soft and hot.

 

Veronica grunted in return and moaned. She reached around and tried to pull him by his hips to get him to go further inside her. “You won't break me, Logan.”

 

Logan smirked and kissed her forehead. “I see that.” He pushed further, stretching her wider for him. Once in all the way to the hilt, he pulled back slowly. “You sure you've had sex before? I mean, you are so tight.”

 

Veronica moaned and nodded. “Yes, yes, you are huge. Just move faster!” She felt her back sticking to the wall and hugged herself closer to him.

 

He chuckled and obeyed, moving faster in and out of her. He bounced her against the wall and kept the speed steady. He watched as she moaned and arched her back as she felt jolts of pleasure. “Tell me what you want, Roni.” He leaned in and kissed at her neck.

 

She moaned and her breath caught. “Keep. Doing. That.” She panted out the words. After a second, she added “But faster.”

 

Logan smirked and obeyed, speeding up for her. Logan pulled her off the wall and twisted them, pushing into her fast. He was grunting and watching her.

 

Veronica moaned out and dug her nails into his shoulders. Her body shook around his penis as she continued to moan out. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

 

Logan slowed just a bit. “Whoa, look at me, Roni.” He looked to her face, panting.

 

Veronica blinked her eyes open and looked to him, moaning. She raised a brow. She mumbled nonsense.

 

Logan chuckled at that and shook his head. “Look at me. I want to be who you are cumming for.” He sped up again and grunted.

 

Veronica kept eye contact, but she was struggling. She came hard and suddenly, and couldn't keep the screams lowered. She opened her mouth to speak, but only grunts and whimpers came out.

 

Logan released into her at the same time. His dark brown eyes captured by her light blue ones. He held her close to him, watching her body arch and shiver. Once she calmed, he walked to the couch. “I'm going to collapse on your couch. Hope that's ok.” He pulled out of her before he turned and sat, keeping her on his lap.

 

Veronica leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. “That was amazing.”

 

“Yea. I'm sorry I only gave you two.” He kissed her forehead. “I was pretty excited.”

 

Veronica chuckled. “I'm so good, Lo. Don't worry about it.” She placed a hand on his chest and resumed playing with his muscles.

 

Logan tilted her head up so he could look her in the face. “No. It was amazing, but it can and will be better.” He bent down and kissed her passionately for a few seconds before he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “Once I get feeling back in my body.”

 

Veronica smirked and climbed off him. She walked over to the kitchen. She got some paper towel and cleaned up his seed from her folds. She tossed it in the trash. Turning to the refrigerator, she pulled out a bottle of water. “Want some?”

 

Logan tilted his head and looked over at her. “You can walk? I certainly didn't do it right.” He smirked.

 

Veronica opened the water and shrugged while she gulped some down. “I told you it wasn't my first time.”

 

Logan lifted his head and glared at her. “My reputation is ruined.” He let his head drop back.

 

Veronica laughed and walked over to him. “Yes, I walked away, but still satisfied.”

 

Logan smirked. Reaching up, he rubbed a finger over her pussy lips. “I can still satisfy.”

 

Veronica stopped and blinked. “Oh, my.” She shook her head and stepped back. “Maybe in a bit. I mean, we don't have to do it all right now.”

 

Logan grunted and sat up. He reached over and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She twisted and sat on the couch next to him. “I would love to do it all, I mean, we have a lot of time to make up for, but I'm hoping we have a lot of time to make up that time in.”

 

Veronica shook her head and gulped more water before offering him the bottle. “I just had my brains screwed out. What?”

 

Logan chuckled softly. “We are back, that means we have our whole future to make up for the time we were apart.” He took the water and sipped it.

 

Veronica sighed and looked down. She caught a glimpse of his penis and looked back up to his face. “Logan, um.”

 

Logan watched her. “Fuck. You aren't committing to anything.” He let out a sigh.

 

“I am not saying I'm not.” She sighed and bit her bottom lip. “I'm just saying sex isn't a commitment.”

 

Logan handed her the water back. “I'm a fucking idiot.” He stood and walked over to the hallway.

 

“Logan, wait.” Veronica put the water down and followed him.

 

Logan bent over and picked up his boxers and threw them on roughly. “Why? So you can be the one who leaves? Too bad. This is your shitty apartment.” He looked around the apartment. “Fuck, Veronica. You deserve better than this. And even though you would rather live in this shit hole than come back with me, I still think you deserve better than this.” He sighed and leaned his forearms against the wall he just had her against. He pushed his head between his arms and held the back of his neck.

 

Veronica stood next to him. She grabbed her pajama bottoms and pulled them on with a sigh. “Logan, this is why I wanted to talk. So this wouldn't happen.”

 

Logan turned and looked over at her. He was calming down a bit. “So I wouldn't feel used for sex?”

 

“So we both knew where the other was standing. Logan, I still care about you a lot and I'm really glad you are back in my life.” Veronica took a step towards him.

 

Logan turned away again. “You don't love me and you just used me for sex. Today is great.” He sighed.

 

“Hey. I didn't use you.” She reached out and took an arm down. She reached down his arm until her hand met with his and locked her fingers in it. “And I didn't say I don't love you.” She looked at his face.

 

Logan sighed and stood up. “Do you?” He felt tired and defeated.

 

 

Veronica knew he needed to hear it, but she wasn't sure of her feelings. She had struggled with him being back in her life for a few days now. She knew his feelings. He had made them clear the first day. But, even though she has been holding her feelings back, she couldn't ignore them. She couldn't hide behind them anymore. “Yes.”

 

Logan blinked and straightened. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a bit. “Really?”

 

“Yes.” She couldn't help but smile. “But I don't know if it's enough. I don't know if we get the happy ending.” She tightened her hold on his hand. “I don't get them and you deserve them, more than I do.”

 

Logan turned and took a step closer to her. His eyes soft and full of love. “You deserve everything good and just, Veronica. You deserve happiness.” He reached up and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

 

“Logan, I'm not prepared to plan a wedding or a life with you, but I don't want you to go home yet.” She struggled over the words. She still had intimacy issues.

 

Logan smiled down at her. “I'm not asking you to marry me. I just want to know I still have a chance with you, that we still have a chance.” He tucked some hair behind her ear. “I love you so much, Veronica.”

 

Veronica smiled sweetly up at him. She wrapped her free hand around his waist and pulled him in for a hug. “I can't say it yet. Not the words, but I feel the same.” She tilted her head down against his chest.

 

“So, we are back? Or what? What are we doing?” Logan chuckled a bit.

 

Veronica stepped back and looked up at him. “I guess we're together on a trial capacity. We're getting to know each other again and whatnot.” She smiled. “And over and over and over.” Her smile turned into a smirk.

 

“Veronica Mars, sex fiend.” He grinned back. “And totally not my fault.”

 

“You expected to be the one to corrupt me?” Veronica lifted her head and nibbled on his chin.

 

“My god, you are insatiable.” Logan chuckled.

 

“Meet me in the bedroom. I'm going to stock up on water since you are so sure I won't be able to walk after a proper fucking.” She winked at him and released his hand. She turned to walk back to the couch.

 

Logan reached out and pulled her back against him. He leaned down and nibbled on her neck. “You say that like it's a bad thing.” He pushed his groin against her behind and groaned.

 

Veronica moaned softly and tilted her head to give him more access to her neck.

 

“Wanton sex goddess.” Logan chuckled and released her.

 

Veronica turned and walked backwards away from him. She raised a brow. “Bridget Jones Diary? Really?” She smirked and grabbed the open water. She put the lid on it and grabbed another one before turning back at him. “Think this is enough?”

 

“I had to get my romance somewhere. Colin versus Hugh was classic romance.” Logan blinked. “Fuck. I was totally Hugh. No wonder you went back to Duncan.” He sighed.

 

“You were Colin. Duncan was Titspervert.” Veronica giggled.

 

Logan laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He bent down to kiss her and moaned into the kiss. “I'm so going to tell him you said that!” He paused and frowned a bit. “If I ever talk to him again.”

 

Veronica pushed him towards the bedroom. “If you want, you can hire me to go look for him. I have most of my shots and a valid passport.” She set the waters on the nightstand and looked over at him. “But now, you are going to get naked and see if I can lose feeling in my toes.” She smirked.

 

“Just your toes?” Logan grinned and let his boxers drop again. He was already a little excited.

 

“Low expectations. That way, I'm really shocked when I can't move my arms.” She pulled her tank top off.

 

Logan groaned. “Fuck. Your tits are still perfect. I wanted to appreciate them the other night, but I had to play the part of the gentleman. Hello ladies.” He crawled across the bed towards her with his lusty eyes on her breasts. “Miss me?”

 

Veronica giggled. “Like you ever saw them before this week.” She rolled her eyes and yanked her pajama bottoms down.

 

“Nice to meet you officially, ladies.” Logan dipped down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. “I'm Logan and I'll be your playmate for the foreseeable future.” He pinched the other one.

 

Veronica moaned and pushed him back. She climbed up on the bed and straddled him. “Shut up and get to the amazing.” She grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self* how ya guys doing? This was the first sex scene I wrote. I know it's still a little mechanical, but I don't know how to fix it. I hope it was still enjoyable.
> 
> The song for this chapter is House on Fire by Sia. I was listening to music to inspire me one night and this song came on and it just spoke to me. It's Logan and Veronica and their carnal and raw need for each other. The song builds and seems to work well with what I had playing in my mind when I wrote the scene. 
> 
> On twitter, I got nothing for this chapter. I did find an awesome picture of Jason Dohring that I hadn't seen before, so I'll probably post that. Next chapter, I'll have something new for you guys. 
> 
> I want to call something out before someone else does. In this chapter, there is a line about Logan accepting all credit cards and cash. It's similar to something someone else wrote in a story recently. I read that story (the story slips my mind now), but had written that line before I read it. I decided to keep it, since I like it. The timing of this coincidence so soon after a similar issue earlier this week is unfortunate, but it has me on edge. I work hard on my stories and try to give people who inspire me props when they do. This line was merely two authors coming up with the same basic idea about the same character around the same time. To the other author, great minds think alike. *grin*


	12. Chapter 12

Logan rolled over and focused on catching his breath. After another round of making love with Veronica, he was spent. It was everything he had dreamed of it being when they dated, only better.

 

Veronica moaned softly and stretched out. She looked up at her ceiling and panted. “Well done, Echolls.”

 

Logan smirked with his eyes closed. He was laying back against the pillows. They were both covered in sweat. “Thank you, Mars. You are quite gifted.” He reached over and rubbed her arm lightly with the back of his fingers. “Again, worth the wait.”

 

Veronica sighed and laid still.

 

Logan lifted an eyelid and looked over at her. “What's going on in that big, beautiful brain of yours?”

 

Veronica blinked and looked up at him. She smiled sweetly. “Not much, thanks to you.”

 

Logan opened the other eye and shook his head. “Nope. Flattery won't get you out of this. You have something bugging you.” He rolled and propped himself up on his arm and looked down at her.

 

Veronica widened her grin as she reached up to pet his cheek. “I am in bliss. I'm enjoying it before something happens and it's not here anymore.”

 

Logan looked down at her and raised a brow. “I want to believe you.”

 

“See? I'm not even going to distract you with a kiss. I'm going to lay here and enjoy the bliss.” She turned onto her side.

 

Logan watched her for another second before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. “Alright.” He slowly counting the passing seconds in his head.

 

He got to twenty-eight before she spoke. “What should I expect?”

 

He grinned knowingly. “For what? Your birthday is a month away.”

 

Veronica shook her head and her voice lost it's joy. “For when you go home.”

 

Logan pulled back so he could look down at her. “Veronica, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here.”

 

Veronica looked up at him. In that moment, she looked so fragile and vulnerable. “No, you have to go back-” She was interrupted by the front door opening.

 

“V?” Eli asked from the door.

 

Veronica sighed and her mask slipped into place. She threw the sheet off her to cover Logan. She rolled to the side of the bed and put her feet on the floor. She stood and looked over her shoulder to Logan. “Still standing.” She turned and walked towards her closet and pulled out a robe. “Be there in a sec, Eli.” She twirled the robe around her and walked towards the bedroom door. Nimble fingers quickly tied off the robe.

 

Eli opened the door with a hand over a small girl's eyes. “Hey.” Eli blinked to a naked Logan and raised a brow. “Opie.”

 

Logan gave a cocky smirk while he crossed his arms behind his head. “Weevs.”

 

“There's that pretty girl!' Veronica cooed and scooped the little girl up into her arms. She hugged her to her shoulder while glaring at Eli.

 

“Auntie Vernica!” The little girl squealed. She wrapped her little arms around Veronica's neck and locked her ankles around Veronica's waist.

 

Eli smirked. “You left your underwear in the hall, V.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “At least, it was the inside hall this time.”

 

Logan lost his smirk. “Wait. What?” Visions of Veronica with a faceless lover in the outer hall clouded his mind. He shook his head to dispel it.

 

Veronica carried the child into the living room. She plopped her on the couch and reached down between the long arms and legs and tickled the toddler's stomach.

 

Eli followed and sat in the chair, grinning. “V, we have a problem.”

 

“Is it that you have this adorable child but she can't stop being tickled?” Veronica grinned and attacked Valentina's stomach with her wiggling fingers again. Valentina squealed and giggled as she squirmed.

 

Eli chuckled. “Besides that.” He cleared his throat.

 

Veronica sighed and looked up at Eli. “Big problem?”

 

Logan walked out of the bedroom in his jeans. He quickly engulfed his torso in a tee shirt.

 

“It could be.” Eli watched his daughter move off the couch towards Logan. “Gavi went after Bennett last night.”

 

“He did what? When?” Veronica blinked down at Eli.

 

“Sometime after ten. He got back around midnight with some files.” Eli was struggling with the words. He looked back at Logan, then to Veronica.

 

Valentina blinked up at Logan. “Who you?”

 

Logan couldn't help but smirk at the petite brunette cutie. “I'm Logan. Who are you?”

 

“Valentinia.” She puffed her chest out and grinned proudly.

 

“Valentina.” Eli corrected with a proud grin.

 

Veronica smirked back to Eli. “Little V.”

 

Logan grinned wide as he watched the females. It wasn't something he had ever seen before. Veronica wasn't a kid person and seeing her with Eli's daughter was amusing. He would expect Veronica to be awkward or nervous, but she wasn't. She and Valentina obviously had a close friendship.

 

Veronica looked to Eli. “Ethan didn't know about it last night by the time I left.”

 

Eli's face lost all humor. “V.” He looked up at Logan, then back to Veronica.

 

“Dance rehearsal and dinner.” Veronica sighed before she picked Valentina up and raised her above her head. Valentina squealed and giggled again as she kicked her legs. She stopped suddenly and looked over at Logan, who was now at eye level.

 

“Hi.”

 

Logan blinked and looked to Veronica then to Valentina. His brain was getting yanked in so many directions. He smiled at Valentina. “Hello.”

 

“Loban.” The little girl giggled.

 

“Logan.” Veronica corrected, wiggling Valentina before lowering her to the floor. She looked to Eli. “Where is Gavi now?”

 

“Tempest. He wanted to work on a secure server.” Eli sighed and ran a hand over his short hair. “We also got a call about...” He gave Veronica a look.

 

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Veronica growled and walked back to her bedroom and slammed the door closed.

 

Logan blinked and looked to Eli. “What is happening?” He felt like his mind was going to explode. It was working in overdrive. It wasn't used to being around Veronica.

 

“You taller than Daddy.” Valentina looked up at him.

 

Logan looked down. “Yes, I am.” He smiled and looked back to Eli.

 

“Work stuff.” Eli shrugged to Logan before smiling at Valentina. “Babygirl, you want to play?”

 

Valentina turned and rushed to father. “Yes!” Her eyes were big and wide and her smile took up half her face.

 

Eli grinned down at her and tapped her nose. “Go ahead.” He watched as she turned and pulled a bin out of the lower shelf in the bookcase on the corner.

 

Logan watched, not expecting Veronica's place to have toys for a child in it. But, there was a whole bucket with them. He watched her pick through the toys. He looked back to Eli. “What type of work stuff?”

 

“Annoying stuff. I would have handled it, but with Val, I can't.” Eli watched his daughter with a smile. “V's got to go do something.”

 

Veronica opened the bedroom door. She was dressed with a nearly sheer white tee shirt over a black bra and pants she had to have been poured into. She was wearing a shoulder holster and was securing the gun in it. She must have quickly applied some makeup because her eyes looked harsher.

 

“Auntie V! Gun no touch!' Valentina sang from her spot on the floor.

 

Veronica turned and smiled down to her. “That's right. Adults only.” She looked to Logan. “Licensed adults.”

 

“A gun?” Logan blinked. “What happened?” His heart was pounding at the thought of another shootout.

 

“Nothing. It's just in case.” She reached into her bag and slipped another ammunition clip in her back pocket.

 

Logan watched with his lower jaw slacked.

 

She walked around the table and got her wallet. She pulled out a twenty dollar bill and the poker chip. She winked at Logan as she slipped it in her other back pocket. She wasn't tense and it relaxed him a little.

 

“How are you getting anything in those? Those pants are tight.” Logan couldn't help but smirk.

 

Veronica grinned back with a wink. “Worked off some calories.”

 

“Ugh. Gross.” Eli rolled his eyes. “Keep that talk away from my kid.”

 

“I'll be back in a bit.” Veronica sighed and gave Eli a fist bump.

 

Logan followed her to the door. “Hey, wait a minute.”

 

Veronica stopped and looked up at him.

 

“You sure you should go somewhere you need a gun without backup?” Logan ran his hands down her arms before taking her hands into his and holding them.

 

Veronica blinked up at him with fierce eyes. “Logan, this is my job. I do this all the time.” She yanked her hands out of his. “Either accept that or leave.” She turned and slammed the door behind her.

 

“Damn, Opie.” Eli whistled. “Free piece of advice? Don't tell V what to do. She will do the opposite just to prove you wrong.”

 

Logan turned and glared down at Eli. “Weevil, this doesn't concern you.”

 

“It actually does. She's working and since we work together, I'm involved.” Eli shrugged. “V will be alright.”

 

Logan walked to the couch and plopped down in it with a heavy sigh. “Can you share what's going on?”

 

“Local gang leader is harassing some businesses for protection money. She's going to talk with him.” Eli picked up a Lego brick and tossed it into the bin.

 

“She's going up against a gang leader alone?” Logan blinked.

 

Eli smirked. “It's not her first time.”

 

Logan rolled his eyes. “You don't count.” He ran a hand through his hair. “You know, I spent the last five years worried about her. I wondered where she was and how she was handling life. I wondered what experiences she had that I didn't know about. Now that I've learned, I don't know if it's really better than not knowing. I'm still scared of her being out there unprotected.”

 

“She doesn't need protection.” Eli watched Logan and sighed softly. “Look, I've been with her now for a few years. I saw her with a guy who was perfect. I saw her fall in love with someone who didn't know everything. It was nice, sure, but she's not herself with anyone else. She doesn't change anything about herself for you. Do you know why?”

 

Logan sighed. He really hadn't needed the Nate reminder today. “Why?”

 

“She knows you accept her, flaws and all.” Eli chuckled. “Oh yea, that girl has some major flaws. But, you don't get out of Neptune without scars. Hell, you can name most of them.” Eli shrugged. “She doesn't have to play the part of weak girl around you because you helped her gain strength. She uses it and uses that big ole brain of hers too. She's still alive. I trust her to stay that way.”

 

Logan leaned his head against the back of the couch and looked to the ceiling. “I hate it when you make solid points.”

 

Eli chuckled. “The feeling is mutual.”

 

“So, where's her mom?” Logan nodded towards the girl playing on the floor in front of them.

 

“Jade?” Eli shrugged. “At work. I get her a few times a week.”

 

“You didn't work out with her?” Logan wondered how he would handle being a single dad. The idea of it terrified him.

 

“Nah. We're friendly. We got pregnant way too soon and by the time Val was born, we knew we wouldn't have a classic family. This works for us. Jade's even called me to scare off some guys who can't take a hint. No one messes with my baby mama.” Eli smirked. “You have a kid?”

 

“No, thank God.” Logan scoffed. “You like being a dad?”

 

“Best feeling ever.” Eli smiled and watched his daughter. “When Keith used to smile at V, I wished I had a dad who had that much love for me. Know what I mean?”

 

Logan smiled and gave a little nod. Keith Mars was the best dad he ever met.

 

“I try to live by his example. I'm present. I'm not in jail or running around with thugs. I'm here for her, always.” Eli's bit his bottom lip and Logan saw his eyes glisten.

 

“She's lucky to have that.” Logan softly replied. The men watched Valentina for a few seconds before he continued. “Veronica told me about a time you two got hurt.”

 

Eli turned to look at Logan. “Yea?”

 

“Yea. How bad were you hurt?” Logan leaned forward.

 

“Two broken arms, a dislocated knee, fractured back. It was bad.” Eli looked to Valentina. “I couldn't hold my kid for months.”

 

“Roni got hurt too?” Logan was pushing, but he felt she left something out of her version.

 

“Yea. Broken arm and some ribs.” Eli turned to look back to Logan. “She tell you how it happened?”

 

“She said you two were following a bounty into a mill and were attacked from above.” Logan bit on the inside of his cheek.

 

“That all she tell you?” Eli raised a brow with a knowing smile.

 

“Fuck.” Logan leaned his head back. “There's more to the story.”

 

“Bad word, Loban!” Valentina glared at Logan.

 

Logan lifted his head and pouted. “Sorry, Valentina.”

 

Eli smirked. “Yea, there's more. But first, you owe my kid a dollar.”

 

Logan sighed and reached for Veronica's wallet. He opened it up and pulled out a dollar. He handed it to Valentina. “Sorry.”

 

Eli chuckled. “Stealing? Daddy's money run out?”

 

Logan put the wallet back and looked to Eli. “I'll pay her back in a bit. My wallet just isn't on me. I didn't want your daughter to go steal something while she waits for me to get my own wallet.” Logan smirked.

 

“I haven't taught her that trick yet.” Eli grinned. “But yea, there's a lot more to that story.”

 

Logan groaned. “Why can't she just tell me things?”

 

Eli's face went somber. “She probably didn't tell you because it wasn't a good day. Yea, we got hurt, but she did something that day that haunts her.”

 

Logan perked. “What happened?”

 

“So, she told you we entered the mill and the guy threw this heavy machine stuff on us, right?” Logan nodded to Eli. “I was in a lot of pain. I couldn't really move.” Eli licked his lips. “I wish V was the one who was that hurt though.”

 

Logan tilted his head. “What? Why?” His noticed the anger in his voice and felt the protective streak run through him.

 

“The guy was going to leave us pinned. He started to walk away, but V got her gun out and held it up. She told him to freeze.” Eli took a breath. “He didn't. He kept walking.” He looked down. “She shot him, in the leg.” He looked back up. “He fell and stumbled. He came back and grabbed my gun that I had dropped. He talked about how he was going to kill one of us and he other would die pinned and trapped.”

 

Logan blinked. He hadn't expected that much more to the story.

 

“So, he looks to me, who is only grunting in pain and then to V, who still has her gun trained on him. Her arm is wavering and she's getting weaker. I can see it. She's in pain and guns are heavy. The guy thinks she'll give up. So, he aims the gun at me.” Eli paused. “She shot him twice in the chest and once in the head. Perfect shots. He's dead before he drops.” Eli shook his head. “She's calm, man. She pulls out her phone and calls for ambulance and rescue. She explains how we're trapped and even warns that we are armed. She gets off the phone and looks at me.” He grinned. “Tells me not to worry. Help is coming.” He laughed a bit. “Meanwhile, she's pale white and I think she's going into shock.”

 

“She killed a guy?” Logan was struggling to accept that tidbit she left out.

 

“She did what she had to do save us.” Eli sighed. “But, it changed her.”

 

“What do you mean?” Logan tilted his head.

 

“She has dark moments.” Eli shrugged like it explained everything. “Who is hungry for some lunch?”

 

Valentina turned and looked up at her dad with her mouth wide. “Me! I want sammich!” She waved her hands up high above her head.

 

Eli nodded. “Want to eat here?”

 

“Yes! With Loban!” Valentina grinned up to Logan.

 

Eli smirked. “Want to watch her while I run down to get some sandwiches?”

 

Logan blinked over to Eli. “You trust me with your kid?”

 

Eli shrugged and stood up. “If I can trust you with V, I can trust you with Little V.” He grinned. “Besides, you would have to answer to Big V if something happened.”

 

Logan nodded. “Yes. True.” He looked down to Valentina and smiled. “I want a reuben.”

 

“Me too!” Valentina jumped up. “What reuben?”

 

“Yucky sandwich. How about a ham and cheese?” Eli asked with a raised brow.

 

“Yes!” Valentina jumped up and down.

 

“Ok, Babygirl. You go play with Logan and I'll be back in a little bit.” Eli blew his daughter a kiss. He looked to Logan. “Got this?”

 

Logan nodded. “Uh. Sure.” He could handle a toddler for ten minutes.

 

Eli walked out and closed the door behind him.

 

Logan looked down at the pint-sized kid and sighed. He scooted closer to her and looked down at the toys.

 

“Loban, play!” Valentina offered him a figurine of a Navy sailor.

 

Logan took the figurine and chuckled at it. He climbed down to the floor and the two of them played.

 

 

Veronica walked into the bar. She looked around the poorly lit hole in the wall while ignoring the few catcalls. It was dark and simple. Folding chairs surrounded wood tables. A single pool table sat under a chandelier advertising a beer that was discontinued two decades ago. A big bar sat to the side, lit by green lights. She followed the makeshift walkway, a path between tables, to the back table and looked up at the large black man standing in front of it. She looked up at him. “Mooney here?”

 

“Who's asking?” His deep baritone voice vibrated in her ears. He stood over six feet tall easily and weighed close to three hundred pounds. He raised a brow to Veronica.

 

“Veronica Mars.” She smiled sweetly up at him.

 

“Brave girl to be packin' in our club.” He leaned down and smiled with a gold grill in his mouth.

 

Veronica shrugged. “Mooney here or not?”

 

The big man straightened and crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you want with him anyway? You a cop?”

 

“PI. And he knows me.” Veronica sighed. “Look, either tell him I'm here or let me pass. I don't have all day.”

 

The big man laughed and nodded. “Wait here.” He waited for her to nod at the command and turned to duck behind a curtain.

 

Veronica looked to the table and there was a group of men counting money and drinking shots of something. One man slid out of the booth and smirked down at her. He licked his lips slowly and eyed her body. “Damn, baby. Your gun makes you look super tiny.” He laughed and stood over her. “Like, a doll.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes to look up at him. “Thanks. Your mustache makes you look like you really want to do porn.”

 

The men at the table laughed and teased the man standing there. He growled. “Listen bitch, I'm not some wannabe motherfucka. I'm the real deal and I will fuck your shit up.”

 

“You will do no such thing.” A smooth and deep voice came from behind the curtain. He pushed it open and smiled over at the two of them. “Deshawn, get back to work.” He nodded to the table, which was now very quiet. He waited for Deshawn to walk back and sit to resume his work. The man, dressed in black tee shirt and black jeans smiled over to Veronica. “My, my. This is a pleasure, Mars.”

 

“Mooney. I got another call.” Veronica wasn't impressed with his show.

 

“I've been good, copper, I swear!” Mooney Jones spoke quickly with a smirk at the end. He was attractive with a strong chin covered in a neatly trimmed stubble. He wasn't much older than Veronica, but had darkness in his eyes. He walked over to the bar without even a gesture for her to follow. She did though. “Was it Mrs. Handerby?”

 

“Have you been pestering her?” Veronica watched him climb onto a stool and wave at the bartender. She slid onto a nearby one and sighed. “Mooney, you have to stop or I have to do something about it.”

  
“Mars, you know the only sure way to get me to stop is to shoot me and you like me.” He grinned. He took a bottle from the bartender and flipped over two shot glasses. He poured two shots and handed her one. “Drink.”

 

“Mooney, I can't. I have to be sober for a case tonight.” She shook her head.

 

“It's barely noon. You'll sober up, Princess.” He down the shot and tapped her glass with his empty one.

 

Veronica sighed. “Make it worth my while. Promise me you'll stop.” She leaned in a bit. “Look, I ignore the drugs, as long as they stay away from kids. I turn my back at the beatings. It's not my job to patrol you. But, I am expected to keep you from bullying business owners. So, how do I keep you from bullying them?”

 

Mooney glared to the shot. “Drink.”

 

Veronica sighed and downed the shot. She winced and fought the urge to shiver. She put the glass down.

 

Mooney smirked. “I want a cut of what they pay you.”

 

“They don't pay me. I get the respect of fellow business owners.” Veronica sighed. “Come on, Mooney. You don't need to pester them.”

  
“Maybe I do it just to drink with you.” He poured them another shot. He downed it.

 

Veronica looked to the shot and sighed. “I ever tell you my mother was an alcoholic and died from it?”

 

“Drink.”

 

Veronica glared up at him. “This is it. You stop pestering the business owners and I'll come down when I have a night off and we'll drink.”

 

“Drink.” He nudged the glass and raised a brow. “You going to bring your boyfriends?”

 

Veronica smirked. “How many do I have?” She took the shot and downed it.

 

“Five, six. Hell if I know. Seems you always have an army of them if you need them.” He poured another round with a smirk. “Last one. Can't stop at two. It's unlucky.”

 

Veronica laughed. “Says who?”

 

“I always have three people in my bed. I shoot motherfuckers three times. I drink in threes. Here I am, safe as a baby.” He downed the shot and looked to hers.

 

“Yup. Innocent as one too, I'm sure.” She smirked and did the shot, turning the glass over when it was empty. “Leave them alone. I'll come by to drink with you.”

 

“Six or more shots.” He grinned like he had eaten the canary.

 

“Sure. With a boyfriend or two with me. We'll play poker or something.” She smiled back. “You'll like them. They won't put up with your shit either.” She giggled.

 

Mooney chuckled. “I swear, Mars. I should fucking shoot you where you sit, but I won't. I know someday, you'll owe me big and I'll cash in.” He leaned over towards her. “I'll get the biggest favor from you and this will all be worth it.”

 

Veronica shrugged. “Maybe. We good?”

 

Mooney straightened. “Sure. I'll leave the neighborhood alone, you come hang out soon.” He pointed to her gun. “Maybe leave the heavy lifting to the boys?”

 

Veronica slid off the stool and wobbled a bit. “Nah, no fun in that.” She walked past him and slapped him on his shoulder. “Pleasure as always, Mooney.”

 

“Likewise, Mars.” He chuckled and watched her leave.

 

Veronica walked back to her apartment, squinting at the midday sun. She still tasted the burn of the alcohol in her mouth. She stopped at a pizza place and got a drink to go. She gulped the soda, feeling the carbonation bubble in her stomach. She was still sipping it when she opened her apartment door. She blinked at the two men playing with the toddler and giggled.

 

Eli raised a brow at her, then lowered his head. He shook it while grinning. “He got you drunk again?”

 

Logan looked up and over to Veronica.

 

Veronica closed the door and took a sip of her beverage. “I'm not drunk.”

 

Eli smirked. “How many?”

 

Veronica set her drink down on the counter. “He only drinks in threes. He has three people in his bed. He has three patties on his burgers.” She shrugged.

 

“Huh?” Logan looked between them. “You were in his bed?”

 

Veronica shook her head. “No. I went to his bar and told him to stop being a bully.”

 

Eli got up and walked over to her. He unhooked her holster and removed it. He turned with a grin and walked to her bedroom. He came out a few seconds later empty handed.

 

“So, you drank with another one of your enemies?” Logan asked with his eyes wide.

 

“Mooney isn't an enemy. He's a thorn.” She shrugged and sipped more of her cola. “Like, how you or Eli used to be in high school.” She smirked at him. She pulled her extra bullets out and set them on the counter. She also removed the poker chip and twirled it on the counter.

 

Logan walked over to her and slapped a hand down on the poker chip. He looked down at her. “The Roni I remembered wouldn't drink so much with enemies.”

 

Veronica sighed. “I am not the Roni you remember.” She pushed past him. “I'm going to lay down.”

 

“V, I got you a club sandwich for lunch.” Eli said in a nonchalant way as he sat down to resume playing with Valentina.

 

Veronica turned around and walked back to the kitchen. She opened her refrigerator and pulled out the wrapped sub. She grabbed a water and turned. She walked past Logan without looking at him and back to the bedroom where she closed the door and ate her sandwich in peace. Once it was consumed, she kicked off her shoes and curled up on the bed. She heard Eli and Valentina leave and sighed at the silence still in the apartment.

 

 

A few minutes later, Logan opened the door and looked in on her. He closed the door behind him and walked to the bed. “You asleep?” He kept his voice soft.

 

“Yes.” Veronica mumbled. She adjusted on the covers and looked up at him. “I'm not in the mood to fight.”

 

Logan nodded and sat on the bed. He pulled himself up and leaned against the pillows. “Alright.”

 

Veronica lifted a brow. “Really? Alright?”

 

“Yea. Weevil and I had a talk. Alright.” Logan ran his fingertips along her hairline and over her ear.

 

Veronica let her head fall back on her pillow and laid still. She let him pet her. “What did you two talk about?”

 

“You. He explained some things to me that I hadn't thought of and I wanted to come in here and apologize.” His voice was soft.

 

“For what?” She was still as he spoke and let him continue to run his fingers in her hair.

 

“For assuming after all you had been through, you would still be the same Roni I knew five years ago. I knew better. Not only because I know you change when big things happen, and for you, some big things happened, but I had seen the changes. You are this new person and I really like her, but she scares me sometimes.”

 

Veronica lifted her head. “I scare you?”

 

“Explosions? Beatdowns? Drinking with enemies?” Logan stopped petting her and looked down to her eyes. “I don't understand them and it scares me.” Logan smirked a bit. “It hasn't even been a week, and I am sure your life has been in danger half a dozen times.”

 

“You know that violence isn't the usual reaction to me, right? Most people are more than willing to talk to me.” She twisted to lay on her back and looked up at him.

 

Logan sighed and looked away. “Don't get pissed.”

 

“That's a horrible thing to start with.” Veronica chuckled and sat up. She turned to look at him.

 

“I had a talk with Weevil.” Logan sighed and bit his lip. He didn't want to bring it up. But, he knew he needed to let her know that he knew and understood. And he didn't think any differently about her.

 

Veronica nodded. “Did you bump your head? You just told me that.” She smirked.

 

“He told me the whole story of the guy in the mill.” Logan swallowed nervously.

 

Veronica lost her grin. “Oh.”

 

“Is there a reason you didn't want me to know?” Logan asked softly.

 

Veronica sighed and looked down. “A few.”

 

Logan reached over and took her hand in his. “I don't love you any less. I don't think you are a bad person. I think you did what was right. I'm proud of you, even for saving Weevil.”

 

Veronica growled and yanked her hand back. “I turned into Aaron and you are proud.” She scrunched her face and rolled off the bed. “I'm just like him and Cassidy.”

 

Logan blinked and looked up at her. “What? That's not what happened.” He was not expecting that kind of reaction.

 

“I killed someone. I got mad and scared and I killed someone, just like Aaron did to Lilly and just like Cassidy did to my dad.” She wrapped her arms around herself and shifted her weight back and forth. She couldn't look at his face.

 

Logan crawled to the end of the bed and reached out for her. “Roni, you are nothing like Aaron or Cassidy.”

 

“You even said I wasn't a killer, but you were wrong.” Tears were coming out of her eyes and she turned around to hide them. It took Logan a second to remember the night on the roof of the Neptune Grand. She was holding Cassidy at gun point.

 

Logan climbed down from the bed and walked over to her. “Hey.” He turned her back to face him. “You protected someone from an asshole like Aaron or Cassidy. If you could have protected Lilly or your dad, you would have, but you were never given that chance. You are a hero.”

 

Veronica sobbed hard. “A hero is the one that stays. A villain is the one that splits.” She fell to her knees and cried harder. “I'm a villain.”

 

Logan knelt in front of her and pulled her to him. She fought him, but he held onto her. Eventually, she clung to him. He leaned back and pulled her onto his lap. He held her to him. “Roni, you are a good person who does amazing things for other people. You save the day and the lives of your friends. Yes, you left us, but in doing so, you forced us to stop depending on you so much. And you were also there for Weevil when he needed you.” He kissed her head. “Ronica, you aren't a villain. You don't have it in you to be one.” He smirked. “I was the villain. I know.”

 

Veronica looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. “Logan, you aren't a villain. You searched for me. You came running. Villains don't do that.” She leaned her head against his shoulder. “They make you cry and leave you again.” She sniffled. “Like I did in the hotel.”

 

Logan sighed. “Roni, I get it. I don't think it was the best thing you could have done, but I get it. I don't see it as an attack or anything.” He kissed her head again. “I thought we had moved on from that. We aren't looking at the past, but our future.”

 

“What future?” Veronica reached up and wiped at her eyes before smearing the tears onto her pants.

 

“The one where we are happy because we deserve it. Both of us have lived through so much bullshit, Ronica. We deserve our happy ending.” He leaned back and held her shoulders. He looked down at her face. “Aren't you tired of the bullshit?”

 

Veronica sniffled and nodded. She looked up at him, slowly. “But you-”

 

“No, Roni. We deserve it. We're going to get it.” He smiled gently at her. “We'll figure it out and we'll make it happen. And we'll get to know each other again.” He leaned down and kissed her nose sweetly. “And we'll figure out to stop pushing the other one away.”

 

Veronica nodded.

 

“Think maybe you could be happy about us?” Logan smirked and caressed her cheek softly with his thumb.

 

Veronica nodded and offered him a small smile.

 

Logan grinned and kissed her forehead. “So, what did you drink with the gang leader?”

 

“Tequila.” She shrugged. “Mooney isn't so bad.”

 

“You and gang leaders.” Logan shook his head.

 

“I bond with them. We're cool.” She shrugged again and smirked. “I mean, Eli and I are close and you trust me with him, right?”

 

“Somehow.” Logan chuckled. “Tell me about this Mooney.”

 

“He's a nice guy who fell into a position of power. He is lonely though. He pisses me off so I go drink with him.” She smiled. “Other friends call me to go to a bar, he harasses a business.”

 

“You seem trusting of enemies with alcohol.” He felt her tense and rubbed her arms a bit. “I mean, it just is shocking.”

 

“I don't drink with enemies. I drink with those two because I trust them.” She looked down.

 

“I don't know if I'll ever understand you, Veronica.” He tucked hair behind her ear. “But, I'm willing to spend the rest of my life figuring you out.” He grinned.

 

She looked up at him and offered a smile. “Do you remember the crowbar incident?”

 

Logan sighed. Of course, he remembered it. “I'm sorry. How much were the repairs? I'll pay for them.”

 

Veronica laughed and shook her head. “No. I mean, you were an enemy and I trusted you to not actually hurt me. My car? Sure. I wasn't so sure you wouldn't hit Wallace, but I was sure you wouldn't actually touch me.”

 

“It helped that you had Weevil to protect you.” Logan smirked. “Did you flash a Mexican flag Bat-signal when I wasn't looking?”

 

“Nah. We had business. I got lucky he rolled up when he did.” She grinned. “But, I knew you wouldn't hurt me physically. I knew you wouldn't let someone else hurt me. I trusted you. I trust you now.”

 

“Fuck, I was such an idiot then.” He hugged her to his chest and kissed her head. “Thank you for getting over all that.”

 

“Thanks for not being mad about me leaving.” Veronica mumbled against him.

 

“Kiss me.” Logan straightened.

 

Veronica lifted her head and looked up at him. “Feeling like being the dominant?”

 

“As if I could.” Logan rolled his eyes with a grin. “No, just kiss me.”

 

Veronica smiled a bit and tilted up to kiss him, slowly but sweetly. She reached up with a hand and held the side of his neck, pulling him closer to him as she deepened the kiss.

 

Logan moaned in satisfaction and hugged her towards him. He lowered a hand to her behind and squeezed it.

 

Veronica rose a little and straddled his lap without breaking the kiss. She whimpered and moved against him a bit.

 

Logan kissed down her cheek to her neck and nuzzled her. “Fight over?”

 

Veronica moaned and nodded. “Yes. Did you just want makeup sex?”

 

“No. Perks of having a hot girlfriend in tiny pants.” He rubbed his hands over her behind and slapped her ass roughly. “So tight.”

 

She yelped at the spanking and glared down at him. “Hey.” She grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, forcing him to look up at her. “No spanking.”

 

Logan smirked. “Oh, you are going to get spankings when you are a bad girl. And I have a feeling you are a bad girl a lot.”

 

Veronica released his hair and grinned innocently. “Is not wearing panties being a bad girl?” She bit her bottom lip in a fake nervous manner.

 

Logan chuckled. “Most definitely. Are you wearing panties, Mars?”

 

Veronica smiled and shook her head. “Nope.” She popped the 'P'.

 

Logan grinned and pulled her hips closer to him and spanked her behind again. “Bad, bad girl.”

 

“I suggest you get to the punishing. I have to start getting ready in a couple hours.” She stifled a grin and leaned down to nibble on his neck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, more new characters! Check twitter for a visual aid on Mooney! 
> 
> Soundtrack song for chapter 12 is Live to Regret by Busta Rhymes. I liked the hard rap and meaning of the words. I like the way the song makes Mooney feel tough and aged, despite that he is only 26 (I never say his age in the story, so there's some insider info!). 
> 
> Also, wow. We learn something huge about V in this chapter. Anyone pick up the clue from Chapter 3 that lead to the reveal of killing someone? I knew she had back then but it wasn't until I came up with the mill story that I figured out who and why.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seem to be looking forward to this scene. I hope it lives up to the hype. Please, enjoy!

Later that afternoon, Veronica laid nude on her stomach. Her head was turned to face Logan, but her eyes were closed. She sighed softly and continued to breath calmly. She felt Logan's fingers gently exploring her body. He had always been a tactile person. She suspected he was committing her form to memory. She felt calmness she hadn't felt in a long time and really didn't want to move.

 

Logan was sitting with his legs tucked under each other as he examined Veronica's back. “You are so beautiful.” He said it like he was just realizing it. Not that she had a big ego, but her appearance hadn't changed much in the years apart.

 

“You think my ass is beautiful? Thanks. You have sexy feet.” She smirked.

 

Logan spanked her playfully and watched her face. “Hey. I'm trying to be sweet here. Don't ruin it with your snark.”

 

Veronica blinked up at him. “Well, I'm trying to enjoy the after sex bliss, for real this time, and you are being sappy.” She raspberried him. “And stop spanking me. My ass is going to be bruised at this rate.”

 

Logan bent over and kissed her behind gently. “Sorry.” He rubbed her behind with a warm hand.

 

Veronica closed her eyes and sighed softly. “I forgive you.”

 

“So, how long will you be dancing tonight?” He resumed his exploration. His touch felt soothing and loving. She could tell when he reached a scar. He would rub it slowly and exhale this soft puff of air.

 

“Not long. Just one song. Why?” Veronica peeked up at him.

 

“I was thinking if it would be a long time, I would invite Dick.” He gave a little shrug.

 

“Ugh. Way to ruin my bliss.” Veronica lifted herself up on her elbows, lifting her upper body up. She looked over her shoulder at him. “I could see if Claudia is still into him because I'm not dealing with him alone.”

 

“I'll be there!” Logan blinked and pouted. “Do I no longer count?”

 

Veronica admired his cuteness for a moment. “I need someone to distract him with her lady bits so he won't look at mine. I saw him at the burlesque club. I remember.” She smirked and turned onto her side, rolling away from his hand.

 

Logan let his hand stay in place as she turned to her side, his fingers gently trailing on her hip. He pushed her all the way onto her back and scooted closer. He began to run his fingers over her chest and stomach. “You do have a phenomenal body, Mars.” He raised a brow at her. He had this look of love and admiration in his eyes that she couldn't ignore if she tried.

 

“I am a trained warrior.” Veronica shrugged. She closed her eyes and let him touch her.

 

“Do you regret not going to college?” Logan asked as he touched her stomach. It tickled in his tenderness.

 

She tensed her abdominal muscles. “No.” She didn't stir.

 

“So, you wouldn't want to go now that you aren't hiding anymore?” Logan ran the back of his fingers along her hip closest to him.

 

“Not really. I am good at my job. I am happy with doing this.” She was proud of her job. She felt it was a good match for her.

 

Logan smirked and reached up to cup a breast. “This?”

 

Veronica opened an eye and shot him a glare. “Don't tease.”

 

Logan released her breast and grinned. “I never tease.”

 

Veronica opened the other eye just so she could roll them.

 

“Are we doing dinner?” Logan leaned over and kissed her stomach. “I'm sure the pit is hungry.”

 

“We have to hurry. We need to shower and get to the dance club by seven. Then, we get to watch a bunch of other people dance.”

 

Logan looked at the clock. “It's not quite six. We could probably do more sexy time.” He leaned over and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

 

Veronica moaned and pushed him off of her. She grunted and sat up on the bed. She looked over at him. “We don't have time for that. We'll have to do a late dinner.”

 

“So no sex and no food?” Logan pouted with a huff as he fell back on the bed.

 

“You had to go John Mayer on my body, this is what happens.” She smirked. “Also, you just got like a day of sex.”

 

“It's almost never enough. And with you, it's so amazing. I want to do it all the time.” He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder.

 

Veronica blushed a bit and turned to hop off the bed. “I'm going to shower. You could check to see if we have anything that's quick.”

 

“We? Isn't this still your place?” Logan smirked. “Or did I actually manage to move in?”

 

“Don't overthink a comment, Echolls. You'll ruin the moment.” She grinned, trying not to blush more at the slip of words. She walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door.

 

“Hey! I need a shower too!” Logan jumped up and ran over to the bathroom door and slowly opened it. “If I remember correctly, showering with you is extremely hot.” He grinned mischievously.

 

“Logan.” Veronica sighed. “I am covered with my sweat, your sweat and a couple other mixtures of our bodily fluids. Let me clean it off before we resume.” She flashed him a wink and pushed the door closed slowly.

 

Half an hour later, Veronica stood in front of her bathroom mirror putting on her makeup. She had dried her hair and twisted it up into a loose up-do, held together with plenty of hair spray. Now, she was making her eyes smoky and giving herself a dark red lip.

 

Logan walked past the bathroom, but slowly walked backwards to eye her. “Wow.” He noticed her tiny panties and lack of a bra. His eyes glanced to the stockings and garter belt with peekaboo toe heels. “Um. Where is your bra?”

 

“Not wearing one. The dress has an open back.” She leaned in and slipped her tongue between her lips as she applied mascara.

 

“Fuck. I think knowing what you look like without the dress is going to drive me insane all night.” He leaned against the door frame and watched her with dark eyes. “You are so fucking hot.”

 

“You sound like Dick.” She turned and smirked over at him. “You can do better than that, Echolls. Come on. Try again.”

 

Logan's eyes widened at the comment and he glared down at her. “I want to bend you over the tiny ass vanity and fuck you until you scream out my name and knock all your shit off to the floor.”

 

Veronica grinned. “Better.” She didn't look phased though. “Do you need in here?”

 

“Yes.” Logan sighed. “Nothing?”

 

Veronica put her mascara back in her makeup pouch and zipped it up. She checked her makeup in the mirror and turned to look at him. “Oh, I'm going to fuck your brains out tonight. I just know we don't have time right now.” She walked past him and slipped into her bedroom.

 

Logan watched her and turned, letting out a slow, soft whistle as he went into the bathroom to shave.

 

 

Veronica felt Logan placed his hand on her bare back as they looked inside the dance club. It was a large room with a couple bars on either side of the place. There were stools along the wall with a ledge behind them. In the center of the room was a dance floor. It was huge and currently covered with people practicing or mingling.

 

Logan leaned in closer to her and spoke in her ear. She felt herself lean closer to him. “This place is jumping.”

 

Veronica lead them inside and stopped at the table just inside the door. She bent over and signed her name on the sheet and looked it over for Ethan's name. She found it and smiled to the woman sitting at the table. “My partner is already here. Do I need anything from you?”

  
She smiled up at Veronica. “What's his name?”

 

“Ethan Bennett.” Veronica said loud enough for her to hear over the music.

 

The woman checked the clipboard in her hand and shook her head. “Mr. Bennett has everything you need. I have you checked in. It looks like you will dance at 8pm.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Sounds great.” She smiled. “Thank you.”

 

“Good luck!” The woman turned and began to talk to the couple behind Veronica and Logan.

 

Veronica took Logan's hand in hers and lead him deeper inside. She felt her pulse quicken as she looked around the room for the three people she knew. One of them being her blackmailer, but the other two were friends.

 

Logan's hand shot out as he pointed to Dick and Claudia at the bar to the right. “Always look for his surfer hair. It really sticks out on the east coast.” Logan chuckled and kissed her cheek.

 

Veronica nodded, but didn't say anything. She walked the two of them towards their friends while keeping an eye out for Ethan. She reached Claudia and tapped her on the shoulder.

 

Claudia turned and grinned. She looked at Logan, then down to their held hands and gave Veronica a bigger smile. “Nica.”

  
“Claud.” Veronica's eyes warned Claudia, but she still looked to her friend with a grin. She turned to Dick. “Dick.”

 

“Roni. You look hot. So, going to boogie some more?” He sipped his brown drink and nodded with a grin. “Should be hot.”

 

Veronica turned and grinned to Logan. “See what I mean?”

 

Logan grinned and sighed, hanging his head in shame.

 

Veronica turned back to the bar. “So, how's this going?” She was looking at Claudia, but gestured to Dick.

 

“Well, apparently, he really wants to come to your party, so he's being really awesome.” Claudia grinned and leaned in closer to Veronica. “He's gone down on me so many times.” She leaned back and laughed.

 

Veronica shivered and gave Dick a disgusted look. She internally cursed herself for doing that because now she could picture them. She shook her head and decided to change the subject. She turned back to Claudia. “What are you drinking?”

 

“Fancy ass tequila.” She offered Veronica the glass.

 

Veronica looked from the glass to Dick then back to Claudia. “No thanks.”

 

“Want something?” Logan stepped up next to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

Veronica shook her head and smiled up at him.

 

“You two fucking finally?” Dick asked while looking to Logan. Dick was relaxed, but obviously curious.

 

Veronica forced a smile at Claudia. “Isn't he charming?”

 

“Hours down there.” Claudia grinned back while pointing to her crotch.

 

Logan sighed and gave his best friend a little nod. He leaned over and told the bartender his order.

 

“Ethan asked me where you were.” Claudia raised a brow at Veronica.

 

“Yea?” Veronica turned and stood next to her friend.

 

“Logan?” Claudia reached out and touched Logan's arm. When he turned and gave her attention with a nod, she smiled. “Watch my seat? We're going to go talk about you.” She hopped down and tucked her arm into Veronica's and they walked away.

 

 

Logan chuckled and sat in her spot. He watched the ladies enter the crowd before looking to Dick. “She seems great.”

 

“Dude, she loves the Dick.” He shrugged. “So, Roni gave it up, finally, huh?”

 

“Yes, Dick. We had sex. That's all you get though.” Logan grinned. He nodded in gratitude to the bartender as he placed the drink in front of him.

 

“Sure. I mean, it had to be good. I saw the way she was glowing. And Dude! She looks amazing tonight, like, super hot. When did she get so hot?”

 

“Um. Puberty would be my guess. She's been hot since I met her at twelve.” He couldn't stop grinning at his friend.

 

“Right. She was virginal in Neptune. Now, she's all sex-crazed.” Dick nodded and sipped his drink.

 

Logan shook his head in disbelief. He thought it best to drop it before Veronica came back and overheard. “Sure, man. How's Claudia?”

 

“Dude. She's sex-crazed too!” He laughed. “But, other than that, she's awesome. I'm actually trying to keep her around. She's cool.”

 

“Not just for Roni's party?” Logan chuckled before sipping his drink.

 

“No! I mean, it'll be nice seeing her all fancy again. You'll like Roni fancy too. She really fits in.” Dick nodded. “I mean, I sent the picture, but she didn't feel out of place, man.”

 

Logan nodded. “She is comfortable with her body now.”

 

“Well, she's sizzlin', Dude.” Dick laughed as he finished his drink.

 

 

“You and Logan back on?” Claudia asked as soon as they were far enough away from their men not to be heard.

 

Veronica laughed and nodded. “Yes.”

 

“And?” Claudia hit the bathroom door with her behind and pushed it open.

 

“He's amazing. I mean, we're still figuring out who we are now, but he's still in love with me.” Veronica grinned bashfully.

 

“Dude is hot.” Claudia laughed.

 

“You have been hanging around Dick too much. You never say 'dude'. He has ruined you.” She winked.

 

“I kind of like him, Nica. He's sweet.” She shrugged.

 

“As long as he treats you alright.” Veronica turned to check her makeup in the mirror. She really didn't want to learn about Dick's pleasure techniques. She had to change the subject again. “So, Ethan say anything?”

 

“He just asked if you were still coming and when to expect you. He didn't ask about your vagina. Sorry.” Claudia smirked.

 

“My vagina thinks that's appropriate.” Veronica giggled, but calmed down. “I haven't told Logan about Ethan. Well, not about my past with him.”

 

“What?” Claudia's face dropped.

 

“I know.” Veronica looked down. She felt ashamed of herself. But, it wasn't going to be a fun conversation and she had been stalling. She didn't want Logan to think by admitting her past with Ethan that it meant she didn't want a future with Logan. She was scared Logan would feel intimidated by Ethan and decide she wasn't worth having.

 

“You are about to go do sexy dance with a Norse god and Mr. Epic Love has no idea you did the other type of tango?” Claudia looked to her friend with shock.

 

Veronica growled, mostly at herself, but it faltered. “Logan has no idea I can dance. I may have hidden that too.”

 

“Nica, you can't hide things from Logan. Even I know that.” Her friend's tone was bossy, but Veronica understood it. She was trying to keep Veronica from falling back into old rhythms.

 

“I had dinner with Ethan last night and came home drunk. Then today, we had sex. A lot.” Veronica bit her lip.

 

“You and Ethan?” Claudia's eyes widened.

 

“No. Logan.” Veronica sighed. “Ethan and I haven't had sex for a couple months.”

 

“Well, that's good.” Claudia grinned.

 

“He wanted to last night. I almost did.” Veronica winced at her words.

 

“But, you didn't. You had this hottie at home and waiting for you.” Claudia's smile softened. “Dick called me when Logan bailed on him an hour into the evening. Evidently, he was worried about you.”

 

Veronica smiled. She had assumed he hadn't left her apartment. “Really?” She was shocked he tried to have fun but left early.

 

“Yea, Nica. He knows you.” She giggled. She calmed a bit. “You should go out there and tell him.”

 

“What do I say? Oh, just a FYI, Ethan and I used to fuck hard and heavy. No worries. Oh, yea, and he tried to kill me earlier this week, but it's cool.” Veronica mocked her own voice.

 

“He did what?” Claudia blinked.

 

“He had his men attack Tempest to get at Zeke and Gavi. We're all ok. Zeke is in the hospital. Gavi and I handled it.” She grinned.

 

Claudia shook her head slowly. “Did you attack him?”

 

“Maybe.” Veronica shrugged and checked her dress in the mirror. “Gavi and I came back covered in cuts and bruises. Logan handled it better than I expected.” She shrugged.

 

“Probably just trying to figure out why he has to be in love with an adrenaline junkie.” Claudia grinned. “Damn, Nica. Poor boy needs a head's up now.”

“Ok. Let's go. I'll tell him.” Veronica nodded with a sigh. It would be better than him finding out another way.

 

The ladies walked out of the restroom and headed back to the bar. Veronica took a moment to admire Logan in his brand new suit. He looked extremely dapper. She was very lucky to have access to that hunk of man meat. She licked her lips a bit at the thought of how they would be playing that night.

 

But, before they reached the men, Ethan intercepted them. He kept his hands to himself, but he smiled down at them. “There you are.” Ethan was in a white suit. There were tiny pinstripes on it in a dark, hunter green, which matched his eyes. Veronica could see his muscles under the suit. He looked amazing and she had to mentally whip herself for the impure thoughts that flashed in her mind.

 

Veronica blinked and offered a smile. “Ethan.”

 

Ethan turned and grinned at Claudia. “You two look so beautiful tonight.”

 

“Thank you, Ethan. You look handsome.” Claudia smiled politely up at him.

 

Veronica nodded at the compliment, but her eyes darted to see Logan turn and watch her. Dick lowered his pointing hand and shrugged.

 

“Veronica, can I have a moment before we dance?” Ethan smiled down at her before looking to Claudia to confirm. “If you can spare her.”

 

Claudia grinned. “I am leaving that up to her.”

 

Veronica sighed. “Yea, ok.” She turned and looked at her friend with a trapped smile. Claudia nodded and put a hand on Ethan's arm as she walked past him toward the men.

 

“You look breathtaking.” He sighed out as he eyed her up and down. “I'm impressed you wanted to look this good for me.”

 

“I'm not this dressed up for you. I have a date.” Veronica sighed. “Ethan, I'm just here to dance then I'm going home with my date.”

 

“Of course.” Ethan chuckled. “And your date and friends, all of them, are safe.” He touched his chest and bowed a bit.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, but had to smirk at the gesture. “Thank you. So, after we dance, I'll be getting out of here.”

  
“You don't think we'll win?” Ethan pouted a bit.

  
“I don't think I care if we do.” She shrugged a bit. “If we win, the trophy is yours.” She put a hand on his arm with a compassionate smile. “Fair?”

 

Ethan leaned in close. “I would rather take you home.”

 

“Ethan.” Veronica stepped back and looked up at him. “I'm taken.”

 

Ethan smirked. “By the old friend? My, how different things are a mere twenty-four hours later.” He chuckled. “Fair enough. I will respect that.”

 

“ _Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the forty-third annual Moonlight Dance Competition at O'Leary's Dance Hall!”_ The woman's voice waited for the applause to end before she spoke again.

 

 

Logan watched Claudia approach and raised a brow. “You left a man behind.” He looked back to Veronica talking to the tall man in the well-tailored suit. He appeared to be flirting with her, but she wasn't showing interest.

 

Claudia sighed. “I was asked to leave.” She picked up her drink and sipped it slowly but steadily.

 

“Who is Veronica talking with?” Logan asked with his eyes glued to his blonde date.

 

“That is Ethan Bennett.” Claudia sighed.

 

“He's tall.” Dick added.

 

“I can't tell if he looks like Satan or not.” Logan mumbled and slid off the stool. He offered it back to Claudia. He kept watching the two in the distance though.

 

“He's attractive.” Claudia shrugged. She looked back at her friend while sliding up onto the stool.

 

“ _Our dancers are asked to move to the dance floor for further instructions.”_

 

Logan watched as Ethan offered Veronica his arm and she took it. She didn't seem scared of him. When they turned, Logan saw Ethan's face. He was ruggedly handsome and Logan gasped softly. He wasn't expecting the bane of Veronica's existence to be handsome. Well, not this time around. He thought he would be her only attractive adversary.

 

 

Veronica walked with Ethan to the dance floor, where they were put in the order they would dance. They were told to wait for their turn before joining the guests at the bar. Veronica sighed and looked around.

 

“Nervous?” Ethan leaned down to ask. His voice was soft and casual.

 

“No.” Veronica snipped at him.

 

“Because you think we can win?” He smirked.

 

“No. Because I still don't care.” She refused to look at him.

 

“You date is glaring.” Ethan chuckled.

 

Veronica looked up and saw Logan watching them. He wasn't glaring, but he was concerned. “You tried to blow me up. He's cautious.”

 

Ethan placed a hand on her back and let his fingers rub freely. “I am terribly sorry about that. I believe I've told you that before.”

 

Veronica squirmed a little. “Stop that.”

 

Ethan grinned. His hand rested against her bare skin. “I can't help it. My hands want to touch you.”

 

“You'll get plenty of touching when we dance. Then, no more.” She glared up at him.

 

His hand dropped to his side. “Are you still mad at me?” Ethan asked while pouting just a little. “I mean, I thought this was more than generous to let your friends off the hook.”

 

Veronica sighed. “It is. I'm-” She grunted in frustration. “I'm just a little upset that I didn't get to tell my date something before being stuck over here with you.”

 

Ethan chuckled and put his hands behind his back. “What did you want to tell him?”

 

“It's personal.” She mumbled as she looked over to Logan to see him still watching her. She gave him a smile.

 

“Does it have to do with your body?” Ethan leaned down to whisper in her ear.

 

Veronica sighed and swatted at his face. “Stop that.”

 

He chuckled and looked at the first couple dancing. “We're better than them.”

 

Veronica looked at the couple and sighed. “Can we just stand here in silence?”

 

Ethan nodded. “Sure.” She hated the way he was accommodating her. She felt like it was a trap.

 

 

Logan watched the two in the line across the room. “She said she knew him pretty well. She trusted him to drink with last night.”

 

“Yea, they've known each other close to a year, I guess.” Claudia rattled her glass at the bartender.

 

“Do you know how they met?” Logan looked at her.

 

“She was out with Henry.” She lifted a brow. “You know who that is, right?”

 

Logan smirked. “I do. I met him.”

 

Claudia grinned. “He's the best. He and Nica are so cute together.” She turned and handed her glass to the bartender who filled it up with more alcohol.

 

Logan waited. “Well, does Bennett know Henry?”

 

Claudia grinned. “Oh! No. I mean, he does now, but no. Nica met Ethan while out with Henry.”

 

“He wasn't a case?” Logan blinked and looked at Claudia.

 

“Not that I know of.” She drank some of her drink.

 

 

Veronica was watching Logan when she felt Ethan lean down and nudge her with his shoulder. “Any pointers on dancing?”

 

“Be quiet and don't step on my feet.” She sighed.

 

Ethan chuckled. “Good pointers.”

 

Veronica turned and looked up at Ethan. “Did you have any for me?”

 

He smirked. “Be sexy. Remember the moves and tell the story.”

 

Veronica sighed and nodded. “Fine.”

 

“ _Up next, we have Ethan Bennett and his partner, Veronica Mars, dancing an Argentine tango to Lana Del Rey's Million Dollar Man.”_

 

Veronica sighed and shook out her hands. “Finally.” She walked out on the dance floor.

 

Ethan blew her a kiss. “Be sexy.” He went to his position.

 

 

The lights fade everywhere but the dance floor. Veronica stood on one end of the dance floor and Ethan, adjusting his suit jacket, stood in the middle. He nodded to Veronica who nodded to someone off to the side. The music started. The drums kept a simple beat and soon, a hauntingly beautiful voice started singing. Veronica sashayed her way towards Ethan, dragging her shoes a bit. Her steps kept with the beat.

 

_You said I was the most exotic flower  
Holding me tight in our final hour_

 

She reached him and walked around him, her hand reaching up, fingertips gently touched across his chest and over his back. She smirked at him. He watched her, twisting his head the other direction to catch her glance again as she came around him.

 

_I don't know how you convince them and get them, but  
I don't know what you do, it's unbelievable_

 

He grabbed her hand, jerking her to his front before he rubbed his hand down her back. His eyes burned into her. They swayed together a bit, moving like sharks in water.

_And I don't know how you get over, get over  
Someone as dangerous, tainted and flawed as you_

They began to dance together, moving around the dance floor. He held her close as they moved together in perfect time. Her dress flowed behind her. He stopped to dip her, slowly running the back of his fingers over her cheek then down between her breasts. He pulled her back up while her free arm drifted behind her.

 _One for the money, and two for the show_  
I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go  
How did you get that way, I don't know  
You're screwed up and brilliant  
Look like a million dollar man  
So why is my heart broke

The music broke a bit and Veronica walked away from Ethan. The toes of her heels were sliding across the wood. She panted. He rushed back to her and started to slowly rub down her arms, his fingers spread wide. He only actually touched her with the palms of his hands. He leaned in and ran his nose along her shoulder to her neck.

_You got the world but baby at what price  
Something so strange, hard to define_

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her, before they began dancing again. They added in some of the impressive footwork and small kicks that make the tango special.

_It isn't that hard boy to like you or love you  
I'd follow you down down down_

Veronica lowered herself slowly, in small increments as 'down, down, down' was sung. Her closed knees alternated from side to side. Her dress caressed the floor before he pulled her up.

_You're unbelievable_

Her feet stayed put as he walked away, holding her upper body still. She kept her body stiff with her feet together. She looked like she was a mannequin he was dragging away.

_If you're going crazy just grab me and take me  
I'd follow you down down down, anywhere anywhere_

He spun her around so she was face up and she arched her back, pulling one leg back to support her weight. She lifted the other leg up and over her head. Her skirt rose up her thigh, exposing milky skin. She rested her calf on his arm before he spun around her. She lowered her leg back down. She ended up facing him and he lifted her up. Her knees bent at his waist and held on. She put her face into his neck and held on to his shoulders tightly as he spun with her. She breathed him in before he released her and she twirled on the dance floor again.

_One for the money, two for the show  
I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go _

They stopped and she leaned her back against his chest. He ran his hands over her the sides of her torso. Her head tilted, exposing her neck to him. He leaned down and took in her scent once more while one hand caressed her opposing cheek with his thumb.

_How did you get that way, I don't know_

He turned her around gently and slid his hands under her arms. He lifted her high up and spun with her before he let her slowly slide down his chest. Her skirt rose up, before it quickly fell to cover her panties. Veronica watched his eyes the whole time. An intense and dark look was on her face.

 _You're screwed up and brilliant_  
Look like a million dollar man  
So why is my heart broke

They did a slow lap around the dance floor to show off their footwork. She kicked backwards between his legs. They both kicked around each other, threatening to trip themselves, but they never did. It was quick though. Their hips moved together. His large hand guided her small hip. He moved like he had complete control over her body. He didn't look away from her the whole dance. She looked like she was torn between him and freedom.

 _One for the money, two for the show_  
I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go  
How did you get that way, I don't know  
You're screwed up and brilliant  
Look like a million dollar man  
So why is my heart broke

She broke away from him and walked slowly away. She dragged her feet and moved her hips like a feline. He came up behind her and wrapped himself around her, holding her in place.

 _I don't know_  
You're screwed up and brilliant  
Look like a million dollar man  
So why is my heart broke

 

They stayed that way while the lights came back up and the audience applauded. Ethan twirled Veronica out from his arms and they bowed. They were both smiling wide.

 

 

Logan cleared his throat and finished his drink. He calmly placed the glass on the bar and looked down at Claudia. It was obvious to anyone watching that the two people who just danced had an immense physical attraction to one another as well as sexual chemistry. Logan felt sick. “They dated.”

 

Claudia had trouble looking Logan in the eye and nodded. “Nica was going to tell you. We came out of the bathroom with that as her mission.”

 

“But, he stopped you.” Logan sighed. He thought that was why she was so distant. She was still involved with Ethan. She might still be involved. But, she had opened up a lot since the hotel. He was torn.

 

“They haven't been together in months.” Claudia tried to defuse the situation.

 

He wanted to scoff at that, but managed to keep it inside. “They were together last night.” Logan's jaw clenched. Jealousy rolled his stomach and anger flooded his eyes.

 

Claudia put her hand on Logan's arm and turned him a bit. “Hey, she stopped seeing him for a reason. She's happy with you.”

 

Logan looked up at Claudia. Some of his sour emotions faded. “What did she say about me?”

 

“She felt bad about not telling you, but I think she was unsure how you would take it.” Claudia gave Logan a pitiful look.

 

“She lied about being able to dance.” Logan was still upset. He wondered what else she had lied about since he arrived.

 

“They did dance competitions as a couple.” Claudia added softly. “Maybe she undersold herself so you would be impressed.”

 

“That's me right now.” Logan glared back at Veronica and Ethan. “Impressed.” The sarcasm in his tone dripped on the floor around them.

 

 

Veronica walked away from him towards a small table with water set out for dancers. Ethan followed and grinned. Veronica grabbed a bottled water and opened it. She drank and turned around. She caught the glare Logan was sending her.

 

Ethan turned and smirked at it. He looked down at Veronica. “He doesn't look happy.”

 

“Shut up.” Veronica sighed angrily. She turned and looked up at Ethan. “We're done. I don't expect to see you again.”

 

“Might want to rethink that, Veronica.” Ethan opened a water and sipped at it. “Gavi was at my compound last night.” He leaned in closer to her and whispered with a venomous tone. “Did you plan that? Have me distracted with dancing while he goes through my office?”

 

Veronica stepped back like she had been hit. “No! I was holding up my side of the deal.”

  
Ethan towered over her. “So he attacked me without you, the almighty Veronica, knowing?” Ethan shook his head with an empty chuckle. “I trusted you.”

 

“Ethan, I didn't send him.” Veronica sighed before drinking more water.

 

“So, now that he has stolen from me, it kind of ruins our deal.” Ethan straightened with a smug grin.

 

Veronica turned harsh eyes up at him. “You were going to back out and we still fucking danced?”

 

Ethan shrugged with a smirk. “You had fun. Admit it.”

 

Veronica's thoughts were running wild. “So, what do you have that Gavi wants?”

 

“Probably proof that my colleague is a bad, bad man.” Ethan chuckled.

 

Veronica blinked and looked over at Ethan. “Which colleague?” Veronica couldn't resist asking.

 

Ethan smirked and pointed to a man approaching them. “Adrian Knox.”

 

Veronica turned slowly. Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped in shock. Walking towards her was the same man who killed her boss and murdered her dog. He was the same man who tortured her and gave her nightmares. The ringleader she had been avoiding for years.

 

“Veronica Mars.” Adrian smiled. “What a pleasure it is to see you again. That was an amazing dance.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh.
> 
> Soundtrack for this chapter was super easy to pick. Million Dollar Man by Lana Del Rey. Go listen to it. Sing along (now that I have given all lyrics to you, copyrighted to Lana Del Rey and Chris Braide, who wrote this beautiful song). To explain why I chose this song, I have to explain the origin of this scene.
> 
> So, I wrote this whole dance number for another story. It's a great story, but I really liked this dance number and thought it would be neat in this story. I had already established V having a dancing ability with the burlesque club scene, though not in this much detail. But, this scene felt odd in the other story (hint: V has super powers). So, I removed it from that story (Logan got incredibly turned on while watching and pretty much was willing to screw her against the outside wall of the building they were in, just to give you a bit more of that scene). I really hope you guys can visual the dance and urge you to check out some Argentine tango videos if you are unsure how the dance works. Lana Del Rey has A LOT of songs that would have worked for this, but Million Dollar Man just seemed to work so well with this story (as well as the original home of this scene). 
> 
> Side note: I adore singing this song. You have no idea. 
> 
> On twitter, we have Ethan in the white suit. I already posted one of him in a blue one to tease people cause he is smokin'. Dude. Seriously. But, him in the white suit, worth it. Also posting is V's dress. I'm not sure if I posted this before, but I'll post it again, because it's worth posting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another favorite chapter of mine. I think you'll figure out why, but if not, ask! 
> 
> I'm sorry for the bad job of editing and rewrite on this chapter. I have some medical issues come up this week and I struggled to get it up on time tonight. It's probably not as bad as I think, but if you notice something, send me an email or DM on twitter and let me know.

Logan watched Veronica's body shift and he perked up. Even though he hadn't watched her facial expressions in five years, he remembered her face when she saw someone she didn't like. He saw that face for a year. “Who is that?”

 

Claudia turned and looked. After a second, she shrugged. “I don't know.”

 

Logan watched Veronica's face go white. Alarm flashed on her delicate features. “Something is wrong.” He set his glass on the bar and started to make his way towards the dancers. Security stopped him and redirected him. A look to his date, and he watched Veronica's body stiffen as the stranger talked with her and Ethan. He didn't appear to be armed, but something was obviously scaring Veronica. Logan knew that Veronica didn't get scared easily. He felt his own palms perspire and worked his way around the barrier.

 

Veronica didn't give him long before she said something to Ethan and turned away. She ran up the stairs and out the door.

 

By the time Logan got to the door, she was gone. He sighed in frustration and looked around, hoping to catch some glimpse of her. He felt a sense of deja vu and signaled a cab. He quickly got to her apartment and waited for someone to leave before he rushed up to her door. He banged his fist on it as he felt his heart pounding in his ears and his stomach falling. He wasn't going to let her escape again. After a couple minutes, Eli walked down the hall.

 

“Lover's spat already?” Eli smirked to Logan, but his face fell when he saw Logan's panicked expression. Logan saw Eli's body tense up. “Where is she?”

 

“I don't know.” Logan panted out.

 

“What happened?” Eli walked closer. He sounded as worried as Logan felt.

 

Logan turned and looked at Eli while leaning against Veronica's door. “We were at the dance competition and she was standing with Ethan and this guy walked over to them and she went pale.” He ran his hand through his hair, feeling the sweat moisten his fingers.

 

“What did he look like?” Eli asked while pulling his keys out.

 

Logan moved away from the door and thought. “I don't know. White guy, probably in his thirties or maybe forties, black hair. He was shorter than Ethan by a couple inches. You know how tall Ethan is?”

 

Eli nodded. “Yea, we've met.” He used his own key to open Veronica's door and held a hand back to keep Logan from rushing in. “Wait a second.” He pushed the door open and looked around. “V? It's me. You here?” He took a slow step in. He walked down the hall and checked the bathroom.

 

Logan walked inside carefully. He wasn't sure what to expect. All of the apartment looked the same as it was when they left it earlier. It didn't looked ransacked or packed. It didn't look like she had returned. “Roni?”

 

Eli opened the bedroom door slowly and looked at the messy bed and Logan's open suitcase. He walked to the closet and checked the top shelf. He pulled out her gun and sighed. “She hasn't been here.”

 

Logan blinked at the gun. “Where would she go?”

 

Eli put the gun back and smirked. He walked past Logan and walked across the hall. He opened his own apartment door.

 

Logan followed closely behind and closed the door to Veronica's apartment.

 

Eli walked in slowly. “V?”

 

“Eli?” Veronica's voice wobbled through the room. She sounded so broken.

 

Eli walked further inside. “Yea, it's me. I've got Echolls with me.” He stopped suddenly. “Don't shoot us.” His voice hitched up in fear a bit.

 

Logan stepped up behind Eli and blinked at what he saw. Veronica was curled up in the center of the couch holding a gun aimed at them. The apartment was cast in sharp shadows and edges of light as it was only lit by the outdoor streetlights. Her face was half in the yellow glow and Logan saw her makeup was running down her face. Her hair was messy and Logan suspected she ran hard to get here.

 

“V? Put down the gun, chica.” Eli took a slow step towards her.

 

Veronica blinked and looked to the gun. She nodded and lowered it. She let out a slow breath. “Sorry.”

 

Eli moved to her and took the gun out of her hand and turned the safety back on. He smiled down at her. “No problem. All's good.” He patted her shoulder. “I'm going to put this back.”

 

Veronica nodded and looked down. She was trembling.

 

“Roni?” Logan asked timidly as he walked closer to her.

 

Veronica blinked and her eyes darted up to Logan. “Hey.”

 

Logan offered a small smile. “Hi.” He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. His brain flooded with quips, but he shut them all down. Now was not the time to tease her. “You alright?”

 

Veronica nodded. She looked down at his hands and hers tightened around his. “Better now.”

 

“So, what happened?” He asked while reaching up to brush some stray hairs from her face. His voice was soft, but he had never seen her this scared. He wanted to fix it for her.

 

Eli turned on some lights and messed around in the kitchen. With the lights on, Logan saw how big Veronica's eyes were.

 

Veronica looked down and took a deep breath. “Remember when I told you about that guy who killed Backup and Tony?”

 

Logan blinked and looked to Eli. Eli didn't seem phased. It took Logan a second, but he realized Eli would know about him. Veronica would have told him. He looked back to Veronica. “That was him?”

 

She nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 

Logan stood and moved a leg around her. He slid behind her as he wrapped himself around her and hugged her to him. He cradled her head to his chest.

 

She snuggled against him and he noticed her shoes had been removed. She curled up and seemed so small in his embrace. She was still trembling.

 

“Roni, you're ok.” Logan spoke calmly and softly while his fingers rubbed against her neck.

 

Eli walked over and set a drink in front of Veronica. He picked the gun up from the counter where he left it and slipped it into the back of his pants.

 

Veronica lifted her head while she watched him. “What are you doing?”

 

“I'm taking care of that fucker once and for all.” He opened a drawer and pulled out some ammunition magazines.

 

Veronica vaulted off the couch and ran to him. “No!” Her eyes were wide and wild and she was shaking her head. “You can't.”

 

Eli sighed and looked down at her. “I'm not going to sit here and let you be terrorized by this asshole. Nothing else scares you.”

 

“Eli, no!” Veronica was crying again and holding his shirt sleeves tightly in her hands. “Please, just let him go. Just ignore him.”

 

“V, look at you for a second. You are too scared to be in your own apartment.” Eli sighed.

 

Logan stood and walked slowly to the kitchen. He watched the two. Veronica's fear, while he completely understood, was so unnerving. He didn't want her to go through any of that again, but wasn't sure stopping Eli from handling it was the best option either. He just wanted to protect her.

 

“Eli, he will torture and kill you and bring me your head and I can't do that again. Please!” Veronica's voice rattled as she pleaded with him. “Think of your daughter!”

 

Eli stopped and sighed. “V.”

 

“Eli.” Veronica's face was covered in new tears. Black lines dripped down her cheeks and neck.

 

Eli sighed and removed the weapons from his pants. “Fine, but we have to deal with him. You can't move again.”

 

“She will move again.” Logan chimed in. He was going to do something to keep her safe. “I'll get an apartment under my name. She can move in there. One that has a security system and doesn't smell like urine or bleach.”

 

Veronica's back straightened and she turned and looked at Logan with a raised brow. “Excuse me?” Her breathing slowed and her trembling hands calmed. She didn't look like the terrified woman she had been a moment ago.

 

Eli shook his head with a smirk. “I tried to warn you about that.”

 

Veronica turned back to Eli. “Keep him here. I have work to do.” She released Eli with a push and walked past him. She grabbed his gun off the counter before she walked toward the door.

 

Logan reached out and grabbed her arm. “Hey, where-”

 

Veronica moved out of his hold and pushed him back. “Stay here.” She slipped out the door.

 

Logan blinked and watched her leave. “Really?” He couldn't believe the twist of emotions that he just witnessed. He couldn't believe Eli would let her storm off like that.

 

Eli smirked. “She needed a mission. I wasn't really going to go after that dude. He's crazy.”

 

“So, now she's going to go after him and get herself decapitated?” Logan choked over the words. He turned to walk out of Eli's apartment.

 

Eli grabbed him to stop him, but when Logan turned and growled, Eli held his hands up. “Whoa. She's thinking now. She's not shaking like a leaf in my dark apartment.”

 

“So, you would rather she runs off with guns to murder a guy?” Logan ran his hands through his hair. “Weevil, this is Veronica. She runs off and does stupid ass shit.”

 

Eli smirked. “She does shit that works.” He moved and let Logan pass. Logan had to admit that it was true. But, he couldn't let Veronica go after this guy alone.

 

Logan ran across the hall and into Veronica's apartment. He walked down the hall and found her in her bedroom changing clothes. “Hey.”

 

She looked up. She had cleaned her face up, but left the makeup on. Her hair was brushed out and pulled back in a tight, messy ponytail. Her dress was thrown off and on the bed and she was currently pulling herself into cargo pants. She had a tee shirt on. “Hey.”

 

“Roni, you can't go after this guy.” He walked closer to her.

 

“I'm not. I'm going to get help.” She yanked a boot on her foot and raised it up to tie the laces.

 

“What kind of help?” Logan watched her while trying to keep himself calm. He was fuming though.

 

Veronica slipped her other foot into a boot and tied it. “The kind who know what is at stake. I'm going to find some answers and deal with this.” She stood and walked to her closet. She reached up to get her gun.

 

“Veronica.” Logan walked over and put a hand on her arm. “Look at me.”

 

She stopped and lowered her arm. She turned and looked up at him. “Logan, I know what you are going to say. You are going to try to pull me away and save me. I appreciate the gesture, but it's not enough. This asshole is going to burn my whole world down. I'm going to handle him first.”

 

“Roni, you can't just go after someone this insane. I just got you back. I can't lose you again.” He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. “When you left the dance hall and I couldn't find you, I was sure you ran away again.”

 

Veronica let him hold her. She even put her head against his chest and listened to his heart pound inside. “I almost did.”

 

“I thought my biggest concern tonight was going to be your past with Ethan.” Logan tried to hold the jealousy back, but didn't succeed too well.

 

Veronica pulled back. “I do apologize about that. I was going to tell you.” She looked down and played with the jacket of his suit.

 

“I would have been able to figure it out from your amazing ability to do an Argentine tango.” He smirked. “Which you also left out.”

 

She looked up at him. “I left out that I knew how to play poker and you fell for me.” She grinned a bit.

 

Logan had been pretty amazed by her ability to play. He sighed as he felt his resolve fading. “What's the plan?”

 

“I need to find Gavi.” She turned and reached up to her gun again. She pulled it down and slipped into the holster. “Then, I'm going to go find some backup.”

 

“Weevil?” Logan asked, hating seeing her load herself up with weapons.

 

“He'll be there when I need him. I need more.” She slid Eli's gun into her boot. She walked past him and opened up a hall closet and pulled a chest out. She pulled out a set of brass knuckles and a couple knives. She put the knuckles in her pockets of her pants. One knife was attached to her pants at the waist and the other clipped to her bra in the middle of her back.

 

“Ronica.” Logan sighed and leaned against the door. “This is scaring me. Is there any way I can help?”

 

Veronica walked over to her wallet still on the coffee table and pulled out the poker chip. “You will be.” She smiled and slipped it in her back pocket and zipped it closed.

 

Logan growled. “I feel fucking useless. You are going off to start a war, or finish one at least, and I am going to do what? Watch reruns of Family Guy?”

 

Veronica walked over to him. “I'm not going to do anything tonight but talk to people.”

 

Logan raised a brow and pointed to all the weapons on her. “You realize how little I believe you right now, right?”

 

“I'm preparing myself for the worst, but really, just talk.” She sighed and looked away from him to the floor. “Knox talked about gutting you and raping my friends.”

 

Logan blinked. “What?” He hadn't expected that response.

 

“He saw us walk in holding hands. He threatened you.” She kept looking down. “I felt weak and useless like I did when he showed me Tony's head. I knew you were safe in public, but I had to get away. I had to hide.”

 

Logan pulled her close and hugged her. “Roni, we have to get out of here. We have to get where this asshole can't touch you or me.”

 

Veronica pushed him away. “And what about everyone else?” She shook her head. “No. He's going to pay. And it's long overdue.” She walked back to her bedroom and grabbed a jacket and slipped it on. She walked back to the living room. “I suggest you go stay with Dick or maybe get your own room. Hell, go back to California. I'll call when it's safe.”

 

“I'm not leaving without you.” Logan stood strong. “I'm certainly not going to run away.”

 

“The guilty dig isn't needed. I'm not running away now.” Veronica growled back.

 

Logan grunted. “I didn't mean it like that!” He didn't think he did. Upon thinking on it, it might have been unintentional.

 

Veronica glared up at him, but her face softened. “Promise me you will be safe.”

 

“I can't do that unless you promise the same.” He sighed. “I can hire bodyguards.” He knew she wouldn't want them.

 

“I promise I will do everything I can to stay safe and act with my brain first.” Veronica walked towards him and offered a hand to shake.

 

He looked down at her hand, then back up to her face. “Good.” He grabbed her hand and yanked her. He pulled her close before cupping her face and kissing her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing it might be their last kiss.

 

Veronica returned the kiss, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down further. She broke the kiss just when he thought he might be able to distract her with their heat. With a panting breath, she commanded. “You need to hang with Eli. Follow his lead and keep him safe too. I need him. Collect the girls and Dick and Henry. Maybe even Jade and Valentina too, just to be safe. Tell Eli anyone who Ethan would know I know and care about. You and Dick can entertain the girls.” She grinned with a spark in her eyes. “Within reason. They will love to hear about me. Nothing is off limits.”

 

Logan smirked. “Nothing? I mean, Dick wants to know about our sex life.” He had no intention of sharing, but had to cut the tension.

 

“If that is the only thing to keep everyone calm and safe, then talk about it.” Veronica rolled her eyes and pulled him to the door. She opened it and saw Eli standing outside, grinning smugly.

 

“V.”

 

“Eli, Logan has orders. I'll check in later.” She offered a fist to him.

 

“Stay safe.” Eli softly spoke. He gently tapped her fist with his own.

 

“You too.” She walked down the hall.

 

Logan watched with a sigh. “She's loaded in weapons.” He remembered her using only a little taser in high school. He missed that.

 

“Good.” Eli turned and walked towards the stairs. “So, let me guess. We're going to gather up everyone and hide them.”

 

“Yes.” Logan smirked but it faded fast. “Fuck. Wallace and Mac are coming in.”

 

Eli stopped and turned. He looked at Logan and raised a brow. “You sure you want to do this is a suit?”

 

Logan smirked and walked back to Veronica's apartment. “Bond did this shit in suits.”

 

“I think we both know V is Bond.” Eli chuckled as he followed him inside.

 

 

Veronica walked into a dark Tempest Investigations with a gun out. It was kept to her side as she walked inside slowly. She saw the cardboard on the walls where windows used to be and sighed. She saw the bullet holes in her walls and one even in Eli's computer screen. She opened her office door and waited. “Gavi?”

 

Gavi stepped out of the shadows and lowered his gun. “Nica.” He looked down at his feet. He seemed unharmed, but his face read as a little guilty.

 

Veronica sighed. “We have to talk.” She walked in and holstered her gun. She inspected him a little closer for injuries.

 

Gavi needed a shave, a shower and an actual bed, but he was fine otherwise. He nodded. “You won't believe what I found.” He moved to show her his laptop screen.

 

Veronica turned to get a better angle and bent down. “What is this?”

 

“Donny's financials.” Gavi grinned. “We got the fuckers.”

 

“Tax fraud?” Veronica blinked. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. “Going to Capone this bitch?” She giggled and looked back to the screen. “This is great, but what were you doing back there?” She sighed and straightened. “I fucking held up my end of the deal and Ethan told me after the dance that he knew you went there.”

 

“I found everything but the link. I needed the one piece, Nica.” Gavi sighed. “I know I fucked up the plan, but this is great.” He reached out and touched her shoulder. “I promise.”

 

“We need protection.” Veronica sighed and sat in one of her client chairs.

 

“Zeke needs to be moved.” Gavi leaned against the desk and looked down at her. He crossed his ankles.

 

“How's he doing?” She looked up with a raised brow.

 

“He's doing good. They expect he'll be released by this weekend.” Gavi grinned. “Maybe in time for your party.”

 

Veronica sighed. “Crap. Wallace and Mac are flying in.” She leaned her head back and hit the wall. “Oh yea, sure, Wallace, I'm great. Not a problem here, Mackie. I'm safe and sound in the Big Apple. Just trying to find some way to take down Hitler's love child with Mussolini.” She growled to herself.

 

“Your friends from California?” Gavi asked sweetly. “Aww, that's awesome, Nica. I'm looking forward to meeting them.” He grinned.

 

Veronica sighed and looked up at him. She was unable to hide her smile. “Yes, they are great. Forgave me and everything.” She lost her smile. “But, you can't meet them if you are dead. We need this solved before then.”

 

“So, we need protection and muscle.” Gavi asked while picking up her letter opener and twirling it around in his hand.

 

Veronica smirked. “Luckily, I have a lot of boyfriends.”

 

Gavi raised a brow.

 

“Pack up your stuff. We're getting you to Eli. I have some people to see.” Veronica smiled as she stood.

 

 

Veronica pulled up in front of the simple house. It was a quiet neighborhood barely inside the city limits. She looked at the cars behind her and smiled. She looked to the people in her car. “This is it.”

 

Logan looked over at her from the passenger seat and raised a brow. “What is this?” He unbuckled his seat belt and looked back to the house.

 

Dick huffed and shook his head. “This looks like where they film Hoarders.”

 

Veronica raised a brow. The house didn't look packed with anything and the yard was nice and clean.

 

“Nica, I don't understand any of this.” Claudia sighed.

 

“I know, Claud. I'm going to explain once we get everyone inside.” Veronica removed her seat belt and opened the door. She got out and looked back at Eli getting Jade and Valentina out of his car. Henry got out of the passenger side and winked back at the toddler. Veronica's other close friends, Lana and Paige, got out of the third car with Gavi driving, along with a weakened Zeke. “Logan, will you help Gavi with Zeke?”

 

Logan growled softly and got out of the car. “Fine.” He pouted a bit, but walked over to Zeke and offered to help him. Zeke smiled a bit and wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders.

 

Veronica opened her trunk and handed suitcases to Dick. “Manual labor.” She grinned.

 

“Roni, I'm not built for manual labor. I'm rich.” Dick pouted.

 

“Come on, Dick. This will be an adventure.” Claudia purred while hanging onto one of Dick's arms. Dick sighed and grabbed the two suitcases and walked up to the house. Claudia winked back at Veronica.

 

Veronica mouthed a 'Thank you' and smiled down at Valentina. “Hey, munchkin!”

 

“Auntie V!” The little girl pulled from her mother's hand and ran to Veronica.

 

Veronica lifted her up and grinned brightly while she walked up to the house. “You ready for this big sleepover?”

 

Valentina nodded with a big grin.

 

“Whoa. Who is this?” An older man blinked as he held the door open. He was shorter than Dick by a few inches, with a much slender frame. His middle had filled out, but one could tell he had once been in shape. His hair was gray and full on his head. It was long enough that it curled up a bit at his neck and over his ears. His eyes were a warm hazel. He watched Dick carry the suitcases in, but turned to look at the little girl with a bright smile on his face.

 

Valentina blinked and ducked her head into Veronica's shoulder.

 

“This is Valentina.” Veronica grinned. “Eli and Jade's daughter.” She turned and made a funny sound at Valentina which caused her to turn and look up. “This is Uncle Murphy. He's a very nice man.”

 

Murphy grinned and offered a hand to the little girl. “Nice to meet a beautiful girl like you.”

 

Valentina grinned shyly and offered her hand.

 

Murphy took it and shook it gently a couple times. His eyes widened and somehow, his smile got bigger. “Good handshake, kiddo!”

 

Valentina blushed and giggled.

  
“Can I show you my toys?” Murphy offered with a raised brow.

 

Valentina blinked and looked at Veronica. “Please, Auntie V!”

 

“Yes. Uncle Murphy is a friend.” She put the toddler down and handed her hand to Murphy. She looked up at him. “Thanks, Murph.” She was thanking him for a lot more than watching Valentina.

 

Murphy grinned, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Veronica. “Of course, Roni. I'm happy to help.” He took Valentina inside.

 

A few seconds passed and there was a coo from Murphy's wife which made Veronica giggle. Veronica turned and held the door open for Logan and Zeke, smiling sweetly to them both. “Wait a second, fellas.” She cleared her throat and yelled inside. “Zeke is main level, right, Murph?”

 

Murphy suddenly appeared with a toddler attached to his leg. “Yes.” He gestured that they go inside. “Right through here.”

 

Lana and Claudia came up next with Jade hauling a couple suitcases in her hands and a bag of toys. Veronica held the door. “Look for the gorgeous redhead. That's Murphy's wife. She has all your sleeping arrangements figured out.” She looked at Claudia. “No sex.” She smirked.

 

Paige walked up with her arm around Henry's. She was actually helping him up to the door, but he acted like he was guiding her. Paige beamed as she got him to the door and let him go on without her. Paige stayed back and lifted a brow. “You are having sex with that other one, right?”

 

“Yes.” Veronica gave a knowing grin.

 

Lana leaned her head around the inside door and grinned. “You won't be here so he's available right?”

 

“No.” She smirked before turning to her other friend. “Gawd, you two are horrible.” She chuckled. “Why am I friends with you?”

 

“We bought you booze.” Paige nodded.

 

“And we offer fashion advice.” Lana nodded to Paige. “Which she isn't taking today.”

 

“Obviously.” Paige looked at Veronica's attire with a hint of disgust.

 

Eli sighed as he carried a load of gear for the house. “Excuse me.”

 

Veronica stepped back and glared at her friends. “Thank you, Eli.”

 

Eli stopped and looked over at her. “I know you have heavy lifting to do on your own.” He turned and walked inside.

 

The women walked inside and Veronica looked at the chaos. Jade was in the room with Zeke. Since she was a nurse, she was in charge of making sure Zeke was cared for. With Paige and Lana around, Valentina was sure to be looked after. And if everything went to hell, Murphy would get them all out of there and get them new lives. Veronica hadn't let them in on that last part, but Murphy knew his role was more than host. She looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. It was eight in the morning.

 

Logan came out from getting Zeke settled and found her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder. “You ok?”

 

“I'm better. The people I care about are safe.” She grinned as she looked around the room.

 

“And you are going to leave us to do some crazy plan?” He sighed as he leaned his head into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes.

 

“A crazy plan that will work.” She sighed and reached up to run her fingertips in his hair. She turned around and looked up at him. “Don't do anything stupid, ok?”

 

Logan straightened and blinked down at her. “Moi?” He just couldn't pull off innocent while awake.

 

Veronica grinned. “I know, I'm shocked to think it too, but seriously.” Her smile faded. “If something happens, you get out of here.”

 

Logan pouted. “I don't want to leave you, but I don't want you to worry that I'm going to do something stupid. You deal with that-” He looked around and whispered. “Asshole-” He raised his voice to normal level. “And come back to me.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Always.” She kissed his lips softly and sighed. She turned out of his hands and walked over to the doorway, checking on Zeke and Jade. Jade was still hooking up equipment. “Jade, I'm going to explain things. Do you need me to wait so you can focus on that?”

 

Jade turned and looked up. “Nah. Go ahead. I can do both.” She smiled a bit.

 

Veronica nodded and smiled back. She reached for Zeke's hand and gave it a squeeze before she turned in the doorway. “Can I have everyone's attention?”

 

Eli whistled loudly and smirked at the way Murphy and his wife, Amara, glared at him. Everyone else turned and looked at Veronica. Murphy took Valentina down the basement and closed the door behind him.

 

Veronica sighed. “Look, I know you guys came here with no idea why and I'm really grateful.” She licked her drying lips. “Gavi, Zeke and I have gotten into some trouble with a very bad man. A few years ago, this man did some awful things and I let him go. I thought it would be better to let this criminal walk away. But, I was wrong.” She looked to Claudia. “This is the same guy who killed my dog. The same guy who I moved a couple times to get away from.”

 

Claudia's eyes flashed with recognition and she raised a hand to her mouth with a soft gasp. Paige and Lana both lost their humor. The whole room settled in a quiet fear.

 

“He's the same man who has hunted Zeke and Gavi for the last decade, all for a lost love that regretted choosing him.” She sighed and looked back at Zeke. She ducked her head and looked back to her friends. “I gathered you all because he threatened you. Some individually, others generally. I decided I wouldn't take the chance.”

 

“Roni, I can handle myself.” Dick scoffed. “I'm not scared of some bully.”

 

Logan looked to his friend and shook his head. “Dude.” He sighed the word out in a warning tone.

 

Veronica walked towards Dick. “He decapitated my last boss, Dick. He threatened to gut Logan and rape Claudia.”

 

Claudia gasped and held Paige's hand tightly.

 

Veronica glared down at Dick. “He's not just some bully. I can handle bullies.”

 

Dick swallowed loudly and nodded. His body shrank as he quieted.

 

“Eli, Gavi and I will be heading out to handle this. We have other people helping us, but you guys are on your own. I don't think they know my connection here, with Murph and Amara, but just in case, Murphy is ready.” She got quiet and lowered her head. “If something happens to us out there, Murphy will handle your safety. He get you all new lives and keeping you protected.”

 

Logan's eyes widened and he looked up at Veronica.

 

“Henry has offered to bankroll your new lives if need be, for those of you who aren't millionaires.” She smiled softly at Henry, who returned the grin. “The important thing is you guys, who are innocent in all of this, get to escape.” She looked around the room.

 

Eli stood up and walked over to Veronica. “We have a good plan. We expect it to work. The new lives are our last resort.”

 

Veronica nodded and gave Eli a smile. “Right.” She looked out over the room. “We expect to be back tonight, exhausted, but safe.”

 

“Tomorrow at the latest.” Eli offered with a shrug and a grin.

 

“How will we know it's either safe or not?” Lana asked softly.

 

“We will call with updates as often as we deem safe.” Veronica looked to her friend. “And we have some trackers and whatnot Zeke and Murphy will be monitoring.”

 

“So, if you fail, we will know because the blinking light stop moving?” Paige asked.

 

With a soft shrug, Veronica nodded.

 

Logan ducked his head down and held the top of it with his hands.

 

Veronica watched him for a second before she cleared her throat. “Mac and Wallace are coming in today. Mac will be here this afternoon and Wallace flies in tonight. They apparently trust I can handle this and refuse to stay home.” She growled a bit. “So, you will pick them up in pairs, different set for each pickup and different car for each. Dick and Logan will go separately, since they know them. Clear?”

 

The room nodded. Dick looked over to Logan and nudged him. Logan lifted his head and nodded. He looked to Veronica with dark eyes.

 

“Good. Ok, let's get you guys settled for the day. As you were.” She waved around and turned to check on Zeke. “Do you need anything else, Jade?”

 

Jade looked around and shrugged. “I don't think so, but it's really too early to tell. I get why he's here, but he should be in a hospital. If something happens here, I'm not sure there's a whole lot I can do.”

 

Veronica smiled down at Jade. “I'm confident you'll do what you can. I think he's safer here, but if something happens, call 911 and get him help.”

 

Jade nodded. “I'll do what I can, Veronica. And thanks, for um, thinking of me and Val.” She offered Veronica a warm grin.

 

Veronica nodded. “Of course. You guys are family.” She smiled as she started to feel her emotions breaking through the wall she needed to keep standing. She turned and looked up at Logan staring down at her.

 

“We need to talk. Got a minute?” He snarled at her.

 

Veronica nodded and pulled him out of the living room into the kitchen and out onto the back porch. “We have privacy, but it's not soundproof.” She knew he would be upset. She knew what was coming now. With a calm expression, she looked up at him.

 

“Why the fuck is it ok for me to go into your witness protection but you can't?” He growled the words out.

 

“Because it needs to end. Because it's a good plan and it's a last effort to protect the people we love from getting gutted.” She sighed. She turned and sat on the wicker couch and ran her hands through her hair.

 

“So, I can't protect the person I love from being gutted? I have to watch her fucking flashing light stop?” He towered over her. “Then what? Just move to Poland and hope I can blend?”

 

Veronica looked up at him. “I can't stop this.” She was calm and collected. “You are allowed to be pissed. Pissed at me, at him, at everything, but this has to be done. It has to end.”

 

Logan sighed. “I just got you back.” He dropped to his knees in front of her. His whole body sank down and he put his head in her lap. His arms snaked around her and he hugged her waist. “I never want to let you go. I don't want you to be in danger or me to think about running away from your criminal nemesis to start a new life half a world away without you. I thought we could talk about getting an apartment or maybe having a real date.”

 

“A real date?” Veronica smiled. “Like, dinner and a movie?” She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Yes. Like a normal couple because we deserve that.” Logan sighed. He was upset, but hopeful.

 

“What movie would you like to see?” Her voice was soft.

 

“Something romantic.” He lifted his head and looked up to her face. He gave her a sad smile.

 

“When Wallace and Mac leave, let's go see a movie.” She smiled down at him.

 

“I can feel your brass knuckles digging into my arm and you want to make a movie plan?” He raised a brow at her.

 

“Yes.” She smiled sweetly. She reached up and caressed his cheek. “I want to have plans beyond today.”

 

Logan nodded and kissed the palm of her hand. “Alright. Movie.”

 

“And dinner.” With warm eyes, she looked down at him.

 

“You, my dear, have a date.” He nodded and looked down. “Did, um.” He sighed.

 

Veronica sat still and ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“You and Ethan...” He continued while struggling with vocalizing the thought.

 

Veronica tensed a bit. She knew what he was going to ask about.

 

“Dated how long?” He finished awkwardly.

 

Sighing softly, she let her hand rest on the back of his neck. “Eight months, maybe less. We stopped for a bit in the middle.”

 

“Why?” He looked up and leaned his cheek against her thigh.

 

She looked down to his face. “Why did we break up the last time or the first time or at all?” She offered a weak grin.

 

Logan sighed and leaned back on his ankles. “I guess all of it. I want to know who you are up against.”

 

Veronica nodded. “We met about a year ago, maybe closer to ten months. I was out at some gala with Henry and Ethan approached me. We danced a lot. There was an extreme attraction to one another. We started a sexual relationship.” She looked down at Logan's face. “Sure you want to know this?”

 

Logan let out a slow breath and nodded. “Did you have sex with him a couple days ago?”

 

Veronica grinned. “No.” She reached over and caressed his cheek. “I knew who I had at home.”

 

Logan smiled a bit, but it faded. “You came back drunk and horny though.”

 

Veronica smirked. “Drunk, yes. Ethan knows I can't resist a great red. But, I wasn't horny until I saw you in a towel.”

 

Blushing, he looked down. “Fair enough.” He kissed her knee and looked back up at her. “Why did you break up?”

 

“He tried to get me to stop being a PI after I got hurt.” She paused. “But, he calmed down and we keep dating, if you can even call it that.” She looked down to her lap. “I didn't want to get emotionally attached to anyone. Nate had just died and I didn't have it in me to have feelings for anyone new.”

 

Logan watched her and kept himself quiet.

 

“A few months later, we were still seeing each other and had a big fight. I don't even remember what it was over. But, afterwards, he actually stalked me.” She smirked in memory. “Or, rather, he tried to. He tailed me for a week, poorly. He ended up at my front door and begged me to take him back.”

 

“And you took him back?” Logan asked with a brow raised.

 

Veronica looked down at him. “I tend to give men a second chance.”

 

Logan's eyes widened before his face settled into his signature smirk. “Touche.”

 

“He was very persuasive and we dated a couple more months.” Veronica shrugged. She didn't think telling Logan that Ethan was really good in bed would help secure his feelings of her being done with Ethan.

 

“What broke it up for good?”

 

“Common sense.” Eli smirked down at the two of them.

 

They looked up at him. Veronica grinned widely. Logan blinked and looked over to her. “What happened?”

 

“He tried to control Miss Mars.” Eli chuckled. “We both know how well that turns out.”

 

Logan leaned back again, looking to her. “He did what?” She could tell he was fighting his white knight syndrome.

 

With a smirk, Veronica replied. “He tried. He didn't succeed.” She stood and looked down at Logan. “He tried to seduce me again Tuesday night. Hell, last night too. It didn't work.”

 

Logan stood and looked down at her. “He tried to get you do what?” She noticed a smidgen of insecurity shining through his eyes. Logan had never forced her to do anything besides body shots when she was sixteen. But, he knew her history. She suspected he would always feel protective of her, even if they weren't sexual.

 

Veronica shrugged. “Sex, mostly. That was pretty much all we were.” She grabbed his shirt and tugged him closer. “Not like this.”

 

“Ugh. I'm still here, V.” Eli groaned.

 

“So, go away.” Veronica smirked with her eyes still watching Logan.

 

Logan gave her a lopsided grin.

 

“V?” Eli persisted.

 

Veronica sighed and looked over at him. “What?”

 

“We need to go. It's almost nine.” He went back inside with a sigh.

 

Veronica turned back to Logan. “Be good. Be safe. Take care of yourself and my friends. You guys are all the family I have. I need you.”

 

“Fuck. I hate this.” He leaned over and hugged her tightly. “You run if you have to. Leave those other guys and fucking run.”

 

Veronica sighed. “You know I can't leave Gavi or Eli behind, right? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.”

 

“I know.” He kissed her head. “Don't die.”

 

“Words to live by.” She smirked and looked up at him.

 

He didn't look amused. “Veronica.”

 

Veronica nodded and lost her smile. “Don't die.” She reached up and slipped her arms around his neck and pushed her lips against his.

 

He bent down and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. He continued to kiss her while holding her close to him.

 

After a few moments, Veronica broke the kiss and hugged him. She positioned herself next to his ear and panted ever so softly into it until she had the guts to whisper it. “I love you.”

 

His head jerked back and he looked down at her. His eyes wide and a goofy grin on his face. “I love you too.” He kissed her hard before setting her down and resting his forehead against hers. “Thank you.”

 

“Yea. Well, it's true and stuff.” She looked down to his chest. “I have to go.”

 

Logan nodded. “Go get 'em, Bobcat.” He grinned at her and kissed her nose before he straightened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Army by Ellie Goulding. I picked it because of V's relationship with Eli, but it could be her with Logan too. V's stronger with her people and in this chapter, she has almost all of them. Her army is Eli, Gavi and Zeke, with the others as her support (though, Logan would totally be at her side if she allowed it). But, it's Eli who totally gets her now. He knows how she'll react, where she would run, how she forms a plan. He's her best friend. Ellie wrote this song for her best friend. See how it connects? 
> 
> I don't have anything for twitter this chapter. (I wish I did.) I will offer hugs for all the emotion this chapter forces upon you though.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter. I am so sorry. Medical reasons have kept me from being able to concentrate on rewrites and edits. I have barely been able to write anything. I feel awful for not being able to meet my deadline on this, so much so that I stopped taking painkillers so I could focus on this. I will say I haven't been able to concentrate well on it, so editing might be highly lacking on this chapter. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know. (Email would be great.) Thanks to everyone for being so understanding and patient (at least to my face). I am so grateful.

Veronica walked into the bar and looked around. She raised a brow at the dozen of men who stood as she entered, but not missing the other dozen or so still seated. Veronica wasn't alone and she certainly wasn't unarmed. She didn't bother to smile. “Mooney here?”

 

Deshawn shook his head from the table he was sitting at and stood slowly. He walked around his colleagues to get closer to her as he eyed her form slowly. “Damn, Baby. You look like you are about to start World War Three.” He stopped a couple feet from her. “Is this because I called you a 'bitch'?” He licked his lips and gave her a predatory grin.

 

Gavi grunted softly and took a step forward, but Eli reached up with a hand. Eli shook his head and Gavi stepped back in line.

 

“Nah, Deshawn. This isn't for you. Is your boss here?” Veronica's mouth curved into a small smile. “I need to talk to him.”

 

Deshawn smirked and stood right in front of her. “I can do anything he can do, Baby Doll.” Dark eyes looked down over her petite form while he appraised her.

 

Veronica sighed and took a breath. She released a scream. “Mooney!” She stopped and grinned to Deshawn. “Oh, cover your ears.” She was feeling a little wicked today.

 

Deshawn stumbled back as a winced crunched up his handsome features. He raised his hands to cover his ears. Dark eyes glared up at her.

 

“Deshawn, stop harassing Miss Mars.” Mooney spoke calmly as he came out from the back. He walked past the large man guarding the door and put a hand on Deshawn's chest. “Seriously, man. She's not interested in you. Get over it.”

 

Veronica allowed herself a small smirk, but remained quiet. She appreciated when guys understood her.

 

Deshawn mumbled as he walked away. He reclaimed his seat at his table.

 

Mooney turned his attention to Veronica and looked at her escorts. He casually pointed between Gavi and Eli. “Backup dancers?”

 

Veronica's smirk grew. “Boyfriends.”

 

Mooney grinned wide and chuckled. “What can I do for you, Miss Mars?” He moved past her and walked to the bar.

 

“I need more boyfriends.” She turned to follow him. Gavi stood back and watched the men sit and work, while Eli stayed close to Veronica.

 

Mooney stopped and raised a brow. “I think you only have so many holes.” He smirked and chuckled at his own joke.

 

“I need more backup-” She paused and sighed softly. “A lot of backup.” Veronica stepped forward. “I need a big favor and I think you need a distraction from harassing old ladies in the neighborhood.”

 

“And why would I help you? Why would I offer up my men?” He walked around the bar and poured himself a coffee.

 

“I get calls for security all the time. What if I offer you and your men-” She glanced at Deshawn a moment before looking back to Mooney. “The ones who behave themselves, a chance to have a legitimate job. You still get to intimidate people, but those who threaten innocent people. You can make money and your mothers will be proud.”

 

“My mother? Damn, Mars.” He sipped his coffee. “Don't talk about my mama.” He was hiding his grin.

 

“He's not going to help us, V. Let's move on to plan B.” Eli sighed with a shake of his head.

 

Veronica nodded and shrugged. “Alright. Have a good day, Mooney.” She turned and followed Gavi and Eli as they headed towards the door.

 

“Wait a minute.” Mooney chuckled. He watched as the trio turned around and looked back at him with innocent looks on their faces. “You expect me to believe you are giving up? I know you, Mars. I know how you dig your teeth into something and never let go.”

 

“I don't have time to play the game today, Mooney. Some horrible stuff is happening and I have to stop a very bad man. Either you are in or you aren't.” Veronica shifted her weight to mostly one foot. “So, you in?” She lifted a brow and waited for his response. She was betting he would be, but she had been wrong about people before.

 

“How bad?” Mooney sipped his coffee slowly and gently set the cup down on the bar. He didn't seem to be giving any hints on which way he was tipping. That was annoying Veronica.

 

“Killed my pit bull. Tortured me. Killed my boss. He has threatened my friends.” Veronica was trying very hard not to let her emotions out. She wanted Mooney's help, but didn't want to get it from him pitying the crying girl. She was struggling to keep eye contact. This asking for help thing was still hard for her.

 

“Whoa. That's not right at all.” Mooney walked around the bar towards her. “You saying I get to punch people? Be mean to them?”

 

The corners of Veronica's mouth raised up in a small smirk. “Like they were Mrs. Handerby. Only this time, I won't hold you back.”

 

“What are we talking about here?” Mooney leaned against the bar.

 

“A compound, well armed guards, you might lose some people.” Veronica's tone was soft, but professional. “Maybe some security for my friends.”

 

“You are worth the people I would lose?” Mooney asked with a brow raised. His tone wasn't accusing her of anything, but rather a simple question.

 

“No. I'm not worth more than anyone else. But, right now, I need just you to help with a minor favor. I need to go see a guy. Want to be a boyfriend for an hour?” Veronica's eyes sparkled as she smiled.

 

“Is there an hourly rate?” Mooney walked over to a table with two men working on bagging some money up. He held out his hands and each man handed over a gun that Mooney slipped into his waistband. “Y'all stay here. Be ready to move.” He looked to the big guy with the gold grill in his mouth, who nodded to the order. Mooney turned and raised a brow at Veronica. “Waiting for something? Let's go.”

 

Veronica smirked and walked out the door. They took a cab uptown, looking out of place among the New York elite. Veronica didn't care though. She lead her backup boys into the high rise apartment complex and she tapped the elevator button with a bent knuckle.

 

“Excuse me, Miss?” A security guard from the reception desk came around the corner. He stopped short and looked at the three men surrounding the petite blonde. “You are visiting a resident?”

 

Veronica sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked over at the poor guy and shook her head. “Yes. I know which apartment. Thanks.”

 

“How do you know again, V?” Eli mumbled under his breath.

 

Veronica turned her annoyed look to Eli. “Jade is the only ex of yours that I like, with the exception of the obvious one.” Lilly's image flashed in her mind. “Let's not start that argument. You will lose.”

 

Gavi chuckled and lowered his eyes.

 

“Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I can't let you go up to a resident without a proper reason. I mean, you are armed.” The guard pleaded. He must have been new. He was obviously in the wrong profession.

 

Mooney sighed and punched the guard. The four of them watched him twirl before falling into a clump on the marble floor. “Dude was annoying.”

 

Veronica giggled. “Thanks, but that was not needed.” The elevator chimed and opened it's doors to the quartet. Veronica stepped inside. Once the men joined her, she tapped the floor button.

 

“Yea, she could have tilted her head and flipped her hair.” Eli smirked.

 

Veronica grinned wide as she watched the display as the numbers rose. “It worked with you three.”

 

Gavi chuckled and nodded while the other two pouted a bit.

 

 

Logan walked into the bedroom and took a moment to take in Zeke and all the medical equipment strapped to him. Zeke was paler than when they had sparred, but he looked to be wide awake and alert. Logan looked at his nurse. She seemed too nice to be Eli's ex. He offered a smile to Jade. “Hey, how's it going in here?”

 

With a shrug, Jade smiled back. “He's doing pretty well. I'm going to have to remove that tablet though. He's getting worried each time they stop.”

 

Logan looked to Zeke. His eyes were glued to the red dots representing his brother, Veronica and Eli. “Any word from them?”

 

“Not yet, but they are still moving around. They just showed up at Ethan's place a couple minutes ago. It's still early, but everything seems to be on track.” Zeke let out a breath and looked up at Logan. He offered the tablet.

 

Logan gave a small smile and looked down at it. He tried to zoom in, but the dot didn't change size. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to see her holding the tracking device or not. He was nervous mostly for her, but really for all of them. “I'm not a fan of her going here, but I'm glad she's not alone. I'm glad she's with Eli and your brother. Gavi kept her safe the other night.”

 

Zeke nodded and adjusted a bit in the bed. “Did she tell you that she tried to date my brother?”

 

Logan dropped his hands to his side and the tablet bounced off his leg as he held it. “Of course, she didn't tell me that.” He shook his head in disbelief, but didn't bother to say anything else. It wasn't like he expected her to hand over a long, he hoped not long, list of former lovers. But, to go on a mission with an ex, Logan would have liked a head's up. Now, he was going to think about them being pinned down and stuck in some small place, together, somehow naked. It was going to be even more torture for him.

 

Zeke grinned. “They didn't date long. She's someone who dives into danger. My brother deals with danger fine, probably better than most people. But, he doesn't like it. He doesn't enjoy the hunts or battles. He didn't think he could handle Nica's bloodlust. He broke things off with her. She went on and got married to someone else. You know the rest of that story. But, Gavi likes her, as a friend. He strives to protect her when they work together. Eli does too. They are a finely tuned team who seem to be able to read each other's minds. I'm sad I have to sit out of this, but I trust them to do it.” He nodded to the tablet. “I think I'm glued to watching that because I want to be a part of it so badly. I'm partly to blame for this mess we're all in.”

 

Logan nodded as he took in all the information Zeke just told him. He hated himself for being stuck on it, but he had to ask. “So, Veronica and Gavi dated how long?”

 

Zeke chuckled softly before stopping to gently hold his side. “A couple weeks, maybe? It was barely a thing. And it was years ago. I don't think you need to worry about Nica and Gavi.”

 

“I'm certainly more concerned about Ethan and this other guy.” Logan looked at the tablet again before he handed it back to Zeke.

 

“No one liked her with Ethan. I've noticed she's different with you. She's herself.” Zeke grunted a bit in pain.

 

Jade checked him quietly and gave a look to Logan. She looked like she was about to banish him out of her patient's room.

 

“Well, I've known her a long time. I already knew her annoying habits.” Logan grinned with a wink. “What do you mean this is your fault?”

 

“Many years ago, Adrian and I were in love with the same woman. She was magnificent. It was in Israel and we were kids. I had just joined Mossad and Adrian had returned from some private school. Zivah was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.” He paused and frowned. “That I have ever seen. I was in love with her. But, Adrian swooped in and charmed her out of my grasp. I was heartbroken. I let her go, thinking she wanted to be with him. I wished them well and focused on my life in the service.”

 

Logan understood losing the woman he loved all too well. He was lucky to have her back. “So, if you lost the girl, why is this guy mad at you?”

 

Zeke smiled softly. “She died years ago. She had gotten sick.” Zeke looked down to his hands and Logan noticed the tears resting in his eyes. “From what I understand from Adrian and her family, she asked for me at the end. She regretted her choice and wanted to apologize to me.”

 

Logan sighed and nodded. “Adrian is an asshole because he's jealous you still had her heart?”

 

Zeke shrugged and looked up at him. “He's insane and unpredictable. I brought Gavi to the states when he attacked my home and killed our parents. He thinks by destroying me, he can win her back.” He let out a soft sigh. “I'm sorry to have brought this drama into your life, into all of their lives.”

 

“From what I understand, you didn't introduce him to Veronica. She came across him and pissed him off all on her own. I think she would be doing this with or without your history with him.” Logan let his hand rest on Zeke's shoulder. “She'll get him.”

 

Zeke looked up and gave Logan an appreciative smile. “I believe you are right about that.”

 

Logan hoped he was. He was terrified and hearing about how crazy Adrian truly was didn't make him feel any better. A look to Jade and her sad expression told Logan it was time to let Zeke calm down. “I'm going to go harass someone else. Get some rest, Zeke.”

 

Zeke nodded. “Check back in anytime.” He gave a knowing smile.

 

Logan ducked out of the room and looked at the living room. Claudia was flirting with Dick as she tried to get him to tell her about his childhood. Logan understood the hesitation Dick had. Between the suicidal and homicidal brother, he also had a mother who didn't really care about him and a father who was still running from the fraud division of the FBI. Even his stepmother skipped out on him to run off with a Fitzpatrick. Dick really only had one person he could count on and it was Logan. But, Logan could only really depend on Dick too, well, now Veronica too, probably. He hoped.

 

Henry was talking with Amara and Valentina. It was strange to think of Eli's offspring. She looked so much like Jade. She was adorable. Logan loved the way Veronica's face had lit up when she saw Valentina. Veronica would never have her own child and for the first time since she told him that, he pitied her. He realized she would have been a good mother. Maybe they could adopt, after a while. He was in no rush. But if she wanted to raise a kid or two, maybe he could open his home to a kid or two in need of a loving family. He knew there were plenty out there who only wanted love.

 

Logan decided to make his way over to the noirette and redhead hiding out on the back porch. He leaned against the doorway and listened. The ladies were talking about where they would prefer to live, should they have to make a run for it. Logan cleared his throat. “Monaco is lovely, but New Zealand has this fantasy appeal you really can't beat.”

 

The redhead grinned and patted the seat next to her on the wicker couch. “Logan, right?”

 

Logan pushed off the frame and joined them. He sat on the wicker couch and adjusted a bit to be comfortable. “That would be me. I'm sorry, I'm not sure I remember your names.” He offered a charming grin, but tried to keep his flirting down. These were Veronica's friends. He didn't want to give the wrong impression.

 

“I'm Lana.” The redhead offered her hand. Once Logan took it, she grinned. “That's Paige.” She pointed to the other woman.

 

The woman sitting in a stand alone chair across from Lana smiled. “Hey.”

 

Logan released Lana's hand and waved at Paige. “Nice to officially meet both of you.”

 

“You and Nica go back some years, right?” Paige asked with a sneaky smile on her lips.

 

“We met when we were twelve. That was when I moved to Neptune.” Logan set his elbow up on the arm of the couch. “I call her one of my oldest friends.”

 

“So, you also know Dick?” Lana asked softly.

 

“Depends on why someone is asking.” Logan chuckled. “Normally, yes.”

 

“Is he a good guy?” Lana continued.

 

“Claudia seems attached.” Paige added.

 

“He's loyal and I've never known him to cheat on a serious girlfriend.” Logan answered honestly. “He's been my closest friend for six years or so. He has his faults, but name someone who doesn't.”

 

Lana smirked. “Nica is flawless.”

 

Logan chuckled. “I'm not sure you know her then. She has a lot of faults, but they are all ones I knew about. I mean, I don't think she picked up a gambling addiction since I last saw her.”

 

“And you still love her? Regardless of her having these alleged faults?” Paige asked with a raised brow.

 

Logan grinned wide as he looked between to the two women. He knew they were working him, trying to see how he would respond so they can report back. “I love her because she has them. I spent my childhood around people who desired to be perfect and only show the world how perfect they were. One killed herself and the other killed my girlfriend. I rather people are real, and real people have flaws.”

 

“Wow, Logan. Did you practice that?” Lana giggled.

 

“Nope. I speak from the heart.” Logan nodded. He thought he passed their test.

 

Paige leaned in a little. “So, do you plan on taking Nica away from us? I mean, first Chip, now you. Our gang won't survive at this rate.” She pouted and looked to Lana.

 

Lana nodded with a similar pout. “Surfers invading the Big Apple, taking our women.”

 

“I have no desire to take Roni anywhere she doesn't want to go.” Logan offered a supportive glance, while hiding his smirk the best he could. “I'm fine with moving here, as long as we are safe.”

 

Lana chuckled. “It's cute you and Dick call her Roni.”

 

With a turn of his head, Logan looked to Lana. “Why do you call her Nica? No one called her that in California.”

  
“That's probably why.” She responded. “She wanted a change and it fit.”

 

Logan nodded. “She did change a lot since she left Neptune.” He frowned a bit. Not all of her changes were good. But, she was still his Veronica. And she loved him. He lost the frown.

 

Paige changed topics.“So, tell us something about Nica that she wouldn't share with us herself.”

 

Logan chuckled. “Well, she used to be on the pep squad.”

 

“We knew that.” Lana laughed. “With Lilly, right?”

 

Logan froze. Somehow, he hadn't expected Veronica to share her life including Lilly with these women. Lilly was a Neptune thing, a Fab Four thing, a pre-nuclear fallout thing. “Yea.” He thought of Lilly and how she would like these women. She probably would have fit in with them. “Roni hates surfing because she stinks at it.” Surfing was a convenient fallback on a lot of things in his life. May as well use it for this.

 

“Nica Mars is bad at something?” Lana scoffed. “I don't believe you!”

 

Paige laughed. “No, it's true. She told me she's not built for it. I tried to get her to join me and Joce in Mexico last year. She stayed on the beach.”

 

“When did you go to Mexico?” Lana pouted. “Where was I?”

 

Paige giggled. “With Adam? Or Mike? Deep within the sex cloud with someone.”

 

“Oh.” Lana grinned. “That's allowed then.” She looked to Logan. “We suspect that's where you and Nica would be if this hadn't turned ugly.”

 

“Nica doesn't get caught up in sex clouds!” Paige giggled. “She didn't even with Nate!”

 

“She totally did with Ethan.” Lana shrugged.

 

“Oh yea. But, he wasn't a real relationship. She went to the cloud then went home.” Paige laughed.

 

Logan blinked between the two women. “I'm thinking this might be private and I don't really need to know about Veronica and her sex clouds.” The thought of her with anyone else was making his stomach twist into knots.

 

Lana chuckled. “You know, she changed when she spoke about you.” She put a hand on his arm for a second. “Her eyes brightened and this smile would grow and take over her whole face. She told us about Wallace and Mac and Lilly and her dad, but only with you did we see that smile.”

 

Paige nodded in agreement. “She also has a smile for when she's thinking of you. It's soft, barely there, but intimate. It's like she's blushing, but she's showing her feelings. It's a blink and you miss it type of thing.”

 

Logan grinned, a similar smile to Veronica's special one. “I know it well. It's nice to know she still has it.” He blushed a bit as he remembered her shy grin, the one that told him about her love for him without her having to use the words. “I love that smile.”

 

Paige and Lana looked to each other and smiled. “Ok, Logan. You passed our tests. We approve of you. But, don't cross us.” Paige glared at him.

 

Logan chuckled as he picked idly at the wicker arm. “I have enough to fear from Veronica. She doesn't need any one else to scare me.”

 

Lana nodded. “Alright. I think I'm going with you to pick up Mac in a bit, we'll send Paige with Dick to get Wallace.”

 

“Why not Claudia?” Logan asked with a raised brow.

 

“Sex cloud. We don't want Nica pissed because they got distracted and left Wallace to fend for himself.” Paige nodded.

 

 

The door to the luxury apartment opened slowly and Veronica took a moment to watch Ethan's face. It lifted in surprise and awe before the realization hit him. She wasn't going to let him seduce his way out of this. Veronica pushed him back as she walked inside the apartment. She left the door open for her three men in waiting. “Morning, Ethan. We need to talk.”

  
Eli, Mooney and Gavi walked inside. Eli closed the door and locked it up before he stood in front of it. His eyes dared Ethan to make a move towards it. Mooney was distracted by the expensive items on display in the living room and ventured further to inspect some of them. Gavi stood near Veronica and watched Ethan closely.

 

“Of course, Veronica. Do come in.” Ethan remained relaxed, at least externally. He looked to the men. “Can I offer anyone some coffee? Tea?”

 

“We're fine.” Veronica motioned to the living room. “Let's go sit. We have a lot to go over.”

 

Ethan nodded and walked around Gavi towards the couch. He sat on it, leaning back casually. “So, this trip is obviously business, Miss Mars. What can I do for you?”

 

Gavi followed him and kept himself near Ethan. He was in charge of making sure Ethan didn't move too quickly and attack anyone. Veronica was pretty sure he wouldn't, since she had never known Ethan to be violent. But, she knew it was unusual circumstances. She wasn't sure how Ethan would react to being trapped.

 

“What can you tell me about Adrian Knox?” Veronica struggled over his name. She had fought so hard with herself to not think about him. Her body was fighting her brain's lead. She thought of it as self-preservation.

 

Ethan chuckled. “Yes, you did seem to know my associate. I had never seen you so pale, Veronica.” He looked between Mooney and Gavi, but didn't move his body.

 

“That's not telling me anything, Ethan. How do you know him?” Veronica sat in a nearby chair with her behind just barely on the edge of the seat and her back straight and rigid.

 

“We started working together a while ago. He came into the business when my chief of staff was let go. He took over and handles a lot of the little things for me.” Ethan watched her. He was still relaxed.

 

“Do you know what kind of man he is?” Veronica asked softly. She almost respected Ethan. She never found him to be untrustworthy, outside of the current week. She never felt unsafe with him or exposed. They were mostly sexual, so she didn't ask him about his daily work. But, of course, she had run background checks on him. He was clean. His business was clean. He had old money and loved to flaunt it, but that didn't make him a criminal. He didn't give much to charity or donate his time at the soup kitchen. He wasn't a great guy, but he wasn't a villain. She didn't believe, regardless of how Eli or Gavi felt, that he knew what Adrian had been doing with Ethan's businesses.

 

“I'm guessing by the amount of guns you four have and your special ops formation that I don't.” Ethan sighed softly. “Just tell me what he did and I'll fix it, Veronica.”

 

Veronica nodded to Gavi, who pulled out some papers. “These were taken from your compound. It shows how businesses you own are being used to laundry mob money.”

 

Ethan glared at Gavi, but took the papers and looked them over. “These aren't right. I have seen these. The numbers here aren't what I saw.”

 

“We're guessing you were given fakes.” Gavi softly explained.

 

Ethan took a moment to look over the papers before he tossed them on his coffee table. “You are still very armed for money laundering. What aren't you telling me, Veronica?” He looked concerned.

 

“He's a very bad man.” Veronica let out a slow breath. “Are you going to hide him or will you join us and go to the FBI?”

 

Ethan tilted his head and watched Veronica closely. Veronica felt uncomfortable under the intense examination of his eyes. “He hurt you.” He said it softly. It was a guess, but he was watching to confirm it.

 

Veronica nodded. “Yes.” She avoided eye contact, deciding to watch his hands instead. “Like I said, he's a very bad man.”

 

Ethan nodded before looking to Gavi and Mooney a moment. He looked back to Veronica. “You have my aid. Whatever you need.” He raised a hand to halt her. “But, when this is done, you'll explain what he did.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Deal. Go get whatever will nail this bastard to the wall.” She looked to Gavi. With Gavi's computer and financial expertise, it would make sense for Gavi to stick near Ethan. “Go with him. We'll meet at FBI offices in an hour.” She stood slowly and felt the stress of the first tier of her plan falling away from her shoulders. She could do this and they could get through this. She lifted the corners of her mouth as she thought of finally dealing with the man who haunted her dreams.

 

 

Veronica sent Mooney back to his bar. Not only would he not be needed at the FBI building, his illegal weapons would be frowned upon. She and Eli walked into the Manhattan offices and sat down in the waiting area. It didn't take long before they were checked for identification. They showed their private investigator licenses and gun permits and explained why they were waiting. Once checked out, Veronica pulled out her phone and called a number she had memorized nearly a decade ago.

 

“Hello?” He didn't know her number. It wasn't in his phone.

 

Veronica smiled in anticipation of his reaction. “Logan.”

 

“Ronica.” His voice was full of relief and love. It melted Veronica's heart and she couldn't keep her smile hidden. It was better than she had thought it would be.

 

“Hey, you.” She stood and walked over to a large window, looking out at the people walking past. “How's it going?”

 

“Well, I have kept Dick from having sex in front of the two year old and Zeke and I are buddies. I also passed the boyfriend test that Lana and Paige gave me. I think I'm getting a lot done here. What about you?” His voice was casual and it helped relax her.

 

“Ethan and Gavi are grabbing the evidence to take Adrian down. Eli and I are hanging with the FBI now. I think we're in for a long day here, but I think it'll work out. I think we're going to all be ok.” Veronica heard the fear still in her voice. She hoped they would be ok, but she was too scared to give in blindly to the sense of relief. She had to be on edge. There was too much at stake for her to think it was over this soon.

 

“So, he decided to play ball? Good. He was the one we were most worried about, right?” Logan asked softly.

 

“He's not the biggest threat. You guys aren't safe until Adrian is in custody and stays there. I know it sucks being trapped out there, but I'm glad you are.” Veronica paused and let out a soft breath. “I'm glad you came out here. I need you. I've always needed you.”

 

Eli glanced over at her, but didn't say anything. Veronica ignored his look.

 

“Roni, I'm glad I'm here. I've needed you too. I love you so much and I just want you to be happy and safe.” Logan spoke in a whispered tone, but the words were strong. “So, you get this bastard and you come back and we'll party.”

 

“You got it, Echolls.” Veronica grinned as she blinked the tears away. She felt so much love from him and for him. “Have you thought about where you'll be taking me to dinner on our date?”

 

Logan chuckled. “Not yet. But, I have time this afternoon. I might look up some sights. Have any favorite places?”

 

“In the city? Of course. I'll take you to all of them.” Veronica sighed, spotting Ethan and Gavi getting out of a cab. “I have to go. I'll call you later.”

 

“I love you.” Logan pushed the words out as if it would be his last chance to say them.

 

Veronica smiled. “I love you too, Logan. Be safe.”

 

“You too.” Logan sighed out.

 

Veronica hung up as Ethan and Gavi walked in, each carrying boxes filled with paperwork.

 

Eli stood from his chair and smirked towards Veronica. “About time you and Opie admitted how you feel.”

 

Veronica sighed. “Shut up. Let's get this moving.” She adored Eli, but sometimes, he was too blunt for his own good.

 

“Right. Time to work.” Eli nodded, but still smiling at her.

 

The four of them were lead into an interrogation office and told to sit. It didn't take long before a brunette woman in a bland pant suit and an African-American man with a full mustache walked in. The woman looked to Veronica and chuckled to herself. “Miss Mars.” She looked around at the other men, obviously taking stock of them before she turned back to Veronica. “How nice it is to see you again.”

 

It took Veronica only a moment to remember these two. “Agent Morris and Agent Wills. Nice to be seen.” She smiled sweetly.

 

Eli chuckled softly, but Veronica wasn't sure he knew what was funny about the two agents. Gavi raised a brow and looked between the agents and Veronica while Ethan sat still like he was bored.

 

“Remind me to ask Miss Mars about the old case that still isn't solved.” Morris leaned over and loudly whispered to Wills.

 

Wills nodded. “Of course.”

 

“What do you have for us, Miss Mars?” Morris stepped up while glancing at the boxes.

 

“A mountain of evidence against a criminal. Thanks for taking the time to see us.” Veronica knew she was on thin ice with the FBI. These were the agents who were still looking for Duncan Kane and his daughter. Veronica had lead them down the wrong path a few times to give Duncan a chance to leave the country and save his daughter from a life of abuse from her maternal grandparents. Veronica didn't regret helping him. She was sure these agents knew she had something to do Duncan, but there was no way to prove it. She had to be sure not to mention the wrong thing. Deciding to focus on the case at hand seemed like the easiest way to keep away from that.

 

 

Logan sat in the passenger seat of the non-descriptive black sedan. Lana was driving to the airport to pick up Mac. His body vibrated with nervous tension. He hadn't heard from Veronica in hours, but their dots remained at the FBI building. She was safe and he knew it. She had warned him of a long day and she could be there for hours yet. His job was to pick up Mac and keep her and Lana safe. He turned his attention to the city and noticed the gridlocked streets. “How do you New Yorkers deal with this every day?”

 

Lana smirked with a shrug. “This is all we know. Also, we normally take the train or bus or something.” She kept her eyes on the traffic before her. “Besides, I know LA has horrible traffic. At least we move along eventually.”

 

“I avoid LA. It's not healthy for me.” His voice was soft. Los Angeles was where he hit his lowest level. It's where Dick found him, drunk and wasted on a cocktail of drugs. It was where he debated joining his mother. The only thing he ever found in Los Angeles was fuel for his demons.

 

“Because you were born there?” Lana asked softly. She had no idea and Logan liked it that way.

 

“That and some other things. How long do you think we'll be?” Logan pulled out his phone and checked for messages from a waiting Mac. Her flight was scheduled to land any minute now and Logan didn't want to make her wait.

 

“Ten minutes? She'll have to get out of the plane and maybe wait for luggage. We should be right on time.” Lana grinned wide. “Nica has you all stressed out with this thing, doesn't she?”

 

“I've spent the last seven years worried about her. When Lilly died, she went into this mode trying to figure out who killed her. But, it wasn't just Lilly. She jumped head first into all her cases. It was like watching a dog with a bone. But, she was amazing at it. She solved these mysteries, pieced together all of the clues better than our local authorities, including her father. And I watched her do this for two years. She snuck into places and talked her way in and out of other places. She took chances that scared the shit out of me in high school. This is like the Olympics of that. I'm not sure how I'm going to get through the day.” Logan looked over at her, his brown eyes wide and moist. “Between her risking her life and all of us hiding to save our lives, it's just a lot.” He looked down. “I thought when I found her again, I wouldn't have to worry anymore.”

 

Lana reached over and gently wrapped her well-manicured hand around his. “You shouldn't worry. Nica is amazing at nearly all she does, sans surfing. She'll save the day and you'll get to see her in an amazing dress and we'll get to see you in a tuxedo and it'll be fabulous!” She grinned wide and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

 

Logan nodded and tapped her hand with his free one. “You are right. Thanks, Lana.” Logan appreciated the act of comfort. He needed the distraction. He allowed his mind to wander a bit. He let her words swirl around in his brain. “Tuxedo. I need to go to a fitting for my tux soon. I'm scheduled to go in later today. I mean, we're supposed to be thinking about what comes after today. Well, I'll need a tux for that.” He shot her a grin.

 

“Once we get Mac, maybe we can run over there and do that. I doubt this jackass knows you need a tux.” Lana smirked.

 

Logan nodded. “Right.” He let out a slow breath, releasing fear and tension. Lana pulled up to the curb at the arrivals area of the airport and Logan took a long look around. He spotted Mac walking down the sidewalk, her head darting back and forth as she looked for anyone she knew. Wearing a casual tank top and hoodie with jeans and high top sneakers, she stopped and pouted. “I see her. I'm going to get out and call her over.” Lana nodded and put the car in park. Logan slipped out of the car and walked towards Mac. He waved his hands at her. “Mac!”

 

Mac sighed and her whole body deflated in relief. She offered Logan an appreciative smile. “There you are! We landed early and I've been pacing.” She walked over to him and dropped her bag. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him to her.

 

Logan grinned wide and returned the hug. “Lana drove. Blame her.”

 

Mac bent down to offer the redhead a friendly wave. “I'm ready if you guys are.”

 

“I know you.” A man wrapped his hand around Logan's arm and pulled him around to face him. “You're famous or something, right?”

 

Logan turned, a brow raised. “Uh. Not really. Sorry.” He wasn't in the mood for someone to call him out. He was supposed to be in hiding.

 

The man shook his head and smiled. “Nah, you look super familiar. I know you from something!”

 

Mac turned to watch Logan and the man. Her lips were twisted in a pained smile, like she was sympathetic to Logan's unwanted attention. She gasped when a strong pair of hands clenched tightly around her upper arms.

 

Logan's eyes widened as he saw it out of the corner of his eyes. He turned to help her, but a gun was waved in front of his face.

 

“Eh, I would stop right there if I were you.” The man warned.

 

“Oh my God! He has a gun!”

 

“Gun!”

 

“Help!”

 

People on the large platform screamed and started running away in horror.

 

Lana was frozen in fear for a moment before she picked up her phone and started to dial someone.

 

The man with the gun turned it and shot inside the car. “Bad idea.”

 

Lana screamed out in pain and dropped her phone as her hands push down on gushing wound in her leg.

 

His whole body trembled as Logan watched with wide eyes. He looked to Mac and checked on her well being. She was crying, but still being held tightly from behind.

 

“Come with us, Mr. Echolls.” The man with the gun smiled cruelly. “You and this new friend can tell us all about Veronica Mars.”

 

Logan was ushered towards a windowless van. Mac was thrown inside. She yelped in pain. Logan felt anger building inside him.

 

The gun pushed against Logan's back. “Get in. I already shot one of her friends. I have no qualms in shooting another.”

 

Logan sighed and climbed inside. He crouched down and checked on Mac. He pulled her up in his arms and protected her the best he could while men swarmed inside the van. The man with the gun shot at police who had shown up. After a quick shoot out, he was in the front seat yelling at the driver to move.

 

Mac clung to Logan and he felt her raging pulse. He was just as scared, but he was trying to figure out what was happening. He watched the leader with sharp eyes. “You are Adrian Knox.”

 

“Bravo, young man. I see my reputation precedes me.” He smirked and looked back at Logan. “Does this mean we can skip the warnings and get right to the point? Pass over your phones.”

 

Logan reached into his pocket and handed his cell to the thug next to him. He took Mac's and did the same with it before he hugged Mac tighter. “What is your point?”

 

“I know what Veronica is up to. She's ruining it all. And after I let her live. So many times, I decided that her death would rattle too many cages. She had a name, after all. She had a reputation. Her death would send all the cops I couldn't buy off my way. Your father made her infamous. Best friend of murdered heiress determines Oscar winner criminal.” He smirked a bit. “Lilly Kane was a hot piece. I can't blame your father for wanting a taste of her.”

 

Logan couldn't keep the growl inside. Mac put a hand on his arm to calm him. He knew Adrian was trying to get him rattled.

 

“But, Veronica moved away. I imagine she was tired of her life in California. But, the city that never sleeps is hard and cold and ruthless. It's not laid back or chill, dude.” He sneered the last word. “And she came into my town and tried to ruin my plans.”

 

“You mentioned a point.” Logan sighed while forcing himself to remain calm.

 

Adrian chuckled. “The point is you will be bait to lure Veronica to me so I can kill her before escaping.” He grinned wide. “The best part? You don't have to be alive to be bait.”

 

Mac gasped.

 

“Don't worry, honey.” Adrian looked to Mac. “I actually have no plans to kill you.” He looked to Logan. “Either of you, if you behave.”

 

Logan watched him closely. It wouldn't matter if Logan acted out now. Veronica would find out they were taken and come after them. He had no doubt. She would be walking into a trap and if Adrian had his way, Logan could witness her death. It infuriated him to know there was nothing he could do to warn Veronica.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad that my pause in posting happened at the end of chapter 14 because you guys might be hounding me if I let this one sit for a while. I'm going to try to really focus on the next few chapters (only 4 left now!) and get them out. We're at the end and it's intense.
> 
> The song for this chapter was going to be Culture Club's I Don't Want to Hurt You. It was a joke of a song because I couldn't come up with any better. However, if I'm going to throw in a joke song, it's going to be Wang Chung's Everybody Have Fun Tonight. Due to some rearranging, this song is no longer the end song (like it had been a couple weeks ago), but filling the place of Boy George and crew. I think we all know the meaning behind this song. Adrian is planning a surprise party for V and plans to get down with his bad self. 
> 
> No twitter bait this time. Letting the chapter speak for itself.
> 
> Also, because the cause is close to my heart, it's Suicide Prevention Month. As someone who has lost someone close to suicide (read my true story if you are interested Suicide Survivor), I do everything I can to help those struggling realize that they aren't alone, that people care, that they are loved, that they are wanted. So, do yourselves a favor and do a little research on what to do if someone is suicidal. You won't have time to look it up when someone is threatening pills or a gun or anything else to hurt themselves. Ask me if you want an article on what to say if you don't know where to look. 
> 
> Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 800 273 8255  
> Text an anonymous crisis counselor: 741741
> 
> These numbers are for the US, but I would be happy to add numbers for all over the globe if you want to share them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delays in this piece. I am trying to get it out as fast as possible. My grandfather passed away on the 9th and I have been dealing with health issues. I'm disappointed in my own body and I hate that I made you guys wait for this. I can't promise to get the next chapter by this weekend, but I will try. Thanks for sticking with me through this story and my personal struggles.

Veronica sighed as she slid into the cab with Eli and Gavi. It was late and she just wanted to go back to Murphy's to check on Logan and her friends. She pulled out her phone and noticed all the missed calls and text messages. With a confused look, she started listening to them. She frantically clung to Eli's arm. Her voice was a higher pitch than normal. “Lana is in the hospital. She was shot when she and Logan went to get Mac.”

 

Eli leaned forward and redirected the taxi towards their offices.

 

Gavi pulled out his phone and called Zeke to get an update. “Wallace is safe at Murphy's house, but Logan and Mac are still missing.”

 

Veronica was panting. Big blue eyes looked over at Eli. “I just got them back.” Her voice whined softly.

 

Eli nodded and reached over to put a hand on her thigh. “We'll get them back, V. Adrian is calling you out. He's pulling you in for a trap, you know that.”

 

“What if he's already killed them?” Veronica's brain flashed with images of Logan and Mac dead, laying still and waiting to be found. Her tone made her sound much younger than she was. “What if he tortured them and taunted them like he did to me?”

 

Eli let out a sigh. “Chica, we'll save them. They will be fine. They are fine. He's probably just holding them so he can hurt them when you show up. He's not out to punish them. He's trying to get to you. He wants you to pay for fucking with him.”

 

Veronica let his words into her mind. She let them soak in and nodded. “It wouldn't benefit him to kill them without me watching. It would ruin a moment to hurt me.” Her voice was stronger than it had been.

 

“Right. So, we need to figure out how to go and get them back.” Eli nodded with his back straight as he thought. “Should we go back to Morris and Wills?”

 

“We'll call them when we find him.” Veronica's eyes sharpened as she turned to look at Eli. “Let's gear up and call in some backup.”

 

“You mean boyfriends.” Eli's grin was playful, but it dropped suddenly though. “You and me are in this together, right? You aren't going to run off and try to play hero alone, are you?”

 

Veronica shook her head. “No. I need you and Gavi and Mooney. I need all of you guys.” She met Eli's eyes. “I've learned that the hard way. I need my crew.” She smiled and set her hand on top of Eli's.

 

“So, we go, get back Mac and your boy toy and end this.” Eli gave a strong nod.

 

 

Mac sat at a small table. Her wrists were cuffed to the arms of the metal chair. Her feet were bound with duct tape and attached to a leg of her chair. She had been lead away from Logan and kept in a dusty room for what seemed like hours. The room was white, but dingy, with only the table and chairs inside. There were no windows, and Mac figured she was in a huge facility. She had denied herself any beverage they offered or food. She didn't trust enemies of Veronica.

 

“Miss Cindy Mackenzie. I don't believe we've been properly introduced.” His voice carried into the room from the door and Mac had to turn awkwardly and watch him from a pained angle. He stepped in closer and it gave her neck some relief. “I'm Adrian Knox.” He picked up a couple of her fingers and gave them a little shake. “Comfortable?”

 

Mac watched and flinched at his touch. She was trembling from fear. Her own heartbeat was pounding in her chest. She nodded nervously to answer his question. “Close enough.”

 

Adrian smiled. “Good.” He seemed relaxed and a little gleeful. He gestured to the chair across from her with a raised brow. “Do you mind if I sit?”

 

Mac's eyes squinted a bit. “I don't suppose you actually care either way about my opinion.”

 

Adrian chuckled. “No, I really don't, but my mother taught me to mind my manners. I try, for her.” He sat and crossed his legs. He took a moment to look Mac over, obviously internally criticizing her. “Miss Mars does have a variety of friends and associates, doesn't she?”

 

“I don't know what she has.” Mac answered. It wasn't even a lie. She had no idea who was in Veronica's life except for Logan and the psycho in front of her.

 

“Oh? So you aren't friends with her?” Adrian leaned in a bit. He seemed to doubt her by the tone in his voice.

 

“I haven't seen her for years.” Mac sighed out. She had managed to remove the panicked shrill from her voice. She was working on calming her breathing.

 

Adrian scoffed and shook his head. “She seems to be one of those people who cares for friends. That shocks me. Did you two have a fight?”

 

“You seem like the kind of guy who can't believe a girl outsmarted him. Did you two have a fight?” Mac asked while smirking just a bit. She was sure it would come back to bite her in the ass, but she had to be brave or this guy would find out too much from her. She didn't want to give him anything that he could use against Veronica.

 

Adrian leaned forward and slapped Mac hard across the cheek. “Next time, I remove a finger.”

 

Mac grunted at the slap. She winced at the sharp sting on her cheek. She nodded at his threat. “And if I'm silent?”

 

Adrian leaned back and shrugged. “I'm creative, Miss Mackenzie. Luckily, I don't need anything from you. I just thought maybe you were lonely.”

 

Mac shook her head. “Nope. I like quiet time. It helps me reflect on my choices in life.”

 

Adrian stood and scooted the chair out, letting the sound of it moving slowly draw out. He walked over to her. “Then, by all means, reflect away, Miss Mackenzie.” His hand went to her shoulder and she flinched. He chuckled. “You are scared of me. I must have done something right with Veronica.” He patted her shoulder softly before he turned and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him.

 

Mac let out a slow breath.

 

 

Veronica walked into Mars Investigations and looked around. It was still a mess. Gavi moved towards her office and started going through her tech. She let him. He would know what would work at the compound since he had been there. She watched Eli move to the weapons locker. He started to pull out guns, flash grenades, and other tricks to use on these guys.

 

A noise in the doorway caused all three to turn and point their weapons at the intruder.

 

Mooney smirked and offered his hands in surrender. “I come in peace.”

 

The guns were lowered. Veronica looked up at him. “Shit hit the fan.”

 

Mooney looked around the place. “I'd say. This happen today?”

 

Veronica shook her head. “This was from earlier this week.” She sighed. “No, he took my friends today. I need some help.”

 

“The kind where my crew risks their lives?” Mooney raised a brow. “So our mamas can be proud?”

 

Veronica nodded. “I get it. If you aren't here to help, get out. I told you, I don't have times to play games today, Mooney.”

 

Eli turned and watched the two closely.

 

“Whoa, Mars. Calm down. I'm going to help.” Mooney watched. “This is serious. I'm in. Whatever you need.”

 

“Can you send a guy to the hospital? I have a friend there with a gunshot wound. She's probably going to be ok, but-” Veronica couldn't finish that thought.

 

“I got it. I'll send Deshawn. He'll be out of our hair and he'll like the special mission. He'll feel special.” Mooney's eyes warmly glanced to Veronica.

 

“I am not sure I want to do that to my friend. I like her.” Veronica smiled softly. The jokes always calmed her.

 

“You have female friends? I don't believe it.” Mooney winked.

 

“Girlfriends.” Veronica checked her ammunition and slipped another magazine into her pocket. “She's at Bellevue. Her name is Lana Kirkman.”

 

Mooney reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “And the rest of the guys? Where are we going?”

 

“Slightly upstate.” Veronica checked to make sure Gavi and Eli were ready. “We need a plan to get them out without storming the compound.”

 

Gavi pushed past them and walked down the stairs. “It takes two hours to drive there. Let's work it out on the way.”

 

 

Wallace looked at the mixture of people sitting around the living room. The only person he remotely knew was Dick and he wouldn't hang with him normally. Wallace was nervous. He didn't like how Logan and Mac were missing and that one girl was shot. He didn't like how Veronica was running towards the gunfight, rather than away. He didn't like how these people all seemed fine with it.

 

“You doubt Veronica can handle this.” An older man stood next to Wallace. He was about his mother's age. Wallace had picked up that he was friendly and the homeowner of the hideout.

 

“I think it might be bigger than she's capable of handling.” Wallace sighed out. “You are Murphy, right?”

 

Murphy nodded and tilted his head towards the kitchen. Wallace followed and sat where Murphy pointed. Murphy reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a beer and placed it in front of Wallace. “Veronica is one of the most capable, smart and stubborn people I know. “

 

Wallace nodded and smiled softly as he opened the beer. He sipped it and set it down in front of him. Idle hands played with the bottle. “But, even you have to admit, this is huge.”

 

Murphy pulled out a beer for himself and leaned against the counter. He opened the beer and took a big gulp. “It's stressful, sure. I'm not completely sure Veronica will make it through this with everyone intact. I fear for her friends who were taken. I am worried about Eli and Gavi.”

 

“But, not Veronica?” Wallace smirked. “You don't think she has some super power shield that protects her, do you?”

 

Murphy shook his head. “Not really. I think she's so determined that she wouldn't let a bullet end her.” He took another swig.

 

Wallace chuckled. “She is determined.” He drank some more of his beer.

 

“She's a lot like her father.” Murphy sighed. “And as much as I can joke about her being invulnerable, I know she isn't. I'm just praying she isn't taken down by someone she underestimates.”

 

“Keith had no idea about Cassidy though.” Wallace blinked and looked around, not spotting Dick nearby. “Sorry, I don't think Dick wants to talk about his criminally insane brother.”

 

Murphy nodded. “I know who Dick is. I don't blame Dick for my friend's murder.”

 

“How did you know Mr. Mars?” Wallace asked, trying to change the subject.

 

“We met in the police academy. We were fresh out of college and neither of us had a compass to guide us. We liked the law. We obeyed it mostly.” He chuckled. “We both had aspirations on becoming detectives and solving murder cases.”

 

“So, you were a cop too?” Wallace asked, nursing his beer.

 

“Not really. I ended up dropping out of the academy when Amara got pregnant. She wanted to move closer to her parents and I got a job at the New York Witness Protection Program. Keith and I stayed in touch.” Murphy looked down at the counter. He seemed lost in thought for a few seconds.

 

“And you knew who Veronica was?” Wallace asked softly.

 

“Of course.” Murphy looked up with a bright smile. “She is like a niece to me. I tried to get her to come out and see me so many times. Keith actually got tickets for her for graduation. She was finally going to see my New York.” He frowned a bit. “Well, she was welcome after Keith died. There was never any doubt that she had a place to go.” He nodded with his eyes cast downward in mournful sorrow.

 

“You helped her.” Wallace offered sadly. He knew that Keith was irreplaceable, but Murphy seemed like a good father figure. “Maybe you can answer something for me.”

 

Murphy nodded. “If I can, sure.”

 

“Why doesn't V just call the cops? Why does she have to jump in and save the day herself?” Wallace knew his friend had this compulsion to be a hero.

 

“She couldn't save Lilly or Keith. I'm thinking she hopes to save Logan and Mac.” Murphy smiled. “She is seeking redemption for her past sins, even though they weren't hers.”

 

 

Veronica was grateful for the dark. The sun had set hours ago and left behind the sweet cover of darkness. Mooney and Eli were heading inside via the north side while Gavi and Veronica handled the south. Mooney's men were distracting Adrian's men. “This place doesn't look any friendlier the second time around.” The compound was a large building that was guarded by a dozen or so men. At night, there were some lighted areas. But, most of the area inside the fence was dark. Veronica and Gavi had stealthily taken out a couple of the guards by non-lethal means. Gavi snuck up behind them and choked them out.

 

“Not the third either. Maybe you should have called Bennett. Maybe he could have called off his men.” Gavi whispered to Veronica as they watched armed guards looking around.

 

“Maybe. Or maybe he would have warned Adrian. I wasn't prepared to give Knox a head's up on who was coming.” Veronica held Gavi back with an arm. They were silent as the men passed them.

 

“You think Bennett would do that?” Gavi asked once out of earshot of the goons.

 

“I wasn't going to give him the chance. Logan and Mac mean too much to me.” Veronica pushed off the wall and ducked down next to the electronic door. She looked back to Gavi behind her. “You are up. Get us inside.”

 

Gavi nodded and pulled a device from his bag. He punched in a couple numbers, set it up against the keypad and waited.

 

Veronica listened to the gunfire on either side of them and sighed. “I hope no one dies for us.”

 

“It was their choice. You heard Mooney tell his men that. They could leave and he wouldn't punish them.” Gavi sighed with his eyes still on the device. “You can't think of them. You have to think of us, of your friends, of getting Adrian so he leaves me and you and our people alone.” Gavi's voice was full of conviction.

 

Veronica nodded. “You are right, yet again.”

 

Gavi smirked. “Of course I am.” He gave her a quick wink. “Ten seconds.”

 

Veronica nodded as her eyes scoured over the dark yard. The building they were trying to break into was a large, one level maze. It resembled a new warehouse. Inside, she knew it was hallway after hallway of rooms. Some had desks or boxes.

 

The door opened and Gavi pulled it far enough to slip inside. Veronica followed and closed the door behind her. They followed the hall with their guns out and ready. She was on edge and when the voice came over the speakers, she jumped.

 

“ _Miss Mars. How great it is to see you again. And with the young Mister Mizrahi, what a nice surprise.”_ Adrian didn't sound surprised. _“If you follow the hall up three or four more doors, you'll find your first friend on the left.”_

 

So, he could see her. Veronica wondered if he could hear them as well. She looked up and noticed some tiny cameras freshly installed.

 

Veronica looked to Gavi who held a hand out to tug her arm. He shook his head and mumbled. “Go slow. Look for traps.”

 

Veronica nodded and her eyes darted around. It was clear though. She noticed nothing and she got to the door. She looked through the window and saw Mac facing the other direction. Mac was struggling to get her cuffed hands free. “Mac is inside.”

 

“The door could be trapped.” Gavi kept his eyes on the hall.

 

Veronica looked inside, but was careful not to open the door yet. She saw the entire room, except for what was just on the other side of the door, if anything. “I don't think it is.” She knocked on the door lightly.

 

Mac strained to look behind her. Relief flashed over Mac's face when she saw Veronica's face in the small window.

 

Veronica couldn't keep her grin hidden, but she was on a mission. She would have to be happy to see her friend when they all made it out of there alive. She pointed down and made the universal 'ok' symbol.

 

Mac looked down at the door with a confused expression, but nodded.

 

Veronica twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

 

 

Eli punched out another guard and looked down the hallway ahead of them. It was white with marks of close calls with boxes or dollies. The hallway seemed to go on for the whole length of the building. “This place is huge.”

 

“These guys must be raking in money to need this much space for their operations.” Mooney offered while kicking a guy on the ground and knocking him out. “Mars knows the guy who runs this?”

 

“Kind of.” Eli tensed. “She dated the guy who owns it. She's enemies with the guy who runs it. Owner was the guy we saw earlier today.”

 

“Rich dude.” Mooney nodded. “So, the guy running this joint works for rich dude and taunts Mars?”

 

“Yup. Bennett swears he didn't know of all the things his subordinate was doing.” Eli looked in a room for more guards. Seeing none, he continued down the hall.

 

“So, who are we looking for?” Mooney asked while keeping an eye on their backs.

 

“Couple friends from California and the jackass who tortured her.” Eli peeked in another room.

 

“More boyfriends?” Mooney chuckled.

 

Eli smirked. “One is, but actual boyfriend. Long lost love type.” He paused before he punched a surprised guard. “The other friend is female. She's a good person. She helped me out once in high school. Sweet girl.”

 

Mooney raised a brow. “Got the hots for her, eh? I thought you might have been gay the way you never look at Mars.”

 

Eli turned and glared at Mooney. “V is hot enough, but she's my friend and my boss. We have no interest in expanding our relationship to something more.”

 

Mooney nodded. “She turned you down too?” He chuckled.

 

“Never asked. Never wanted to.” Eli moved forward. “Come on, we have a pretty boy and sweet girl to find.”

 

“And if we find the asshole who took them?” Mooney checked the bullets in his gun.

 

“We cuff him and wait for FBI to come in and drag him off.” Eli nodded. “Maybe let V get in a couple punches.”

 

Two armed men came out of a room in front of them. One was wiping his hand off on a bloody towel. Eli and Mooney looked at each other and shook their heads. They rushed forward and punched the men, easily knocking them down.

 

Eli looked inside the room and grunted. “Opie.”

 

Logan winced as he looked up at Eli. He was dangling from the ceiling by his elbows. His face had a cut on his cheek and a bloody lip. His had lost his shirt, and Eli could see the beginnings of bruises on his torso. “Paco.” He breathed out the word with an immense amount of relief. “This place has horrible service. It's not getting a good review on Yelp.” He smirked slightly.

 

Eli walked inside, nodding back to Mooney to stand guard. He reached up and unhooked Logan's arm. He placed it on his shoulder as he turned to get the other one. “How's Mac?”

 

“Don't know. They separated us as soon as we got here. I haven't heard anything about or from her.” Logan grunted and used Eli to support his weight. “Veronica is here?”

 

Eli unhooked the other arm and pulled Logan towards a chair. He sat him down before bending to look at the injuries. “Yea, she's here. You open your mouth when you should have kept it closed?”

 

“That guy is jacked up, E.” Mooney looked back at Logan.

 

Logan looked between the two and shrugged. “I wasn't a fan of their manners and spoke up.”

 

“Yea, he's seen better days.” Eli smirked. Logan looked rough, but Eli suspected it wasn't more than some cuts and bruises. “Keep watching or V is going to kick your ass. You are protecting her two favorite people.”

 

Logan raised a brow. “It's cute you think she cares for you.”

  
Eli rolled his eyes. “We don't have time for the 'she loves me more' argument. Besides, I would win. I just saved you. This earns me huge brownie points.”

 

Logan chuckled. “Ok, so, let's get Roni and Mac and get the fuck out of here.”

 

Eli pulled out his radio and spoke into it. “V, I got Echolls. He's beaten up, but it looks to be all lightweight stuff.”

 

The three men waited, but there wasn't a reply.

 

“V, answer me.” Eli turned up the volume of the radio. He looked to Mooney, who only shook his head in response. He was trying to sound like it was a minor inconvenience, but the lack of the small blonde's reply worried him. Adrian had done too much to her to assume anything. “Well, this isn't good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh. Hope V is ok. 
> 
> The soundtrack song for this chapter is Rob Thomas' Natural. Veronica is getting into her natural frame of mind as she seeks to save her friends. 
> 
> We're coming up on the climax guys. What do you think? Is it still good? Are you still enjoying it?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at that! posting it on time! I'm on new meds and I can work on them. Sad part is they don't work as good as the ones that fog up my brain. I sacrifice for you (and me, because I hate not being able to work on my stuff). Anyway, enjoy!

Veronica twisted the knob on the door and entered the small room slowly. She was listening and looking, but only heard Mac panting from her chair.

 

“Veronica!” Mac smiled as she looked up at her friend. “You look amazing!”

 

Veronica chuckled and walked inside. She was still on the lookout for traps. “Mac. If you are tied up, I can come back.” She winked to her brunette friend.

 

Gavi stood in the hall and kept an eye out. Veronica was thankful for him to be extra alert so she was able to check on her friend.

 

“Please, get me out of here.” Mac half-sobbed. She lost all her humor and her eyes flooded with tears.

 

Veronica nodded and knelt down. “I'm going to, Mackie.” She pulled out some lock picks and got to work on freeing her hands. One down, Mac wrapped an arm around Veronica and yanked her closer into a tight hug.

 

“Oh my God, I've missed you.” Mac sobbed into Veronica's hair. Veronica grunted a bit, but hugged her friend back.

 

“Not to interrupt this reunion, but we should get this on the road.” Gavi mumbled back at them.

 

Veronica chuckled softly and nodded while holding Mac with an arm around her back. She looked up at Mac and smiled. “Lots of hugs, but he's right.” She got to work on freeing Mac's other hand.

 

Gunfire sprang out from down the hall and Gavi jumped into the room. His back slammed against the wall as he ducked from incoming gunfire. He hissed as he looked at his arm, but aimed his weapon down the hall and fired back.

 

Veronica kept working on freeing Mac. Her tone turned serious as she talked over the sound of bullets. “How many?”

 

“At least two.” Gavi grunted out. “I don't think they are aiming for kill shots.”

 

“You got hit.” Veronica said as she pulled out a knife and easily freed Mac's feet. She crouched down behind Gavi. She pulled Mac down behind her.

 

“Graze. I'm fine. Shit burns.” Gavi gritted out. He kept his attention to the hall.

 

“Mac, you stay with Gavi.” She didn't bother to look back at Mac. Either Mac would follow her orders or not. “We still have to find Logan.”

 

“I heard him yelling. It sounded like it was down the hall.” Mac pointed. “To the left.”

 

Further inside the building, Veronica thought. She expected as much. Adrian knew of Logan. He knew Logan was her date at the dance competition. She was unsure if she gave Adrian any clues of her relationship with Logan. She didn't remember if Logan touched her in a possessive manner or if they had kissed. “What kind of yelling?” Veronica knew, but she wanted to confirm that her long lost love and current lover had been tortured.

 

“He was in pain.” Mac mumbled as if she didn't want to admit it.

 

Veronica turned and looked to Mac. “Any single gunshots after?” Veronica's eyes squinted a bit and she saw the pinkness to Mac's face. A hand reached up to gently touch Mac's cheek. “You ok?”

 

Mac nodded. “He slapped me.” She shook her head. “No, I didn't hear any gunshots until you two came in.”

 

Veronica nodded and released a puff of air. “Ok. Logan is probably alive. We'll get him.”

 

“We?” Gavi smirked. “I was sure I was going to be in charge of getting Mac out to safety.”

 

“You are. I was talking about the other guys.” Veronica grinned back.

 

Gavi shot out a couple times and Veronica heard grunts of the guys he hit. He stood and peeked out into the hall. “Clear.”

 

“Take Mac the way we came in. Watch your backs. Take her to safety.” Veronica stood and looked up at Gavi.

 

“I can't leave you here. Not when Adrian is as much a problem for my family as he is for you.” Gavi reloaded his gun. “I'm here for Zeke because my brother can't be.”

 

Veronica felt Mac tense. She turned to look back at her scared friend. “He was shot. He's going to be ok, but he's in recovery.”

 

“You know Zeke would be here until it was finished if he could. I have to finish this for him.” Gavi sighed.

 

The thought of losing someone else was causing her to panic. “Ok. But, Mac isn't trained. She-” Veronica heard the whine in her own voice.

 

“I got her. I'll keep her alive. You lead, Mac follows, I watch our six.” Gavi smiled. He leaned over and gave Veronica a loud kiss on her head. “So, lead.” He nodded towards the hall.

 

Veronica sighed and rolled her eyes. She shouldn't go alone, and she did trust Gavi to do what he could to keep Mac safe. She nodded before looking to Mac. “Follow me exactly. Keep your eyes open. Duck and run for cover if you suspect anything. Ok?”

 

Mac was trembling, but she nodded.

 

Veronica turned around and headed down the hall, deeper into the building. “This was so much easier when we were here the last time.”

 

“You mean when they tortured us?” Gavi asked, waiting for Mac to follow before he walked sideways.

 

“They tortured you. I was mostly fine.” Veronica smirked. “I mean, how are your ribs?”

 

“Fine. Feet ok?” Gavi volleyed back.

 

“Great. I literally went dancing the next day and the day after that.” Veronica's tone was light. This was helping her. She could focus on the task at hand, which was to find Logan.

 

They made it through a security gate and entered the other hall. It didn't take long before the lights went off and everything was illuminated in the soft red glow of the emergency lights.

 

Gavi watched behind them closely. “This is planned.”

 

“Seems liked this is where they wanted us lured.” Veronica sighed. “Mac, stay low.”

 

A baton came out and hit Veronica in the arm. She yelped out in pain as she dropped her gun.

 

Gavi turned to see what happened, but he quickly felt a baton against his legs and he quickly fell to his knees with a grunt. He rolled forward, coming up to aim at the figure behind him. A leg kicked out, sending his gun flying to the side.

 

“ _V, I got Echolls. He's beaten up, but it looks to be all lightweight stuff.”_ Logan was alive. That was good news.

 

Veronica grunted out while punching and kicking at her assailant. It was dark and she realized he was wearing low light vision goggles. She kicked out at his face, but another attacker came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her neck. Her arm was pinned up and held tightly in place.

 

Mac rushed the guy holding Veronica, but she was kicked back and bounced off the wall.

 

“ _V, answer me.”_

 

Veronica wished she could answer Eli, but she couldn't reach her radio at the moment. She struggled and tried to pull the guy over her shoulder, but his stance didn't allow it.

 

“Just calm down, Blondie.” The man spoke behind her.

 

Gavi winced and punched up at his attacker. It looked like he was getting an upper hand until he was swarmed with men. He grunted at each punch he took.

 

Veronica kicked out, but the guy in front of her dodged the kicks easily. He came up close and punched her repeatedly in the stomach. She felt her breath forced out of her. She decided to use the guy behind her and raised her legs up close to her gut. The guy stopped punching her and smirked. Until Veronica kicked out and pushed him through the drywall behind him. Veronica and the guy behind her were propelled back, causing him to grunt as he hit the wall and his arms loosened around Veronica. She turned and swung out at his face. She felt her knuckles scrap against the googles.

 

Gavi managed to get a hold of his gun and started shooting at the men on him. He eventually climbed up and shot the guy Veronica was punching.

 

Veronica panted and looked up at Gavi. “Thanks.”

 

“Sure.” Gavi looked down at Mac and reloaded his gun. “I think she's knocked out.”

 

Veronica swooped down and picked up her gun before she bent down and checked on Mac. Veronica slightly tapped Mac's face, wincing from hitting her friend and slapping her already hurt cheek. “Mac? Wake up, cutie. We have more bad guys to deal with.”

 

Mac's eyes fluttered and she winced in pain. “Whoa.”

 

Veronica grinned. “Yea. You must have hit your head. You ok?”

 

Mac nodded while her face showed her pain. “Yea, I think so. You guys?”

 

“We're great. Let's get the other guys and get the fuck out of here.” Gavi growled. Veronica knew he wasn't upset at them. He had just killed people. Killing put people in a bad mood if they were normally against it.

 

Veronica pulled out her radio and sighed. “V here, glad you have Echolls. Get him out of here now.”

 

“ _I'll send him out with Mooney, but you know better, chica. I'm not leaving you. We finish this.”_ Eli gruffly dismissed her orders.

 

Veronica grinned and looked up at Gavi. She hit the button. “Let's meet up. We'll check the wounds and send Mac with them.” She released the button. “Where are they?”

 

Gavi smirked and pulled out a small tablet. He zoomed in a bit. “Ninety yards or so that way.” He pointed the direction they were already headed. “Looks like a hallway over maybe, to the left.”

 

“Move south and left. We'll meet up with you. Be careful, fellas.” Veronica put the radio back on her hip. She looked at Gavi. “They could have shot us, but didn't.”

 

“I bet that bastard wants us for himself.” Gavi growled. “Zeke would have his intestines wrapped around his neck by now.”

 

“Well, I'm not one for playing with internal body parts.” Veronica stuck her tongue out. “Let's focus on getting to the other guys, then we'll figure out what to do with him.”

 

 

Logan sighed slowly and looked up at Eli. “That gunfire was them?” Hearing Veronica's voice respond after all that gunfire assured him of her well being, but it didn't put him completely at ease.

 

Eli nodded. “Sounds like it. I bet they are close.” He looked to Mooney. “You heard the boss. Head south.”

 

Mooney looked back at him and raised a brow. “Do I look like a compass?”

 

Eli rolled his eyes. He walked out in front of Mooney with his eyes sharp on his surroundings. “Watch behind us. Keep this guy covered.” Eli pointed in Logan's general direction.

 

“Got an extra gun, ese?” Logan asked softly. He limped behind Eli and tried to keep up. He hurt, but he would make it. He was sure all his bones were intact. He was bruised and bloody. His father had done worse.

 

“Not going to happen. Stay between us. Keep your tall head down.” Eli moved down the hall.

 

“I can handle one, Weevil.” Logan followed while grunting in minor pain.

 

“This is who Mars decides to hook up with?” Mooney asked with a chuckle.

 

Eli smirked and looked back at them. “Sad, right? But, it's destined or something. Can't talk any sense into that girl.”

 

Logan rolled his eyes but stopped. “This is unfortunate.” He saw the half a dozen men with guns pointed at them. They had jumped out of the rooms in front of them.

 

Eli turned as a fist was punching out to hit him. Another attacked him and Eli fell to the ground hard. Mooney stepped up with his gun aimed at the attacker. A click in his ear gave him pause.

 

“A valiant attempt, gentlemen.” Adrian Knox walked out of a nearby room. Men swarmed around Logan and the two armed men. Eli's gun was collected and his unconscious body was searched for more weapons.

 

Mooney scoffed and pushed a guy away from him. Three men with guns were soon aiming them at Mooney's head.

 

“Your weapons, scoundrel.” Adrian sighed as if he was bored.

 

Mooney's weapon was ripped away from his hand and he was searched for more.

 

“Let's relocate out of the hall. Miss Mars and Mr. Mizrahi will be along shortly and I want them to be able to appreciate the surprise as well.” Adrian smirked and gestured into the room he had been in.

 

Eli was dragged into the room, but Mooney and Logan walked in. Logan was fuming. He didn't want to be used as bait anymore. But, even he knew if he acted out, someone would die.

 

“It's a shame the attack on her little office didn't go over as well as I planned. Knowing Ezekiel and his pesky brother would be there with the nosy private investigator was like a gift from the heavens.” Adrian smiled while tilting his head at Logan. “But, that pesky girl and computer nerd are way too resilient for their own good.”

 

Logan gritted his teeth together as he looked down at the sleeping Eli. He had to check to make sure he was still breathing. He managed to calm slightly at watching the stocky Latino's chest rising.

 

“When they came here after, I was sure I was going to be outed. Ethan covered for me though. I don't know how he knew not to mention my name, but he never did. That much was obvious when I ran into that little brat at the dance competition. Her eyes got so wide.” Adrian chuckled in memory. “And she got so pale. I mean, you saw her, right?” He shook his head. “It was like a birthday present. It was even better than when I showed her that guy's head.”

 

Logan wanted to jump on this guy and beat him to a bloody pulp. Having all the guns on him and the possibility of Eli being shot too was the only thing that stopped him. Veronica was close. She would handle it, he hoped.

 

Adrian pulled out a phone and placed a call. “Joe, it's Knox. I have six intruders in my offices. They are armed and dangerous. Mars is here with the younger Mizrahi. I was scared for my life. I had to shoot them all.” He didn't even sound scared. He wasn't acting, but merely saying the lines.

 

Logan perked at his confession before the action. That call must have been to the dirty cop.

 

“Of course. I'll have my men meet you and your fellow officers at the gates.” Adrian hung up and gave Logan a grin. “Don't worry. I'll make it quick for most of you.”

 

Logan felt his blood boiling with anger. He read between the lines. Veronica and Gavi wouldn't die quickly. This guy had caused so much pain for Veronica and now, he intended to cause her more. He let out a growl, not intending to, but unable to stop it.

 

Adrian chuckled. “Down, boy.” He raised his gun to aim it at Logan. “If you want to be first, I can arrange that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eep!
> 
> At least V is alright for the moment. Yay! Who really needs Logan to survive? I mean, the show is called "Veronica Mars", not "Veronica and Logan". She has other guys. 
> 
> The soundtrack gets two songs for this chapter. Those who follow me on twitter know I'm a David Bowie fan. I knew when I decided to do this soundtrack that I had to put a DB song in. (I also knew I had to put a Rob Thomas/Matchbox Twenty song in too, which was last chapter.) So, I have this huge collection of DB songs and the only one that spoke to me for this story was Little Wonder and it fit with this chapter. The song is fast paced and I fit it in where V and Gavi are fighting. V obviously is a little wonder, small but mighty, easily underestimated. For me, it was easy to pick it.
> 
> The second song is from a relatively new artist named Zella Day. It's called Compass. Of course, Mooney asks if he's a compass, but I think the four of the guys in this chapter are the things that keep V on the right path. (Of course, there's other points, but if I bring up every person in V's life, the compass has like twenty points. lol This chapter has four good guys and I'm using that as an example.) Plus, the song is just lovely. 
> 
> Other than the teases on twitter, there's nothing going on there to bait you to follow me. I will be posting pages of notes once I post the last chapter of this. I have a 70 page notebook almost full with ideas, timelines, questions/answers on how I created this and what I needed to fix/adjust. It also has background information on nearly everyone. But, that's not coming until 19 is posted. I don't want to spoil anything. Til then, I still post random stuff.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me preface this by saying you'll probably have to deal with my movie/tv version of crime solving. I know somethings you are about to read seem far-fetched, but for the sake of the story, I beg you to just accept it. Thanks.

Veronica, Mac and Gavi made their way over to the other hallway. Veronica stopped the trio and listened. She heard the sound of her enemy's voice. She had to will herself to keep going towards him. She heard him on the phone, and it sounded like he was reporting her for breaking and entering. Veronica raised her gun. She walked around the doorway and barely took in the scene before she pulled the trigger.

 

Adrian's scalp broke off in pieces on the side of his head farthest from her. His hand jerked and his gun went off before he crumbled to the floor with a thud. Veronica's eyes were glued to his body. She felt the panic in her chest and the fear in her soul. She watched Adrian fall and doubted his death. She was immobile as it registered in her brain with her weapon still aimed at the Adrian's still body.

 

Logan gasped and his hand went up towards his chest. He winced as he fell back in pain. With a grunt, he sat on the cool floor.

 

Gavi began to yell. “Lower your weapons now!” He aimed his weapons at the goons. His voice held a dominant vibe that instantly got the men to listen.

 

Mooney snatched another gun from a nearby goon and elbowed him in the face. The goon fell down, leaving Mooney to raise the weapon at the remaining men who were watching them.

 

The goons watched as their boss fell to the floor. Blood oozed out of Adrian's head. They dropped their weapons.

 

“Everyone out.” Gavi yelled. “Line up down the hall.” He pointed north, which was away from Mac.

 

Eli groaned and pushed up with a wince.

 

Once the goons were out, Veronica walked in and stepped over Adrian. She kicked his gun to the wall and set her gun down on the side farthest away from Adrian's form. She crouched down and looked Logan over. She pushed against his hand to help the bleeding stop.

 

Logan gave her a small smile. “It's only a flesh wound. My arm will be fine.”

 

Veronica didn't say anything, but watched his blood coming through her fingers. Tears welled up in her eyes.

 

“It's ok.” Logan reached up and stroked her cheek with his clean hand. “Really.”

 

Veronica turned and looked to Eli. “Ok?” She knew she was in shock but her instinct was taking over. She would make sure her team was safe before she freaked out.

 

Eli tenderly touched his nose. “Yea.”

 

“Call Morris.” She looked down at Adrian. She felt sick. His brains were splattered and dripping down the wall as well as oozing out of his open skull. His frozen green eyes stared off at a the floor in front of his face. He was gone.

 

“Ok.” Eli stood as he tested his legs before he gestured Mooney out in the hall. “Help Gavi with these guys. Just keep them in place.” Eli smiled down at Mac and flashed her a wink. He pulled out his phone and called the FBI agent directly.

 

“Roni?” Logan's voice drew Veronica's eyes back to him.

 

She looked down at him. She felt like everything was in slow motion. “I'm here.”

 

Logan smiled. “I know.” He watched her with worried eyes. “Is Mac ok?”

 

She nodded. “She's fine. She's in the hall.” Her eyes moved to his wound. “Eli, call an ambulance too.”

 

“Morris is on her way with Wills and they will bring paramedics.” Eli peeked in. “Mooney is calling off his men. He is telling them to scatter before the feds get here.”

 

Veronica nodded. “Right.” She should have thought of that, but her brain wasn't working at top speed.

 

“Opie, you ok?” Eli's voice showed concern.

 

“Yea, man. I'll be fine.” Logan's voice was confident.

 

Veronica looked back up at Logan's face and saw he was smiling at her. She felt the love coming off him towards her. He was showing pain, but the love was stronger. He was wounded, but he would make it. She let out a soft breath of relief. His face and torso looked a little worked over, but that didn't surprise her. She knew how Adrian worked and how Logan would test his limits. She could almost play the conversation that instigated the beating in her head.

 

It didn't take long for Morris and Wills to show up. They had to been nearby, waiting for Veronica to call them. They came in with a team to find injured and send them out to the paramedics. Logan was pulled away from a pale Veronica. She knew he needed to be looked over, but she trusted him. He said he would be alright and she had to believe he would be. He looked so broken and battered though.

 

Morris pulled Eli and Veronica into a room and began to talk to them. She asked about the events that happened, how things really went down. She took notes and recorded their statements.

 

 

After the initial interviews, Gavi and Veronica were loaded up into cars to go to FBI offices. Mooney met up with his boys and Eli was in charge of getting Mac and Logan back to the city.

 

“How long will she be there?” Logan asked while shifting in the car seat. Eli knew he was in pain and hoped the painkillers he got would kick in sooner than later.

 

“Is she in trouble?” Mac asked right after from the back seat. She looked much better than Logan, but still wide-eyed and scared. Eli doubted she had ever been in this type of situation before. She would probably have nightmares.

 

Eli sighed and shrugged. “I don't know.” He had no idea if Veronica would be charged with murder. Logan had explained that Adrian was going to shoot him, that Veronica had saved his life by shooting Adrian. Eli and Mooney had avoided killing anyone, but knew Gavi and Veronica hadn't been so lucky. “We hadn't planned on killing Knox. Morris knows we went in to get you two out.”

 

“So, Veronica killed someone and it's our fault?” Mac asked softly. She sounded heartbroken at the idea of it.

 

“No.” Eli said. “She killed him because he would have killed you guys otherwise. And me, and Mooney and Gavi. V did the right thing.” He debated telling her about the guy in the mill, but ultimately decided it wasn't his story to tell her. Logan had needed insight to understand the love of his life. Mac didn't.

 

“Is everyone else ok?” Logan asked after a bit. “At Murphy's?”

 

“Dick and Paige picked up Wallace without a problem.” Eli smiled and was happy for the change of topics. “He arrived at the house with only a headache from Dick's storytelling.”

 

Logan smiled. “Good.”

 

“Lucky him.” Mac mumbled as she rubbed her cheek.

 

They rode in silence for a while. Mac managed to curl up and fall asleep in the back.

 

“We should probably cancel the party.” Logan looked out the window.

 

Eli lifted a brow. “Why?”

 

“Everyone will be exhausted and recovering and the guest of honor might be in prison.” Logan sighed out.

 

“We have lots of reasons to celebrate.” Eli shrugged. “As long as V is out, we're having it.” He looked over at Logan. “Afraid you won't be able to keep up with her on the dance floor with your injuries?”

 

Logan looked to his bandaged arm and shook his head. “I have barely kept up with her on any floor.” He chuckled. “You knew she danced.”

 

“I know she does a lot of things, Opie.” Eli smirked. “You saw her dance at the burlesque club. Shouldn't that have clued you in?”

 

Logan sighed. “I saw her dance in high school. I just never knew she could move like that.”

 

Eli laughed loud, which caused Mac to stir in the back. “She's not fifteen or seventeen anymore, man. Neither are any of us. We've grown, moved on, moved up.” Eli wasn't blind. He knew Veronica was gorgeous and talented at controlling her body.

 

Logan glanced over at Eli. “I get that, I really do. I'm thinking she's going to keep amazing me, regardless of how well I know her.”

 

Eli nodded. “As someone who's gotten to know her pretty well, especially over the last few years, I'll have to agree with you. But, I'll tell you this, man, you'll love those moments.”

 

Logan paused to watch him closely. “Are you in love with Roni?”

 

Eli shook his head while grinning smugly. “Ever know anyone to get close to her and not fall for her? I'm immune to a lot of her charms. I would still take a bullet for her any day.” He didn't remember the moment it happened. He didn't know if it was in California or New York when it happened. But, he knew he enjoyed life more with her around than without.

 

Logan's chest buffed out a bit. His hands clenched into fists, one of which opened and he suspected it hurt his wound to keep it balled up. Had Eli been in Logan's position, he would feel threatened too.

 

“Don't worry, man. I'm not stepping between you two. She has never and will never choose me. I've moved on, even had a kid with someone else. I'm not even sure I could look at her like that anymore. I think it's more like siblings now. I consider her family. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way about me.” He glanced over at Logan. “You break her heart, I'll gladly step in to discard your fallen remains.”

 

Logan calmed. His whole body seemed to relax and sink into the seat of the car. He even offered a small smile. “She's lucky to have you, Weevs.”

 

“We're luckier to have her.” Eli watched the road.

 

Eli dropped Mac off at her hotel. He would swing around to talk to Murphy and everyone there in the morning. He needed to go home. He needed sleep. “Want to sleep at V's?”

 

Logan nodded. “You don't think she'll mind?”

 

Eli shook his head. “Nah. If she does, I have a couch across the hall.” He turned the car towards home. “She'll be a while yet with all the questioning and statements. I suggest you go ahead and get some rest.”

 

Logan sighed. “She killed someone else.” Eli wondered how long he had been waiting to say that.

 

“She did it for you.” Eli knew Logan knew that.

 

“Think she'll be ok?” Logan looked towards Eli. A quick glance over at him, Eli saw the concern on his face.

 

“I think she'll deal with it like she deals with everything else. She'll either accept it and move forward or ignore it until it explodes inside her. I'm leaning towards the first. Adrian was a bad man and he was going to hurt you and Mac and everyone else V cares about. While it wasn't easy to kill someone, the choice was easy for her.” Eli sighed softly. “She saved your life. She saved my life again. She'll get past this. Have faith in her.”

 

 

Veronica entered her apartment and closed the door. She took a deep breath upon looking at the dark room. With a sore hand, she winced and locked the door before she walked into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and pulled out an ice pack. Setting it on the counter, she opened a drawer and withdrew a tenderizer mallet and broke the ice pack up a bit. The clangs of the beatings rattled off in the small apartment. She likely woke up a neighbor or two, but they would have to get over it. Turning back to the refrigerator, she grabbed a beer. She struggled to open it before she took it and the ice pack to the couch. She sat, with a sigh, before she placed the ice on her hand. Once that was balanced properly, she took a swig of the beer. It felt good to be home and to have everyone safe and secure.

 

She heard movement from her bedroom and cursed herself for not checking. Her doors were locked when she came in, but she still regretted having to hand over her gun to Agent Morris. She listened for more noises.

 

“Ronica?” A sleepy Logan mumbled as he walked down the hall. She heard his feet dragging.

 

She smiled and leaned back against the couch. “I'm in here, Lo.” She reset her ice pack and picked up her beer. “Warning, I'm consuming an alcoholic beverage. I don't plan on having another though.”

 

He walked around the couch and looked down at her. “You look exhausted.” His face was softened with sleep and he looked young. His hair was all over the place on his head. He had a deep shadow of stubble on his face. He was wearing only his boxers and they were crinkled from sleeping in them. His body was lightly sprinkled in bandages. She spotted a couple bruises on his torso and face. He had some butterfly stitches above an eye and a fat lip. He looked better than the last time she saw him.

 

She smiled weakly up at him. “What's past exhaustion?”

 

He smiled and sat down. He took her beer and had a sip before giving it back. “You ok?” He nodded towards her hand.

 

“Yea. I think I bruised the knuckle bones.” She shrugged, remembering when she hit the guy with goggles. She looked to his bandaged arm. “You ok?”

 

“Yea. Apparently, being shot isn't that big of a deal if it doesn't hit any organs. I got some stitches and a band-aid and sent on my way.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He lifted the ice pack and she heard him hiss at her wounds.

 

She adjusted the ice pack on her knuckles and lowered her hand to her leg. “It'll be ok. We will both be ok.”

 

“You really ok?” Fingers gently raked through her hair and it relaxed her.

 

“I don't know yet.” Veronica gulped more of her beer. “I killed someone else.”

 

“You saved my life.” Logan's voice made it sound so simple. He kissed her temple. “Thank you.”

 

“I didn't even think. I heard him. I saw his finger move on the trigger and I just did it. I didn't weigh the possibilities. I didn't take everything into consideration. What if I shot him in the leg? What if I hit his arm? What if I kept him alive to pay for his crimes?” Veronica felt her voice slipping into the pool of emotion she had been treading since she left the compound.

 

Logan wrapped his arms around her and held her against him and it was keeping her steady. “Shh. You saved my life. You saved Mac and Gavi and Eli and Mooney. You saved us all. You did the right thing.” He kissed her head again.

 

She nodded, but didn't agree with him. She felt like there could have been another way.

 

“So, since you are home, I'm going to assume you aren't being charged with anything? Is Gavi home?” Logan's voice was soft but concerned.

 

“Gavi went to Murphy's. Neither of us are being charged. Ethan gave us permission to go to the compound, so there's no breaking and entering. They determined that we killed in self-defense and only when we had to. There were enough injured to prove that, I guess.” She shrugged.

 

“See? You did what you had to because you are a hero. My hero.” He hugged her tightly again. “I'm glad you are ok. I was scared for you.” His voice was soft. “I worried that asshole would get you and do something horrible to you just because he could.”

 

“Now you know why I was so scared when I took you guys to Murphy's.” Veronica let him hold her. It felt good. “And he did get you and Mac.”

 

“How's Lana?” Logan asked, as if he just remembered about Veronica's friend who was shot during the kidnapping.

 

“She's going to be fine. She's at the hospital for the night, but she's excited to come to the party.” Veronica smiled, remembering her earlier phone conversation. “She's happy I am done with that guy. She wants to party.”

 

“I'm glad she's ok. With Mac, I'm sorry. I forgot about her until just now.” He rested his hand against her neck and gently stroked it with the backs of his fingers. “Zeke ok?”

 

“Everyone is good. Wallace is upset that Mac got to go to a hotel and he is stuck in the same room as Dick, but everyone is safe and healthy.” Veronica leaned her head back, which gave him more access to her neck.

 

“Good.” He leaned down and kissed her neck softly. “You need sleep.”

 

“Desperately.” She closed her eyes.

 

Logan took her beer from her hand and plucked the ice pack from her other hand. He stood and put them both in the sink. “Come on, Mars. Let's go to bed.”

 

Veronica peeked up at him. “I'm not in the mood to walk all the way back there.” She fell over and curled up in the center of the couch. “You take the bed. I'm going to sleep out here.”

 

Logan chuckled. “That isn't going to work this time either, Veronica.”

 

“I'm not mad or anything, Lo.” She yawned and adjusted her shoulder to get comfortable. “I'm tired.”

 

Logan reached under her and lifted her up with ease. “I know, baby.” He held her so close to him that she felt his breath on her face. “Let's go to bed.” He kissed her forehead and walked down the hall.

 

She smirked while her eyes struggled to keep open. “Baby?”

 

She felt Logan's chuckle vibrate his chest. “I was trying it out. What do you think?”

 

“Feels weird. You never called me a pet name before.” She was set on the bed before Logan reached down to remove her boots.

 

“Not true. I called you Sugarpuss once or twice.” He set her boots to the side and peeled off her socks. She saw him notice her feet and he gave her a half smile at their condition.

 

“I don't count that. We were faking our relationship.” Veronica smirked and felt the tension of the day slide off her.

 

“It was the beginning for us. We just had no idea. I mean, you attacked me after I saved you from that ATF agent. I went through the possibility of being arrested for attacking a government agent and you sexually assault me.” He was grinning wide. He straightened and pulled her shirt up over her head.

 

“I gave you a friendly peck to thank you for your bravery and stupidity and you put your whole head in my mouth.” Veronica tried a bit to hide her giggle.

 

Logan tossed the shirt and pulled at her pants, tugging them down over her hips. “Whole head? I think one of us is being a bit dramatic with her memories.” His face lost some humor when he noticed the huge bruise forming on her arm.

 

She looked to it and remembered the baton hitting it. Her voice softened. “It's not broken. It was checked out. It's just bruised.”

 

He nodded and kissed it gently, almost not even touching her arm with his lips. She had to smile at his gesture. He looked up at her. “What do you want to sleep in?”

 

“The bed?” She grinned widely. “Maybe covers?”

 

“Clothing.” Logan sighed, faking his annoyance. She saw his laughter in his eyes.

 

“Oh, naked is fine.” She would have slept in anything she was in at this point. She watched him and noticed heat flash over his face.

 

Hands went to her legs and gently rubbed up her thighs. “Naked it is then.” He licked his lips. He grabbed the elastic band of her panties and gently tugged them down.

 

Veronica reached behind her and removed her bra, wincing at the pain her new bruise gave her. She tossed the bra to the side. “Lo, I'm pretty tired. I would love to let you do whatever you are thinking right now, but I'm going to pass out.”

 

Logan nodded. “I get to hold you, right? All night?” He sounded so hopeful, like it was the only thing he wanted. It warmed Veronica's insides to the core.

 

“For the couple remaining hours of the darkness? Sure.” She grinned and pushed her naked body up to her pillow. “Maybe some morning time too.”

 

He tossed the panties behind him and looked down at her. He gave her a soft whistle. “You are magnificent, Veronica.”

 

She blinked and looked up at him. She saw his admiration and arousal in his eyes, but his face showed his awe and amazement too. She felt her blush rising up her neck to her cheeks. She wanted to slip under the covers, but he crawled up her too fast.

 

He hovered over her, his strong arms holding his weight. “I mean it. Nothing compares to you, not in body, not in mind, not in heart. You top everything.” He kissed her nose gently. “I love you.”

 

She grinned slowly, bashfully, and sweetly. She bit on her lower lip, still feeling his eyes on her. “I love you too.”

 

He lowered down to her before gently kissing her. He was careful not to put any weight on her except for her lips. The kiss was sweet and full of the love they just professed. It was tender and didn't have any of the heat she saw in his eyes or felt for him. He rolled to the side and tugged the covers out from under him. “Come on, let's get some sleep.”

 

She nodded while letting him help her with the covers under her. She slipped her legs between the sheets and let him cover her. She laid on her side and felt him scoot closer to her. She used his chest as a pillow and smiled at the way his heart beat felt like it was hypnotizing her. “Good night, Lo.”

 

“Sleep sweet, Ronica.” He kissed her head and hugged her to him. He adjusted his pillow before he settled in for the night. His hand on her back and hip felt like a brace that kept her in place. She loved it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> d'aww! They are pretty cute together, aren't they?
> 
> We have one more chapter to go (even though I could end it here), which will hopefully wrap up any questions you might have. Get those questions ready. I want to know if I left anything out and if they aren't answered by the end of 19. Let me know what you guys think and if you think I'm worthy of a Kudos, gently (or harshly, I'm not going to judge you) tap that button and let me know you liked this story. It's been a part of me for so long now and I'm so proud of it. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is Will You Still Love Me? by Leah Andreone. (In case you can't tell, a lot of my music comes from the late 90s, early 00s.) I think V is struggling with forgiving herself for killing someone else, even someone as evil as Adrian, as well as the men she and Gavi fought. She's trying to determine if it was justified, if there was another way to save Logan and Mac. She's terrified Logan will leave her for being a killer still. She is who she is, all the bright spots and dark corners. Will Logan still love her tomorrow when he finds out who she is today?
> 
> Twitterbait? Um. I got nothing. I do have this on time this week and I'm in a lot of pain, but very proud. I'm aiming for 19 to be out this weekend. It's 6k words, so I am guessing Sunday, but it might be earlier. Check twitter for updates. I'm going to start posting notes on this story after I post 19, but I'll start with early stuff to avoid spoilers for those who still need to catch up. But, nothing for this chapter. I did kill the bad guy and kept Logan from dying. I think that's enough. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. I want to thank all of you for your support and some of you for your cheerleading. The last couple of months have been rough, but this story gave me a reason to push forward. It gave me deadlines (which I met most of them, so I'm happy with that). I am so proud of this piece. I'm proud of my writing and my editing (I doubt it's perfect, but by comparison to older works, it's pretty darn good). I'm proud of my plotting and characters. It's easily the longest piece I've done, by more than double. Thank you all for reading and commenting. Feel free to give me one last comment on this piece. Also, if you haven't already done it, please click that little Kudos button if you liked the story. It means so much when I get those. I hope to see you all again when I post my next story!

Logan walked into the bedroom and smiled down at the bed. Veronica, nude from the night before, was still asleep. She was covered to the waist and laying on her side. She had a hand stretched out to the side he had been sleeping on, as if she were looking for him but was too tired to wake up to realize he wasn't there. He had managed to sneak out to get his tuxedo early. He was glad to make it back before she woke. He hung his tuxedo up and removed the plastic cover from it. It was a quality suit. He respected that Denis fellow, even if he was a bit grabby.

 

“Lo?” Veronica's voice was scratchy and rough.

 

“I'm here, Roni.” He smiled down at her. She arched her back and stretched and it reminded Logan of a cat. “Want something to eat?”

 

She nodded and snuggled into the covers. Logan wondered at how she could be so sexy and cute at the same time.

 

“Want coffee?” He couldn't stop smiling. She was safe and with him. He got her back.

 

She nodded again. She still hadn't opened her eyes.

 

“Want an elephant?” The urge to giggle was strong, but he managed to keep it in.

 

She nodded, but stopped. She lifted her head and raised a brow at him. Clear blue eyes looked up at him in wonder. They were half covered in eyelids. “What?”

 

He chuckled. “I was seeing if you were really awake.”

 

“Where the hell would I put an elephant?” She turned over on her back and stretched her whole body out. She looked at her arm and winced at the dark colors on it.

 

Logan couldn't help himself and checked out her breasts, but his eyes were drawn to the bruise on her arm. He pouted when he remembered she was injured. He took a step closer to her. “You ok?”

 

She nodded and gave him a grin. “I'm fantastic.” She sounded happy.

 

“So, your gala is still a go?” He looked to his tuxedo hanging up.

 

She followed his eyes and grinned. “It looks great.”

 

Logan turned back at her with a smile. It faded though. “Shit. We didn't get you a dress.” He walked over to her side of the bed. “Come on, time to get up! We have some time to go shopping.” He pulled the covers back and stared down at her nude form. All thoughts of getting her out of the bed were forgotten.

 

She smirked and giggled. “I have a dress, Logan. But, I suppose it is time to get up.”

 

Logan nodded. He was unable to say anything. He knew it was afternoon. He knew she would need food and time to get ready for the party. He would need a shower too. But, his eyes were glued to her perfect petite form.

 

Veronica reached up and grabbed his shirt in the middle of his chest and pulled him down towards her. “Time to get up, Logan.” With a playful twinkle in her eyes, she smirked up at him.

 

Logan nodded in understanding before his lips latched onto hers.

 

 

Veronica slipped her heel on and checked her makeup. She could relax again and after her afternoon delight, she could probably slip back into bed for a nap. A glance to her boyfriend showed Logan was just finishing his shave and still had to get dressed. “I was thinking of taking a car to pick up Mac. I want to make sure she's alright after last night's excitement. You feel ok to go with Lamb and Leo?” She made a face, thinking of Lamb at her party. She still didn't want her former nemesis and former make-out buddy there, but she would have to deal with it. She couldn't stop them and she really didn't want to upset Henry.

 

“Why are you punishing me?” Logan pouted before resuming his electric shave. “I mean, isn't it bad enough that I live in the same town as Lamb?”

 

Veronica leaned against the door frame and looked up at him. He looked amazing. Muscles moving under smooth skin that she knew was spoiled with the top of the line skin care. But, Logan always took care of his body. She suspected it was his way of trying to control what Aaron had done to him. But, he had stepped it up a few notches since she lived in Neptune. He was lean and toned. She couldn't seem to get enough of him. Luckily, she had just ravished him and could appreciate his exquisite form without jumping him. “Tell me, how did Lamb know I was here, anyway?” She smirked slightly. She had a good idea, but hearing the confession was always nice.

 

Logan actually looked sheepish. A corner of his lower lip was sucked between his teeth. He paused before he spoke softly in a noncommittal tone. “I may have called Leo.” He turned to look at her. A soft smile as he looked her over flashed over his face before he continued. “I told him I found you and I would let him know how you were doing. I guess he told Lamb.” He ended it with a small shrug.

 

Veronica straightened with a knowing smile. “Then, your punishment is to ride to the party with them.”

 

Logan sighed and whined a little. “I don't have to babysit them, do I?” He looked her up and down again and he gave a cocky smile. “I'm planning on staying close to you and that little dress all night.” He wiggled his brows suggestively.

 

“No, you just have to get them there. Henry made me invite them. He can babysit them.” She chuckled. “And stop looking at me like that. I worked very hard to get all gussied up. You are not going to mess this look up.” She patted her dress down on her thighs.

 

Logan took a step and towered over her. “I'm going to mess it up later, after your party.” He gently kissed her cheek and Veronica thought it was a sweet gesture. “You look amazing, Ronica.”

 

She blushed and looked away. She could never stand the intensity of his eyes on her for too long. “Thank you.”

 

“Dick was right. You do clean up well these days.” He chuckled as he softly spanked her behind.

 

“Ugh. Dick was right? Way to ruin the mood, Echolls.” She rolled her eyes and stepped back. “I'm going to get Mac and see who else needs a ride. I will meet you there. The driver knows the way, so you just need to sit back and enjoy Leo and Lamb.” She snickered. “Poor Leo.”

 

Logan gasped dramatically before rolling his eyes and resuming his shaving. “Thanks, babycakes.”

 

Veronica grabbed her clutch and walked out the door. She peeked back in and yelled down the hall. “Don't be too long. They'll be waiting.”

 

Logan stuck his hand out into the hall and flipped her off.

 

 

“Is this how your life really works these days? Life defying rescue missions followed by a nap and a fancy party? I know I joke about you being Bond, but you are certainly starting to live up to the nickname pretty well.” Mac smirked while they stepped out of the elevator.

 

“This week has been pretty wild, I'll admit that. Normally the galas come before the missions.” Veronica shrugged. She looked at her friend and sighed with a smile. “Honestly, life has never been boring, but I feel like it's time for a vacation.”

 

“Well, as a recent rescue, I'm all for it.” She grinned. “I'm glad I'm here though, even with the kidnapping.”

 

“I'm so sorry about that, Mac.” Veronica pouted. The last thing Veronica ever wanted was for her friends to get hurt. She failed Mac. She wasn't even if it was a flaw in her plan or when she reconnected with her earlier in the week. She could even go back to when she left Neptune if she felt like torturing herself.

 

Mac shook her head. “Don't be. You warned us. And every one of the good guys are ok. That's all that matters.” She nodded with a smile. She slipped her arm around Veronica's and tugged her a bit closer. “I missed you. I hadn't realized how much until I saw you. I lost you and your dad and Cassidy all in the same twenty-four hour period. All three of you meant something to me. And I was so scared for you.” Her eyes were moist with tears.

 

Veronica blinked and watched. “Mac...”

 

“I felt abandoned, as did Logan and Wallace and Eli. We felt that this thing we followed just blinked out of existence and our lives no longer had meaning.” Mac's face showed her hurt, but her eyes didn't cast blame on Veronica. They were still soft and loving.

 

“That wasn't how it was.” Veronica softly replied. She didn't know how to explain herself. She just felt this heavy guilt pushing down on her and suffocating her.

 

“But, it was. You leaving wasn't ideal. It wasn't something any of us wanted. But, you leaving forced us to think about our own lives and focus on them. I'm not even mad.” Mac chuckled a bit. “I thought I would be, but I'm not. I am happy for you, and for Logan. But, I have my own life now and it's great that you are back in it.”

 

“I'm really glad, Mac. I never wanted to keep you from doing your own thing.” Veronica gave a sad smile. She wondered if she had that much control over Mac when she lived in Neptune.

 

“I know.” Mac wiggled a bit. “Ok, let's get this party started.” And just like that, Mac was over it and it lifted that weight off of Veronica.

 

Veronica nodded and grinned. “Let's.” She opened the door and walked inside. A DJ had set up on the side of the ballroom, pumping music while Veronica's family danced. She was in a short sleeveless cream and gold dress. It had a mini skirt under a shorter flared skirt, both with embellished embroidery along the hems. The dress had a shine to it, making her glow. Her feet were in gold strapped heels and she carried a simple gold box clutch. She saw Logan smiling up at her. He looked quite dapper in his dark blue tuxedo with a gold bow tie, but it was the other men in the room that turned Veronica to mush.

 

Henry smiled warmly at her and gave a nod of approval.

 

Wallace, Eli and Dick all whistled and cheered.

 

Gavi and Ezekiel both shot glares to Lamb and Leo who stared blankly at Veronica. The law enforcement officers of Balboa Counter were obviously stunned at her appearance.

 

Mooney chuckled as he eyed the other men in the room and shot Veronica a wink.

 

Murphy walked over towards the two ladies. He bent down and kissed Veronica on the cheek. “You look breathtaking, kiddo.” He turned and looked at Mac, smiling warmly before offering his hand. “You must be Mac. Sorry we didn't get a chance to meet yesterday. I'm Murphy.”

 

Mac took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Please, allow me to escort you around to meet everyone else. I'm sure Veronica needs to check in with someone or another.” He shot Veronica a wink, before he slipped Mac's hand under his elbow and escorted her away from Veronica.

 

Veronica looked around the room before moving. She noticed Deshawn was hovering over Lana. By the look on Lana's face, she was eating it up too. She was in a wheelchair, but since Deshawn seemed to be willing to push her anywhere, it wasn't slowing her down. They were chatting with Jade, who sent Veronica a warm smile and a salute with her champagne chute.

 

Veronica noticed Katrina talking with Leo and Lamb. Both of the men glanced at Veronica again. She suspected Katrina was telling them how Veronica handled her last case. She gave a little butt wiggle when Leo lifted a brow at her. His smile warmed his face to a blush and he looked away. Veronica blamed naughty thoughts.

 

Wallace pushed forward and scooped Veronica up into a tight hug. “V.” He closed his eyes and just held her tightly.

 

Veronica barely got to see him before she wrapped her arms around her old best friend. She let out a soft sigh. He felt strong and comfortable. She giggled a bit. “Papa Bear. You look good!”

 

Wallace set her down and she noticed his eyes were wet. “You know it.” He smirked as he gave her a quick glance up and down. “You are a knockout, Superfly.”

 

Veronica rolled her eyes. “This old thing?” She blushed a bit.

 

“This party seems to be how you're living these days. I'm shocked you have time to save the day.” Wallace chuckled.

 

“These parties are not as common as they seem. Henry likes to throw them occasionally. I allowed him in this case.” Veronica hugged Wallace again suddenly. “I'm sorry.”

 

Wallace sighed and nodded. “It's ok.”

 

Her hands clenched around his jacket. “No, it's not. I was stupid and stubborn and thought I didn't need you guys, but I did. I should have called. But, it got to be too long and I didn't think you wanted to hear from me.”

 

“Veronica, it's ok.” Wallace chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her again. “I get it. I know you. I forgive you. Just, uh-” He sighed and pulled her head to his chest. He kissed her hair. “Don't ever do it again.”

 

Veronica nodded and sighed. “Never.” They both took a moment to collect themselves before Veronica pulled back and smiled up at him. “Have you met my friends?”

 

“Your very fine lady friends? Yes.” He nodded towards Paige. “That one and I had a heated discussion on-” He stopped and smirked. “Basketball players that you probably have no idea who they are.”

 

Veronica smiled. “It's nice that after all this time apart, you still get me.” She had always considered Wallace a good match for Paige, but fear kept her from putting them together.

 

“Go mingle.” He shot her a wink. “I'll be around.”

 

Veronica made her way to Zeke and Gavi and gave them both hugs. Gavi checked on Veronica's arm, while she sighed and waited for him to finish up. “How are you guys doing?”

 

“Better.” Zeke smiled. “We owe you a huge debt, Nica.”

 

Veronica waved off the idea. “Nonsense. We had a common enemy. It wasn't handled the way I would have liked, but he's gone and I feel better.”

 

“Me too.” Gavi released her arm but not before he gave her a gentle squeeze to her hand. “I'm sorry it was you.”

 

She looked over to Gavi. He was apologizing for not killing the man who tormented the three of them. She shook her head. “I can deal with it.” She was trying, at least. She knew deep down that it was the only choice. She just wished she had been given another one.

 

“I say we take a week or two off from training.” Zeke grinned while holding his side. “Maybe we should heal up.”

 

Veronica nodded and grinned. “I agree. I'm thinking of going on vacation anyway.”

 

“You deserve it, Nica.” Gavi sipped his champagne. “Hell, take me with you.”

 

Veronica nodded with a grin. She looked over to a table and noticed Paige was talking with Jocelyn and Chip. She made her way over to that table, but not before winking at Logan who was pouting when she turned away from him.

 

“Nica! You look great!” Jocelyn grinned brightly and rushed over to hug Veronica.

 

“Thanks. You guys look tan and exhausted.” Veronica chuckled. She hugged her friend back and turned to hug Chip. “How was the honeymoon?” She paused. “Not too many details, please.”

 

“Nica doesn't want the details on something? It must have been a long week!” Jocelyn giggled.

 

Paige nodded. “Very long.”

 

“It was good, Veronica.” Chip grinned while wrapping a hand around Jocelyn to tug her close. “She's trapped in it now.”

 

Jocelyn leaned forward towards Veronica. “It's all going as planned. Soon, that pre-nup will be shredded.” She winked at Veronica.

 

Veronica giggled and shook her head as she watched Chip chuckle and tickle his wife.

 

Logan, Dick and Claudia walked up to them. Logan wrapped an arm around Veronica and kissed her temple. He spoke softly. “I missed you.”

 

Veronica grinned and pointed. “My newlywed friends are here. I had to say hello to them.”

 

Logan held out a hand to Chip. “Nice to see you again.”

 

Chip smirked and shook Logan's hand. “You know Veronica?”

 

“Very well.” Logan nodded. He held a hand out for Jocelyn.

 

“This is Logan?” Jocelyn grinned and took Logan's hand. “Hi.” She batted her lashed. “Don't mind Chip. He was just getting us some drinks.”

 

“Dearest, you can't throw me away that easily. I'm legally bound to you.” Chip chuckled and pulled her back into his arms.

 

Jocelyn snapped her fingers and looked up at Logan. “I really should have read the fine print.”

 

Veronica giggled at Jocelyn's sense of humor.

 

“I knew Dick knew Chip, having spent a few nights at his fraternity's parties. The question I have for you, Mars, is how in the world do you know Chip?” Logan asked with a brow raised to Veronica.

 

“He married one of my closest friends.” She smiled. She was going for innocent. She knew it was a long shot.

 

Chip's laughter sold her out.

 

“Try again.” Logan switched the brow that was raised.

 

Veronica sighed. She really didn't want to be the person who brought up a story that was bound to upset people at her party. Most of the people around her knew her own history with the topic. “I accused him of rape once.”

 

Dick, Claudia, Jocelyn, Paige and Logan's faces all lost their humor. Chip chuckled as he looked around. “Yup. I was just as shocked too.”

 

Veronica looked around at the faces and bit her lower lip. “It's a really long story.”

 

“We have all night.” Paige nodded.

 

Veronica looked over at Logan. “It involves Troy.”

 

Logan tilted his head and rubbed his temple gently. “What does an aneurysm feel like? I wonder if it is like this.”

 

Claudia leaned in and whispered. “Who's Troy?”

 

“An ex.” Veronica sighed. “He came out to Hearst, a college in Neptune, when Wallace and I were there for a senior weekend. We partied with Hearst students. A girl was raped and blamed Troy. He asked me to prove it wasn't him.”

 

“You saw Troy after he left with the drugs he stole?” Logan asked softly. Veronica suspected jealousy in his tone, but wasn't sure she wanted to bother to point it out.

 

“The more information you guys say, the more confused I get.” Jocelyn joked.

 

Veronica grinned to her friend. “It's hard to keep track of the things in my life.”

 

Logan cleared his throat.

 

“Yes, I saw him senior year. It was after Duncan left. Hearst was trying to recruit Wallace and me. I had actually been accepted and had planned on going before...” She trailed off and looked down to her feet.

 

“But, Chip isn't a rapist. They caught the rapist.” Dick grinned and looked at Chip proudly.

 

Veronica raised a brow. “Yea? Well, I figured it wasn't Chip. I mean, he was an ass back then, but I wasn't scared to be in his fraternity house.”

 

“You were alone in the basement spying on us.” Chip shook his head. “You were lucky none of us were the rapist.”

 

Logan cleared his throat again. His caring brown eyes were wide and worried. “Where was I? Or Wallace or hell, even Troy?”

 

“No idea on you. Probably with Kendall.” Veronica shrugged while trying not to be jealous of the Mrs. Robinson wannabe.

 

“Ok, not touching that.” Paige chuckled.

 

“So, you and Troy reconnected?” Logan asked and she knew he wasn't going to let it go.

 

“Um. I got the charges against him dropped. He went away, I went back to Neptune High. We didn't keep in touch.” Veronica sighed. She was not in the mood for jealous Logan. “But, I proved what sick pigs Chip and his brothers were and proved Troy innocent of something.”

 

Chip grinned. “Ahh, to be young and foolish.”

 

Veronica looked to Jocelyn. “For the record, he has seemed to grown up since then. He wasn't doing anything illegal, just sexist.” She looked up at Chip and patted his cheek. “Now, he's a good boy.”

 

“I'm a tamed and neutered boy.” He grinned and kissed Jocelyn's cheek. “Aren't I, honey?”

 

“Nica, should I file for divorce?” Jocelyn's voice didn't hold humor. She was standing with her body tilted away from her new husband.

 

Veronica blinked and shook her head. “No! Joce! He was just being a twenty year old frat brother. Really. He's a good guy now. I checked him out before he put a ring on it. It's all good!”

 

Jocelyn looked to Chip and sighed. “Damnit. I guess I'm stuck with you.”

 

Chip grinned wide. “I'll make it worth your while.” He pulled her into a kiss.

 

Logan pulled Veronica to the side and looked down at her. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “That sounded like it was dangerous. You didn't know your Kung-fu or anything senior year.”

 

“I handled it. I suspected it was one of the frat brothers, just not Chip. I never did figure out who it was. But, I cleared a couple people, including Troy.” Veronica glanced around briefly, taking a moment to breath. “And please stop being jealous of Troy. I haven't seen him since.”

 

“I'm actually more worried about you taking those type of risks.” Logan sighed. “But, you are ok. You are capable and kick ass and you can handle it.” He watched her for a second. “I'm trying.”

 

Veronica grinned and kissed his cheek. “I know.” She looked up as Lamb and Leo walked over to them.

 

“Veronica, you clean up well.” Lamb gave a cocky grin as he unapologetically ogled her.

 

Veronica grinned and took note of his tuxedo. She hated it, but he looked good too. “You too. Enjoying the party?”

 

“Very much. Your friends have a lot of interesting stories.” Lamb smirked. His eyes traveled down her body and back up before stopping to look at her arm. “That's a nasty bruise. How'd you get it?”

 

Leo bent to look at it and winced at the dark colors. “Veronica...” He started.

 

“Last night, I was rescuing Logan and Mac and got into a scuffle with a bad guy. I won.” Veronica sighed.

 

Leo picked up her right hand and inspected her bandaged knuckles. “This is worse than when we saw you last. New?”

 

“Yea. I'm fine.” She pulled her hand back.

 

“Why didn't you ask for backup?” Lamb asked in a worried tone. It sounded foreign to Veronica.

 

“I had backup. Mission was a success.” Veronica smirked. She gestured to Logan. “Notice exhibit A is alive and mostly well.”

 

Lamb raised a brow as he looked Logan over quickly. In his tuxedo, Logan didn't look too damaged. He had a couple cuts on his face and a bruise on his jaw.

 

“I was shot. I'm going to make it.” Logan spoke in an even tone. “Exhibit B is much better.”

 

“Also, you would have had a lot of red tape. I didn't.” Veronica shrugged. She looked to Leo. “How have you been?”

 

Leo grinned wide with his dimples popping. “I've been good.” He smirked a bit at Lamb before looking back to Veronica. “I released an album with my band.”

 

Logan gawked at Leo. “You have a band?”

 

“I remember them!” Veronica laughed. “That's awesome. How did it do?”

 

“I'm still a deputy, so not too well.” He chuckled softly while giving a little shrug. “But, the album was fun to make. I can send you a copy, if you want.” He grinned.

 

Veronica nodded. “Most definitely.” She returned his smile. She looked to Logan. “I went to his band practice a few times. They were rockin' cops.”

 

Leo chuckled. “Well, only two of us.”

 

“Cops who rock. Shame you didn't make it.” Logan shrugged.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes at Logan and smiled up to Leo. She was about to say something about a comeback tour, when she saw Ethan walk in. “Excuse me, gentlemen.” All three of them turned to see what distracted her. When Logan moved to follow her, she gestured he keep back. “It's ok. Give me a minute.”

 

She moved across the floor and noticed Mac dancing with Eli. She didn't say anything, but she was making a list of things to tease them over when she got them each alone.

 

She walked up to Ethan, who was now chatting with Katrina. Veronica opened her mouth to speak.

 

“Veronica!” Ethan grinned and looked her over. “I'm so glad you are alright. I heard my employee was a total douchebag last night.” He looked to Katrina. “I'm just telling my newest manager about her new responsibilities.”

 

Veronica blinked between the two. “What?”

 

Katrina laughed and nodded. “Da! I'm the new manager of the club! Donny was fired. Your FBI friends came in and pulled him out. We all got a meeting to plead to stay in the country. But, Mr. Bennett is going to pull strings to get us to stay.”

 

“These ladies work hard for me and I hadn't even noticed.” Ethan grinned down at Katrina. “And this one, the one who called you in? She handles them already. It was easy to promote her. Now, she can work and have the energy to take care of her daughter.” His smile seemed warm.

 

Veronica nodded while looking between the two. “Well, that sounds great.” She smiled to Katrina. “Congratulations on your promotion.”

 

Katrina grinned brightly. “Thank you. I mean it, for everything! You have changed my life so much. If you every want to dance or sing, you let me know. I'll get you on the stage!” She laughed.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, but couldn't restrain the giggle. “I'll keep that in mind.” She looked to Ethan. “You keep the trash out of that place.”

 

Ethan nodded with a smirk. “I planned on it, Miss Mars.”

 

A sudden commotion happened at the entrance door and Ethan turned to stand in front of Veronica and Katrina.

 

“Veronica Mars?” A loud, commanding and masculine voice yelled out. The music stopped.

 

Veronica reached around Ethan's protective hand and stepped forward. “Yes?”

 

“You are under arrest for the murder of Adrian Knox.” A slender man in a cheap suit smiled with exposed teeth. His hair was brown and peppered with gray. He was lanky, but smaller than Ethan, standing a few inches shorter.

 

Veronica recognized the man instantly. “Detective Joseph Wilson. Are you pissed that Adrian can't cover your bribes anymore?” She turned to Ethan. “Call Morris now. Tell her that cop just showed up.”

 

Ethan nodded and pulled out his phone.

 

“Little girl, you had a chance to play by the rules. You messed it up. Now, you are going to go away for murder.” Joe stepped forward.

 

Veronica looked behind him and smirked. “Seems like you are alone in that. Don't you cops normally travel in packs?”

 

Lamb stepped up with Leo behind him. “Problem?”

 

Joe turned to look at Lamb, giving him a glance over. “Who the hell are you?”

 

“Sheriff Donald Lamb of Balboa County.” Lamb smirked. “Who the fuck are you?”

 

“Detective Joe Wilson of the NYPD. This woman murdered a business owner last night.” Joe turned back to Veronica. “Now, she's coming with me.”

 

“She was cleared.” Logan stepped up. “She's not going anywhere with you.”

 

Veronica sighed and mumbled. “Knox didn't own anything.”

 

“Who are you?” Joe yelled. He was obviously annoyed.

 

“These people are my friends, Detective. And I was cleared by the FBI this morning.” Veronica shifted her weight. “I have no current plans to leave the state. Feel free to take it up with them and get back with me.”

 

Joe stepped up and grinned maliciously down at her. “Please tell me you are resisting arrest.”

 

Lamb slipped between Veronica and Joe. “She's in my custody. Back off.”

 

Veronica blinked up at Lamb.

 

“You don't have jurisdiction here, Sheriff.” Joe chuckled. “Step aside or you can join her in a cell.”

 

“Miss Mars' last known residence was in Neptune, California. She's been a missing person for five years. I am here under official police business. She is that business. She's in my custody and you can't take her without a warrant. Either offer one or get the hell out of this party. It's private.”

 

Veronica grinned slightly at Lamb's back.

 

“Bite me, Sheriff.” Joe rolled his eyes and reached around him. He clawed at Veronica's arm.

 

Lamb pushed Joe back roughly. When Joe came back towards them, Lamb punched out. Joe came up swinging and hit Lamb once before Lamb got another solid punch in. Joe stumbled backwards. Lamb snapped at Leo. “Check him for weapons.”

 

Leo squatted down and began to pat the detective down. He pulled out two guns and his handcuffs.

 

Lamb turned back to Veronica. “Go enjoy your party, Veronica. We'll wait with him until FBI shows up.”

 

Veronica gave him a slow smile. She finally felt respect for the man who disrespected her and her father so many times. She turned and gave Ethan a nod.

 

“She'll be here in a bit.” He smirked. “Dance with me.”

 

Veronica chuckled. “You and dancing.”

 

“Please. A normal dance. Our last dance shouldn't be before you run off scared.” Ethan held out a hand.

 

Veronica sighed. “Fine. But, you keep your hands in respectable places.” She pouted a bit as she took his hand.

 

Ethan grinned wide and lead her to the dance floor. He gestured to the DJ who began to play music again. “You look beautiful tonight, Veronica.”

 

“Thank you, Ethan. You look nice too.” She sighed. She was tired of the pleasantries. “What did you want to say that you needed the privacy of everyone's eyes on us to say?”

 

Ethan chuckled. The two of them were dancing well. It was a classic dance, nothing fancy but Veronica was letting him lead. “I just wanted to apologize for my part in this whole mess. I had no idea what kind of man Adrian Knox was, nor did I know the awful things he did to you or your friends.”

 

Veronica sighed and nodded. “Thank you for your apology, but it's not needed. You didn't know. You can't be blamed.”

 

“But, I feel that I might have brought you two closer. I pursued you and maybe if I hadn't, he wouldn't have kept tabs on you.” Ethan twirled her around and brought her back to him. He held her a moment. “I hate to feel bad about chasing you though.” He winked.

 

“Ethan.” She growled, but the anger wasn't behind it. She stepped back and they resumed dancing. “You did the honorable thing and helped take him down. His death wasn't planned, but I slept extremely well last night.”

 

He chuckled. “I'm guessing that also had to do with your date?”

 

Veronica looked over her shoulder and noticed Logan looked tense. “He's my boyfriend. We reunited after years apart. He doesn't like you.”

 

Ethan smirked. “Most boyfriends don't.” He dipped her, but kept his eyes on her face. “Does he make you happy?”

 

Veronica rose and nodded. “Yes.”

 

“And he treats you well?” Ethan twirled her out again.

 

“Of course.” She smiled.

 

“Then I wish you both well, Veronica.” Ethan stopped dancing and held her hand. He brought it up to his lips and gave her a gentle kiss on her bandaged knuckles. He frowned. “Take care of yourself, Veronica. And call upon me should you need me.”

 

Veronica watched him and nodded. “Thank you, Ethan. Good luck to you too.”

 

Ethan sighed and looked up at Logan before looking back to Veronica. “I can't pass you off to him. It's a horribly greedy trait of mine, I know, but I can't help it. I am, however, comfortable passing you to Mr. Hawthorne.” He turned and handed Veronica's hand to Henry.

 

Veronica chuckled and looked up at Henry's smiling face. “Oh, hello.” She watched as Ethan walked away and resumed his conversation with Katrina.

 

“Hello, my dear. You look radiant in gold.” Henry smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. “That dress seems new.”

 

“I got it for Joce's wedding, but went with the orange one instead. It was just sitting in my closet.” She looked down at herself. “You like?”

 

Henry wrapped a hand around her back and offered his hand. “I adore it.” Veronica placed her hand in his and he began to sway back and forth.

 

Veronica smiled sweetly while blushing just a bit. “Thank you for the party. It seems like the perfect crazy way to end this crazy week.”

 

“You have had a wild ride this week. How are you holding up?” Henry's voice was soft enough that Veronica was sure only she heard him.

 

“Alright.” She leaned her cheek against Henry's chest. “I don't think I've had a chance to process it all.”

 

Henry lead her in silence for a bit before he spoke in a soft tone. “Logan seems like a nice, young man.”

 

“You like him?” Veronica wanted Henry to approve.

 

Henry chuckled. “I do, actually. I can tell he cares deeply for you.”

 

Veronica looked out at the people. He noticed Wallace was dancing with Paige, who appeared to be blushing. Logan was watching Veronica with a warm smile on his sharp features. He had lost his jealous look when she started dancing with Henry. Mac was dancing with Gavi, but they seemed to be arguing over something. Veronica guessed it was some computer or tech. She chuckled at them.

 

“Your families are mixing well.” Henry was always observant.

 

“I am glad. I was worried when I saw Dick a week ago that they wouldn't blend. That I would have to choose one over the other.” Veronica sighed and looked up at Henry. “But, they seem to be alright.”

 

Henry nodded with a smile like he knew it all along. “Claudia seems taken.” He nodded towards Dick and Claudia. They were dancing and Dick seemed nervous. Claudia was smiling with her arms wrapped around him.

 

“I'm not sure how I feel about that mixture.” Veronica giggled. She was happy her friend seemed happy, but she still didn't trust Dick very much. “Dick wouldn't be my first pick for anything.”

 

“But, that smile? She adores him.” Henry leaned his head down on Veronica's head. “Like your Logan adores you.”

 

“Are you trying to make him jealous? I think Ethan met the quota on that already.” She sighed with a smirk.

 

“I believe that. Ethan likes to test people. Logan seems like a much better fit for you. He understands you, even if he seems surprised by your actions. He knows you. He knows how you think and how you process things. He just has to remember. And he will. He's a smart man.”

 

Veronica turned and looked to Logan. She smiled. “His scars match mine.”

 

“Exactly.” Henry nodded.

 

“Someone called the FBI?” Agent Morris asked. She had dark circles under her eyes. She turned and noticed Lamb. “Sheriff?” She chuckled.

 

“Agent.” Lamb nodded. “Caught this cop for you.”

 

Morris turned and looked over Joe with a sigh. “Guess you did.”

 

“He was trying to arrest Mars for murder.” Lamb watched Morris. “You cleared her. Is that right?”

 

Morris nodded. “It is. Thanks, Sheriff. We'll take it from here.”

 

Wills came up and cuffed Joe. “This way, former detective.”

 

Morris turned and looked back at Lamb. Her eyes traveled up and down Lamb's tall body and she gave a soft smirk. “Looking good, Sheriff.”

 

Lamb grinned with a blush. “Thanks, Agent.”

 

Henry chuckled with Veronica and sighed. “Oh, darling. I need a break. Think you can get someone else to boogie with you?”

 

Veronica stepped back and stopped their dance. “I suppose. Are you going to run home to rest or can I get another dance from you later?”

 

Henry flashed her a wink. “I'm not sure you'll have room on your dance card.”

 

Logan stepped up and took Veronica's hand. “May I have this dance?”

 

Veronica winked at Henry and looked up at Logan. “I suppose.” She sighed and grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hey.”

 

Logan tucked some loose hair behind her ear again while smiling sweetly down at her. “Hey.” He licked his lips. “How's it going?”

 

“Alright, I think.” She chuckled. “I'm starting to think parties are cursed for me.” She felt his hands holding her back and just wanted to stay in his arms.

 

“Cursed? I'm thinking maybe they were, but not anymore. Had this party occurred in Neptune, people would have been shot.” Logan nodded.

 

Veronica had to agree with that. “I suppose, but we got that out of the way yesterday.” She let Logan lead. He didn't have the same lightness in his feet as Ethan or Henry, but he avoided stepping on her toes. “Are you having a good time?”

 

“Well, last night was hard to top, but I think this does it.” He smirked.

 

“Because I love you!” Dick screamed out.

 

Veronica and Logan stopped dancing and blinked at Dick. Veronica noticed everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Dick. He was standing there with his eyes wide. He looked raw.

 

“Dick, calm down.” Claudia's hand reached out and petted Dick's arms gently. She used a soft tone, like one would to a wounded animal or scared child.

 

“No. I love you, Claudia. You get me. You understand me. You like my penis, sure, but you like my mind. And I know it's a crazy mind.” Dick grabbed Claudia's hands and held them in front of their chests. He looked down into her eyes.

 

“Dick, you really don't need to do this so loudly, in front of all these nice people.” Claudia looked around. Her eyes looked nervous.

 

“But, babe, I do. I need to scream it from the mountaintops.” Dick grinned.

 

“Should we tell him there are no mountains in New York City?” Logan leaned in and asked Veronica.

 

“There's no way you are stopping this. It's awesome.” Veronica returned. She was unable to look away.

 

“I love you, and I want the world to know! I'm going to post it online. I'm going to sign out of dating websites and hookup apps. I'm done looking for the perfect girl. I've found her.”

 

“Dick...” Claudia looked back at him. Her eyes softened.

 

“You know my brother was insane and shit and you still let me have wild sex with you. You don't care that my family is broken and my dad's a criminal or my mom abandoned us. You don't care that my step mom screwed my best friend.” Dick sighed. “You just care that I cum and you tuck me in afterwards.”

 

Veronica blinked as she watched Dick. She wanted to quip so bad, but it was like a car wreck. She just couldn't add more to it.

 

“Claudia whatever-your-last-name-is, I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend.” Dick sighed with a wide smile taking over his face.

 

Claudia paused and lifted a brow slightly in question. “Uh. Ok.”

 

Logan leaned over. “He hasn't committed to a single woman since high school. It sounds like he's doing something people do all the time, but this is actually a huge moment for him as a man.”

 

Veronica pushed her face against Logan's chest to keep from laughing.

 

“Oh.” Claudia nodded and gave Logan a quick smile. “Thanks.” She looked back at Dick. “I like you a lot too, Dick. I would really like you to be my boyfriend.”

 

Dick grinned. “It's ok, babe. You can tell me you love me. I won't mock you.”

 

Claudia chuckled. “You know what, Dick? I do love you.”

 

“God help her.” Veronica mumbled with a chuckle.

 

Dick cheered and wrapped his arms around Claudia. “Yea, you do!” He dipped her while kissing her deeply.

 

“I should have professed it like that.” Logan mumbled back. “I see the error of my ways.”

 

“Too late.” Veronica looked up at him. “You'll have to try that with the next chick.” She grinned.

 

“There's no one else.” His smile faded and his face took on a serious look. “There's only you. Always been just you.”

 

Veronica grinned. “Good. I like that answer.” She lifted her head up to give him a kiss.

 

“Roni, I've been thinking.” He wrapped his arms around her.

 

“Should I note this?” Veronica chuckled.

 

“I'm going to move to New York.” He looked down at her. His big, brown eyes were determined, but soft. He looked happy and secure and so unlike the boy she left behind five years ago.

 

She didn't want to cause more disruption in his life. She knew he would always be a part of her life. But, to expect him to uproot and move to her, it didn't seem fair. “Logan, if you have a life in Neptune-” She started.

 

“I don't, not really. But, my life is here. You are here. You are my family and you are here.” He smiled sweetly down to her. “And your family is here.” He gestured around them. “Most of them, at least.”

  
Veronica watched him with moist eyes. “You think I'm family?” She couldn't deny that she felt the same way, but to hear it come from his lips was touching.

 

“Always have, since we met. You have known me more than anyone. More than my parents, more than Trina, more than Lilly. You know my struggles, my insecurities, my demons. And I know yours. I don't want to try to tear you away from these people who adore you. I want to spend more time with them, and you. I want to see how you handle a real winter. I want to celebrate the New Year three hours earlier than I normally do. I want to watch Dick in a relationship.” He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her nose. “But, mostly, I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. Because this morning? Waking up to you safe next to me? It was the best feeling in the world.”

 

Veronica watched him and smiled that soft, shy smile. “I want that too, Logan. I want you here.”

 

Logan kissed her forehead. “Then, here I will be.” He bent down to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A refresher for the kids at home. This is the first paragraph of chapter one. When I wrote it, I had no idea of the story I was actually going to write. I had a basic idea of V running off to NYC after Cassidy kills Keith, and Dick would find her and tell Logan. That was it. When I started writing, I had no idea of V's struggles, the other losses, the pain and torture. I didn't know there would be a big bad. I just knew Logan would want to get back with V. I should have read the first paragraph over and over until it clicked. It's all right there. 
> 
> "Veronica Mars was the strongest person he knew. He had torn her down, stripped her of all reason to stand, and she still stood. She hid her scars, just like he did. But, he knew they were there, hidden under the layers of armor she had built around herself. She might have been tiny in stature, but she was still like an Amazon warrior. She never backed down from a fight or a challenge if it was for justice."
> 
> The soundtrack song for the last chapter is You Belong To Me by Lenny Kravitz. It's about Logan and Veronica and how they are a perfect fit for one another. Originally, I had Wang Chung, but did some rearranging and like this one better for the closing tune. I don't know if I'll do another soundtrack, but it was a fun experience and I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> On twitter, I have already started to post pages from the notebook. (As of this posting, 3 tweets, 4 pictures have been released.) Currently, only minor spoilers but if you've gotten this far to read the notes, you have nothing to fear. On twitter, Nate's last name has been shared and pro/con list on sleeping with Ethan. A lot more is to come. But, if you need more, V's dress will be going up later today. One last twitterbait for you guys.
> 
> Thanks again for being awesome fans! I know the beginning of this was hard, but to tell the story I wanted to tell, it had to be. Thanks for sticking around and leaving such wonderful, warm comments. Leave one more and let me know if there's any unanswered questions you might have. It'll help me with plotting and story development in the future. 
> 
> Love you guys! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please, let me know what you think. Help me grow as a writer. Comments, kudos, emails or tweets, I love them all. 
> 
> email me! adorkableauthor@gmail.com  
> tweet me @adorkablewriter
> 
> If you want to see all the things I post on twitter (visual aids and other insight and creation methods I use), but don't have or want a twitter account, please email me. I'll create a mailing list and email you the files. I promise not to share or sell your email or other information that comes from your email. I wouldn't even know where to start with that! lol But, I realized it might be good to offer another option for non-twitter users. But, twitter is awesome. I love it. I post too much stuff on there. Ok, just, um, let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
